Day of the Strong
by Malice Shaw
Summary: IT'S OVER!!!!!!! *ahem* I mean.. The sequel to The Guilty Show No Mercy. Is Seifer really dead? if so, how does Quistis handle it? Also, what is she hiding from everyone else? And... CID HAS BABIES!!!!!! read and review :)
1. "You look like shit, Seifer."

"Alright class. Please remember to read up on your projects this weekend. I'll give you Monday off if the majority of them are complete, we'll go down into the town of Balamb for some well deserved rest."  
  
The class breathed a sigh of relief, and started chattering with one another as the clock ticked down the last ten minutes of class. Feeling generous, the teacher grinned. "Since it's only about five minutes to go, I don't wanna see your faces together like this til Monday. Get outta here."   
  
He jammed a thumb towards the door. The classroom looked at him, with a mix of shock and astoundment, until they all broke out in grins and decided not to press their luck. Picking up their stuff and packing it into their back packs, they filed outside the door, waving to him every once in a while, especially the girls. He flipped his wrist at them, and as soon as they all left he leaned over his desk, looking through the grading papers and ripping out his usual red mark pen. Uncapping it with his teeth, he marked down the last paper, and threw it into the OUT pile recapping the pen and throwing it back into his desk. He leaned back in his wheel chair, and thought back to when he was offered the account of Instructor for the in class teachings. Irvine Kinneas, his back up, always stead in the classroom to help with the field exams. Gathering information, of course, he said.   
  
Right now, the cowboy sauntered over to his desk and leaned down, grinning. "You look like shit, Almasy."  
  
Seifer looked up to him and smirked. "Of course." He threw another pile of papers into the OUT box. "I don't know how..she.."  
  
Silence. Irvine tensed up and walked up, running a hand through his chin length hair. He wanted to grow it back after.. hmph. He did. He tried. But something in his heart stopped him. Maybe the fact that he got a few more looks from the ladies now that he changed drastically. After the memorial he tossed his usual cowboy garb in for the traditional SeeD battle outfit, denim and leather suited with silver. He pulled down on his short jacket and grunted, zipping it halfway up his chest. His hand elt the back of his head again, his chin now to his chest.  
  
"We still can't talk about her. Can we."  
  
Seifer shook his head, and pulled his keys from hios desk drawer to lock up the classroom. "I can't even say her name."  
  
Irvine nodded, and walked towards the door, leaning against it's frame. "It's been a year, man. A YEAR. Still can't believe it."  
  
Seifer leaned back in his chair, nodding. "I know. Hyne, I miss her."  
  
"The anniversary was two weeks ago. So it's been over a year."  
  
Seifer nodded, bringing himself away from the desk and pushing himself towards Irvine. "Look. I'm hungry. It's the last class of the day. I missed lunch, so I'm gonna head down to the cafeteria and scarf something down." Leaning down, he picked up his briefcase and put it in his lap.  
  
The former cowboy nodded, walking towards the back of Seifer's chair and griping the handles. So much has changed, Seifer thought as Irvine rolled him out of the classroom, turning his chair so he could lock the room. Fitting the key into the hole, he turned the trinkets to lock the door, and shoved the keys back into his pocket. He himself had taken to wearing the SeeD male uniform, instead of his traditional clothing. As they walked down the halls, three of his.. morning period?.. students saw him, and smiled. He nodded to them, giving them a wave, as two of the girls giggled while one of them smiled. Seifer shook his head and tossed back his hair. He still didn't cut it. She always liked it long. His heart didn't let his fingers trail near any scissors.  
  
"Ya know," Irvine chimed in. "The good doctor wants to talk to you."  
  
Seifer nodded. "Yeah. I know. She'll talk to me Monday."  
  
Irvine nodded, rolling him up to a table. "Fujin and Raijin are gonna be back soon. Probably Monday, you know?"  
  
"Yeah.." Seifer smiled. "The wedding was great. Shocked they got it all together so soon."  
  
Nodding, Irvine stood up. "I'll get us both the usual. Then it'll be us males, gossiping."  
  
Seifer glared at him and smirked. "Men don't gossip, cowboy. We commune with eachother. Or something, just go get me my chicken sandwhich."  
  
Irvine's laughter filled the cafeteria as Seifer lifted his briefcase to the table. Opening it, he brought out about sixteen sheets of the up and rising SeeDs, and began placing them in their own squads. Intelligance, integral, weaponry, statistics. Alrighty, Seifer thought, Jahnya in squad B, Dimitri in Squad A, Allis in C. It would work well that way, he thought. Their SeeD mission was happening in about a week. The field exam was going to be tough, but he figured they had better pass. None of his kids where stupid, and with Irvine by their side to enforce the teachings and provide support it would be one of the easiest missions they would ever have to do. For the time being.   
  
The tap on his shoulder was faint but he felt it anyway. Turning in his seat he saw Sahti standing there, chewing on her bottom lip. Her book was crushed against her chest and she twirled her hair around her finger. Seifer knew she was trying to vye for his attentions like half the female student body. Normally, he would feel some sort of pleasure out of it, but after the first few days, it got to be extremely annoying. Also what was tiring was the little club a group of them had decided on forming, called Almasy's Alurre's . He thought back to the Treppies and immediately knew how She had felt. She.   
  
Hyne, he missed her still.  
  
"Mr. Almasy?"  
  
"Yes, Sahti?"  
  
The young girl suppressed a smile. With all that make up that caked her face, she could have been forty two. But underneath all that crap was a school girl of seventeen. "Umm.. I was wondering if what we have planned for Monday, if you could help me with my project?"  
  
Seifer groaned, and leaned back into his chair, fiddling with his pen. "I can't do that. I'm your teacher, and I know all the answers."  
  
Sahti giggling, lifting a hand to her lips. "I know that! Well, maybe you can come over this weekend to my dorm. My roomate isn't here no more since she's off visiting her parents, and stuff, so we might be able to be alone-"  
  
"Eh, I don't think so Sahti."  
  
The young girl flipped her dark hair towards the voice, her hazel eyes meeting the face that said it. "Mister Kinneas?"  
  
"Yeah. How 'bout I send my Selphie over t'night to help you out with your problem? Mr. Almasy is busy tonight. We have a few problems to discuss." Irvine grinned, sitting back down and setting a plate infront of Seifer. Sahti mumbled a "no, thank you sir" before walkuing off to join her friends. Irvine laughed and stuck a fork into his salad, taking a bite. "Poor girl."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She's Almasy Alurre number one. The practical president. She's the chick who started the clique." Irvine laughed at his own joke, smiling while lifting another forkful into his mouth. "Sorry for shooting her down."  
  
Seifer shrugged, and picked up his sandwhich. "It happens. She's got to realize that I don't want no freakin' 17 year old classman."  
  
The man across from him stared at him, nodding. "No. You want a five foot six, beautiful blonde instructor with nerves as hard as the whip she commands."  
  
Seifer looked up into Irvine's cold eyes and glared at him. He had to bring her up, didn't he? Irvine noticed Seifer twitch and cringe at the mention of Quistis and reached out to grip his wrist. Seifer tilted his chin to his chest as Irvine spoke. "I know. But it has to be said. You're still pining for her. We all know it but you. Admit it."  
  
"I love her Irvine." Seifer whispered. Irvine squeezed his wrist tighter.  
  
"Loved, Seifer. Loved." He whispered. "You gotta accept it. She's gone."  
  
Seifer squeezed his eyes shut tightly, breathing deep. "I miss her like hell Irvine. I've loved her since we were freakin' children. Been in love with her since I joined Garden. I was just too stupid to come forward with it before.." He shook his head and pulled his arm away, and crossed them over his chest. "I can't believe she was ripped away from me.."  
  
"So easily?" Seifer nodded. Irvine continued. "I understand. I love Sefie more then anyone else. Squall loves Rinoa, and Zell and Amie. We all haven't even thought once about losin' them."  
  
Seifer groaned and looked at Irvine with cold emerald eyes. "You don't understand about losing someone you're in love with. All you've suceeded in that speech is throw it back in my damned face that you, Puberty Boy, and Chicken Wuss haven't lost ANYTHING." He spat at the stunned cowboy. "You, have NO damned idea how it is." He almost growled, bringing his gaze to the table. He traced the lines across the polished marble, and let go a breath. Tears threatened to fall at any given moment.  
  
"Seifer.." Irvine continued. "Look, let's just stop talking about it, alright? I'm sorry I brought it up." Irvine stood up and took off his jacket, revealing a tight white T-shirt that stretched over his broad chest and shoulders. A tail from the side of his shirt fell out while he stretched, handing over the waistband of his leather pants. Sitting down, he hooked a thumb through the belt hole and leaned back into the chair, resting his other arm on his stomach. "How about Fujin and Raijin?"  
  
Seifer looked up. "Yeah. I still don';t know how they hooked up.."  
  
Irvine chuckled and shook his head. "Man, you were their best friend for a long time. Didn't see it commin' didja?"  
  
"No.. I actually didn't." Seifer sat up. "It just happened out or the blue, afterwards.. a few weeks.. She just went up to Raijin, slammed a foot in his knee and screamed.."  
  
Irvine puffed out his chest and threw his hands at his sides. "MARRAIGE!? Haha, yeah, and Raijin was all 'Uhh shouldn't we at least have dinner first ya know?' and what did she do?"  
  
Grinning, Seifer looked up. "She said 'LOVE?' and pointed to herself. And he nodded. Two weeks later they were engaged and now.."  
  
"Married."  
  
"Yeah." His face fell then, as he looked off into a distant horizon that was non existant. "I wish.."  
  
Irvine's arm reached across the table to his. "I know."  
  
Seifer nodded and pull his arm towards the papers that still clouded the table, clearing them into his briefcase. "So, Kinneas, what did you wanna talk about?"  
  
Irvine gulped down his soda before answering. "The good Doctor wants you to go to Winhil."  
  
"What? Winhil? That desolate landscape? What for?" Listing his sandwich to his mouth, he finally started eating.  
  
Irvine shrugged, and started piling his trash into a pile. "She feels that you need some down time, that all this stress of being an Instructor is hindering your ability to work. She wants you out by the weekend for some r an' r."  
  
Seifer shook his head, gulping down a drink of his own. "Not possible. I have the kids to look after."  
  
"Nope." Irvine chided in. "I'll take care of them. I know, give them some rest in Balamb Monday right? Got it."  
  
"Hyne.." Seifer groaned, shifting his positions in his chair. "She is dead set on me walking isn't she?"  
  
Irvine nodded. "Yep. You're going to Winhil, and stay at the Inn for about three days. While you're there, you'll meet up with the rich folk we saw a while back, and then they'll house ya for another three weeks. Careful of the suit of armor though. Thing's haunted I tells ya."  
  
Seifer laughed and thrust the last of his papers into his case. His face fell, as he added up the time he was staying away from home. This was going to be a long long three weeks.  
  
  



	2. "How could you keep this from me?!"

*BEEP*BEEP*  
LOGIN: HYPERION HAWK  
PASSWORD : Fire Pixie  
PASSWORD ACCEPTED.  
*BEEP*BEEP*  
My first stinking entry in this stinking diary. Doctor Kadowaki (what kind of name is that anyway?) told me to write it. Said it might "Help the healing process of your heart and body Mr. Hawk." Like she would understand. They don't understand. They try to, but they don't. They all have their lives ahead of them. They can walk. They can talk. They can walk with their loves, talk with their loves, hold them tight against their chests and not even worry about what tomorrow can bring. What about me then? I don't even HAVE tomorrow with Pixie. Fuck, I can barely remember the yesterday with her due to the stinkin' concussion I got when Tears Point was falling on us. . And why am I even writing this stupid diary anyway? Stupid online journal. I can't even say real names or 'someone might find out.' Fine then. Hello, I'm Mr. Hawk, Mr. Hyperion Hawk, blah blah yadda yadda you all know the drill. And I don't care. This isn't helping me at all.  
  
Striad's got Leona, his little sorceress to keep him warm at night.   
  
Gunman's got Sprite.   
  
Zeek's got Emile.   
  
My friends, I call them that. They have their own, I don't.  
  
Fury and Raiddy got hitched. I won't admit it but I feel jealous. Pixie and I were gonna get married. If she lived we'd be alive today. I say we because I'm dead. Or I feel like it. I've never gotten over her. I never will. She believed in me. And I her. She begged for me to let go.. I still regret that I did.   
  
If she only hadn't fucking went back for Zeek's Glove claw..  
  
I can't blame Zeek for this. It was in her nature. Her nature to help. She knew the Claw was important to Zeek. So, like a friend, she went back or it. And it cost her her life.  
  
It cost me mine..  
  
Hyne... Has it already been over a year?  
  
You're going soft, Hawk.   
  
Yeah. I am.  
  
SIGN OFF: HYPERION HAWK  
LOG OUT: INITIATING IN 5...4...3...2...1  
LOG OUT COMPLETE. HAVE A NICE DAY!  
  
=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=  
  
Edea smiled as she stirred her cup of coffee with a silver spoon. "You wish for me to teach Seifer's class?"  
  
Headmaster Cid smiled, gazing at her with apreciation. "Of course. You are the one who's best suited to teach children, Edea."  
  
The Matron smiled, tilting her foxen chin. "I have missed children.."  
  
Cid smiled, and leaned back, then he frowned, creasing his eyebrows together. "Edea, why didn't you and I ever have children?"  
  
"Why?" Edea spoke. "We were too busy with the Garden and the Orphanage, and the children,.. I believe we didn't spend enough time with one another either."  
  
Cid nodded, leaning forward to pour his own coffee. "You know, Edea, I am only forty five."  
  
Edea lifted an eyebrow and smiled. "And I forty three.."  
  
Smiling, Cid stood up and placed his cup on his desk, walking towards his wife. Removing her cup from her hands, he place dit next to his and took her hand, lifting her willingly to her feet. Wrapping an arm about her waist, he danced with her to music that was only heard by their ears. Edea chuckled, pulling Cid closer as she leaned her head on his chest, breathing in the smell of his cologne. Cid buried his face in her hair, before speaking again. "Edea.."  
  
"Mm hmmm..?"  
  
"Let's have children."  
  
Edea pulled away from him, her wides wide violet pools. Cid smiled, the lines showing in his face somehow giving him a youthful stature. She laughed then, and pulled him close into a heart warming hug. Kissing her neck, Cid pulled away, smiling warmly before leaning back to look at her. Her face held joy, and her eyes unshed tears of happiness as Cid twirled her around.  
  
"Cid, are you positive?" She asked, almost not believing her own ears.  
  
He nodded, grinning. "I want children, Edea. Would you be willing to bear them to me..?"  
  
She threw her lips atop his before he even had a chance to ask her again. They fell atop the couch, falling over the arm. The last thing that could be seen was Cid Kramer lifting his hand over to his desk to place the "DO NOT DISTURB" message, a sign to Xu and the rest of the Garden Faculty to not barge into the office until further notice was heard.  
  
=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=  
  
"How about this one?" Squall held up a tank top, brand new, black.  
  
Seifer closed his lap top and thrust it into his bags. "Yeah. Toss it on the bed."  
  
Squall proceeded to do just that. Seifer rolled himself towards his open suitcase and threw in the clothing that Squall had pulled out. Noticing his arrangments, Squall stepped towards the suitcase and sorted the clothing one by one, folding them flat to make room. Seifer smirked, rolled his chair away, and started laughing. Squall brought sapphire eyes to emerald and frowned. "What's so funny?"  
  
Shaking his head, Seifer crossed his arms over his chest. "Just you man. Always have to have everything organanized. Guess you did go through puberty."  
  
Squall glared at him as Seifer laughed louder this time, finally ending his charade with a pleasant smirk. Squall shook his head and let a small smile play his lips. "I know. Rinoa made me all neat. She's one of a kind."  
  
Seifer nodded, not saying a word. Squall smirked at the thought of his little sorceress and looked at Seifer, his eyes full of hope. "I asked her to marry me a few days ago, and she said yes. You're the first one to know. She's wearing a diamond on her..hand.." He stopped mid sentense, gazing at Seifer, and saw his face fall. Suddenly, over a few seconds, Seifer seemed to grow.. older. Wiser. But still sad. Meloncholic features didn't fit him. "I..I'm sorry."  
  
Seifer shook his head, not saying a word. Squall sat down on the bed, and posed in his thinking form. "I said I'm sorry. It just came out."  
  
"Don't be." Seifer rolled his chair to the side of the bed, and pulled out numerous objects to take with him. In silence, Squall eye'd him as he pulled out various objects, under shirts, underwear, socks, and threw them on the bed. Rustling of fabric was heard, as he threw a small velvet box onto the bed as well. Eyeing the object, Squall stood up and leaned over the bed to pick it up.  
  
Just as soon as he did that, a hand snapped out and painfully gripped his wrist. Squeaking out a jumbled cry, Squall looked over as Seifer who was driving daggers into him with his eyes.  
  
"Don't touch that. Not with out me handing it to you, or saying you can touch it." Seifer growled before releasing his hand. Seifer turned back towards his drawers, fishing out the rest of the things he wanted to accompany him.  
  
Gripping his wrist Squall glared at his turned back. "All you had to do was say so."  
  
Silence. Seifer tossed his gloves into the pile. Squall mumbled "whatever.." under his breath and walked back towards the suitcase, lifting some of the particles from Seifer's rampaging through the drawers into the suitcase. Folding, placing, sorting, like the neatfreak his lady love created. He smirked, now, as Seifer turned his chair around and took the velvet box into his hands, looking it over. Looking upwards, Squall noticed the fiddling, and blinked, remaining silent and pulling the cover over the last bits of clothing he had. Setting the case on the floor, he stood upwards and looked at Seifer, watching as nimple ungloved hands folded over the velvet box.   
  
Breaking the silence, Squall asked "What is it?"  
  
Seifer looked up at him, his face blank, and threw it towards him. Opening it, Squall's eyes widened slightly as he gazed into the box, opening it. Inside held a diamond ring, a familiar setting..  
  
"Quisty's?"  
  
"Yeah." Seifer whispered, staring off into space.  
  
"Yeah.. she gave it back to you. Before.." He stopped, himself unable to go on.  
  
"Before she died? Plummeted to her death? Threw herself off a cliff just to get away from me? Just say it Puberty boy. I'm not interested in one sided sentenses. I get enough of that from Mythril Gainsburg in class."   
  
Squall didn't know whether to laugh or get angry. Instead he closed the box and pressed on the issue. "We all miss her Seifer."  
  
Seifer mumbled something under his breath.   
  
"What was that Seifer?" Squall inquired. "I didn't hear you."  
  
"I said.." Seifer hissed. "I wished that Zell never got that stinkin' Glove Claw."  
  
"Why?" Squall sat down on the bed again.   
  
Seifer sighed, and leaned back into his chair. "She went back for it. It broke off his glove in the middle of the fight. She saw it on the ground, picked it up, and tossed it to me. Then Raquel..Got her."   
  
Squall sat down on the bed. "I didn't know that. Does Zell know?"  
  
Seifer shook his head, and rolled his chair towards the suitcase. "No, he doesn't. Sides, if he did, he'd be blaming himself. And with all that he's got to do, leading the physical ed department and the time with Library Wonderwoman Amie, I don't want to clutter his mind with this crap."   
  
Squall nodded. "I guess.. I don't want him thinking that Quistis died because of him."  
  
The other man nodded, and pulled the suitcase ontop of his lap. "If Quistis didn't have to go back for that Claw then she'd be alive today. But we had no idea of knowing, would we?" Seifer pulled in his breath and sighed, feeling the pain of remembering build up inside. "I just.. miss her. It's not Zell's fault. She died to save the world. But let's just keep this between you and me, alright?"  
  
Squall nodded, and opened the door. He stepped forward and attempted to walk outside..   
  
And came face to face with a pale, tattoo'd faced young man.  
  
"Zell?" Squall whispered. Seifer turned sharply towards the door and prayed to Hyne that his eyes were decieving him.  
  
"Quistis...died...because of..me?!" Zell choked out, stepping backwards.   
  
"Zell, no, she didn't. It was an accident." Seifer said, rolling his chair towards the stunned young man.  
  
"LIAR! HOW COULD YOU GUYS KEEP THIS FROM ME?!" Grimacing, his eyes suddenly becoming full of tears, Zell sharply turned to the right and ran down the halls. Swearing under his breath, Squall ran after him, calling out his name while Seifer buried his face in his hands.  



	3. "Have you ever been in love, Mr. Almasy?...

'....and even if I could it would all be great..'  
'...with your picture on my wall...'  
'...it reminds me...   
'...that it's not so bad...'  
'...it's not so baaad...'  
  
Zell turned off the radio with a flick of his wrist, and leaned back into Amie's embrace. "Dido sucks." he whispered.  
  
"I know." She said, and leaned her head on his shoulder.   
  
"Yeah.." He said, and remained quiet. His hand felt towards her hair, stroking it out of it's pony tail. He flung the hair band over the side of her bed, and fanned her hair out evenly over her shoulders. The room was dim, no lights on, yet the moon of the evening was was still high in the sky, casting a blue light in the room. Zell had come to her dorm, finally shaking off Squall, and stopped her mid study only to shake his manly exterior and fall to his knees, crying. Amie almost had to drag him inside to get him to open up to her. When she did he collpased on the bed, curled up, and blubbered out the truth while crying his heart out.   
  
"I killed her, Amie. I let her die.." Zell whispered, his voice haggard and tired. He had no more tears to shed, his eyes were dry and red enough.  
  
"..No.. No you didn't Zelly. It's not your fault." Amie whispered, running a hand up his chest to cradle him closer. "It was an accident. You didn't know it would happen."  
  
"..I know that... but if I just didn't wear it... used it for show.. she'd still be here.." His voice choked. Amie whispered in his ear sweet sounds as he curled up into a ball again, shedding new tears. Amie wrapped her arms around his waist and spooned herself behind him, cradling him as if he were a hurt child. His body shook with a mixture of rage and helplessness, and Amie climbed over him to kiss his trembling lips deeply. Zell moved his body slightly, sobs still trying to escape his throat, and pulled her closer with his arm around the samll of her back. Her moan was his cue to wrap both hands around her back, mumbling softly in her mouth.  
  
"mmm..mmph?! MMZell..wait..!" She begged, pulling away. He lifted his lips off hers and gazed into her clear blue eyes. Pulling himself up, he groaned and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"I'm sorry.." he whispered, standing up. "I kow how you wanna wait til you're married. I shouldn't have pushed myself on you like that."  
  
Amie nodded, and stood up. She wrapped Zell into a hug before there was a knock at the door. "Yes?" She called through.  
  
"Amie, have you seen Zell? I have to talk to him before I go." Seifer's voice rang. Zmie looked up at Zell, and he nodded, whispering to let Seifer in. Opening the door, Seifer smiled up at her and rolled his chair inside, looking at Zell. "We have to talk, Chicken-Wuss."  
  
Zell glared at him. "We have nothing to say, Seifer. And stop calling me that."  
  
Seifer shrugged, and ran a hand through his pony tail. "You're acting like one. I know what you heard. But trust me it ain't your fault."  
  
The tattoo'd face fell, and he sat down on the bed. Amie stepped back, observing, while Seifer rolled closer to him. "Zell. Look. It isn't your fault. Seriously. It's no one's fault. We all miss Quisty. Especially me. Don't drudge up the past, Zell. It's been over a year, and-"  
  
"I DON'T WANNA HEAR THIS!" Zell yelled and stood up. His eyes held more unshed tears as he furiosly wiped them away. "NO AMMOUNT OF TALKING IS GONNA BRING HER BACK!" He sniffled then, and started pacing the room. "It's my fault she's dead.. if I only hadn't worn this..this.. STUPID CLAW!!"   
  
Ripping off his Ergheiz, he flung the glove to the wall, with the shock of Amie and Seifer. Ripping of his other glove, he flung to the other wall, and turned sharply towards the other two in the room. Amie reached towards him, only to be brushed off. Seifer rolled closer to him, and reached up towards his shoulder.  
  
"Zell.." he whispered.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Zell screamed, and with out any notice, grabbed Seifer's arm and flung him to the side. Seifer grimaced and groaned in pain, as his chair flung onto it's side with him still in it. He hit the floor with a thud, and he gasped, gripping his midsection. Amie screamed, her hands going to her face, her blue eyes wide with fear. She leaned down towards Seifer, grabbing onto his shoulders and attempted to pull him up, but only caused him to cry out more. Zell stared down at his handywork, and his face paled, his own angst coming through. Seifer laid his head on the floor, staring into oblivion, grabbing his side where the arm of the chair had slammed in. His breathing was shallow, now, as he concentrated on trying to get back into an upright position.  
  
"Zell! Help me!" Amie cried towards him.  
  
Zell gazed on, his face pale, as he backed up. "Oh man.. Oh...SHIT Seifer, I'm fucking sorry... I.. I have to go!" With that he stepped over the fallen Instructor and his girlfriend and ran out the door, his steps fading to the sounds of Amie's cries. She stopped her calling and turned back towards Seifer, and pulled his chair out from under his dead legs. "I'm sorry Instructor Almasy. He.. He's just.."  
  
"I know. *MMPH!* I..I understand. Don't worry. I'll settle it.." Seifer groaned. Pulling himself into his chair with quite a bit of difficulty, he nodded at Amie and exited the room.   
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Elsewhere, in Winhil...  
  
"So. Who's my newest addition?"  
  
A young woman, with striking blue eyes and a strict demeanor tossed back her jet black hair. Straight hair, she snarled. I hate it. Hate the black depths of it. She wished it to be more like.. blond. Or orange. Or red. Something other then this.. this dark monstrocity. It's unusual yellow white highlights seemed to make up for it's dank color. Yellow, not the right word for it. More like golden highlights. That for blonde hair, but seemed to find it's place in her black strands. It was held up, in a stylish method, with two locks hanging about her face.  
  
"Well.." Martica spoke. "His name is Seifer Almasy. An Instructor from Balamb Garden. He lost the use of his legs in an accident, and the regenative cells in his spine have formed enough that he should be tested enough to attempt using his legs again. Of course, that's where you come in."  
  
The young girl flipped her hair around and glared at the mansion's owner, or party owner. "So, I'm supposed to help this cripple learn something he learned at the age of two. Smart. I don't stand the weak. One word out of his mouth that I don't like, then he can kiss my ass."  
  
Martica walked forward now, and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. "I understand. You can change so much, from carefu and caring one minute, to a complete wench the other minute. Will you ever make up your mind, Pickselle?"  
  
Black hair flung out, and blue eyes glared. "No, maybe I won't. It's confusing, Martica. It just is."  
  
"How so, love?"  
  
Pickselle walked forward, picking up a glass. "I don't know who I am. Or what I am. Or why I can do these things. I just popped out of no where. And not that I'm not grateful, for you taking me in, it's just.." A smooth white hand pulled the curtains open, placing the glass back on the table. "I don't know. Forget it. When is this man coming?"  
  
Martica smiled, picking up a piece of paper and handing it to Pickselle. "It says right here. Tomorrow, he comes. The next day, you meet him in the Inn. If you still wish to have a house here, Pickselle, you must do this. We ask no money of you, just-"  
  
"-Good will towards those who need it. Yes, I know. So, day after tomorrow, drag his butt over here. Right?" Pickselle snorted, her eyes angry.  
  
Martica nodded. "Yes. Very smart Pickselle."  
  
Pickselle sniffed, and looked down at the paper. "Seifer Almasy.. Almasy.. Instructor.. It seems very familiar. Where've I heard that name before?"  
  
Gazing down at a flower arrangement, Martica sighed as she began to fluff the roses. "He was the Sorceresses' Knight that war a few years ago. Sorceress Edea's, I believe, then Adel's, and finally that evil scoundral Ultimecia. Sorcereses.. I cannot believe them sometimes.." Martica looked at Pickselle's face. "Oh, I didn't mean you, Pickselle. I know about your-"  
  
"Powers?" Pickselle interrupted. "You're not the only one. Just don't expect me to use them unless I need to, Martica."  
  
The older woman nodded, picking a rose from the vase. While peeling the thorns and leaves of, and throwing them away, she took down Pickselle's pony tail, and traced the rose behind her ear. "Those colors look beautiful together."  
  
Pickselle faced the mirror and scrunched her nose. Pink rose? On her? She preferred peach roses. But right now, she wanted a strong drink.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Seifer graded his last papers, and threw them in the OUT box of his office. He couldn't find Zell anywhere after he took off. Like he disappeared out of thin air. So he sent Squall after him, with a message to go on the Ragnarok before it departs. As he leaned back into his chair, he heard light footsteps and the giggles of young girls come into the class room. He turned to face them and blinked in subtle surprise. Four of them, he thought, I'm surrounded. Hyne, help me.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Almasy." One of them, a petite blonde, grinned.  
  
Seifer looked at them. "That's INSTRUCTOR Almasy, Relise. Can I help you with anything?"  
  
Relise grinned again, and put her book down. Opening it towards a page in the back, she pointed towards a passage in the book. "Can you explain this one piece to me? It's kinda hard. It's for Miss Heartilly's class..."   
  
Seifer looked at the passage, and read it outloud. "Time eclipses with each passing day. Each moment I forget yesterday. Forget the feelings of her love entwined. Lost are her thoughts that seep into mine. Goodbye to the feelings of being one. Enter the feelings of being undone. Like the twine of fate can be so cruel. Fighting a fight I cannot duel. The weak give up, after fighting so long. Enter today, the day of the strong." He looked voer the passage again and looked back up to the smiling young girl. "What is it that needs to be explained? Obviously the author of the passage lost someone they deeply cared for, but has taken the first step towards finally being liberated of the pain."  
  
Relise batted her eye lashes as the other three girls behind her seemed to swoon. "Oh, I know Instructor Almasy. Can I call you Seifer?"  
  
"No." He grunted. She didn't get the hint.  
  
"Have you ever been in love?" She pressed on. Hyne, what did these freakin' Allures want?!  
  
"..Yes. Once before. Why is the revelant to you?"   
  
Relise smiled, her eyes apparently undressing him. He felt strangely uneasy around this one. "Oh, just wanna know, Mr. Almasy. Do you.. think you could fall in love again? Even after that one time?"  
  
Seifer's face paled. He stumbled around for an answer before a strict but sweet voice rang out. "I'm sure when the time comes, Instructor Almasy will let you know when he does, Relise, and you'll be cordially invited to the prenuptials."  
  
Rinoa Heartilly stood in the doorway, standing as tall as her short frame could let her. Regal and beautiful, with her dark hair pulled back into a ponytail and her bangs brushing her eyes, she lifted a thick eyebrow at the young girl, and smiled. Relise nodded, grabbed her book and made her way towards the door, only to be stopped by Rinoa.  
  
"And next time, Relise, do not bother Instructor Almasy with homework you should be asking ME. Understood?"  
  
Relise nodded, gulped, and ran out of the room along with the rest of her pack. Rinoa watched them go before entering in. She smiled, and placed a folder on Seifer's desk. "Almasy Allures, I see. Still trying to get their meat hooks in you?"  
  
Seifer nodded, flipping through the folder. "Yeah. Oh, Squall told me. Congratulations, Rinny."  
  
Rinoa smiled, and showed him her ring. "Thanks. That means more then you'll ever know."   
  
Seifer looked up at her and lashed her his arrogant smirk, before looking back at the folder. His face fell, as he realized it's contents. "Wait a minute. What the hell is this?! I can't leave Winhil until.."  
  
Rinoa finished it for him. "Until you walk. There's a woman there, with some healing powers, that can help you. Her name is Pickselle Trest. She's staying with the Aireles, Angus and Martica. She'll be helping you relearn how to walk."  
  
Seifer grunted, and leaned back in his chair. "I don't believe this.."  
  
A meloncholy smile traced Rinoa's lips. "Well.. believe it. Doctor Kadowaki says it's time, and doesn't want you in a wheelchair forever. None of us don't."  
  
She placed a hand over his, and he brought his gaze towards her. Leaning down, she kissed him softly on his cheek, and smiled. "We need you to overcome, Seifer. It's hard, Hyne knows we know. But it's time to move on."  
  
With that, she stood up tall, and smiled, tilting her head forward. "Well, I'm off to talk to little miss Almasy Allure number twelve. Good luck on your trip, Instructor Almasy."  
  
Seifer smiled at her, a polite smile. "Thanks, Rinny. And for Hyne's sake, it's just Seifer."  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
"Well come ON!!!!" Selphie Tillmut's voice rang high and shrill, over the controls of the Ragnarok. She was waiting there for only ten minutes, the plane started, the engines running, but was Seifer there? Noooooo, Selphie thought angrily. "Sheesh, he's supposed to be here, and what? Is he, Irvy? NO! He has to make me wait, make me SUFFER at the hands of this plane!"  
  
Irvine snickerd, and sat back in the co pilot seat. "Ah, don't worry about it, Selphie. He's probably just fixin' up a few things. He'll be here in no time."  
  
"Yeah. Me? Late? Never." A voice was heard. The couple looked back to see Seifer being pushed into the plane up a ramp, with Squall in tow. Selphie giggled, and stood up, running towards him. Taking his suitcase off his lap, she put it to the side and smiled, as Irvine came up behind her, gently edging her out of the way to bring Seifer into the passenger seat.  
  
"Hey, Seifer. Let me help you out with those." He said, pointing to the suitcases. Selphie bounded happily towards the pilot seat, and plopped down. Seifer smirked and pushed himself towards the copilot seat, and lifted himself into the chair. He had built up his arms enough to pretty much get him everywhere at the moment, and liked to use them. Reaching over, he folded his chair flat and pulled it next to his seat, and leaned back. Selphie wolf whistled and giggled. "Nice outfit! jeans and a black t-shirt, hehe!"  
  
Seifer smiled at her and nodded. "Hey Selphie?"  
  
"Yeah?" The bouncy brunette responded. More footsteps where heard from the near back of the plane. Seifer felt them before he heard them, and he immediately knew who it was.   
  
"I know you're gonna hate this, but I'd like to have a little talk time with him over there." Seifer jammed a thumb behind him, towards another astonished blonde.  
  
Zell came foward, and nodded. "How did you know it was me?"  
  
Shrugging, Seifer looked back at him. "I've never heard heavier footsteps before in my life." Pointing to the seat Selphie was currently occupying (and planning to do so) he said "Sit. Now. You're flying me."  
  
Selphie groaned and eased herself out of the chair, giving Zell a dirty look before leaving the plane. Irvine smirked and went after her, while Zell sat down in the pilot seat. Readjusting the clutch and the engines, making sure they were in working order, and pulled the bird into the sky. It was a few moments before Seifer spoke.  
  
"I didn't trust Selphie. I saw how many donuts she ate at lunch. I don't think she breathes anymore. I think she swims in a vat of caramel and eats her way out."  
  
Zell smirked and laughed, and set the auto controls to Winhil. With out facing Seifer, he groaned and leaned back into his chair. "I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry Seifer."  
  
"Don't be, Chicken Wuss. You didn't know. None of us did. It's alright." Seifer whispered, pulling out his laptop. Opening it up, he clicked towards the on screen and opened up his diary.  
  
"I know.. Im sorry about knocking you over too.. but Hyne, why didn't you tell me about the claw and Qusitis?!" He slammed his fist into the arm of his chair, almost breaking it. Seifer looked at him and sighed.  
  
"Because look how you're acting. You're blaming yourself. And you shouldn't be. It's not your fault, Squall's fault, my fault, or anyone's. You helped us when we needed it, and Quisty tried to do the same. It doesn't matter cause we can't change the past."  
  
Zell nodded, and resumed control of the plane. Sighing with relief, Seifer went back towards his journal and started typing.  
  
*BEEP*BEEP*  
LOGIN: HYPERION HAWK  
PASSWORD : Fire Pixie  
PASSWORD ACCEPTED.  
*BEEP*BEEP*  
  
Zeek knows. He should never have found out, but I talked to him. Maybe he's straightened out this whole shit bag. It isn't his fault I lost her. It's mine. I lost her, to that bitch mother of hers. She died to save the world.  
  
Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Hawk. Don't feel like you let her die, Zeek. I did. I let my Pixie go. Her wings, spread, she flew from me. Away. She died. Because of me. I lied to Zeek when I told him it wasn't anyone's fault. It was mine. I let her die. I let her go. I could have reached for her, but I would have died along with her.  
  
Fuck, what am I sayin? I DID die along with her.   
  
But it's been over a year. I have to move on.   
  
But I can't.  
  
I just...can't.  
  
Leona and Striad are getting hitched. I'm happy for them. But it just reminds me that I'm still alone. They can have children, have one another, make love by the moonlight and talk all morning, nude, in eachother's embrace. I can't do that anymore. I don't think I'll ever be able to make love again. Her death castrated me. Sick to say. But it's true.  
  
Just get over her, Hawk, I tell myself.  
  
But I can't.  
  
I just can't.  
  
Plane's landing soon. Write more later.   
  
This does actually help.  
  
But don't tell anyone else that.  
  
I still miss her.  
  
SIGN OFF: HYPERION HAWK  
LOG OUT: INITIATING IN 5...4...3...2...1  
LOG OUT COMPLETE. HAVE A NICE DAY!  



	4. I want the yesterdays to be todays...

Ever since he landed, he was in a blur. He could barely remember bigging farewell to Zell and the Ragnarok, barely remember the kind lady who owned half the Inn pushing him towards the building, talking to him about the joy's of Winhil. He knew he had mumbled a few things, in agreeing, talking about the nice flowers, about the lady who used to own the Bar named Raine. And her beautiful white flowers. Raine. Squall's mother. Poor woman, he snickered under his breath. No, she'd be proud of him. Any woman would love to have that boy as their son. After chatting up the Innkeepers, he had come to this room, laid down, and didn't bother to get up for the rest of the night.  
  
A knock on the door brought Seifer out of his funk. Groaning, he looked towards the sound and mumbled a "Come in."  
  
A tall slim woman, with black hair, cut much like Rinoa's and carrying a clipboard of papers opened the door. She was followed by the lady Innkeeper as well. Seifer eye'd the girl up and down. Around five foot eight, but that could be possible due to the heels. Steel blue eyes. Straight black hair. Thin line of a mouth. Fluffy white blouse with black jeans, topped with boots. She stood angrily, as if she was disturbed to be there and seemed to have very very little patience. Funny, she wore her hair a lot like...  
  
"Hello." She spoke. Seifer winced. Voice of steel as well. "I'm Pickselle Trest. I'll be your doctor while you're here, the helpr outta your chair, the works. Any questions?"  
  
The Innkeeper lady bid her farewells, and gave Seifer a smile before leaving. Pickselle groaned out a sigh, and crossed her arms, shifting her weight to one foot. Seifer looked up at her and smirked. "Yeah, I have a few."  
  
"So say them already." She spat.   
  
"Well, sit down, then." Seifer said, and pulled himself up from his laying position. Using his arms, he brought himself to rest his back on the bedpost. Pickselle just shrugged and sat down in his wheelchair. Great, he thought, another one who thinks she owns the world. "Who are you?" he asked.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I told you. Pickselle Trest. Your 'Lady of the light' I guess. What else do you want to know?"  
  
"How do I know you're going to help me?"   
  
"What makes you think I won't?" She spat. Seifer smirked. She didn't like that smirk. One bit.  
  
"Simple." He said. "Your disposition is horrid, and you obviously don't want to be here. You came in here like you owned the world, and you're sitting in my 'car.' I never let anyone sit in my wheelchair."  
  
Pickselle raised a thick eye brow. She made herself more comfortable in the chair instead of merely getting up. "What, you had your butt molded into it? Perfect fitting?"  
  
"Huh. I might have. For as long as I've been in the damn thing." Seifer glared at her now. Pickselle just picked up her clipboard and started reading through it. Her top lip curled as she read, he noticed. Ugly. This woman just wasn't attractive at all. And with those bangs and long strips of hair she wore like, SHE used to, it was just uncertain. Quistis made it stylish, but Pickselle? Pickselle made it just down right ugly.  
  
"What are you looking at?" She snapped. Seifer blinked and smirked.  
  
"Nothing. When do we start?"  
  
"As soon as you get your butt outta here and to the Mansion." Pickselle stood up and flung back her hair. "Let's go, stupid."  
  
"Don't call me stupid." Seifer snapped, grabbing his legs and throwing them to the floor. Reaching over, he grabbed the arm of his chair, and lifted himself into it, with some difficulty. Groaning, he plopped down in the seat and reached down to adjust his feet. Pickselle shook her head, her eyebrows in a perpetual frown.   
  
"Guess you're not stupid. You seem pretty well enough to handle your own, even in that contraption." Huffing out a breath that blew her bangs upward, she picked out a pencil and wrote something in her clipboard. "Alright. Let's go."  
  
"Where." Seifer deadpanned. Pickselle narrowed her eyes and glared at him.   
  
"To the mansion. You think you're gonna stay here? I don't think so."  
  
He decided then and there that he sure as hell didn't like her. Picking up his things, and putting them on his lap, he rolled himself out the door while she followed. Smiling towards the Innkeepers, he spoke "Thank you for the night here. And letting me stay in the downstairs bedroom."  
  
The sir of the building came forward, taking his hand. "Oh it's just alright. Whenever you get the chance, drop in and say hello to the lady of the flowershop, will ya? She's a lonely old buzzard-"  
  
"Johon!" His wife shouted. "Do not speak about Mrs. Lanscar like that. She misses Raine more then the rest of us."  
  
Johon rubbed the back of his neck and turned to his wife. "I know that, Meril. But she shouldn't run off all the nice people that come into Winhil. It's not Mister Laguna's fault that she-"  
  
"Ah-HEM!" Pickselle cleared her throat loudly. "We'll be off. Did he pay his tab?"  
  
Meril nodded, smiling. "He was pleasant comapany as well. It was nice having a young someone to talk to."  
  
Seifer smirked up at Pickselle, who glared down at him. "Well, we're gonna get going now. Thanks for housing him."  
  
With a round of goodbye, Seifer rolled himself away from Pickselle's grasp and went ahead towards the Mansion with Pickselle in tow. While he rolled himself, he suddenly felt her hands on the back of his chair, as she began to push him instead. Looking up at her, he frowned. "I can push myself you understand?"  
  
Pickselle scoffed. "Fine. But let's get you readied."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Pickselle pushed his chair up the stairs, despite his objections. Entering the house, Pickselle slammed the door behind them.  
  
=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=  
  
No one noticed the sweet smile of full purple tinted lips. Sweet, serene eyes, calm but at the same time electrifying, had watched the scene unfold before them. Long, pale white arms crossed over a slim waist, the gloved hands feeling along her sides. The breezes had skipped this sunny town, yet still her long golden hair seemed to wrap itself around her swan like neck and her serious yet angelic face. The shawl tied around her slim hips flapped about her thigh, as the whip tighed to her boot stayed still. Little children, around her, playing shadow tag, suddeny stopped as soon as they felt her presense..  
  
"Hey.. lookit her!"  
  
"Yaw... she'z purdy..."  
  
"Who iz shee?"  
  
"I dunno.. Hey lady, who are you?"  
  
The purple tinged lips curved into a smile. But soon, her face became serious, her lips pursing together in a pout. Leaning upon one knee, she whispered something towards them, before turning and walking away. Their curious eyes gazed after her, their eyes widening as she walked, and walked, into the shadows..  
  
And disappeared.  
  
Screaming, the children ran towards their own houses, shouting "GHOST!! GHOOOSSSTT!!!!" Thei doors slammed as they cradled themselves into the warm arms of their mothers, crying, sobbing out what they had seen. Blubbering out, they bawled out their words through tearful cries, that they had set their eyes on...  
  
=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=  
  
"...The Amethyst lady. Dresses in pure purple. Started haunting this town a few months ago. Of course, I've never seen her. Another one too, she floats around. Hangs around the bar. Dark hair, green eyes. Wears something like a maid's dress. Something like that. We call her the Old Maid. It's like, if you ever get a glimpse of her, she's old beyond her years. Poor lady."  
  
Seifer listened to Martica's stories about the ghosts in the town. With Raine's, the Old Maid, and this new Amethyst lady, his thoughts fell into the sceneray of a Ghost town where Irvine would have felt at home, a long long time ago. Thinking back towards the others, at his home, he wondered how they were doing, going about. Was his class giving Edea a problem? Were Squall and Rinoa already planning the wedding party? Selphie and Irvine, no idea about those two. Can't even speak of them seperately anymore. Raijin and Fujin had to be back from theri honeymoon now. No wait, that's in a few weeks. They requested more then the usual time off, and it was well due. Zell.. Damn.  
  
"Miss Aireles.." Seifer said, clearing his throat and pulling himself away from the dinner table. "I'm feeling a bit tired right now. Not to sound rude, but I'd like to get some sleep tonight. May you show me to my room?"  
  
"Please, Instructor Almasy, call me Martica. And I shall call you Seifer." She smiled then, and laced her fingers together. "Pickselle, take Seifer to his room, will you? I'll clear the table. My husband is coming home tomorrow night!" She clapped her hands happily as she picked up the plates and cups, and took them towards the kitchen. Pickselle looked at Seifer and nodded, standing up to wheel him out of the room.  
  
=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=  
  
He waited until they had all gone to sleep. Pulling on a short sleeved button down dress shirt and jeans, he pushed his slippers onto his feet and readied himself. Easing himself gently out the door, (and thanking the Hyne they gave him a nice downstairs bedroom) he went towards the fields of Winhil, and stared into the skies. it was slightly breezy, and the stars blared brightly on a blue black velvet sky. Like diamonds on leather, he figured. No, velvet, with all the beautiful comets tracing the sky. Locking the chair in place, he pushed himself off, a bit sharply, and landed softly on his side. Grunting, he pulled himself into a sitting position, and stared at the skies once more for a few moments, before easing back into a lying down position. Gazing upwards, a shooting star flashed by, Seifer didn't bother to make a wish, since he knew it couldn't possibly come true.  
  
"Humph. I thought I was the only one who came out here."   
  
Turning his head at an agnle, Seifer gazed up to see Pickselle, her hair down and her constant frown somewhat a bit softer. He smirked at her before turning his eyes back towards the stars. "Well, I saw it earlier, and remembered what someone dear to me said about Winhil nights. I wanted to check them out for myself."  
  
"Oh." Was all she said. Sitting down next to him, she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and yanked one out, sticking it in her mouth and lighting it with a lighter. Seifer scowled at her but she didn't seem to notice. "So, this person, he or she special?"  
  
"She." He almost whispered. "She was."  
  
"She's dead?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
She took a drag and stared back up into the sky. It was a while before she answered him. "Were you born that way?"  
  
Not to subtle, he thought. "Born with out the use of my legs?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No. I was walking fine until about a year ago."   
  
"What happened?" She asked. Simple little twit, Seifer thought.  
  
"Does it really matter, Pickselle?" He asked her, his voice a little strained.   
  
She doesn't get the hint very well. "Yes, it does. As your doctor, I'm entitled to know."  
  
Seifer sighed, his breath hanging in the cold air. "My back broke a year ago. During the Sorceress Redemption, against Sorceress Raquel. I lost her then. She died.. because of me."  
  
Puffing out a cloud of smoke, Pickselle looked at back at him, a sad smile tracing her thin lips. "How?"  
  
Seifer shook his head. "That's... not the matter."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Silence. She didn't press the matter. And didn't see when he lifted himself into his chair, and rolled back towards the house.  
  
*BEEP*BEEP*  
LOGIN: HYPERION HAWK  
PASSWORD : Fire Pixie  
PASSWORD ACCEPTED.  
*BEEP*BEEP*  
  
Pickselle bites. Winhil sucks. Hyne is a cruel ass hole with no fucking sense of love or respect in his heart.   
I hate it here. I want to go home.  
I want the tomorrows to be gone.  
I want the yesterdays to be todays..  
  
SIGN OFF: HYPERION HAWK  
LOG OUT: INITIATING IN 5...4...3...2...1  
LOG OUT COMPLETE. HAVE A NICE DAY! 


	5. "I can't forgive her. She took my life a...

  
Edea tapped on the desk as the classroom turned to face her. Smiling, she walked infront of the black board and lifted a piece of white chalk into her nimple fingers. Tracing the homework assignment onto the chalkboard, she spoke of how to do it, how long, and when it would be returned, before tunring back to the class and smiling. "Any questions?"  
  
A few hands raised. "Yes, Elees?"  
  
The young redhead sighed. "When is Instructor Almasy coming back?"  
  
Edea sighed. She had been asked that question by each Allure since she had started teaching a few days ago. "No word yet, Elees. He may not come back until the end of the year, you know that."  
  
"Awww, are you sure?!" Brigeet asked, her blond curls moving with her head as she whined.  
  
Walking back to the desk, Edea sighed as she siped from her cup of water. "I'm positive. Now everyone-"  
  
The bell dinged loudly as the students sitting down anxiously awaited the Headmistress's next command.  
  
"..You are excused. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Sounds of happy seventeen and eighteen year old's bounded upward towards the door filled the room as Edea leaned backwards in the old comfortable chair. Cid had brought it down here, since at the time Seifer wasn't entitled to need a chair. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the day ending, the quiet times of the afternoon. Three o'clock already? It felt more like nine. Edea chuckled and placed her hands over her flat stomach, eyes closed, about to fall asleep until..  
  
"Mrs. Kramer?"  
  
Edea looked up, into the eyes of Xu. Beside her was Squall. "Xu, Squall, hello. How can I help you?"  
  
Xu tossed back her long brown hair and smiled thinly. "You have a call being transferred. The ringer off?"  
  
The Matron looked at the phone and blinked. "Oh. Yes, it is. I didn't notice. Who is it?" Edea picked up the phone and clicked the reciever.  
  
Xu snorted. "The failure SeeD himself. Probably calling in to whine about how Miss Trest is working him. I'm shocked he ever beca-"  
  
"Can it Xu." Squall hissed at her. "We've all forgiven him, and he's grown on us. Can you just shut your bitchiness out for a freaking minute, before I'm tempted to do it for you?"  
  
Xu gasped, then shut her mouth, frowning at him. Squall faced Edea and smiled as her eyes went wide with shock but appreciation. Holding a finger to her lips, she pushed the reciever to her ear. "Hello, Edea Kramer speaking?"  
  
"Matron?" Came a muffled reply. Edea smiled at his familiar voice.  
  
"Seifer, Seifer my dear. How are you? How is Winhil?"  
  
A soft chuckling was heard over the phone line. "It's alright. I hear voices, why don't you put this on speaker so everyone else can hear?"  
  
"Y-Yes, of course, of course." Edea clicked on a button and put the reciever back into it's cradle. Subtle static was heard before Seifer's voice rang out. "Hello? Hello? Hyne, stop listening to me here and say something."  
  
Squall chuckled and leaned closer to the microphone. "Seifer Almasy, you better get your butt back here soon."  
  
"Huh, and why's that Puberty boy? Can't handle the masses with out me?"  
  
"No, jackass." Squall smirked. "The Almasy Allures are running around rampant, screaming "Oh no, where's my Seify?" If they don't get a fix of you soon we're going to have a real problem on our hands."  
  
Laughter was heard on the other line, then a sigh. "I wish I was home."  
  
Xu scoffed, and Squall glared at her. "As you can hear, Xu's with us now."  
  
"I.... see. Hey Squall, I just called to say I'm doing alright, and to say I'm homesick. But I'd love to talk to the most beautiful woman in the Garden right now, alone, with out the speaker."  
  
Frowning, Squall leaned forward in curiosity. "Who's that?"  
  
"Oh Squall." Seifer said. "You know. That lovely Xu. Put her on the phone."  
  
Shock rose in Squall's eyes as he blubbered out "O-O-Okay... Are you sick?"  
  
"No, no, of course not. Give the phone to her."  
  
Blinking a few times, Squall mumbled 'Alright' as Edea picked up the reciever and turned off the speaker phone, handing it to Squall who tested the waters with a few moments of words with him. Facing Xu, her eyes were wide with confusion as she picked up the phone and placed it against her ear.  
  
"H-Hello?"  
  
Edea eyed her, as did Squall, as her features softened, before her cheeks burned bright red. A smile traced her lips, and her eyes misted over, as she gurgled a few sounds, much to the surprise of Edea and Squall. Suddenly, Xu's eyes widened and she curled her lip angrily, snarling into the reciever, fury encasing her face.   
  
"GO TO HELL ALMASY!" She screamed before tossing the reciever onto the desk and stalking out. Loud laughter could be heard from phone, as Squall carefully reached towards it and brought it to his ear.  
  
"Seifer?"  
  
"Yyyyyeeeeeeessssssss?" Came his slithering reply. Squall almost bust out laughing from just hearing that  
  
"What did you say to Xu?"  
  
Loud laughter escaped Seifer's throat before he could answer. "I...I.. I just told her what I thought of her. And where she could stick her damned additude."  
  
"...that's not all, was it?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"...Very well done, Instructor."  
  
"I thought so. Seifer Almasy, over and out. Take care Squall. Kiss Matron for me. I'll call again."  
  
"Got it. Over and out."  
  
Edea stood up and took the phone from Squall's hand and replaced it back onto the reciever. Coming around the desk, she took his hand and smiled. "What did he have to say?"  
  
Squall shrugged. "Just to say he'll call again, say hi to everyone, and.." he leaned over to kiss the Matron on her cheek. "That."  
  
Smiling, Edea dragged Squall from the classroom. "Come, let's go inform the others."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
He clicked the phone in place and pushed himself away from the wall, smiling. He looked up at Pickselle, who was leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest. She looked like a regal moron, Seifer thought, standing there high and mighty like some Queen. That morning, she informed him that they were going to attempt walking exercises, so he had changed from his usual black T-shirt and jeans to a pair of sweatpants and a black tank top. He shook his head in wonder, before rolling past her out the door. "So, let's get started Miss Trest."  
  
Pickselle nodded, and pointed towards two bars aligned parallel form one another "First, I'll start by casting float on you. It will give you more leverage. Now first off, what's been up with your legs? Any feeling?"  
  
Seifer rolled himself towards the bars, and gripped them in his hands. "Yeah. About a few months ago. Feeling, I just can't move them."  
  
Nodding, Pickselle wealked towards him and closed her eyes in a concentrating stance. Throwing her arms to the side, she whispered "Float!" and pointed a finger at him. Seifer's body felt lighter, lighter now, then air as he was lifted above the ground, his feet hovering an inch or two of the dirt. He gasped, feeling gravity rush the blood through the veins in his legs to near bursting sensations. He groaned outloud, throwing his head back and shutting his eyes from the jerk like pain that shot in sensations up his legs. He expected it to hurt, but not THIS bad. Swearing under his breath, he gripped the bars tightly, until his hands turned white.   
  
"Errm...ughh.. AHH! This.. HURTS..." He gasped out, clenching his teeth down hard enough on his bottom lip to draw blood.  
  
Pickselle nodded, stepping forward behind him. "It's going to hurt. Your legs haven't felt the rush of gravity yet. The blood is coursing throu atrophied veins, and it feels like you've got a million expanding balloons for legs, it's going to stretch and hurt for about an hour. I'm guessing Curaga was the only thing that didn't let your legs atrophy?" Placing her hands on his hips, she reached down with her hips to manuever his legs, easily, and gently at first. "No pain, no gain, Almasy. You're gonna walk."  
  
"Ergh.. I..get it.. I know.." He whispered, as one hand left his hip to grip his ankle. Her other hand trailed to above her knee, and he felt just a little less comfortable with that placement "Getting frisky there, Picky."  
  
Pickselle looked up at him and glared daggers. "DON'T call me Picky."  
  
"Hah, I guess not. You aren't very picky on where your hands should be." He muttered, sliding one hand across the bar. Deciding not to rpess the issue, he grunted as she lifted a hand to manuever his wrist again. "Didn't expect it to hurt this much."  
  
Pickselle only grunted in reply. Pushing his arm forward, he took another unsteady step in the air as she gripped his knee, bending it correctly. His knee popped, and she tickled the bottom of his foot. Seifer looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing Pickselle?"  
  
"Seeing something." She replied. She continued running her fingers on the bottom of his sole, and he smirked a little, looking forward.  
  
"I'm not ticklish, Pickselle. Not there anyways."   
  
"That's not what I'm looking for. Watch." She said. Seifer broguht his eyes down ward and frowned, while Pickselle gripped his ankle and ran her nails along his toes, then back to the bottom of his foot. His toes wiggled slightly due to the contact, and he frowned, his eyes wide, staring at the effect. His mouth dropped open, slightly, in shock as Pickselle smirked arrogantly at her new working experiment. Looking upwards, she smiled. "That's what I'm looking for. I now know exactly what the problem is. Your brain pattern hasn't exactly healed right in the order of telling your legs to walk." She stood up, and brushed herself off. "You have feeling in your legs, and you react correctly to it. Tickling the bottom of your feet is an automatic response for the toes to move. I can't believe you never tried that."  
  
Seifer grunted, moving his hands across the bar. "I didn't have time. After I got into the wheelchair I went straight to being an Instructor on the inside. With grading papers and keeping the kids at bay, along with trying to face my problems, I just didn't find a spare minute."  
  
"Oh?" Pickselle mumbled, walking to the side of the bars. "I see. Is there anyone special in your life?"  
  
The sun beat down on him now, and he could feel his skin frying. Sweat dripped down his back now, and plastered his hair to his head. Huffing, he moved his hand forward again. "My friends."  
  
She leaned on the bars now, tilting her head to the side. "I mean a woman."  
  
"Huh.." Seifer looked at her now. "No."  
  
Pickselle shook her head, never taking her eyes off his face. "Why not?"  
  
His hands were getting sweaty as the heat barreled down onto him. Groaning, he pushed himself again, desperately trying to will his legs to move. "I don't want anyone."  
  
"You mean you don't want anyone but the woman you lost." She deadpanned.   
  
Seifer looked at her now, obviously annoyed with her whole damned being. Even the way she spoke annoyed him. The past few days he was trying to at least get to know her, understand her, maybe. But lately, it was just too damned hard. She pushed into his personal lie too much. Her voice was too high and shrill. Her hair was too dark. And Hyne, those damned eyes gave him the chills. Glaring, he spat out a "You don't understand" before pushing himself towards the other end of the bars.  
  
"What makes you think I wouldn't?"  
  
"You just wouldn't."  
  
Pickselle grunted. "I wouldn't, maybe. But it doesn't mean you can't make me understand."  
  
He was about to lash back with a comment until finally the sweat in his palms had accumulated enough to cause him to slip. He yelled, falling forward, his palms slipping from the bars and hitting the floor hard. Yet not before his face collided with the right bar, as he swore on the short fall down, groaning as he hit the dirt hard and face down. Pickselle gasped, and ran infront of him, muttering apologies under her breath while grabbing his shoulders to lift him over onto his back. He did so, and looked up at her, frowning. "That was fun." He grumbled, his voice dripping venom and sarcasm.  
  
Pickselle hissed at him under her breath, helping him get into a seated position. "Well, I'm sorry you fell, but it is hot out today. Maybe you should put anti perspirent on your palms so next time it doesn't happen."  
  
"THAT'S not what the fuck I'm talking about!" Seifer yelled at her, shoving her hands away. "What I'M talking about is the fact that even though I try and try to give you the hint that I DON'T wanna talk about Quisty, you continue to push the damned subject! KNOCK IT OFF!"  
  
Blinking, Pickselle sat on her hunchs, almost not allowing herself to breathe. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just wasn't-"  
  
"Thinking. You weren't thinking." Seifer spat at her. "Understand this, Miss Trest. I came here because I HAD to. Not because I WANT to. I don't WANT to be here. I wan't to go home. I want my old life back. But in order to do that, I have to get out of this damned chair so I can weild my weapon, and finally, for once, be the Instructor my kids need me to be. What I DON'T need, is some bothering back breaking wench bitching at me non stop about how I let the woman I love DIE."  
  
She remained on her knees while he pulled himself along the dirt towards the wheelchair. mumbling to himself and using the bars as leverage, he lifted himself into the seat, and furiously rolled away.  
  
Pickselle didn't move.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Guilt. He felt guilty. She was only trying to help.  
  
Since the argument, she had left him alone, at least for a few days. But he wouldn't be allowed back to Garden with the chair. Great.   
  
At least he had these Winhil nights, and the memory of the one who told them to him...  
  
"They're beautiful Seifer. I saw them when I was there, taking my students on a mission to clear out monsters. You and I HAVE you see them sometime."  
  
"Are they?" He had asked her. His arms slipped around her waist, cradling her body towards him.   
  
"Yes. I'll take you there some time.."  
  
Memories.  
  
Lousy memories.  
  
Nothing compared to the real thing.  
  
"You're back here again?"  
  
Snapped from his path of memory lane, Seifer looked behind him to see Pickselle standing. Wrapped in a robe, her hair was down, and blowing in the slight breeze. She looked tired, he noticed. And agitated. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she peered at him through the darkness. Seifer raised an eyebrow and leaned backwards to lie on the grass, staring at the scattered light of stars in the sky. "Yeah."  
  
"I see."  
  
Pickselle sat down, next to him, before laying down into the grass. She stared at the glittering stars, watching as one flew across the sky.  
  
"Make a wish, Seifer."  
  
"Can't." He mumbled.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Won't come true."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Silence. For a few minutes. Until one spoke.  
  
"Was that her name?"  
  
"Huh?" Seifer said, not moving.  
  
"...Quistis. Her name was Quistis?"   
  
"....yes."  
  
"Tell me about her?"  
  
Seifer looked at her now, a frown encasing his features. "What do you want to know?"  
  
Pickselle shrugged, bringing herself to curl into a ball. "Anything, I guess."  
  
Seifer sighed, and turned his face to the stars. "We grew up together. In an orphanage.. We met up later in the Garden. She had excelled the ranks. I was a slacker. Afraid to lead. She pushed me ayways. Then that Ultimecia fiasco started, and I ended up a fisherman on the docks when it ended. After that, I still don't know what happened, I ended up with my memory banks cleared out. Out in Esthar. I was readmitted to the garden, and she was my..savior."  
  
Pickselle nodded, laying back down and throwing an arm under her head. "Go on."  
  
Seifer sighed and tilted his head back partially. "I got my memory back soon, and we started dating for real. Got engaged soon after. Then we went against Sorceress Raquel.."  
  
She heard his hesitation in his voice. With out knowing it, she reached out and gripped his hand, which was strewn across his stomach.  
  
"...a friend of ours had lost a special thing in the fight. The earth opened up to swallow the evil that was infecting it, and Raquel went down into an opening. Quistis saw the article and went back or it. It was close to the ledge, but she went back for it anyways. She tossed it to me, and I pocketed it, but before we could walk away, Raquel got her."  
  
A slight intake of breath went unheard. The breeze now had gotten stronger.  
  
"I ran towards her, but Raquel threw me back. I hit a broken statue, and that's when my back broke. Quistis was holding on for dear life, screaming for me to help. And I did. I crawled towards her and gripped her hands. I didn't want her to go.."  
  
Pickselle felt the tears welling up in her eyes. Seifer gripped her hand tighter now. Not painfully, but tight.  
  
"...But she begged me to. When I got her to the edge, her arms around me, I looked down to see Raquel trying to merge with her body through a slice in her leg. Quistis knew it before I did. If we brought Quistis out of the hole, we'd have to take Raquel with us. Raquel was laughing the whole time. She knew how we felt about Quistis.."  
  
Seifer bit into his lip. Hard enough to draw blood. The crimson droplet tainted his lips and teeth.  
  
"...so.. she kissed me. Took off my ring, and stuffed it down my glove. She told me she loved me and begged for my forgiveness. Before I could catch her she pushed herself off the ledge. And...fell."  
  
He looked at Pickselle now. Her tears marred her face as they fell sideways into the soft grass. It was the only sign of emotion she showed, except for the squeezing of her hand in his. She crawled forward now, leaning her head on his chest before quietly sobbing tears she didn't know she could shed, feeling his loss. He blinked now, his face cold, and looked up into the star lit sky before his deep voice penetrated the silence again.  
  
"...I don't forgive her. Or myself. I died with her. She took my life away..."  
  
LOGIN: HYPERION HAWK  
PASSWORD : Fire Pixie  
PASSWORD ACCEPTED.  
  
I never forgave her. I couldn't. She stole my life away when she took her own.  
Whether it was to save the damned world or to save herself from me, I don't know. I only know this.  
I miss her so much...  
  
SIGN OFF: HYPERION HAWK  
LOG OUT: INITIATING IN 5...4...3...2...1  
LOG OUT COMPLETE. HAVE A NICE DAY!  



	6. Peaches and a rose? I know that..

  
The months passed slowly at first, but soon it seemed that the weeks passed on like days. The bathroom light flicked on earlier then usual. Zell pranced in, his gear in tow as he layed it down near the sink. He punched the air a few times, more apt then usual, while flicking on the faucet with his hand. He gazed into the mirror, eyeing his body, sucking in his gut a little as well. Smirking, he opened the top of his shaving cream and sprayed some in his face, al the while mumbling to himself his favorite made up tune..  
  
"I'm uh huh a shadow boxer, I'm guh guh gonna.. Take you down.."  
  
Suddenly, he stopped mid sentense and looked at himself in the mirror. Zell eye'd his features, turning his head left and right and frowned. How would I, Zell, look with a beard..? Deciding on trying the experiment, Zell wiped his face off with the towel and threw it into the wash. Leaving the bathroom, he turned back and looked ito the mirror once more before heading out.  
  
Crawling back into bed, Zell stared up at the ceiling and squinted at the clock. Seven in the morning. What time would that be in Winhil? Ten? Or Eleven? I forget, Zell thought. Either way, he has to be up. Unable to return to a peaceful sleep, Zell picked up the phone from the cradle beside his bed and dialed the digits to Winhil's mansion.  
  
It rang about three times before someone answered. The phone was dropped with a klang, but then picked up again. A breathless female voice spoke on the other end. "H-Hello?"  
  
"Hi! This is Zell Dincht of Balamb Garden. May I speak with Seifer?" He said in an unusually cheerful tone. Boy, I can sure fake 'em.  
  
"...Mr. Dincht. Is this any sort of emergency he should be informed of?" The voice said.   
  
"Uhh.. No... Where is he?"  
  
The girl on the other end of the line sounded annoyed at his question. "Of course. He's asleep, like any normal person in Winhil."  
  
Zell groaned. "Oh come on, at eleven in the morning?! That's just sleeping in!Wake him up!"  
  
The silence on the other end of the reciever made him nervous. "You're Chicken Wuss.. Aren't you."  
  
"Seifer talked to you about me?" He asked. Confusion was setting in now.  
  
"...yes. Mr. Dincht?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Call back whe you realize that Winhil time is diferent then the time of balamb.. meaning, we trail four hours.. not exceed. Good night."   
  
She hung up the phone loudly. Zell blinked. Replacing the reciever on it's cradle, he leaned back into bed, pulled the covers over his head, and laughed.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Eleven in the morning did finally reign it's head around Winhil. Pickselle informed Seifer of Zell's call, and the instructor smirked while he ate a late breakfast. That morning the two of them had spent where mostly on how to take steps bigger then two inchs apart, while maintaining a decent balance on his crutches. He was only fumbling every so often now, which was a vast improvement over the last few instructions she had tried to issue into him.   
  
"Seifer," Pickselle asked, leaning towards him with her elbows on the table. "Where did you get that bullet scar?"  
  
Gulping down some of his juice, Seifer looked at his shoulder and frowned. "This? Oh. Was an accident."  
  
"I see." She said, sipping from her cup of coffee. The morning had gone pleasantly enough. After discovering the main reason his legs refused to respond to his brain pattern, a new program Pickselle had worked out was formed, and soon she had him working through the problem with subtle ease. Seifer was incredibly hapopy to be out of the chair, even if he had to walk with crutches for the time being, and Pickselle, well, she was just happy she actually made his life a little more bearable. Every once in a while, Seifer looked up rom the Timber Maniacs he was reading to give her a smile, which she gladly gave back. Yes, indeed, it was becoming more and more bareable around here.  
  
"I should return Zell's call." Seifer said thoughtfully.  
  
"Hmm? Huh? Oh. Yeah."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Seifer smirked. "Nah. I'll wake his ass up at an ungodly time in the morning."  
  
Pickselle smiled, a slight giggle escaping her lips. While Seifer went back to his reading, her gaze traveled along his features. She never noticed that he was actually a good looking man. His former disposition had thrown out any good thoughts she had for him, but she had to admit to herself she wasn't exactly Miss Welcoming comittee either. Those things pushed away the reality that he was, well, Pickselle thought for the word, but all she she could pick up was cute. Aside from the scar that traced across his face, he would be dead pan gorgeous. His hair was certainly beautiful, long, and usually pulled away from his face in a pony tail the nape of his neck. His cheek bones where in perfect proportion to his face, and for some reason, she felt.. drawn.. to his emerald and gold flecked eyes. At first glance, she figured them to be blue green, but now, as he relaxed next to her at the table, she could see them the color of the grass that he liked to lay down in on one of those Winhil nights he so enjoyed speaking of when the time was right.   
  
Also, he spoke more of the one he lost. Nothing fleetingly, of course, but every once in a while, his eyes would mist over and he'd sigh, staring off into the distance. She would ask him what he was thinking of, and he'd say someone, and she'd ask who. He'd whisper the lost love's name, and trail on about her, her face, her eyes. How she had changed with him, yet each of her changes made him love her more. Her scent, her body, each bit of her making her seemingly perfect in his eyes. Pickselle listened intently to these words, these beautiful words that he had strewn together. How his romantic dreams and his romantic nightmares, his visions of them in the future suddenly died along with her. And the rage he still felt at not being able to hold onto her while she fell. He also spoke of his jealousies at the flock of young men who seemingly surrounded her when she still instructed, following her every lead while he fumed in the background, wondering aimlessly at how to pleasantly kill them. Seifer had joked that last part, but the feelings for the woman he felt for were far far from dead. His last words to her, after his lecture on the gone Quistis had ended, were "She would want me to walk again. She'd want me to go on too, but let's take this one step at a time, shall we?"  
  
Pickselle smiled at him. Over the months he had come here, he had grown more.. human, in her eyes. She liked that. Like that he was human to her, and not the scoffing jerk he was when he had come. Even the old lady who owned the flower shop down town had stopped her blithering about outsiders. Sometimes, when his legs permitted it, he would kneel into the dirt and help her weed her garden, chatting her up for a good part of the morning until his weak but getting stronger legs begged him for excersise.   
  
And all this happened the night he shared with her the most painful memory of his life.  
  
"Take a picture, Pickselle, it'll last longer."  
  
"Huh? Oh.. Smart aleck."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
She wondered out through the village. She was scared, that was obvious. But she was also curious. Why did they run from her? And why couldn't they hear her speak? Her own voice ran in echoes all over her head, and she could hear the children, but only as if.. they were underwater? Why? And her vision, too, was blurred by the underwater spell. Why? She asked herself, over and over. And why can't I feel?  
  
Her feet were walking on air. She couldn't feel the ground. She could only feel the cold shadows, beckoning her with with their dark fingers to join them when she tired. They were calling to her now, but she wasn't ready to rest just yet. The winds carried her etheral form towards the big house, now. She felt drawn to it, her hair whipping across her face. Watered out screams from the children danced in her ears while she let her hand drift through the door first, before her body pulled itself inside as well. Her eyes danced at the double stair cases, the dining room where two people sat, talking, reading, enoying themselves. All as if underwater, their voices traveled, warped, unsecure. Lifting herself towards the pair, hiding in one of the few shadows, she watched, staring, mesmerized..  
  
Seifer? Her mind echoed the name in her brain.. he was him.. he was still himself.. Blue eyes of peace drifted towards the black haired woman facing her..  
  
But who is she?  
  
Can feel the emotion emitting from her..she felt... for him... or was starting too...   
  
Blue eyes like the ocean narrowed in disgust as a hand slid to her hip..  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"AHHH!!!!!!!!!" Pickselle stood up fast, screaming. She had felt the chill before, and thought it unusual. But she saw her. Saw the raging angry face of a beautiful blond woman. Saw her purple gloved hand clench the metal and leather like rope at her hip. Faintly heard the snarl that came from the curled lip. Pickselle fell back over her chair to the floor, while the ethereal creature faded from sight. Falling flat on her ass with a chair falling on top of her, Pickselle crawled away, and screamed when she felt her back collide with the wall.  
  
"PICKSELLE?!" Seifer bellowed out, scrambling with his crutches. Yanking them under his arms, he hobbled over to her, standing above. "Hey, what's going on? Pickselle? Pickselle?"  
  
Pickselle halted her screaming, but the terror didn't fall from her face. With a little pain, Seifer leaned down towards her, laying his crutches on the floor. He raised a hand to touch her shoulder, and shook her lightly calling her name. When she finally snapped out of her fear drenched daze, she looked at him, and blinked a few times. "S..Seifer?"  
  
"Yeah. What's your problem?"  
  
"I..Oh." Pickselle stared at the shadows, and pulling herself to her feet. Running to the other side of the table, she ran a hand over where it was, feeling the air. It was slightly cooler then the rest of the room, that made her feel a little uneasy. At least she couldn't see the ethereal creature woman anymore/ "Almasy, didn't you see her?"  
  
"What?" Seifer asked, struggling to bring himself to his feet. Gripping the crutches, he slid them under his arms and leaned on them, supporting his body. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Pickselle glared at him, for some reason feeling him as some sort of a simpleton. "HER. The Amethyst Lady! That ghost that scares the children away. She was right HERE." She pinted towards the lightly shadowed corner, while Seifer smirked.  
  
"Seeing ghosts, Pickselle? Maybe I'm not the one who's going insane here after all."  
  
"Shut up, Almasy. I know what I saw. She lunged after me!"  
  
"I see." Seifer mumbled. Pressing forward, he gingerly walked to the other side of the table to where Pickselle was standing in the corner, glaring at the shadows that refused to talk. "Hey.. do you smell something?" He asked, raising his nostils to the air. It smelled.. different.  
  
"It's faint, isn't it? I can smell it.."  
  
"I know that smell. I can't place it, but I know it. It smells like.. Peaches and roses?"  
  
"Yeah. It does." Pickselle backed up, and crossed her arms around her chest. "It's almost gone."  
  
"No.. it is gone." Seifer rubbed the back of his head in frustration. "I KNOW that damned smell. I just can't place it."  
  
Pickselle scoffed, walking towards the door. "It doesn't matter. I know what I saw. And damn it if I'm gonna be afraid of it."  
  
Seifer smirked and shook his head. "Crazy woman."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
SIGN IN: HYPERION HAWK  
PASSWORD: Fire Pixie  
PASSWORD ACCEPTED.  
  
Pickselle is one weird lady. Seeing ghosts. Crazy.  
Of course can't deny that I smell it. What was it, Peaches and Roses?  
No.. it was peach roses. They always had a distinct smell. Not the sweet smell like a red rose, or the musky odor of a black rose. But a clean smell, sweet, but mostly pure. Clean. I like peach roses. QUistis used to always wear some sort of scented lotion made from peach roses. I remember that much.   
...Mostly cause I borrowed it on a few occasions.  
She has to be turning in her grave at that.  
I wish I could see her turn in bed.  
With me.  
But.. that's...that.  
  
SIGN OFF: HYPERION HAWK  
LOG OUT: INITIATING IN 5...4...3...2...1  
LOG OUT COMPLETE. HAVE A NICE DAY!  
  



	7. Who wants to live forever, the way that ...

LOGIN: HYPERION HAWK  
PASSWORD: Fire Pixie  
PASSWORD ACCEPTED  
  
I've been here for over six months now.   
It feels like longer.  
It's been so long since I've gone home. Been at the Garden.  
I think about her still. But it doesn't hurt as much anymore. Maybe it's the healing process? Possibly. Curaga for the soul, I wonder, if they should write a book about that. Spunky title.  
I've actually learned to walk with out the crutches. I'm only harbored by a cane now. Thinking of having a wheelchair burning party.   
Selphie's birthday is tomorrow. I promised the sprat I'd be there. I already missed a few birthdays, but I've called. Thy said they were doing alright. They better not have lied to me.  
I feel really good about myself. Walking. Not snapping at anyone anymore. And the Ragnarok (I miss that plane) is going to come over soon and drag me and Pickselle back to the Garden. Pickselle doesn't trust me on my own yet, so she's gonna stay for a week, see if Dr. Kadowaki is capable of the physical therapy. If not, then she's going to drg me back kicking and screaming to Winhil and continue here. Her fears are valid. Once she's gone I'm throwing my cane into the trash and walking around balamb until the veins in my legs burst. I might force my way back into that wheelchair yet. Then I'm going to have to come back here. Damn, double edged sword there.  
I miss everyone there. Even Puberty boy and Chicken wuss. Funny, how those terms used to piss them off, but now they've become more along the lines of.. don't know. Some sort of endearment.  
All I know is they don't get pissed off anymore when I call them that.  
And I ain't about to jinx it.  
My one fear on returning to the Garden is the specific reason I asked or them not to announce my arrival: Those damned Alurres  
Those girls have gone through withdrawel..  
Someone, hide me. I'm scared....   
I really REALLY am.  
  
LOG OUT: HYPERION HAWK  
INITIATING IN 5...4...3...2...1  
HAVE A NICE DAY!  
  
Seifer closed the lid of his laptop and sighed, gripping his cane to lift himself up. After Pickselle anounced to him that he will be able to return to the Garden that day, he was packed within five minutes. Zell promised to be there at around nine, but Seifer figured he'd be there around eleven instead. Pulling on a black shirt, he headed towards the door, until he heard a light rapping on the other side.  
  
"Come in! I'm decent." He snickered.   
  
Martica opened the door slightly, then pulled her body inside. A smile traced her lips as she opened her arms towards him, pulling him into a feminine version of a bear hug. Seifer grunted as her arms clasped around his neck tightly, and wondered if she'd ever let him go.  
  
"Oh, Seifer!" She cried into his neck. "I'm going to miss you sooooooooooooooooooooo much! Please, visit us!" She pulled away, and ran a hand on his cheek, snifling slightly. Seifer smiled, and took her hand in his.  
  
  
"Martica, I'll come back, don't worry. I can't forget the kindness you've bestowed upon me while I was here." He smirked, and hobbled past her to the door. She followed him, making him take careful steps, assuring herself more then he that he wouldn't fall. Pickselle was waiting in the hallway, waitng for him. She was asked, by Seifer, to accompany him around Winhil to search for a gift for the birthday messenger girl. Limping to her side, Seifer nodded at her. "Thanks Pickselle."  
  
"What for?" She said. Her tone was less then pleased.  
  
"Helping me find something for Selphie. I saw something a while back here that she might like."  
  
"Well.." Pickselle hissed, blowing her black bangs upwards with a breath of air. "Let's go then."  
  
He limped past her to open the door. She flung back her hair and walked out, pulling a rubber band from her poket. While they walked, she pulled part of her hair back into a pony tail, letting a lock fall down half her face while she sweeped it across an ear. Seifer frowned at this notion. "Why didn't you pull the rest of your hair back?"  
  
She shrugged, and continued walking. "Why don't you ever let your hair free from it's rubber band?"  
  
"I don't want it in my face."  
  
"There's my answer."  
  
"No, half of yours is in your face."  
  
"Shuttup Almasy."  
  
Seifer rolled his eyes and went towards the shop. They gave him a cold welcome, and he browsed through their trinkets and mishaps that made the shop a popular place. His eye caught on a pair of golden ringlets, and he smirked, picking them up.   
  
"Excuse me, how much is this?"  
  
The shopkeeper grunted, his face scrunching up. "That? Don't know why you're gonna need one of those things. It's an Odine artifact. Useless unless you have a type of weapon."  
  
Seifer nodded, looking it over. "So, these are the Odine Spiques? Authentic ones?"  
  
The shop keeper nodded, annoyed. "Yeah those are authentic. You want 'em or what?"  
  
He walked over to the counter and set them down, smirking. "Yeah. I do. How much?"  
  
The clerk looked them over, and nodded. "I'll sell 'em for 7500 gil. No less."  
  
"Alright." Seifer fished the money from his pockets. All he found was 8000 in the lowest bills, so he put them on the counter. "Keep the change." He mumbled, picking up the ringlets. The shopkeeper nodded, placing the cash in the register and watched Seifer walk out the door. Pickselle went up to the shopkeeper and scowled. "Can't be a bit more nice, can you?"  
  
The shopkeeper scowled back at her. "He's an outsider. Remember what happened last time an outsider decided to stay?!"  
  
Clicking her tongue, she tossed back the fallen lock of her hair behind her ear. "No, I don't, because I wasn't here then, remember?! I'm an outsider too. You accepted me!"  
  
"Yeah, Pickselle. But that's because you don't have a record for attempting to destroy your very home and betraying those who help you!"  
  
Pickselle screamed through clenched teeth and walked out of the shop. The shopkeeper shouted after her for a few seconds, but then relented and went back to business  
  
She caught up with him, as he stared at the ringlets in the sun. They glinted, in the sharp light, like a pair of rings he used to have posession of. Holding them up so he coul look under the delicate etchings, he found the Odine branding underneath and smirked, nodding to himself at the quality. He felt footsteps behind him, and looked to see Pickselle standing there. She crossed her arms and frowned, looking at the little ringlets. "Why on earth did you buy those things for?"  
  
Seifer shrugged and pocketed them. "For Selphie."  
  
Pickselle scrunched her nose. "Those are Odine Vision bands. They can only do one thing, and that's make the ultimate nunchucku. But to do that, you need to get a Strange Vision. And there are only about twelve of those things in the world."  
  
"I know." Seifer grunted. "Selphie has one, and has been looking for these bands for almost a year."  
  
Pickselle frowned at him. "You mean, this birthday girl has a Strange Vision? Not possible."  
  
"Very possible. She wants to upgrade it to the Alternate vision. So I might as well let her for her birthday."  
  
Pickselle spoke again, her voice low. "Only lightweight weapon around that's more rare then the Strange Vision is that blasted Save the Queen chain whip. There were only two left in the world, and one of them's in the Weapons Museum in Esthar. You ever see a Save the Queen before?"  
  
Silence. Pickselle looked behind her and saw he had stopped walking. "Seifer?"  
  
He was staring at her, with a strange look on his face. He seemed..calmed, in awe for some reason. Leaning on his cane, his head shook from side to side slightly, and the corners of his lips played in an upward smile.  
  
"Now what's your problem Almasy?" Pickselle groaned, planting her hands on her hips.  
  
Seifer smirked, and limped towards her. "Quistis had the other Save the Queen. Took her weeks to create it. And she wielded it like she was the Goddess of it."  
  
Pickselle raised an eyebrow. "Hmph.. She did, did she?"  
  
"Yeah.." Seifer whispered, taking her arm in his. "Sometimes, if I listen close, I can hear the crisp sound of her cracking that thing. But then I realize, it's just me wishing again."  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
*Oh Hyne. I'm still underwater. I know it. She pulled us both from the earth prison. Underwater. We fell underwater.. the earth throwing us up like garbage into the ocean..*  
  
*That's why I see things the way I do. I can't feel because of it. Because I can't feel my body. I understand now..*  
  
*I'm not ageing while underwater. It's petrifying me. Keeping me the way I am when I 'died.' But why am I still walking like this...?*  
  
*I don't see my 'bright light' that I'm supposed to go towards. I can't even talk. I need my body. I want to be back again...*  
  
*But to make that happen, I have to be on land..*  
  
She took steps towards the sea, her ethereal form barely translucent towards the ocean's lapping waves. She didn't feel the water, it's cold breath on her skin as her shoulders went down beneath the waves. Floating now. Floating towards the dank depths of the ocean. Instincts. They kicked in soon enough. Her heart lead the way towards the forest of kelp and seaweed, feeling around. Her heart pushed her forward, into the silky green depths, forcing her here, then here..  
  
Until she was there.  
  
She found her. Her floating body, entangled in the Petrifying Seaweed. Petrifying Seaweed itself was rare, more rare then the coveted Save the Queen she had on her side. The creature stared at her, eyes widened, taking in the sight. The petrified woman, floating, stiff, her leg almost maimed, but healed. The clothing, ripped, especially around the thigh. She was floating, endlessly, unterwater, tied up in the Petrifying Seaweed.   
  
The creature unwrapped the last bit of weed from her limbs, leaving the one on the neck. She marveled around it, and stared at the beautiful face. Grief, pain, and sorrow filled it's features, an apology still imprinted on her lips. Her chest ached, as she pulled and pushed the frozen body towards the sandy beachs of Balamb. Scraping sounds were heard as she manuevered the frozen woman, finally, pushing her down into the sand.   
  
The ethereal spirit cried out, and breathed, as the visions around her became clear. Her voice, she could hear it, and her breath, she could breathe again. She wasn't under water anymore.. Her vision cleared up as if made of crystal, and the life surrounding her, it came so clear. The being looked down at the woman, who was face forward into the sand and sighed.  
  
*You're out of the water now. Just have to get that petrifying weed off. And then get help.*  
  
Nimble, pale hands removed the dark green weed from the neck of the woman. A blue light encased her, her skin returning to a healthy glow, a cry from the stone dermis she once had. Silently, she thanked the Hyne for the weed. It kept the body fresh, and new, the day it was thrust into the ocean by the earth. And technically, alive.  
  
She was so tired now.. she couldn't reenter the body now, in her state...  
  
The shadows, they were calling her. They made her bed, and pleaded with her to rest in it.   
  
And she was so tired...  
  
*But...what about...the other one...?*  
  
Don't think, the Shadows called to her. Just rest. Just sleep.  
  
You've saved a life today..  
  
You've saved your own.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Zell jumped from the Ragarok and walked towards the town of Winhil. He continuously scratched at his face, the beard at first being itchy, but surprisingly, in his eyes only, a new interesting look. Entering the town was easy enough, he thought, and soon he had arrived at the Mansion. Knocking on the door in a usual 'Shave and a hair cut 2 bits' fashion, he thrust his hands into his pockets and rocked on his heels, whistling the same tune.  
  
A girl, long dark hair and blue eyes opened the door, scowling. "Yes?"  
  
Zell jumped up a little and saluted her, a grin forming under his beard. "Hi! Zell Dincht here, awaiting for Seifer Almasy and..Umm.. Pick Sellest?"  
  
The girl frowned and extended her hand. "It's Pickselle Trest."  
  
"Oh." Zell said, and gripped her hand.   
  
"Come in, he's wrapping your friends' present right now." With that, she turned on her heel and walked towards the living room. Zell followed suit, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "Seifer, WALKING again! Man, who'da thunk it?! You must have kicked him in the ass every once in a while to get him to listen to you Miss Trest."   
  
She sat down on the couch, and motioned for him to do the same. "Sort of. After a few months though he started to comply. He's doing better, thank Hyne. And he's not trying to rip my head off anymore. That's relieving."  
  
Zell sat down and grinned, slapping his knee. "Oh I know that. I hope you didn't break his spirit too bad. It's that spirit we admire in the Garden ya know."  
  
"Oh?" Was all she replied. Martica came in then, holding a tray. Zell jumped up and took it from her hands, smiling. "Let me help you with that ma'am."  
  
Martica smiled, claping her hands infront of her. "Thank you! You must be Zell Dincht?"  
  
Zell gave her a salute. "Yep! Is Seifer almost ready?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I'll go get him. If you don't mind, will you come help me with some of the luggage? A big strong man like yourself will prove very helpful." Martica spoke, a slight admiration in her voice. Zell nodded, standing up and cracking his knuckles. He saluted Pickselle, who nodded in response and he left the room. Picking up a cup, she sipped from it and frowned.  
  
"Reknowned Instructor huh. I wonder how loved he is in this Garden of theirs."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Ribbon. Ribbon everywhere. I hate ribbon. I hate wrapping paper. I can't wrap a damned present. Flower arrangements I can do, but wrapping a present? Nooo, Hyne has to deny me THAT power.  
  
Seifer grumbled as he picked up the poorly wrapped box. "You just have to look so sour, don't you?" he asked, before tossing it on the bed.  
  
A knock at the door caused his mood to slighten a little bit. Mumbling that it was open, he shifted on the bed and started cleaning up the mess he had made in his zest for wrapping a present correctly. Heavy and light footsteps entered the room, but he still didn't try to see who they belonged to. Martica came forward now, into his vision and smiled. "Seifer, your ride's here."  
  
A smile encased his lips as Martica came forward, and sat on the bed, wrapping her arms around his neck. He looked to his right, and noticed a tattoo faced young man with his arms crossed, waiting for him.   
  
"Man, Seifer, you sure are a PIG! Lookit this mess! What, did you try to wrap Santa's presents for him or somethin'?" Zell grinned, unfolding his hands and planing them on his hips. "Geez, lookit this mess. Don't think I'll help you clean it up dude!"  
  
Seifer grinned at him, and narrowed his eyes. "Zell. It's good to see even YOU Chicken Wuss."  
  
Zell's eye twtiched, and his mouth pursed together. Leaning his weight on his left foot, he brought up two big fists, shaking in mock anger. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"I said.." Seifer smirked now, an arrogant tinge to his voice, opening his mouth wide, screamed "CCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNN....!!!!!!!" He closed his mouth, took a glass on his table filled with water, and took a sip before continueing. "WWWWWWWWWWWWWUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Zell's face filled with fury. Glaring at Seifer, he spat "THAT'S IT!!! YOU ASKED FOR IT!!!!"  
  
"Watcha gonna do Zelly boy?" Seifer sneered. "Gonna lay an egg in your Balamb Brand Fruit of the Loom?"  
  
Growling, Zell rammed a finger at him and shouted "I'm telling ALLL the Almasy Allures that you're coming home today! HAHAHA!"  
  
Seifer's face paled, as he lifte dboth hand sup infront of him. "No, please, Zell, I'm so sorry! I grovel at your feet! Please, PLEASE don't tell them! I need some time to get reaquinted with Garden beflre I'm babooshed by those girls! Nooooooo ppllleeeaassseeeee!" He started sniffling, huffing deep inside of his chest. Zell's mouth lifted in a smile before he started to crack up laughing. Seifer smirked again, putting his hands down and grabbing his cane. "Man, Zell, I'm serious, don't tell them yet."  
  
"Naeh, man I won't. But hey, it's good to see you again dude." Zell replied. He sat on the bed and opened his arms wide. "Get over here and gimme a hug you big lug you."  
  
Seifer raised an eyebrow at him. "I didn't miss you THAT much."  
  
Zell rolled his eyes and lowered his arms, grinning. "Man it's been a LONG time. Well, half a year. I'm excited your back, everyone is. We missed ya buddy." He gently punched Seifer in the arm. The Instructor just nodded, smiling.  
  
"I missed everyone too. Home never looked so good, Zell. You don't even know."  
  
"Yeah, soo..." Zell looked over at the wheel chair and crutches. "Which of those should you take?"  
  
"Neither." Seifer smiled. "All I need right now is this."  
  
He lifted the cane to show Zell, before using it to support his upward rising. He leaned down, gently, to pick up Selphie's gift and throw it in a back pack before slinging that over his shoulder. Zell bounded up and gasped, shock on his face.  
  
"Dude... You're WALKING."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I..Wow."  
  
"Heh.." Seifer smirked. "Don't look too astonished man." He turned his face to Martica. "Maria, can you ask Pickselle if she's ready?"  
  
The older woman nodded, and left the room. Seifer lifted a hand to the back of his head, and look towards the floor. He picked up a rubber band and pulled his long blonde hair through it, securing it at the nape of his neck. He turned to face Zell, who now was picking up one of the suitcases. He shifted it under is arm, and lifted up the other suitcase. Grinning he nodded towards the door, and Seifer limped forward. Reaching out, he grabbed Zell's arm and pulled the younger man close, hugging him hard. Zell dropped the suitcases and bear hugged Seifer, not letting go. Pulling himself away, Seifer rubbed his chin.  
  
"Zell Dincht." He grumbled.  
  
"Yeah man?" He asked, a huge grin spreading across his face.  
  
"You need to shave."  
  
"Ha.. It's good to have you back man. Damned good."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
*..Sleep, the shadows demanded...don't reenter just yet..*  
  
*So close, too close. Anger is the only way. Feelings of hate, angst, pain, is all I need.*  
  
*Are you so sure? Don't you realize you can't become one again while She still lives?*  
  
*So I brought myself from the depths of the ocean only to be wronged again...perfect.*  
  
*Sarcasm doesn't fit you young lady..*  
  
*Bite me.*  
  
*Now now.. I am your only way now am I? I showed you how.. She stole your life, I'm just trying to get it back for you...*  
  
*I don't even know you or what you are. But I just want to go home.*  
  
*I'll take you there. I'll bring you home..*  
  
*But..? There is always a but in these types of things..*  
  
*...But she can't live in the same world as you, the way she is.*  
  
*So this is a life for a life, oh shadow of a voice? What makes you so sure I'll take this life?*  
  
*Simple, my dear.. Who want's to live forever in the plae between heaven and earth like you are now?* 


	8. "GIVE IT BACK! GIVE ME MY LIFE BACK NOW!...

The Garden opened it's arms wide for it's returning Instructor. He smiled as he walked, along side Zell and Pickselle, towards the welcoming gates. He saw, then, that the place hadn't changed much. The kids were still walking around chattering like new born birds, the fountains still flowed with waters as clear as polished crystal, and the treppies... still wore black.   
  
He pulled his hat down over his head (he found it in the Ragnarok, obviously Irvine's) and wrapped his jacket tighter around his muscular frame. He limped with Zell and Pickselle towards the elevator. Not wanting to be recognized by anyone, especially the hounds of females that adored him, he leaned over to hit the button and waited for the ding to sound.  
  
"It's good to be home."  
  
"You said it." Zell replied.  
  
"....I guess." Pickselle replied.   
  
The elevator hit the bottom floor, and the trio stepped on. Pressing the buttons, Zell leaned back and stretched as Pickselle admired the scenery around her. "Hyne, you people live here?" She questioned, her face full of awe.  
  
"Yes, Pickselle. We do." Seifer answered.  
  
"It's..It's beautiful."  
  
"Yep!" Zell chimed in. "And mobile too. We got it made here at Garden. Wouldn't change a thing."  
  
"I would." Seifer deadpanned.  
  
"..I know, Seifer. I know." Zell spoke in a low voice. He hung his head until the elevator reached the top floor. They entered the office of Cid Kramer, who was busy working with the papers on his desk to notice their arrival. Xu noticed, and her eyes narrowed at Seifer's appearance as she whispered to Cid. The headmaster looked up and grinned, walking around his desk to give them the SeeD salute while they replied with the same notions.  
  
"Seifer Almasy.." He whispered through grinning teeth. "You're upright, wonderfully."  
  
Seifer smirked. "All thanks to Miss Trest here."  
  
"Ah, Miss Trest.." Cid replied, taking her hand in his. "I am Cid Kramer, headmaster of the Garden. This is Xu, my assistant, and Edea is my wife. She is not here right now, meeting with the head Doctor Kadowaki. I'm sure you know her."  
  
Pickselle nodded. "I do. Thank you for the honor of letting me stay here, Mr. Kramer."  
  
Cid smiled. "It's alright. Have a seat." he motioned towards the chairs, as the three sat down. Seifer frowned, as Cid's words sunk in.  
  
"Headmaster," Seifer spoke up. "Matron Edea is with the doctor? Is she alright?"  
  
Cid grinned, his eyes crinkling with joy. "My Edea and your Matron are with child, Seifer. I'm surprised Zell hasn't told you yet."  
  
Seifer's eyes widened, and he looked at Zell, who was grinning ear to ear. "Well hey man, I want them to spread their good news, I ain't the messenger girl, Selphie is!" He said, leaning back and crossed his arms.   
  
"Man...Headmaster, congratulations!" Seifer gushed, taking the older man's hands in his own. Cid smiled and nodded, pulling his hands behind his back.   
  
"I know. My own child.. "  
  
"Do you know the sex of the child?" Pickselle inquired.  
  
Cid shrugged. "Nope, and Edea and I wish to keep it that way, be surprised in 5 months."  
  
Seifer smiled, and leaned back. "Headmaster, I don't mean to sound rude, but-"  
  
The elevator doors dinged loudly, as a petite blonde girl ran inside, huffed and puffing. Seifer shrunk down in his chair while Pickselle and Zell both looked over at her. Her eyes were wild as she sought Cid out, and ran towards, pausing to catch her breath, completely obliviou to the other people in the office.  
  
"Headmaster..*gasp!* Cid! Is it..*Wheeze!* True that...Instructor Almasy is coming back today?!"  
  
Cid looked down at her, and frowned. "Young lady, Kareen, am I correct?"  
  
She nodded, gulping. "Yes sir, Kareen Hildwen sir.  
  
Cid straightened himself up and smiled. "Well Miss Hildwen, where did you hear this information?"  
  
Kareen straightened up and smiled. "Miss Xu announced it in the lunchroom an hour ago. We've all been running around trying to find the answers, because we know Miss Xu wouldn't lie to us."  
  
Xu giggled, and placed a hand over her mouth. "Ooops."  
  
Giving Xu an evil look, Cid nodded. "I...see. Well Miss Hildwen, if you had taken the time to look to your left, your questions would have been answered."  
  
Kareen looked to her left, her eyes tracing first to Zell, then to Pickselle, then to Seifer. Her mouth opened wide, and automatically her hands left to fluff her hair as she stammered out "Instructor Almasy! You're back! Oh my HYNE you're back!" she repeated, fluffing her hair out even more and sticking out her chest. A big goofy smile enveloped her features.  
  
Seifer gripped the bridge of his nose while Xu looked on, grinning. "Yes, Kareen. I'm back. Have you guys been treating Mr. Kinneas with respect while I was gone?"  
  
"Oh, YES Mr. Almasy." She spoke, her voice suddenly breathless and sultry. The sound just made Seifer want to hurl a pick axe at Xu. "We've been waiting for you to come back Mr. Almasy, we miss you soooo much."  
  
Make that a nice big axe. "...Very well Kareen. You're excused." He mumbled. Kareen just stood there, stroking a lock of hair and poutiong her lips. Seifer gripped his cane and stood up, as Kareen gasped. "Mister Almasy you're walking!" She cried.  
  
"Yeah, I am. Amazing what physical thereapy does for you." He smiled politely. Kareen just giggled.  
  
"Oh sir, you look soooo good standing tall. Like a big strong handsome warrior!" She giggled out flirtatiously.  
  
...make that a HUGE bloody axe, and a sledge hammer to drive the son of a bitch home. "..Thank you Kareen. Inform the rest of your friends of my return. And tell them and Mister Kinneas that I'll be teaching this monday. Can you do that for me?"  
  
"Anything for YOU Mr. Almasy.." The young girl purred. She turned on her heel and skipped out to the elevator, plucking at the buttons to make it go down. She winked at seifer through the elevator, and smiled before she was thrown downwards by it. Seifer faced Xu, and growled at her.   
  
"Thanks a lot, Xu."  
  
"Anytime, Almasy. Anytime."  
  
Mumbling a few profanities under his breath, Seifer excused himself and asked Zell to show Pickselle her arrangements before stepping into the elevator, and picked the first floor. Zell and Pickselle followed suit, and it wasn't untli the elevator landed that Seifer spoke again. "Hey, let's go see the others. It's about dinner time now anyways. We might as well get a bite to eat before we get some sleep."  
  
Zell nodded. "Yeah man. HOT DOGS! Oh cripes, I FORGOT! Shit, Let's go!"  
  
Zell took off towards the cafeteria, with a smirking Seifer and a laughing Pickselle in tow. She looked around the Garden, and smiled. "Seifer, it's beautiful here."  
  
"Don't I know it. It's been like this ever since I lived here.." He breathed his words out. "I wish I spent more time thanking the Hyne for what I have instead of trying to ruin it for myself."  
  
"I understand." Pickselle replied. They walked in silence toward to dorms, settling Pickselle in first before going towards the Cafeteria. Pickselle still was admiring the view inside the astounding mobile Garden, breathing about it's beauty, and it's calm serenity and it's adoring students, who walked the halls with pride. When they recognized him, they came up to him, some hugged him, and thanked the Hyne he had returned well and safe to them. All of them noticed his new upright position, and a few smirked and claimed that he had been faking all along. Those few got extra homework assignments, and they walked away disgruntled. Pickselle asked him if he really meant it when he assigned them, and he just shrugged, saying that he didn't, but that might change depending on how monday went. After encountering a horde of Alurres, which Pickselle laughed at as he politely tried to get past them, they went on their way, until Seifer pulled her down before entering the cafeteria, into a bench.  
  
"You're well loved her, Almasy." She spoke, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards.   
  
"I know. It's my home."  
  
"I can tell."  
  
He paused then. "Pickselle," he whispered in a low voice.  
She strained to hear, "Speak louder, Seifer" she said "I can't exactly hear you when you whisper."  
  
He smiled, and leaned forward, taking her hand in his. "Pickselle, thank you. For everything."  
  
She squeezed his hand and nodded. "You're welcome."  
  
Seifer shook his head in awe. "I never would have been out of that chair if it weren't for you, Miss Trest. I'm in your debt forever. It just feels great being able to walk again, and knowing that I actually have the power to do so."  
  
Pickselle smiled now, straight even teeth gleaming. She nodded, and stood up, while Seifer did the same. "Seifer, it was my pleasure. I'm glad I've come to know you."  
  
He nodded. "Me too." Leaning forward, he kissed her. She felt a tingle where his lips were, and a slight shiver crawl up her spine before he lifted his lips from her cheek. She felt somewhat in a daze, and looked at him, her eyes slightly misty. Shaking her head slightly, she smiled again, and nodded. Taking her arm, Seifer led her to the cafeteria where his friends awaited their arrival.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Oh...man.."  
  
"I know Zell. I know."  
  
"Hyne.. I can't believe it Irvy.."  
  
"I know Sefie. I know."  
  
"..I don't know if I should be scared or happy.."  
  
"I know Rinoa. I know."  
  
"Irvine...?"  
  
"I know Squall I kn- Erm, I mean, yeah?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
The table remained somber. They had recieved the news while Zell was off retrieving Seifer and his guide from Winhil. Irvine had filled him in when he entered the cafeteria, getting the hotdogs and sitting down, preparing to take a bite. Now, those hotdogs remained uneaten, sitting on the table as if they were rocks. Zell broke their silence. Shock was eminent on their faces,   
  
"So, who's gonna tell him?"  
  
"Hyne.." Squall whispered. "I never thought of that."  
  
"Major Bummer.. I mean, Booyaka...I mean.. Oh I don't know WHAT I mean." Selphie groaned out. "I don't wanna tell him."  
  
Irvine nodded, wrapping an arm around Selphie's shoulder. Amie sat down next to Zell, kissing him on his cheek before taking his hand in hers. He leaned on her, seemingly drawing strength from her closeness, as Rinoa did with Squall opposite them. Selphie sniffled, wiping her face in Irvine's jacket before she broke the silence. "Who's gonna tell him? And the rest of the Garden?" She whined.   
  
"...I think.. we all should tell him.. when he gets here." Squall mumbled under his breath. Irvine nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Break it to him easy. It's sorta.. double edged knife there."  
  
"Sword." Zell muttered.  
  
"..yeah."  
  
The heard his limping steps before they saw him. Seifer sat down at the table and smirked, bringing Pickselle to sit beside him. He leaned over to whisper in her ear, and she felt slightly warmed up, her cheeks tinting a slight red. Seifer turned to them, and smirked. "Everyone, this is Pickselle Trest. She's the one who helped me when I was at Winhil."  
  
Everyone looked at her, and nodded. They said their names in a somber tone, which brought a frown across Seifer's features. He stared at Squall, then let his eyes drift from each frowning face. "Guys, what's wrong with you? I'm back now. It should be a cause for celebration." He smiled now. "Oh, I get it, you didn't want me back eh? Fine I'll go back to Winhil and live off Pickselle for the rest of my days."  
  
The comment didn't even rouse a smile from his comrades. Rinoa looked at him, her eyes misted over with an emotion he couldn't decipher. "Seifer..." She didn't go on.  
  
Seifer looked at Selphie. "Hey, Messenger girl, it's your birthday, you're the big two-oh now. You should be happy! C'mon, smile."  
  
He waited until Selphie brought her eyes to his before he sontinued. "Yeah, that's Selphie. Still gonna have the party on the beach?"  
  
Selphie's face fell. She buried her face in Irvine's neck as Squall cleared his throat. "Seifer.." Squall spoke. "We found a body down at the beach."  
  
"Oh... Damn. You alright Selphie?"  
  
The petite brunette nodded, and sniffled. Seifer felt a pang og guilt in his heart for the poor messenger girl. It was supposed to be her special day, and it ended up being ruined by a carcass from the great depths. The sight must have been awful.. "I'm sorry Selphie. I know what life and death means to you."  
  
"Ya don't understand, Seifer.." Irvine drawled. "We found a body, but it wasn't a cadaver."  
  
"Oh? So he's alive then?"  
  
"...She. She's alive. But catatonic. Strong heart beat, good breathing. Resting in the Infirmary.... It's weird as hell. But.." Irvine trailed off.  
  
"Well.. " Seifer grunted, leaning back in his chair. "Any identification on her?"  
  
The table remained silent until Zell's voice whispered. "...we never needed any ID for Quisty..."  
  
The silence again. Thinking he heard Zell wrong, Seife rleaned forward and scowled at him. "What did you say?"  
  
"Seifer.." Squall deadpanned, looking straight at him. He caught the Instructor's eyes with his own, and didn't let them go. "The body..is Quistis."  
  
He felt as if he had lost the ability to breath. His heart seemed to rip from his chest then shoved down his throat, bringing it home, while crushing his lungs of any air. His hands clecnhed the sides of the table, knuckle white, before he dared his voice to be heard again. "What did you say....?"  
  
"She's alive, Seifer." Squall whispered loudly, looking at him with no emotion. "Quistis is ALIVE."  
  
The next moments where a blur for the gang of shocked SeeDs. Seifer grabbed his cane and bounded towards the exit of the cafeteria. Squall stood up, and ran after him, the rest coming out of their funk to follow lead. Pickselle stood up calmly, and walked out towards the others. Rinoa had stopped, and waited for her. When Pickselle neared the petite brunette, she nodded towards her. "Well.."  
  
"Yes?" Rinoa asked. Something in Pickselle's heart made her believe that the cold voice she had greeted her with was simply a charade.  
  
"..Rinoa, is it? I'm Pickselle, you know... can you show me to the infirmary?"  
  
Rinoa nodded, taking her hand. Pickselle suddenly had the urge to see the woman who had tamed the wild heart of Seifer Almasy.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Ya know? She still looks the same, ya know..."  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE.."  
  
"I missed her.. did you?"  
  
"POSITIVE.."  
  
"Fujie..."  
  
"RAI-RAI?"  
  
"Talk normal will ya? No one else is around. S'just us, ya know.."  
  
"AFFIR...Okay.."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
The held hands, watching over the blonde woman. She breathed, silently, her hair a tangled mess, as her body was water logged. But she was alive, they told themselves, and a beautiful sight. The shock had been great. But after their hearts stopped beating with fear, it beat with the pure joy that their friend was alive. Yet, almost un responsive, every once in a while her cold staring eyes blinked, only to replenish the moisture. Her thigh, though badly scarred, was healed. Her clothing was a tattered mess, and could not be salvaged. So she lay there, naked, her skin pale and her blue eyes unblinking. Like a doll. A china doll. Still wrapped in plastic.  
  
The only thing that was salvaged from her body was Save the Queen. In near perfect condition.  
  
Fujin had just oiled the gleaming whip. Quistis would have wanted it that way.  
  
The doors burst open. Fujin and Raijin stared at the incoming, limping individual. "SEIFER?!" The shouted united.   
  
He just pushed himself towards the bed, where she lay. His eyes trailed the body, ranging from her head to her covered toes. The rest of the group had decided to stay outside, in the waiting area, letting his reunion with her be a private one. Pickselle ignored their protests and entered the room with him. She eye'd Seifer as silently, he went through his own retributions and disbeliefs about his most needed wish coming true..  
  
She looks so beautiful still..  
  
*..He's here...*  
  
Hyne, she lives.. Quistis.. My heart..My life..*  
  
*..and so is she...*  
  
Come alive, please, speak to me. I need to hear your voice..  
  
*..I can feel her.. she took it away...*  
  
Please, Quisty, Pixie, don't leave me again. Blink your eyes and remember me, remember our love, please...  
  
*...he speaks to me...as if I'm still in there..*  
  
This is too good to be true..  
  
*...NO!*  
  
Pickselle came forward now, eyeing the the woman. She recognized her features and gasped, her fingers covring her lips. Seifer looked back at her, frowning. "What? Pickselle what is it?"  
  
"That's.. That's the Amethyst Ghost!" Pickselle cried out, her voice shrieking.   
  
She didn't say anything else.  
  
Catatonic eyes widened in anger and hatred. Fujin took notice and whispered. "Seifer...look...Hyne..."  
  
*You're mine. You're mine. You're mine. You're mine. You're mine. MINE!*  
  
Ethereal hands tore from the walls. Pickselle screamed, feeling the icy hands of the Amethyst ghost grip her throat, choking her life away. Seifer stood up, shouting, as he reached down to attempt to swipe the ghost hands away. He only suceeded in being thrown back by an unknown force, as the angry shout of Quistis Trepe filled the room, as clear as crystal, with each passing moment the hands became more and more real around the throat of Pickselle Trest.  
  
"YOU... IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"  
  
"No! Stop! AGGHH..." Pickselle's cries choked in her throat, as the icy fingers became warm...  
  
Like human flesh.  
  
Strangled cries, Seifer recognized them. Quistis' cries. Of rage and pain. Of fear. Of.. Loss...  
  
"YOU TOOK IT AWAY...!! GIVE IT BACK!! GIVE IT BACK!!!!"  
  
"QUISTIS!" Seier bellowed out, his eyes misting over with unshed tears. "Stop it! For the love of Hyne, STOP!"  
  
She became flesh and bone now, the ghost did. But this act had made her become weaker and weaker still, the shadows prying her hands from the girl's neck. "Stoppit..Shadows.. I want it back..."  
  
Her newly formed body was thrust back. Fujin threw herself into her, barely feeling the thud of the body against the wall. She looked on, at the Amethyst ghost, and stared in horror as she seemed to melt into the shadow of the room.   
  
Her words. The last thing she said before disappearing into the darkness of the room  
  
"She stole it from me.. She stole it.. I want it back..."  
  
Seifer kneeled down, facing the creature in the eye before it sunk lower, and lower still into the wall. "What? Tell me, I'll get it to you, please just don't go, I love you..."  
  
She looked at him, becoming more and more transparent with each passing second. "I want my life back..."  
  
Then...  
  
She disappeared as quickly as she had come.  
  
Absorbed into the shadows that bound her to her fate. 


	9. ...She's back, you love her blah blah bl...

The tip of the gunblade made an almost unnoticable scratch on her neck when she gulped. Breathing seemed impossible, so she moved she eyes from face to face, seeing the mixed emotions that crossed them all. The brunette in blue, wearing a mask of shock hile the one who was always at her side, the scar faced young man glared. Their hands where clenched around one another, while they didn't make a sound, their silence was deafening itself. The blonde man, with the tatoo, was so kind before, now his features twisted with rage, while his lady held his arm, possibly to keep him from ripping her apart. And the messenger girl, had to be practically gagged and bound by the tall one, while he just stared.  
  
That left only the emerald eyes that burned themselves into her skull while the tip of the blade her in place.  
  
"Talk Pickselle." Seifer snarled at her.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh really?" The blade hemoved from her neck then. "Then why is she" he pointed to the motionless woman in the bed "after you?!"  
  
"I don't know!" Pickselle screamed at him, trowing her arms in the air. "She just went after me! I don't know, just leave me the fuck alone, Seifer!"  
  
Leave her alone.." Irvine's deep voice was heard. "Whatever it is, she doesn't know. Let's just go to a nice little place and discuss this before we end up doin' something we all regret.. right?" He reached over and placed a palm on Seifer's shoulder, pulling the Instructor away. Seifer stumbled back into Irvine, using his Hyperion as a cane.  
  
"Irvine, I wanna know why the Amethyst Ghost is her spirit, or her spirit is after Pickselle, or.. Or.. DAMN IT!!" Seifer flung his blade across the room, hearing it clang. "I don't know what to think!"  
  
Zell came forward now, glaring at Pickselle. "You," He pointed. "Who are you?! And why is our Quisty after you?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE??!"  
  
"ZELL!" Squall screamed at him, pulling him away from the shaking girl. "Look, we need to talk about this alright? Let's just go to the Headmaster's office and see what we can do." He turned to Pickselle then, and glared at her. "You too."  
  
Pickselle nodded, gripping her throat. She waited until everyone had filed from the room, leaving only Seifer behind. He stared at her, emerald rage never ebbing. His lips parted as he whispered his last words.  
  
"If you have anything to do with this, Pickselle... I won't hesitate. You just understand that."  
  
"Is that a threat Almasy?" Pickselle squeeked out.  
  
"No. It's a promise. A promise I damned well will keep."  
  
He stomped off, using his Hyperion as leverage. Pickselle finally allowed herself to breath, gasping in each precious taste of air. Her eyes drifted back to the woman who was sleeping endlessly in the bed.   
  
"Who are you? And what do you want with me?"  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Cid paced the office, his hand rubbing his chin. The news hit home, with him now, as he paced the floor while Edea held her hands over her slim stomach. The SeeDs stood silent, awaiting his response to their news. All of them had hournied to the office, aside from Pickselle. She had slipped out, gone unnoticed until they were reporting. Squall sent out a mass report to the Garden, not allowing her to leave the grounds, and demanded that if she made an attempt that she would be reprimended immediately. Assures in the fact that Pickselle was still in the Garden, he turned to Headmaster Cid and saluted.  
  
"Sir. Miss Trest seemingly has some sense over Quistis. We don't know how, or the connection with the two, but we ask your orders on how to proceed the issue."  
  
Cid nodded, sitting down and motioning the rest to do the same. "I understand Squall. This Miss Trest, she's a sorceress. How far advanced are her powers?"  
  
Seifer spoke up. "Not too far. She knows minor spells, curaga, float, a few elemental. But they haven't matured much."  
  
Edea frowned. "Haven't matured? Then she must have only been a sorceress for less then a year. It takes at least that long for the powers to completely strengthen their nature."  
  
"I know Matron. When I first started working with her I noticed she somewhat struggled with them. Slightly. But she eventually got a hang of them." Seifer rubbed a hand through his hair, pulling it from it's pony tail. "But she isn't very strong yet..."  
  
Irvine stepped forward, siding with Seifer. "Hey, man, look. You should take a rest, alright? We know how the discovery of Quisty sorta has you spooked."  
  
"No. I don't need to." The blond man snapped, glaring. "What I want to do now, is just get Quistis back to her old self."  
  
"We all do, Seifer." Selphie chimed in, coming up behind Irvine. "But we can't if you're dragging behind. You need to calm down. Get used to the fact she's alive. Reattune to your classes." She came up infront of him, smiling softly. "Besides, you can't do much while on the cane, except teach the classes. All the Allures know you're back now."  
  
"Oh..Hyne.." He rubbed the back of his neck and winced. "Do the Treppies know about Quistis?"  
  
"No way man. They'd crowd the infirmary nonstop." Zell spoke up He leaned back against the wall and snorted. "Then she'd never recover."  
  
"Yeah..." Seifer whispered. "Hey. I'm gonna go catch up to Pickselle. See what I can drag outta her. Fill me in later."  
  
A round of good byes and salutes escorted him out of the office. He made his way to the bottom floor, stepping heavy amongst the flow of children who filled the Garden's hallways. He breathed in the smell, deciphering the clean smells from the cafeteria smells to the Training Center's fresh woodsy scent. Grunting, he walked towards the Library, talking to a few of the students who passed and wished them luck on their future trials of midterms, and speaking with a few Treppies. They still mourned for their lost Instructor, and he had to calm his nerves that begged him to tell them where she was. He came by the Library hall, and stepped down it. Seeing Amie, he limped towards her and grinned.  
  
"Amie, hey."  
  
"Instructor Almasy, hiya!" She smiled, picking up a few books and placing them on a shelf. "What brings you here?"  
  
Seifer smirked, and leaned down to help her replace some books on the shelves. "I'm looking for Pickselle. Have you seen her?"  
  
Amie smiled, and nodded. She pointed towards the back. "Yeah. She's over there. Just snatched a book and started reading it. I have to admit, I'm scared."  
  
"About?" He leaned over to grab another book.  
  
"Her. Quistis Trepe. Everything. Her connection, the works. I hope every thing ends up alright in the end."  
  
"It will, Amie. It will." He leaned over to give her a slight hug and limped towards the back rooms. He found her lowered black head, buried in a book, her eyebrows crinched and her lips pursed together. She flipped the page of the book while Seifer concentrated on his self control before confronting her.  
  
"Pickselle."  
  
She raised her eyes upwards and glared. "Whatta ya want?"  
  
"Look.. I'm sorry. About earlier.. it's just that.." He trailed off, running a hand through his hair. This was harder then he first presumed.  
  
"I know, you love her, she's your girly friend, she's back from the dead, blah blah blah shut up."  
  
Seifer winced at her snarl. Pickselle turned back to her book. "Look, Pickselle. I need to know. What's your connection with Quistis?"  
  
Pickselle rolled her eyes. "She attacked me in Winhil. She's haunting the place. Her body shows up apparently alive on the beach. What's the point? I HAVE no damned connection. And I plan on keeping it that way."  
  
Seifer sat down next to her. "We need her back."  
  
"And how am I supposed to help that?"  
  
"...I don't know."  
  
They sat in silence for a while. Pickselle wondered if her breathing was too loud. Facing Seifer, she gazed at his defeated form, and wondered, how on earth am I supposed to help him? Reunite him with the only person who makes him happy? He raised his face from the desk to the wall, and Pickselle noticed his eyes held unshed tears that he dared not show anyone. His features where highlighted with the rays from the lightbulbs above his head, and his eyes held emerald fire determination. Pickselle raised a hand to touch his cheek, to see if he was real for a moment. He turned to her and frowned.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'll... I'll help you. Anyway I can."  
  
Seifer licked his lips and nodded. "Thank you, Pickselle."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
A sharp yelling was heard behind them. Seifer turned around sharply, and Pickselle followed his movements, looking towards library entrance. A tall, brunette man in a SeeD outfit was smirking and argueing with Amie, who was desperately trying to get back to her work.   
  
"Should we go help, Seifer?" Pickselle whispered  
  
"...No. Wait a minute. Amie can handle herself."  
  
Amie leaned down to pick up some more books, and the young man saw his fortune to give her a pat on the rump. Amie stood up, snarled, and slapped his face hard enough to send him reeling. The young man gripped his cheek and glared at her.  
  
"..How about now?"  
  
"...No, Pickselle. Just wait."  
  
The young Seed Glared at her and gripped her by the arms, snarling lewd things into her face. Seifer winced while Pickselle ground her teeth. He looked at her and nodded.  
  
"Now we go."  
  
The young SeeD's voice was heard. "Look, you little bitch. Wen I say you're MY girlfriend, then you're MINE. Understand?!"  
  
Amie struggled against his grip, cenching her teeth. "Leave me alone Lorenzo! I'm dating Zell. And even if I wasn't I'd never go out with you!"  
  
Lorenzo gripped her wrists and pulled her close. "Yeah, Amie. Like you need a loser like that. I'm ten times the man he'll never be."  
  
"Leave me alone!" she yelped.  
  
"Make me, Book Princess" The SeeD sneered, pulling her face close to his own.  
  
"She shouldn't have to make you, Lorenzo."  
  
Lorenzo turned around sharply, and fell face first into the angry gaze of Seifer Almasy. Emerald fire glared down into Lorenzo's deep brown eyes, as the younger SeeD backed away, holding his hands up in defeat. "Instructor Almasy? You're back? Hey, look, I'm sorry, just me and my girlfriend here-"  
  
Amie lunged out and slammed a foot into his leg, and ran towards Seifer and Pickselle. Pickselle took the young woman by the arm and comforted her while Seifer dealt with Lorenzo. "She isn't your girlfriend, Lorenzo..." He lifted Hyperion to level just under the young man's chin. "She happen's to be a very good friend of mine's lady.." Hyperion twisted into the tender flesh of Lorenzo's chin. "And I don't like the fact you're trying to hit on her."   
  
Pain flitted into Lorenzo's chin as the young SeeD squeeled out an apology. "M-M-Mr. Almasy I-I'm s-s-sorry..."  
  
"I see..."  
  
Hyperion cut the air. Blood flew as Lorenzo screamed.  
  
"...Don't let it happen again."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
In the Infirmary, Irvine sat down, once more, strumming his barely used guitar. Squall sat across from him, his hands folded in his lap while Rinoa rubbed his shoulders. Zell and Selphie had left to find Seifer and Amie, and bring Pickselle back to the room and discuss who she was and how she could help. Next to them, the beautiful fallen instructor lay, as if in a dream like state where she would never awaken.  
  
Another chord rang out from his fingertips, and he turned his gaze upwards.   
  
"Squall. I...think I might have an idea."  
  
The commander lifted his head, his eyes bleary. "What is it?"  
  
Irvine flicked at his guitar again, and looked down at Quistis. She hadn't moved. There was no occurance of the ghost that took her shape anymore. Not since it attacked Pickselle. She, attacked Pickselle. The ethereal's being's cries still echoed in their heads, begging for the life apparently Pickselle held away from her grasp. Irvine reached out to stroke Quistis' hand before answering.  
  
"...Maybe Ellone can help her. Help us."  
  
Rinoa lifted her head and frowned. Stepping infront of Squall, she sat down in his lap and rested her head upon his shoulder. "Elle? Why for..? oh." She shook her head and yawned. "We can't ask Elle for that. It was hard enough for her to send me back."  
  
"Maybe.." Squal whispered. "But we don't have a coice do we? Or let Quistis die?"  
  
"She ain't dead Squall.." Irvine deadpanned. "She's just sleepin'."  
  
"Well she might as well be dead the way she is." Squall hissed out towards Irvine. "I mean, look at her." He waved a hand over the sleeping beauty. "She'd rather die then live like this..."  
  
A soft snoring filled the room. Squall looked down and blinked, seeing Rinoa fast asleep in his arms. Sighing, he picked her up securely, and lifted her from his lap, standing up and heading to the door. "I'm gonna go put her down for a rest, Irvine. Don't you dare think of bothering sis or my father with this stuff. They have enough problems."  
  
Irvine nodded and strummed his guitar again. Listening carefully, he concentrated on Squall's footsteps as they got lighter and lighter until they became completely non existant. Trailing his fingers across the guitar, he found out it was too late to turn them back as they lifted the reciever from the cradle and pressed the speed dial.  
  
"Hello, Esthar Mansion."  
  
"Yes.." Irvine spoke. "Mister Segull?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This is Irvine Kinneas of Balamb Garden. May I speak to the President please?"  
  
"Irvine? Hello. Yes you may. What is this concerning?"  
  
"....his son."  



	10. She just doesn't live/I can't breath..

LOG IN: HYPERION HAWK  
PASSWORD: Fire Pixie  
PASSWORD ACCEPTED.  
  
I can't believe it.   
She's alive.  
My dream. My damned wish. Alive. Breathing.  
She just doesn't live..  
She's just an unanimated skeleton. Her body is so pale. Her breathing is so weak. Just to see her chest rise and fall with each breath is a blessing to me. Even if it's for just a few rare splendid moments, just being with her even in this form is comforting. They keep telling me there's hope, there's hope. I know there is.  
But why do I keep feeling that unless I'm by her side, she's gonna leave again?  
The white night, standing tall with his white Queen.  
Save the Queen.   
I'm your knight, Quistis. I'll never leave your side again.  
  
LOG OUT: HYPERION HAWK  
INITIATING IN 5...4...3...2...1  
HAVE A NICE DAY!  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
'YOU DID WHAT?!"  
  
"What ya told me not to do."  
  
"Irvine, I specifically you NOT to call my father! Or Elle! What part of "Do Not Call Laguna" Did you not understand?"  
  
Irvine smirked and sat down in a chair. His pressed his brain for an answer, before finally coming up with one. "Ah, Squall, you never told me not to call Laguna. You just told me not to involve them in the case with Quisty. I simply gave them a greetings ring up. Ya know, to talk to our dear Sis."  
  
Squall groaned, and planted a hand on his hip. "Irvine. That doesn't explain why you did this."  
  
"S'not my fault, Commander Leonhart."  
  
"How? You told Elle about Quisty."  
  
Irvine shook his head, his face becoming sour. "It's Elle's fault, Squall. It's hers."  
  
Squall glared at him. "And how is it Sis's fault you told her our problems?!"  
  
A huge grin broke out on Irvine's face. "She asked me 'What's up?'"  
  
Squall groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You're an ass, Irvine."  
  
"Yep."  
  
The sound of Rinoa's laughter came from the corner of the room. The young teacher smiled, and folded her hands infront of her. A smile tinted the corners of her lips as she walked towards Squall in a timid fashion. "He was only doing what he thought was right. Don't blame him. Laguna is on his way, along with Ellone. With her, we might have a chance for Quistis."  
  
Squall shook his head. "We can't involve her in this. We just can't. I don't wanna worry Sis."  
  
"None of us do." Zell walked in. Amie held his hand, tightly in her own. They walked into the room, silently, before stopping infront of Squall. "We love Quisty. And we can't take any chances now. You know that man. Elle might be able to help her. If there's a chance we gotta take it."  
  
Squall sat down in a chair, holding his head on one hand. In his heart, he knew that they were right. Yet he couldn't understand why. Ever since it was spread about who his father was, constantly he was compared, until finally the truth stood out that they were two different beings in their own rights. One ran a whole country, the other lead a revolution to save the world. Compare that with their looks was also a tough thing to handle.  
  
Only so long can a long lost son be said to look like his father.  
  
Rubbing the exaustion form his eyes, Squall mumbled "When are they arriving?"  
  
"About an hour." Rinoa whispered.  
  
"...alright. Where's Seifer?"  
  
"Huh.. Where he's been ever since he practically arrived. The Infirmary." Zell chided in, wrapping an arm around Amie's waist. "He's standing bedside vidual. Making sure nothing happens. Don't know why. He just feels something's up."  
  
Squall nodding, and stood up. "I'm gonna go check on him. Make sure he's doing alright. Irvine, wait for Laguna and Sis. Zell, you, Amie and Rinoa.. take the day off. Until we can figure this out, we're going to need some thinking time. Where's Selphie?"  
  
"Shopping with Fujin and Raijin in Balamb." Rinoa said, smiling. "They should be back soon. Fujin and Raijin are worried about Seifer."  
  
"It's understandable. Alright, I'm going to the Infirmary."  
  
"Hey..." Irvine whined. "How come they get the day off and I have to be stuck here waiting for Laguna and Ellone?"  
  
Squall blinked and smirked. "You disobeyed orders, Irvine. Sorry buddy, but you're staying put for your guests. Don't be rude."  
  
Zell snickered and Amie buried her face in his shoulder, smiling. Rinoa pressed her fingertips to her lips and smiled. Irvine glared at Squall in mock anger. "Squall, you're an ass."  
  
"Yep."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"...come on girl.. talk to me..."  
  
Every once in a while, Docter Kadowaki came forward in the room, asking him if he needed anything. Each time he's point to Quistis's still form and sigh, disheartedly, before mumbling that he wasn't hungry, tired, or sick. And each time, the good Doctor nodded with a grim shake of her head and repeat the news he had grown to hate; No change yet.  
  
"...just wake up, sit up.. just do that.. please..."  
  
Silence greeted his begs. Cold eyes stared away from him, towards the ceiling. Blinking every once in a while, just to retain the moisture they had become to depend on. A feeding tube was installed into her throat, delivering liquid nurishment into her withered body, which each passing moment grew steadily weaker. Not even a flicker of a finger or the subtle raise of an eyebrow on her to show him that bringing her from the watery depths was not in vain.   
  
Seifer grew weary, and moaned low in his throat. He stood up and slammed a fist into the wall behind him, never taking his eyes off the woman before him. "Talk, say something, damn you! Sit up, speak, yell at me, complain about Treppies, or at least give me that damned look you always give me when I scream. Just do SOMETHING but lie there and die!"  
  
"Yelling at her isn't going to help." A low voice spoke. Seifer turned his face towards the door, and blinked, recognizing the shorter man.  
  
"Squall.."  
  
"Seifer... How is she?" The younger man came forward now, leaning over to look. In his hands was a tray from the cafeteria, housing two water bottles, a chicken sandwich and some potato slips. Seifer's favorite.  
  
"...the same. No change. Feeding tube.. installed."  
  
"I can see."  
  
Squall sat down, placing the tray on the table and lifting a potato piece to his mouth, crunching down on it noisily. Slipping the rest into his mouth, he wiped his fingers on a napkin and grunted, clearing his throat. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"About?" Seifer asked, never taking his eyes off the sleeping woman. He sat down, in the other chair, and reached over to grip her cold hand.  
  
Squall cleared his throat. "Irvine called Ellone. He's thinking that maybe she can help us. My father and Sis are gonna be here in about an hour. I didn't think it was a good idea at first, but Quisty trusts Sis so I'm pretty sure whatever Elle needs to do, Quisty will allow."  
  
Seifer grunted in response. "That's right. She does. She loved Sis. We all did. I guess. Or we do. I don't know."  
  
"Seifer. You need some rest. You're running yourself ragged."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"You should."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Squall smiled, slightly. "That's my line, Almasy."  
  
"..yeah." Seifer looked up at Squall and frowned. "I'm still trying to get used to it."  
  
"How so?" Squall asked. He leaned back in his seat, taking another potato slip off the tray and into his mouth.  
  
Seifer shook his head sadly. "I didn't wanna believe it was her. I mean.. Hyne, I stared at her for an hour, and tried telling my brain 'No, it's not her. It's someone else.' But every time I look at that scar on her face.." He lifted a finger to trace the dark line that crossed her forehead and nose. "I'm reminded that she's here, she's alive. Just not.. living."  
  
Squall nodded, chewing on the potato piece. Suddenly, the tasty salty morsal had gone as plain as clay in his mouth. Swallowing, he picked up one of the two water bottles and popped the top, taking a sip. "We all had just barely accepted her death. Now, we see it's not true."  
  
"I agree.." He let out a sigh, his body relaxing. Leaning over the rails on the bed, he traced her features with his finger, as if memorizing the shapes and the structure. "..I never really accepted her death. Until I met Pickselle."  
  
"Pickselle.. Her? How did she make you accept it?"  
  
Seifer shrugged. "I don't know how. Maybe I just wanted someone else, who wasn't constantly telling me they where sorry, that it was Hyne's wish, someone other then a Treppie to tell me that it wasn't my fault, that I should let sleeping dogs lie. Someone who didn't know what I did before, and what I do now. No one can understand how I feel, Squall. Except this one." He let his finger draw to her ear, before stroking her cheek. He shook his head. "Married.. that's what her and I would be now. Hmph."  
  
"Never will get used to it.. if she stays like this" Squall whispered. "She was so strong."  
  
"..and would rather be dead then live like this."  
  
"You're the first to agree with me."  
  
Seifer smirked. "First I've ever agreed with you."  
  
"Where's Pickselle?"  
  
"...resting in my dorm. I'm gonna stay here tonight."  
  
A knock on the door caused both men to look towards the door. Voicing the confirmation, the door opened and Irvine walked in, his hands shrugged into his jeans. "Squall, your dad's here. So's Elle. Wanna get a move on man?"  
  
Lifting himself form his chair, Squall nodded, picking up the food tray. Seifer stood up as well, obviously wanting to follow him, but was stopped when a firm hand pushed him back. "Whoa there big fella." Irvine smirked. "Strict orders from Ellone. Doesn't wanna see you until you've got that tray there with you, in the Cafeteria, eating lunch with her."  
  
Seifer glared at Irvine, who smirked back. Sensing his defeat, he leaned over to the sleeping beauty and kissed her gently on her forehead, whispered in her ear, before kissing her still lips. Facing Squall, he nodded, walking towards the tray. Picking it up, he headed to the door, calling over his shoulder. "Tell her fine. But hurry up. I'm hungry damn it."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Laguna sat down on the front steps of the Garden, taking a long drag from his cigarette. After Ellone had informed him of the news, he had put all projects on hold and raced to the continent of Balamb. Part of him nagged, asking why Squall didn't call, since the tone of Irvine's voice was realization enough that the idea sincerally wasn't his son's. Over the past year, almost two years, since it was revealed to who they were to one another, Squall had taken in the fact hard. Over time, he had eventually begun to call him 'Dad' when it just slipped out. He had even started to refer to him as 'my father' instead of President Loire. It was a start, and hopefully not an end. The first time they spent time together, Laguna had begged him to let him be included in Squall's life, and got the reaction he had hoped for with his son's agreeance. It would take time, far longer then these fragile few years to have Squall fully accept him into his core as Laguna had done with him the minute he made the connection. But how long did they have? He patted the small back pack he had brought with him, sighing. Not long enough..  
  
Hyne. He had more then Quistis to talk to him about.. How was he going to let him know the news he recieved? Not even little Ellone knew.. It wouldn't have been right if she knew before Squall. Just wouldn't be fair.  
  
It's not fair.  
  
He stubbed out the butt in the ground, and flicked it about 30 feet. He heard strong foot steps behind him, and recognized the clapping heels of the lone wolf himself. "Squall? He called out.  
  
"Yes..." He moved the back pack to one side, and sat down next to Laguna. "..Father."  
  
Laguna smiled. "I like it when you call me that."  
  
"Huh.. yeah."  
  
"Squall.." Laguna turned to him, frowning. "Why didn't you call me earlier?"  
  
Squall shrugged, and wrapped his arms around his knees. Suddenly, he was feeling very insecure, reminded of his days at the orphanage. "I don't know. I just figured I'd handle it by myself. Not go running off to my daddy when things get tough."  
  
"Well.. I just want to be here. For you. Incase I die tomorrow or years from now."  
  
Squall shook his head. "No.. you don't have to do that. Quistis.. Man. I just figured we can handle it. And we can. You and Sis have a lot more to attend to in Esthar.."  
  
"Squall.."  
  
"...I don't want to involve more people then there should be."  
  
"Squall.."  
  
"It just shouldn't. Yeah?"  
  
"Finally you shut up. I guess you do have a little bit of me in you." Laguna smirked, shifting his position. "So, Quistis came a while ago, washed ashore on Selphie's birthday? That's what I heard."  
  
"Yeah. Found petrifying seeweed around her, so that explains why she's so well..preserved." He didn't like that word.. Well preserved.  
  
"I see. You should have contacted me sooner. I would have dropped everything..to.." Laguna's face suddenly turned red, and he exploded into a coughing fit. Thrusting a fist to his mouth, he grunted out breaths of air, his hair falling about his face. Squall's eyes widened momentarily, and he reached over to slam Laguna on the back with his palms  
  
"Laguna? Laguna? Hey, what's going on?"  
  
Laguna raised a hand to halt him, and cleared his throat. "It's nothing. Nothing."  
  
"Been smoking too much, probably." Squall dead panned.  
  
"You know?"  
  
"I can smell it on you. And I saw you flicking the butt."  
  
"Damn.." Laguna reached up wards to rub the back of his head. He gazed down at his watch and frowned. It was time.. again?Turning to look past Squall, he pointed to the small black bag. "Hey, hand me that will you?"  
  
"...alright." Squall picked it up, and set it in Laguna's lap. "What is it?"  
  
Silence. Laguna didn't feel himself trusting enough to speak, so Squall prodded on. "Laguna, what's going on? You've been acting out of charactor ever since you arrived here."  
  
The older man opened the bag, and blew out a breath, his bangs catching in the sudden gust of air. Reaching inside, he pulled out a small pill box and a water bottle, opening the box first then flipping the top of the bottle. Tossing a small pill down his throat, he washed it down with a large swig from the bottle before answering. "I... Damn. First time in my life I'm speechless."  
  
Sapphire eyes narrowed at him in agitation. "Just say it, Laguna. Easiest way to do it is to just-"  
  
"Squall, I have cancer. I'm dying."  
  
It was in that moment Squall Leonhart forgot how to breathe. 


	11. "I love yoo.. bye bye"

~+~Then....~+~  
  
"SEIFIE SEIFIE SEIFIE!"  
  
"Yoo can't call me that!"  
  
Self defiant fist pumped into the air. A young Selphie snarled menacingly at him "I can tooo!"  
  
"No yoo can't! I'll make yoo regwet it!"  
  
Selphie jumped up and down, her hair flitting around her chubby cheeks. "I dare yoo! Twy me!" A smirk crossed her little lips. "SEEEFFFIIIIEEEE!!!!!"  
  
~+~Now...~+~  
  
"Well, Seifie. How have you been?"  
  
The sandwhich and slips had gone cold, and the chicken needed some mustard. It was a bit too salty and the sandwich was far too ketchupy. Squall had it made in his image, how he liked his food. Personally, Seifer preferred mayonoise, with mustard on the side, but he ate it anyways. Ever since he had picked up Quistis' broken and bloody body from the D-District prison, ketchup was one of the foods he disliked the most entirely. Funny, he thought. I used to adore the look of it.. Seifer looked up into the calming brown eyes of Ellone Loire. She had taken Laguna's last name when he officially adopted her weeks after her return. She was well over 20 then, but still, he thought of her as his little niece, almost a daughter. Gulping down the soggy chicken, he gave her a wary smile.   
  
"I haven't heard anyone call me Seifie for a long long time, Sis."  
  
Ellone smiled warmly. "And I bet you still don't like it."  
  
"Nope. I dont.." He leaned back, taking a drink from his glass. The liquid burned his throat slightly. At least my soda hasn't gone flat, he snickered.   
  
"I see. I remember what happened to Selphie when she called you that."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What was that you said...?"  
  
~+~Then....~+~  
  
"Yoo asked for it! I'm gonna get yoo!"  
  
The young blonde boy ran after the spirited brunette, growling deep in his throat. Selphie screamed and ran, as fast as she could, but to no avail. She felt his strong little arms pick her up around the waist, and shieked like a banshee when he started to drag her towards the ocean.   
  
"I'll show yoo! Seifie!"  
  
He threw her with more strength then the little boy should have into an incoming wave. Selphie screamed, feeling the cold salty water soak her from head to toe. Her sobs tore through the clear salty air, as Seifer laughed and pointed at her. Dragging herself from the waters, Selphie wrapped her arms around her cold body and sniffled. "Yoo're mean! Meanie! I'm gonna tell Matwon!"  
  
Ha Ha! No yoo won't!" Seifer yelled. "Or yoo're gonna be cwy baby Zell junior! Cwy baby Sephie!"  
  
The young pixie sprite girl started crying again. Seifer started laughing, and walked away as soon as Ellone showed her face. Everyone knew that Ellone was being taken in a few hours, away from the orphanage. Some people had come earlier, found her, and wanted for her their liking, and Edea agreed, letting them adopt Ellone. Everyone had bid their good byes except Seifer, who wouldn't go near her. All in all, he did love her like a sister. But of course, her? know that?  
  
~+~Now...~+~  
  
"I was one hell of a terror, Sis. Wasn't I?" Seifer snickered, slipping a oteto piece into his mouth.  
  
Ellone's lips turned upwards into a sweet smile. "Yes, you were. But we loved you anyways."  
  
"Yeah.. and I loved you guys too. Just didn't want you to know that." He leaned back, smiling. "After I gave Selphie a bath.."  
  
~+~Then...~+~  
  
"Didja see that Quisty? Did yoo did yoo??" An eager voice chided into the little blond girl's ears. She looked down at him, her electric blue eyes sad. Seifr stopped talking and climbed onto the large cement bench infront of the Orphanage to sit next to her. She was fiddling with her Triple Triad cards, and always gloated that some day she was going to be the King of cards.  
  
"I saw that.." the little girl nodded, her pony tail shaking with each movement of her head. "Why did yoo do that?"  
  
"Wha? She was bein' mean! She was callin' me Seifie." He crossed his arms defiantly. Quistis still continued to look at him, her electric corn flower blue eyes sad.  
  
"But yoo let me call yoo Seifie."  
  
"Only yoo can."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Seifer snorted and rubbed an eye. "Jus' cuz yoo can."  
  
~+~Now..+~  
  
"I left that day.. left the orphanage." Ellone sighed, leaning her arms on the table. She had taken off her shawl and wrapped it along the back of her chair, lazily. Balamb Garden, just as she remembered it. Full of promise, full of hope, light, and love.  
  
"You sure did. And I avoided you once I heard the news. Couldn't stand the fact we were losing one of our own. Of course, i wouldn't tell you that." Seifer smirked.  
  
"No, you were always a private boy. Except with..." Ellone trailed off, staring sadly at him.  
  
"Her.." Seifer whispered, before sipping once again from his cup. "Didn't know it then. Know it now, but I've been in love with her since I first joined the orphanage."  
  
Ellone snickered, before sipping from her straw. "Oh, I could tell..."  
  
~+~Then....~+~  
  
"Why come? Yoo can tell me Seifie."  
  
"I dunno.." Seifer kicked the air. "Hey.." He gulped. "Member when Maytwon tol' us that stowie?"  
  
Quistis picked up her triple triad cards and placed them in her pocket. "Which one?"  
  
"'Bout the princess and her hair. She was stuck in a tower? An' her hair was so long and pretty the prince would climb it?"   
  
"Yeah.." He shifted positions to face her. "Member? Wha' was it called?"  
  
Quistis sat up straight and thought for a moment. "Ummm.. Wepunzull?"  
  
"Yeah... What do yoo think her hair look likes?"  
  
~+~Now...~+~  
  
"How did you know, Elle?" Seifer looked up at her, his brows furrowed. "I didn't tell anyone how I felt about her."  
  
"Ah, you didn't." Elle smiled warmly. "I could see how you spoke to her, talked to her, held her hand when she skinned her knee that one time.."  
  
Seifer nodded, gathering his mess from the table and piling it onto his tray. "Yeah. You know she still has the scar?"  
  
"Does she? The cut was pretty deep. And how she screamed when Matron applied the anti septic was horrifying." Ellone sighed.  
  
Seifer nodded. "Like a banshee she howled. After Matron put the band aid on, I let her cry into my shoulder."  
  
Ellone smiled a huge grin, and stirred her drink with her straw. "I still think that was so sweet of you."  
  
"Thanks. Poor Selphie caught the flu that day.. Remember?"  
  
"Of course, Seifer.. I do..."  
  
~+~Then...~+~  
  
"...her hair? Pwetty I think.. Long and dark, like Maytwon's."  
  
Seifer shook his head. "I don't. I think she has bootiful blonde hair. Really blonde, like honey an' gold. Like yoo'r hair."  
  
Quistis looked at him and smiled, her cheeks turning rosy. "Yoo think my hair is pwetty?"  
  
Seifer grunted, and rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "Umm.. yaw? Don't yoo?"  
  
She pulled the honey gold lockes from the hair band, and fluffed it with her fingers. "Nawt really. It's too straight."  
  
Quistis felt his fingers first touch it, gently, then run their small length through the sily strands. "Naw, yoo're pweety just like dat. Curly hair would make you look stoopid."  
  
"Aww.."  
  
~+~Now...~+~  
  
"Talking like this to you, Elle, it's just..different. Remembering the past. I thought Guardian Forces wiped out our memories." Seifer shuffled his feet underneath the table. "But I can remember so much..."  
  
"I know. I spoke with Odine before I came here, and he replied that if GF's aren't used for longer than a month their placement in your memory banks erases, and your lost memories come back." Ellone sipped from her cup, and waved to a passing by Rinoa. The young woman smiled at them and lifted a finger, smirking (the becon that was rumoured she gave Squall to make him fall in love with her) before heading towards the Cafeteria line for lunch.  
  
Seifer shook his head in wonder. "I also remember that day.. Our talk, me and her. Sitting on that cement bench..."  
  
~+~Then...~+~  
  
"Yoo didn't answer my question, Seifie!" Quistis said in a raised voice, gently shoving him playfully. "How come yoo let me call yoo Seifie an' no one else?"   
  
Seifer laughed a little and smiled."Well, I was twyin' too. Member how in the stowie the prince liked her so much that he climbed her hair too see her? And still liked her when it all got chopped off?"  
  
"Yeah..." Quistis took a lock from her head and moved it over her shoulder, stroking it thoughtfully. It was well past her waist now, she never let anyone near her when they were holding a pair of scissors in their hands. Once, Seifer got angry when she wanted to read instead of play by the beach and threatened to cut it off in her sleep, and just those words were enough to make her cry. He never said anything like that again.  
  
"Well..." He pulled his legs up, and sat on the bench, cross legged. "Didn' da Maytwon call it love? Why he still liked her so much even when she was almost bald?"  
  
"Uh huh.. Why?"  
  
Seifer shrugged, and took the golden lock of hair from her grasp. "Well, I think I love yoo. Mebbe that's why I don' care if yoo call me Seifie."  
  
~+~Now...~+~  
  
Seifer shook his head. "I didn't know what love was back then. I didn't know how I was feeling. Didn't know if it made any sense."  
  
Ellone trailed her eyes to Rinoa, who was busy getting a salad from the bar, then reached over to grip the young man's hand. "I remember. I thought you two were so cute."  
  
Seifer gripped Ellone's hand tightly in his own. "Yeah. I knew I was feeling something. I just have no damned idea just what. But the nest thing we talked about.."  
  
"Tore you apart, didn't it."  
  
"Tore me raw.."  
  
~+~Then...~+~  
  
"Maytwon said that they loved each other different then Maytwon loves us, didn't she?"  
  
"Yeah.." Seifer nodded. "I think mebbe I love yoo that way. I don' care if yoo call me Seifie, I like when yoo talk too me too. An' I like talkin' to yoo. Do yoo?"  
  
She took her hair back from his hand and started to tie it back up into a pony tail. "I dunno. I like yoo. Yoo're fun when yoo're not a meanie."  
  
"Aww.. I don' like bein' mean too yoo. I love yoo."  
  
Quistis nodded. "Yoo know? I love yoo too. I don' like yoo bein' mean too me either. But I like talkin' too yoo. So I think that means I love yoo."  
  
Seifer nodded and scratched his head. "Awesome, I love yoo, yoo love me. An' we like talkin' too eachother."  
  
Quistis chuckled, and pulled her pony tail tight. "But I'll not love yoo no more if yoo're gonna be a meanie!"  
  
Seifer laughed and looked into the flower fields. He frowned then, and turned to her. "Who were those people here lookin' at yoo?"  
  
Electric blue corn flower eyes stared at the flower fields. They were full of sadness, and fear. Turning to look at him, she opened her mouth to speak, her young voice cold. "Seifie, I gawt 'dopted.."  
  
~+~Now...~+~  
  
"...she did stop loving me. When I became a 'meanie' again. I came to the Garden, I just saw Squall, and the jealousies I had when Quistis fawned over him came surging back. I took it out on both of them." Seifer shook his head. "I can't believe I did that."  
  
Ellone nodded, draining the last reminants of soda from her cup. "I wasn't surprised. I always knew you had a beautiful heart inside you. But you were so afraid."  
  
"Of leading?"  
  
"Of yourself." Selphie's voice chimed in. "After she left, you became more vicious to everyone. We could stand you before, but you turned into one hell of a jerk!"   
  
Selphie reached over and pulled three chairs from another table to the one they where seated at. Looking at the line, she gave a subtle gasp and reached for another chair for Rinoa. "Fujin and Raijin are back, getting something to scarf on."  
  
Seifer ignored her comment. "How long where you listening to us?"  
  
Selphie smiled. "Long enough."  
  
Shaking his head, Seifer smiled, and once again let his brain walk itself down memory lane..  
  
~+~Then...~+~  
  
"Whatta yoo mean 'Dopted?!?"  
  
Qusitis sniffled, looking at the floor. "Those people are gonna take me away. Make me live wiff them.. I have to be packed by next sat'day.."  
  
Seifer's face darkened, and he got very angry. Easing himself off the cement bench, he kicked the dirt and started to walk away.  
  
"Seifie? Where yoo goin'?"  
  
He turned to her and snarled. "Yoo can't call me Seifie no more! Yoo're gonna leave me!"  
  
Quistis shook her head, and moved her legs to dangle over the side. "I can' help it. I'm sowwy.."  
  
"Yoo're mean!! Yoo made me love yoo and now yoo're gonna go!" Turning his back on her, he crossed his arms and stiffled a sob that threatened to rise from his throat.  
  
Her bottom lip trembled as she eased herself off the bench. Placed a hand on his arm, she whispered "Seifie, pwease.."  
  
Seifer turned towards her and glared at her. He shook off her arm, a strange feeling coming over him. Anger. Much much anger. With out warning, he shoved her, hard, back into the bench. He heard her thump against the bench, then slump to the ground. She grunted, in pain and gripped her side, tears welling up in her eyes. His fists balled at his sides and little, whimpering sounds escaped his throat. Stomping a foot on the ground, he finally opened his eyes to his handy work.  
  
"Oh..no.. Quisty..?!"  
  
She let out a huge bellowing cry, loud as the heavens, that seemed to tear into the little boy's heart and remove it, piece by piece.  
  
~+~Now...~+~  
  
A soft hand was placed on his shoulder. Seifer looked upwards into the bright eye and dark eye of Fujin. She smiled at him, a toothy grin before taking a seat. Leaning over, she kissed Seifer's cheek and whispered in his ear "Welcome home."  
  
Raijin soon followed, tossing a huge plate of food onto the over sized table before taking a seat next to his wife. Lifting a heavy arm to drape over Fujin's shoulder, he leaned forward to give the lovely girl a kiss on her cheek and whisper in her ear.  
  
Ellone smiled at them, introduced herself, then recognized them immediately. Fujin's face soured as Raijin's turned sheepish, and held out a hand to her. "Ya know... we're sorry.. didn't mean to, ya know?"  
  
"YES...Apology?"  
  
Ellone smiled, and shook the huge brown hand extended to her. "Accepted."  
  
Rinoa's light and airy footsteps approached, and she too sat down, joining the conversation. Raijin turned to Seifer and asked a barrage of questions, and they were answered, mindlessly. It wasn't before long that the voices went unheard, as his mind drifted back, back in time. To a time where theri innocense was very much still intact.  
  
~+~Then...~+~  
  
"I'm gonna miss yoo!" Zell cried, hugging Quistis in a huge bear hug, almost refusing to let go.  
  
"Me too Zell." Quistis hugged him back.  
  
Everyone bid their farewells to the young girl by the beach, as the Matron held a crying Selphie and comforted a distrought Irvine. Squall had said goodbye to his Big Sissy Trepe and ventured back into his room to brood. Zell started bawling, and for once, no one called him a crybaby. They didn't dare, as their own tears formed in their eyes. They all wished her luck, love, everything. Beside one.  
  
He watched the kids crowd around her, wishing her the best life could offer in their own innocent way. Their jumbled words and cracking sobs filled the air, while the Matron held and comforted the ones who needed it most. Willing his feet to walk down the stone steps, he took a heavy breath filled with emotion as he neared the other kids. Tugging gently on the Matron's skirts, he looked up at her with soul filled eyes.  
  
"Maytwon? Can I tawk to Quisty? Awone? I won' do nuffin.."  
  
Edea looked down at the blonde boy and smiled sadly. Whispering to the other children to head back up to the orphanage, she kneeled down to look at him face to face. "I trust you Seifer. But it will be bed making duty and dish washing time if you do a bad thing!" Leaning forward to kiss him on his forehead, she took the rest of the children back to the stone building by the lighthouse.  
  
Gazing at her, he sheepishly whispered. "I'm sowwy.."  
  
Quisty nodded, no emotion hitting her face. "Why did yoo hurt me?"  
  
Seifer sniffled, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. "Yoo're gonna leave me. An' I love yoo. When yoo love some one yoo don't want them to go 'way..."  
  
Quistis sniffled too, and stretched her arms out to him. "It's okay, Seifer. Can I hug yoo?"  
  
He entered her arms, and buried his young face in her hair. She had let it down from it's usual pony tail, in anticipation for the Mommy and Daddy to show up and take her away from her friends. Matron had done her hair, made her a pretty ankle length dress and kissed her good bye, but promised to come visit. But here, now, Seifer imagined them both being the only two kids on earth, holding eachother in comfort. Whispering in her ear, he mouthed the words "Yoo can call me Seifie now."  
  
Her arms wrapped tighter around his neck and waist, and her tears suddenly started coming fast. She cried, soaking his vest like T-shirt through to the skin. They felt like warm raindrops, and felt so beautiful that he let his own droplets of crystal fall from his eyes. He pulled away from her and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Quisty, people who love someone else kisses them."  
  
Quistis rubbed an eye with a fist and nodded. It was all the initiative he needed, as he gently, carefully, placed his lips on hers. He felt the slight pressure of her lips responding to his own, and he pulled away. Blinking, he let her go and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Quisty.."  
  
A horn honked, and the Matron's voice was heard calling for Quistis, telling her it was time to go. The young blonde girl stared at Seifer with big electric blue eyes. Pulling him close fast, he kissed him, astonishingly hard, on his lips. He didn't struggle to get away.  
  
"I love yoo Seifie...Bye bye.."  
  
~+~Now...~+~  
  
Drifting back to reality, Seifer looked at the group at the table. They were all smiling, chattering to him and each other as he semi conciously answered questions. Taking a deep breath, he lifted himself from his chair and griped his cane. "Everyone, I'm going to go check on Pickselle. Rinoa, explain the situation to Elle please?"  
  
Rinoa nodded, dipping her foxen chin. "Sure thing, Seifer. Take care."  
  
"I always do."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Pickselle tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't rest, no matter how hard they pressured her too. The thoughts, realizations came pouring in now, knowing what she was, who she was. Or not knowing, as it were. She flung herself on her back and stared at the ceiling. Sleep refused to come. The sun was still outside, for Hyne's sake! Throwing the sheets off her, she stood up, and bent down to retrieve her clothes. So used to sleeping in the buff, she didn't think twice about it now.   
  
Pulling her underwear and bra on, she reached towards the bed to pick up her shirt and swing it over her head when the door opened and Seifer walked in...  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"...cancer?"   
  
"Yes. Squall, I have cancer."  
  
"..how?" His voice cracked out.  
  
Laguna sighed, looking at the floor. How was he going to explain to his son that his father was going to die? "Son.. it's in my leg. It was a small abnormal growth when my leg started cramping up when I was younger. When I'd get nervous, the nerve endings would tickle a little, and mess with the tumor.."  
  
"And cause your leg to cramp up. You didn't have it checked out?!" Squall nearly shouted. Laguna sighed  
  
"Yes I did. Twenty years ago.." He rubbed the back of his head. "Back then the medicine wasn't as good as it is now, they just figured it a cyst. That it'll just loosen up. The cramping just got worse, so I had it checked out in Esthar.. a few weeks ago. They found it was a tumor.. and it spread."  
  
Squall shook his head, and looked away. "How can it have remained dormant for so long then? If you've had it for twenty years.."  
  
"Squall.." Laguna began. "Let me explain. The way the doctors did, I guess. When I had Adel captured in the Sorceress' memorial, the radiation it caused while making the seal.. well, set the tumor off. See, the seal's pronged, you saw them right?"  
  
A nod from his son beconed him to continue. "Well, they were made of highly concentrated radiation. It was the only substance at the time that kept Adel in suspended animation. I volunteered to make it."  
  
"So..." Squall whispered. "If you hasn't made the seal.."  
  
"I'd be..fine. Yeah. And would have the tumor removed before it got this bad.." He groaned, and pulled some more water from the bottle into his mouth.  
  
"..Seifer and Rinoa where exposed. Would they have..it too?" Squall asked.  
  
Laguna shook his head. "No, they weren't around it for as long as I was."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Silence betrayed any thoughts they had. Squall began counting things, blades of grass, clouds in the sky, how many grains of dirt, anything, to keep his mind off the shocking news. He looked down, then upwards, then back to the older man at his side. Not daring himself to speak, he cleared his throat and got Laguna's attention.  
  
"Yes Squall?"  
  
"Father..." He mumbled. "I..I don't..know. What to...say..Does Sis know?"  
  
Laguna shook his head slowly. "No. I didn't think it was right for me to tell anyone before you."  
  
"Guess that means.."  
  
"No, Kiros and Ward don't know either."  
  
Squall nodded, numb. He was trying to be professional. But.. He couldn't think. He tried keeping his attention at bay, refrain from showing his father that he was.. was what? He asked himself. Admit it Squall. Admit it. You're scared. Of course you're gonna be scared. Your father, who you had just barely begun to recognize as so, just revealed to you that he isn't the immortal soldier everyone talks about. Looks up to. That the man who put everyone else before himself. Who prayed to the heavens for his son to find a nice, quiet home, have a better life then himself, the man who lost not one, but two loves in his life time, one to death, and one to another man. The man who..  
  
...Selphie has a small crush on...  
  
...Rinoa admires...  
  
...Cid jokes with. ..  
  
...Seifer babbles sometimes to...   
  
...Irvine compares guns with...  
  
...Zell sometimes threatens to jokingly box out...  
  
...Amie reads with...  
  
...Edea travels memory lane with...  
  
...Ellone loves and calls Uncle Laguna...  
  
"Squall.. Laguna's voice, cracked with pent up emotion. "I could really seriously use a hug from my son right now.. if he'll let me."  
  
Instead on wrapping strong arms around the shaking older man at his side, the young SeeD commander fell into his chest, his heart betraying his emotions. His tears flowed freely now, as Laguna's had stroked his soft brown hair, so much like his mothers, until he finally let his own walls fall, and sobbed into the young man's hair. Squall's arms searched around his father's waist, and gripped him tightly, not willing to let go. Chests heaving, torn cries escaping their mouths, together, Squall Leonhart and Laguna Loire finally, infront of one another, gave into eachother's emotions, and let the sobs tear through their broken spirited bodies.  
  
...Squall Leonhart calls "Father"....  
  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
A/N Heh! Sorry this chapter's so long... but it's worth the read.. right? 


	12. What would be crueler...

"Man, oh man, Irvine. I can't believe it.."  
  
"Heh.." Irvine chuckled. "I know. We bought so much huh?"  
  
"Maybe.." Zell murmered. "You were right man. Spending some time in Deiling was just what the doctor ordered!" He slipped an arm around Amie's waist and kissed her temple, lingering a bit while his free hand pulled her dark hair from her face. "You are so beautiful."  
  
She leaned back into him, holding him tight. The trainride back from Deiling was a long one, but they filled the time with laughing and tales of the Garden. Questions and answers were solved amongst one another with rounds of speech, and tales of Deiling, Rinoa's father and Time Compression. A slightly uncomfortable topic to speak about, but Amie was interested in their battles against the demon of a Sorceress. So they supplied her with the details she craved, every once in a while Irvine making a snazzy joke. The talk made the train trip short, and they continued it as they approached the Garden.  
  
"Zell, look on the front steps. Is that..?" Amie's voice inquired. She pointed a long slim arm and finger towards two small figures huddling on the Garden steps. Zell eye'd the pair, and nudged Irvine, who followed the blond man's gaze. He, too, frowned and wondered.  
  
"Hey.. ain't that..Squall?"  
  
"Yeah..." Zell whispered to Irvine. "It is. I wondr what's up with him and.. hey is that..?"  
  
"Yeah. It's Laguna. They're..crying?" Irvine slapped Zell in the shoulder. "Come on you two et's see what's up."  
  
The three of them half ran, half jogged towards the pair, and slowed down when they realized that tears ran freely from Squall and Laguna's eyes. An akward silence held them in their places before Zell's concerned voice broke it.  
  
"Squall? Man.. you okay? Laguna? Oh, geeeez..."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"....Seifer?!"  
  
He blinked. He was not just seeing the Ice Bitch Pickselle Trest naked. Nude. With out clothes on. Well, technically in a pair of underwear and a bra. White. White underwear..  
  
"Ohh geezus.. fuck.."  
  
"..GET OUT!"  
  
Seifer covered his eyes and turned his head, looking away. Slamming the door, he grumbled under his breath and leaned against it, hearing the soft rustling sounds of Pickselle dressing. He couldn't help it. He had to. He saw Pickselle in his mind's eye view and wondered slightly, something about her body was familiar to him. The scar across her left breast, and the small gast scar on her side, where stiches seemed to hold it together when it was fresh, just seemed...  
  
Realization shot through his body. His emerald eyes widened. "Wait.."  
  
The door opened behind him and Pickselle stepped out, obviously angry. "What the hell was that for? Jerk."  
  
"Hey, I didn't know you were dressing."  
  
"Don't you ever fucking knock?!"  
  
"To my own room?"  
  
Pickselle groaned and rolled her eyes angrily and stalked off down the halls. Seifer followed her, but stopped when he reached the infirmary. Pickselle, still tranced in her anger at being walked in on, glared at him. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"I have to see something."  
  
"See what?!" Pickselle's eyes shot daggers before her memory finally jogged and her face fell. "Oh.. yeah. The Amethyst Ghost.."  
  
"Don't call her that!" Seifer snapped. "Her name is Quistis Trepe. Get it? Q-U-I-S-T-I-S T-R-E-P-E. NOT the Amethyst Ghost, or any other stupid name you gave her in Winhil!"  
  
Pickselle nodded, not saying a word. Seifer sniffed, and ran a hand through his long blonde hair before heading to the entrance of the Infirmary. When he reached it, he looked behind him to see Pickselle walking towards him, her arms crossed and her face sour. Grunting, she looked up at him and glared at him with her steel like eyes.  
  
"Well. Are you going in or not?"  
  
"Why are you?"  
  
Pickselle shrugged. "She's obviously something to me, or she wouldn't have tried to kill me."  
  
Seifer rolled his eyes. "Yeah..well. Get in there. Ellone should be there soon."  
  
Nodding, Pickselle slipped in past him, and bid a hello to Dr. Kadowaki. Seifer followed her, and nodded the to doctor, and asked "Any change?"  
  
A shake of the woman's head sunk his heart. "..Damn. Doctor, contact Ellone Loire. Bring her here. You.." he pointed to Pickselle. "Stay here. Wait for Elle, and inform me when she arrives."  
  
A snarl came from the young woman. Seifer ignored it, and closed the door behind him. Once again, he was captivated by the serene beauty of the sleping young blonde woman..  
  
Usually, he would sit by her bedside, and admire her, like a perfect statuesque creature. Usually, he'd clasp his warm hands around one of her cool ones and pray for her to rise up, look at him, and sheepishly smile. Or, he's sit by her side for days in and days out, for hours and hours, awaiting for her to finally, at once, awaken, only to have any sign of life from her prove futile.  
  
But not this time.  
  
Walking to the left side of her bed, his hands touched the silken hospital blanket, that covered her nude form. Easing it up a bit, he drew it back, just barely, partially exposing her left breast. The clean puckered scar from her rape at the D-District prison showed now, and he felt the familiar white hot rage and helplessness surge into his bones.   
  
"...don't think about it..just don't.."  
  
The sheet was moved back up now, his knuckles tracing her prominant collar bone and neck. Walking to the other side of the bed, he lifted the sheet upwards, and took note of Angustus Trepe's other calling card, the permanant reminder of his hands on his Pixie's body proved to be more then just a father's gentle touch. The scar, looking more like a slight discolor on her skin, held the tell tale signs of stitch marks that had once held the tender skin together. Pursing his lips together, he walked out of the room and into the office of the doctor.  
  
Heading straight to Pickselle, he yanked her upwards from her sitting position roughly, and glared at her carefully. Her eyebrows lifted, and his furrowed downwards, in concentration. A slight ripple in her forehead proved his suspicions.  
  
"Go wash your face, Pickselle."  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
He shook her roughly again, and glared down into her face, snarling "Are you gonna wash your face or am I gonna do it for you?!"  
  
Dr. Kadowaki stood up and lashed out, gripping Seifer's arm. She pulled him harshly away from Pickselle, who was shaking and griping her shoulders. Seifer turned sharply to face teh broad woman and snalred "What are you doing?!"  
  
"The correct question would be what are YOU doing Almasy?!" Kadowaki said. "Why are you harassing Pickselle?"  
  
Pulling his arm back to his side, Seifer scowled, and turned to Pickselle. "Go. Wash. Your. Face. Or take it off right now or I'll be forced to do it myself." He snarled. "With Hyperion."  
  
Pickselle's chest heaved. She was trapped. "Please don't make me.." She whispered, her face holding no emotion.  
  
"Do it. Now."  
  
Pressing her lips hard together, with a curt nod, she lifted a hand to her forehead, feeling for something. Seifer smiled grimly, and frowned, a line cutting into his scar. Slim fingers felt along a small area, before finding what she was looking for.   
  
As if in a dream, a ripping sound was heard, before a small piece of plastic was ripped from the young woman's forehead. Seifer grimaced slightly, as Dr. Kadowaki's gasp filled the silence long after the ripping sound had ceased.  
  
Crossing Pickselle's forehead, was a discolored scar.  
  
Much like the one Seifer used to adorn on his face before it was extended to his hairline.  
  
And exactly like the scar that crossed Quistis's nose right now.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Hey..guys? Man it's okay.. Squall, dude we're fine, we didn't run away.. Irvine I told you it was a bad idea!"  
  
Zell's voice carried out over the sobbing pair, as he kneeled down next to Squall. Irvine glared at him, and sat down next to Laguna. The President was still holding his son, even though his tears were long past shed, his son was crying his heart out. Neither Amie, Zell, nor Irvine ever expected to see Squall like this, ever. Even in the most dreadfull of times, he had kept a stern guard around himself, and not let anyone through his demeanor. If he ever did cry, it was in silence, or sometimes in the company of Rinoa, but even then she be allowed to see his rare crystal like tears fall only once in a great while. But now.. He was crying. Hard. This was just not Squall Leonhart.  
  
Amie leaned down and took one of Squall's hands in her own. "Squall? It's Amie. What's wrong?" She looked up at the older gentleman. "Sir Laguna? What's wrong?"  
  
Laguna shook his head, sniffling and clearing his throat. Wrapping his arm around his son tighter, he leaned his head on top of his, and ceased his crying. "I... Amie. My son and I..we're discussing.."  
  
Squall sniffled and wiped his nose. "No.. Just.. Don't. Dad, just don't.. Sis has to know first.."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
Sapphire eyes widened. Squall turned around to see a tall lovely woman, slim, with a white shawl wrapped around her arms. Her short brown hair bobbed when she tilted her head to the side, brown eyes filling with confusion.  
  
"Squall, you're crying, is everything alright?"  
  
He stood up then, brushing himself off. Chin to his chest, he shoved his hands into his pockets, every once in a while sniffing loudly. Laguna raised his eyes to Ellone, and, following his son's lead, stood up and encased her in his arms. Ellone's face blanched slightly, the confusion getting worse. she wrapped her lithe arms around Laguna's waist herself, a slight chuckle escaping her throat.  
  
"Uncle Laguna, what..why?"  
  
Laguna pulled away, blinking the tears down his cheeks. "Elle, my little Elle.."  
  
"Hold on, Uncle Laguna!" Ellone said, pushing him arms length. "You only call me little Elle when somethings wrong."  
  
Gulping, Laguna looked back towards Zell, Irvine, and Amie. Squall stepped in beside them, and suddenly lurched forward into Irvine. He gripped the former cowboy, hard, as his body once again started wracking with sobs. Not knowing what else to do, Irvine wrapped his arms around his shaking form. He glanced at Zell, who in turn shrugged while Amie crept closer to him. Her eyes never left the older man and Ellone, while he leaned over, and whispered in Ellone's ear....  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
So.. they know more now, don't they?  
  
*All you've done is speak more riddles then answers.*  
  
But.. they do know.  
  
*About WHAT?! Who I am?! of course they do!*  
  
Yes.. they do. Tell me, how did you feel when he saw her? In her most pleasing form? Brief, unchained by the casualnes of clothing...  
  
*Shut up.*  
  
...She has a beautiful body, does she not? Aside from those nasty scars...  
  
*Just shut up.*  
  
You still love him, Seifer.. don't you?  
  
*...yes.*  
  
Yet you can never be with him... not with her in the picture.. can you...  
  
*...no...I can't.. happy?*  
  
No.  
  
*Shocking. I figured you'd be happy with me being like this. I know who you are, you know.*  
  
Oh?  
  
*Yeah.*  
  
Well then. I am your only salvation.  
  
*No.. Seifer is.. But not with her there..*  
  
Charming.. she was falling for him too..  
  
*Hyne..*  
  
And he.. almost with her..  
  
*No...*  
  
Which is more cruel, my dear? To let a wounded heart heal...  
  
*Seifer...*  
  
Or to just cut it out? 


	13. Waiting for tonight.

"I knew it. I fucking knew it..."  
  
"Seifer, hold on a minute, damn you. Just fucking hold on!"  
  
"Why? Why should I? You've lied to me from the begining about who you were, what you were, everything about yourself has been complete and utter BULLSHIT. WHo the hell are you, and what have you done to her?!"  
  
Pickselle crossed her arms and frowned, causing a line to course through her scarred face. She looked at Doctor Kadowaki, and pleaded with her through strained steel eyes to just grab him and throw him across the room, so she would have a chance to escape. But one stern look from the hazel eyes of the good doctor and she realized that that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon.   
  
"Look. I didn't know. I started wearing the face paper when I first got the scar."  
  
"How the fuck did you get the scar?!"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!"  
  
Snarling, Seifer crossed his arms over his chest. "How the FUCK can you not know how you got a scar across your fucking face?!"  
  
"I JUST DON'T! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shrieked. Clenching her fists at her sides, she gritted her teeth in an attempt to keep her emotions under check. Turning away in shame, she whispered "I don't know.. Who I am. I don't know anything past a year ago.. I don't.. Just.. Leave me be.."  
  
He wanted to raise a fist to smack the hell out of her. Hell, it was taking his whole damned supply of self control not to. He opted for instead to dig his nails into his palms while the doctor stepped forward and gently pushed him aside. Seifer turned his back on them, scowling harshly. The voices behind him murmered and spoke, as if he wasn't present. Lifting his head, he peered through the cracked door to Quistis' room, and his face fell. No change. Never any God damned change for her. She didn't deserve this. Didn't deserve to waste away like a torn animal in a trap, just waiting to die. Of all people, it was he who should be in that bed.. Slowly blinking, he resumed his eavedropping, and was surprised to feel Doctor Kadowaki rest a hand on his shoulder and ease him to face her.  
  
"Seifer, you can't blame the girl."  
  
"I don't care." He looked towards Pickselle. Her hands where fisted, and pushing against her throat. She dared not face either of them. "There's something about her that's making Quistis sick."  
  
Kadiwaki shrugged. "There might be. Again, there also might not be. Stop letting your heart run yourself into the ground, Seifer."  
  
"But-"  
  
"And use your head for once."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"..Uncle Laguna? No.."  
  
"Yes, little Elle.. Yes."  
  
Ellone blinkedin the news, before sputtering "B-B-B-But you're so healthy! An-And it was j-just a nervous tick!"  
  
Laguna shook his head, his lips lifting into a small sad smile. Funny, Squall momentarly thought, how that man can smile at the most akward of times. "No Elle.. it's not..It is.. it's cancer honey."  
  
"Cancer?!" Zell almost screamed out "Whattaya mean cancer?!"  
  
Laguna looked back towards the stunned blond man and sighed. "Damn.."  
  
"..President Loire.." Irvine mumbled, still supporting Squall. "Is.. This true?"  
  
He nodded, and pulled Ellone into his arms, holding her, knowing that soon the water works will start to churn once the shock died. "Yeah.. It is. I didn't tell anyone.. I thought Squall would should be the first one to know. You know? Heh.." He reached round with one hand to rub the back of his head, a common habit he had when he was nervous. "It's just that.. well.. Urg..!"   
  
Laguna fell back, hard onto the stairs, gripping his leg. Squall's eyes widened with shock, collapsing infront of his father while pushing Irvine's grip off. Ellone kneeled down next to him, easing herself into a sitting position before taking his free hand in hers. Squall hastily pushed Laguna's hands away, and placed his palms on the cramping area, kneeding into it and whispering "Curaga.."  
  
A hand covered his own, and Squall looked upwards into the twin sapphire eyes of his own. "Dad..?"  
  
"I'm fine now. Thank you."  
  
Squall nodded, rocking back on his heels. "Curaga can numb the effects.."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"..the cramping the tumor causes.."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"..stop the cramping.."  
  
"I see that."  
  
"..I don't want you to die.."  
  
Zell nudged Irvine, and a still shocked Amie back into reality. Jamming a thumb towards the Garden, he whispered "Leave them alone.. let's go" before he started walking back, with the other two in tow. Behind them, they left three shattered people, who where desperately trying to rebuild the pieces.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
She breezed past them, barely recognizing their features. The whole world seemed a blur at the moment, through a collage of tears and frustration she was feeling and crying out at the moment. Their calls for her went unheard as she pushed her feet onward towards, to exit the Garden, possibly forever..  
  
...If only Squall's boot didn't trip her.  
  
"OOMPH!!"   
  
She fell face first into the pavement. The asphalt skinned her shin and bruised her nose, her palms where raw due to the burn. Grunting, she rolled onto her back and glared at the three crouching people, who where engrossed in an obviously serious conversation before her tripping disrupted it. Three heads turned to face her, all of them tear stricken and confused. Pickselle groaned, pulling herself to her feet before glaring back down at them.  
  
"What's your problem?" She huffed, brushing herself off.  
  
Ellone's eyes brimmed with tears once more before she pressed her palms to her mouth. She buried her face into Laguna's shoulder, feeling his arms wrap around her. Pickselle frowned, her brows creasing heavily at them, before Squall spoke up, not even looking at her.  
  
"We..just found out.. My father.." He couldn't go on.  
  
Groaning, Pickelle planted her fists on her hips and sighed. "Has what, some sort of bad tax return? Just write a check."  
  
Ellone cried harder into Laguna's shoulder, bringing Pickselle's steel gaze at her. "What's really going on?"  
  
Squall stood up, resuming his control over his emotions and pitted a sapphire glare at her. "It doesn't matter. What do you need Pickselle?"  
  
She opened her mouth ro speak but Squall held up a palm, silencing her. "Wait, how did you get that scar..?"  
  
Pickselle looked from face to face before turning around sharply. "I'll be back tomorrow. Later." She hissed, before taking off onto the path towards Balamb, ignoring the calls that told her to remain still. Squall looked down at his father and Sis, and sat down next to them.   
  
"Pickselle Trest?" Laguna inquired. Squall nodded silently. "Oh. Yes, the woman in Winhil. She's a weird one."  
  
"Is she?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Squall inhaled and spoke while exhaling. "What are you gonna do for treatment?"  
  
Laguna shrugged, letting Ellone pull away. "So far, it's just chemo.. Might lose my hair." He lifted a hand to run his fingrs through his pony tail. "Damn.. and it was such a babe magnet too."  
  
Silence held the three people for a moment. Ellone sniffled, and looked up at Laguna with a baffled expression on her face, while Squall just stared. Laguna looked at them, a smirk forming on his lips. "What? It's true. Teeny boppers all around look up at me like some Gorgeous George or something.."  
  
Squall burst out laughing. Ellone pressed a fist to her mouth trying to suppress her laughter. Smiling, Laguna wrapped both his arms around their shoulders, holding them close. "We'll beat this thing, guys. You and I. We'll do it."  
  
Both kids laced an arm around Laguna's waist, using the other to search out one another, and hold each other in a tight embrace.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
His feet where heavy, weighing him down. Dark circles under his eyes proved he was spending too much time in the infirmary, holding her hand, watching every waking moment, hoping she would rise. Each of those hopes where dashed as each second passed by, as the frustration and anger refused to break the damn of tears he wanted to fall, but refused to. He checked the time. 10:00 at night. That would mean..  
  
"Three days with out sleep Seifer. That isn't healthy. Go to bed!"  
  
He had shaken his head, ready to protest but accidently swayed towards the Doctor, only her broad body keeping him from hitting the floor. The effects the the sleep fast where taking it's toll. now he couldn't see straight, his head ached, and his body felt jet lagged to an ultimate degree. It was only when Doctor Kadowaki had issued Irvine and Zell to practically carry him to his room (or almost force him as it were) and force him to sleep, did he finally succomb to the realization that she had banned him from Quistis' room until further notice. Stripping off his clothing, leaving most of it on the floor, and using great effort to pull his sheets back, he climbed in under the cool black silk, and prepared for the darkness to come.   
  
But it still evaded him.   
  
The news of Laguna's cancer. Zell had mumbled to Irvine about it when he thought Seifer wasn't listening, or awake enough to hear it. They where wrong, and were suprised when he spoke up, demanding them to tell him everything. Their shock proceeded for them to shove him into his room, stepping in for only a few moments to inform him that yes, Laguna did indeed have cancer, and no, they didn't know much about it. But when he woke up they'd inform him of the newest news, and Irvine would be taking over his classes once again. Seifer could only nod in agreement, but the news of the cancer stricken President hit hard. He could only feel for Squall and Ellone, who probably were taking the news to heart, worse off then the rest of them. After all, it was her 'Uncle' and Squall's very own father..  
  
Pickselle's identity, who she was, what she was, is still a mystry to him. He knew she had some connection to Quistis, why didn't he see it before? He never even knew she wore face paper to cover up the scar, even though they had been friends for around six months. Maybe it was because he could never actually see her face. And she was such a private person. Never speaking until she felt the time was right, and mostly about another's views, dispositions. Everything. Beside herself. She taught him how to walk again, never taking any shortcuts or giving special treatment. She was a sorceress, but never spoke of how she attained those powers, or why she almost never used them. Which was understandable, he never saw Rinoa or Edea use their own abilities. Instead, Rinoa opting for her Shooting Star to fight with, and Edea just being one for the sidelines avoiding battle. Rinoa was still engaged to Squall, which was likely of course, but their wedding plans have been put on hold..  
  
Edea and Cid's baby. The only good news that didn't come with a side of bad. He wondered what they were going to name it. It. The couple refused any knowledge of the baby's sex until it was born, instead wanted to be pleasantly surprised when the time came. Baby... Edea was due for a check up tomorrow. He smiled. Maybe she can give him news on Quisty's condition..  
  
Frustration and anger built up inside him, along with guilt. This must be what it's like to feel vulnerable..  
  
Seifer rolled onto his side, and prayed for the darkness to engulf him, and stop his treacherous thinking. When it did, finally did, he sighed, bringing into his senses...  
  
...the smell of a peach rose.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
The dank smell of alchohol and cigarettes filled the room. She loved that smell. Even when it was coming from her own mouth each time she breathed. Pickselle found the door she wanted. Easing it open, she stepped inside, and fell onto the bed, groaning. Need to sleep, need to dream, just dream..  
  
Her hand felt under the sheets until it found his. Smirking to herself, she felt him, knowing he was half awake...  
  
Tonight tonight tonight's the night..  
  
Her hands drifted lower, feeling his arousal..  
  
Tonight..just tonight..  
  
Kissing that hand. Those lips. Bringing him to her. To fill her. Feel her. Be alive..  
  
Him..him....always him...  
  
Fuck this, she whispered.. Fuck life. I just want it now..   
  
Let the light wash over you child..   
  
Screw it.. Just give it up girl..  
  
You just might only have tonight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Take a wild guess who she 'merges' with (evil laughter) And no, the next chapter wil range around the POG-13 area. I had a hard enough time writing a sex scene in Guilty :) 


	14. The awakening

A/N: People have asked me "What? merge? huh?" every once in a while because of the last chapter. Well I'll explain it in simple words.  
PICKSELLE HAD SEX WITH SOMEONE.  
SEX.   
S-E-X.  
Thank you. Now read on.  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
*Why are you doing this?*  
  
You don't know?  
  
*I know who you are. I know what you've done to me and my friends. I know who she is too. I'm not going to kill her!*  
  
You wanted to for so long.. and now she is the only one who is keeping you from being alive again.  
  
*No.. she isn't.. I've figured it out now..*  
  
What?  
  
*It took me a while. But you can't hide the truth. She isn't the one keeping me here..*  
  
What are you saying?  
  
*You are.*  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Yes...no...faster..harder..."  
  
"What? no.. Oh..!"  
  
"Hyne..."  
  
"Hyne.."  
  
"Yess..."  
  
  
With that it was over. The night escalated into dark, then light, the upcoming sun bringing in the light, chasing away the darkness. Pickselle languidly wrapped her leg around his waist, and pulled herself closer to the comfort of his skin, smelling the scent of their combined sweat on the nape of his neck. She snaked out her tongue to taste his salty skin, mumbling under her breath.. "...Seifer.."  
  
Shouts on the outside woke her up completely, as she opened her eyes to view the man who lay next to her.  
  
The man next to her opened his eyes wide and stared at her. Gazing into them, Pickselle's mouth widened in shock, and before she could stop herself, she let out a scream...  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Doctor kadowaki stared at her papers. Hyne, how long had it been since she had even a moment to herself? Not that she didn't love all the children. She did, with her heart. She loved making them well again, helping the kids work on their homework, all the while talking to them about the painful yet always complicated facts of life that followed them everywhere. The hard times of up and coming SeeDs, and the ones she talked away from suicide and failure made her sigh. There were a few she hadn't gotten through too, but still...  
  
She shook the ugly thought from her mind. The one she wanted to get through to now was the sleeping beauty in the infirmary. Doctor Kadowaki turned her chair to peer at the blond woman, who was still in her perpetual slumber. Poor girl, she thought, never going to wake up again. The thought disappeared inside her head, pushed itself deep into the dark place where she shoved all her negative thoughts, before she stood up and walked towards Quistis, sighing deeply. She was beautiful, wasn't she. Strong and smart, in her final days everyone figured she had sacrificed her whole to save the world from an incoming terror. Doctor Kadowaki fondly remembered the day when a timid little fifteen year old new SeeD came forward shuffling a pack of cards nervously..  
  
"Doctor Kadowaki?"  
  
"Yes?" the doctor whispered, looking up at her.  
  
"Can we play cards? I know ya know."  
  
"You... beat them?" The doctor said, her voice stronger now.  
  
"Yes. I did, ma'am."   
  
"Well.. Then let's play. Remember, my dear, I'll always be king. No one can beat me." Doctor Kadowaki smiled smugly, reaching into her own pocket for her triple triad deck.  
  
It was at that moment the little blonde girl smiled. She shuffled her cards once again, and picked out the ones she had hoped to conquar with. Looking at the doctor, Quistis Trepe, SeeD in the highest rank smiled. "I know ma'am. But prepare to be dethroned."  
  
And she was..  
  
Dethroned.  
  
Doctor Kadowaki brought herself back to the present, and eyed the sleeping woman. She had met the girl when she was just a child, a scared little blonde who was cold, afraid, and angry. Any attempt to take the frustrated youth under her wing was mute, because the young girl kept pulling away, throwing herself into her studies to excell. Almost as soon as she became a SeeD, she began studying for her Instructor's license, only to start playing cards with the people around Garden. She had built up a heinous reputation then, and soon Jack challenged her, and lost. Since then, she sought out the other card players, and found them, winning hand after hand and recieving their cards...  
  
"I won, ma'am."  
  
"I don't believe it.. No one has beaten me for years."  
  
She just shrugged and picked her card, lifting it to inspect it. Nodding, she placed it in her deck and gave a sheepish smile to the shocked doctor. "I know."  
  
"You do know what this means, right, Quistis?"  
  
"Quistis nodded, and turned on her heel to leave. "Yeah.. I have an instrctor's test to take. Bye Doctor Kadowaki."  
  
Doctor Kadowaki now looked on at the young girl and sighed. The 'evil thoughts' where seeping from her head again, telling her that the King was dead. Or the Queen. Either way, Quistis always wanted it to be unknown to anyone about her card status, until that day when Squall had taken the title from her. She had accepted defeat, and nodded, falling to her knees to bow down to the King. When the hews first hit Doctor Kadowaki, she knew, instinctively, that Quistis Trepe's card skills were far far superior then that of the Commander's, and knew that Quistis had indeed thrown the match. After confiding with her, Quistis revealed that yes, she did indeed let him win, but refused to give an explanation as to to why.  
  
A small noise, almost unheard, filtered into the Doctor's ears. Looking down, she stared at the young woman, tilting her head to the side in confusion. Something was happening, but she didn't know exactly what.. until she felt the disturbance in the air.  
  
Doctor Kadowaki inhaled roughly, feeling the chill. It was normal, in the infirmary, especially around Quistis' room. But now, it was different. In the far far distance, she could hear the voices, sense their fears, but who where they...??  
  
*NO!*  
  
Yes..   
  
*You can't hold me back! I want to go home! I want to go HOME!"  
  
You can't go home.. the Shadows don't allow it..  
  
*YOU want her dead, not me! You can't control me! I won't let you!*  
  
She has to die. She's holding you in this world. It's her, believe me!  
  
*No.. I can't believe you anymore. I've been stuck in this limbo for over a year.*  
  
If she lives, and you reenter, you won't know anything! Feel anything anymore! Does that sound fun now, Quistis??  
  
*You may be right but there is no way in hell am I going to stay here with you anymore. My body's strong enough now. I'm in the center of friends. They can help me.*  
  
Don't do it.  
  
*I'm going home.*  
  
But..what about me...?  
  
*You can go to HELL.*  
  
Energy exploded, sending the Doctor back with much force, so inhuman and demonic, yet good and pure at the same time. Kadowaki took a sharp breath, her head hitting the wall, and soon darkness took over her senses. She was out cold.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Squall silently walked towards Laguna's room, with Ellone at his side. Their heavy steps echoed the almost empty halls, as Squall checked the time, clocking it at seven thirty in the morning. When they reached Laguna's room, Ellone slipped an arm around Squall's waist, hugging him in her older sister way, comforting and sweet. He draped an arm over her shoulder and hugged her hard, a smile drifting to his face while he whispered to her "We'll help anyway we can, Sis."  
  
Ellone leaned towards him now, wrapping her white shawl tight over her shoulders. "I know Squall. But how could he have kept it from us for so long?"  
  
Squall shrugged. "Probably didn't want us to worry."  
  
"Yeah.. maybe." Ellone whispered. "But.. it just wasn't right. He should have told us a long time ago!"  
  
Sighing, Squall brought Ellone into a circle of his arms and held her tight. "I know that, Sis. But what can we do, except be there for him when he needs us? Can't do anythiing with crying."  
  
Ellone nodded, and pulled away, wiping her nose. "Well.. let's get him up and take him to breakfast like we promised. Besides, he shouldn't be sleeping in. The time in Esthar is ahead from us, not behind."  
  
Ellone laughed a little and raised her fist to knock on Laguna's door.   
  
It was still in the air when an ear piercing scream cut the silence.  
  
Squall and Ellone's eyes looked at one another in fear. Gently pushing Ellone aside, Squall pounded on the door, screaming out Laguna's name, as Ellone shouted from behind him. The door was locked, Squall hissed, trying the unmoving knob over and over again.  
  
"DAD?! Can you hear me?!" He shouted, before starting to ram his shoulder into the unyielding frame. Ellone covered her mouth with her hands, her fear setting in hard. Shouts came from the other side of the door, pleading with Squall to leave, but the young commander paid no heed. Shouting at the top of his lungs, he pulled out his continuous companion Lionhart from his side. Screaming for the people behind the door to stand back, he lifted the heavy blade above his head and brought it down, hard, into the door. It crashed with the sounds of metal and wood splintering, coming apart.   
  
Squall threw down his weapon and pulled at the door with all his strength. Ellone stepped forward now, to help, her thin arms showing more strength then he thought she could ever posess. The door opened with a thud, Squall and Ellone piling in. Squall fell to his feet with exertion, and looked upwards towards Laguna's bed.  
  
Ellone came in after him, holding her shawl close to her body. Her eyes went wide at the sight before her, as did Squall's.   
  
Laguna's scared voice broke the silence. "..Squall?...Elle..??  
  
Squall blinked back his shock, his face suddenly going pale. "Dad...Pickselle?!"  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Fire filtered into her veins. Burning, scorching, making her bleed inside. She arched her back, not only out of pain, but from the realization of life. It was so fast, so fast, yet the speed of it caused her mind to explode like an over filled water balloon. Her memories where the water that made the rivers drain from her mind, so fleetingly, and all too soon evaporating. In as little time as one does to just take a glance, she lived her whole life, it's pains, it's treasures, it's wonderful moments, reliving them in such a short period of time while her body reacted to it's mental assault. Finally, when it seemed to end, it became worse.   
  
Those moments, each precious second of her life suddenly became dim, fading away into an unknown part of her mind. Soon they were being pulled, sharply, hard, tearing away from the sensitive matter of her brain, causing the blood to run from her ears in thin little rivers of crimson, soaking the pillow. Slowly, her eyes moved around, watching mentaly as each fleeting moment of her life soon became an obsolete memory in the back depths of her mind. The pain soon became too much. The ripping, the tearing, the bleeding of her mind as she struggled to hold onto each fleeting moment of her life. But to no avail, it seemed, as her grasps where failing at keeping ahold of the last reminants of her whole. Her body felt like a dying husk of her former self, empty with a void of disillusion. The fleeting moments that passed soom became just a memory, then the memory itself dissipated into a hale of black smoke as the wings of the devils themselves took ahold and carried them far into the reckless space.   
  
It hurt. Worse then any thing else she had ever endured. Her teachings to herself, the ability to absorb the pain falling away from her.   
  
Take it like you can, the Shadows told her. Take it like you wish you could. I told you it would be wrong to reenter now.  
  
*I have to, she replied, I must.*  
  
No you didn't. You just had to rid the world of the link that kept you here..  
  
*I need my life back. I'm tired of the darkness that was my bedroom.*  
  
So long, the Shadows muttered under their breaths. Everything you have learned with your time with me is gone.  
  
*Gone..?* she asked.  
  
Gone.. Everything is gone. Feel the pain of living a thousand folds worse now, and while you're at it..   
  
*Pain.. I can feel the pain..*  
  
Yes you can, can't you? You won't remember anything anymore. You'll have to relive your life. A shame...  
  
*Pain.. it feels..*  
  
...Twenty years lost..  
  
*It feels..kind of..*  
  
Think you can regain them again?  
  
*...nice....*  
  
Never...  
  
  
White light exploded around her. It shot through her sensitive body, bruising more then just her skin now..  
  
Bruising her soul.  
  
It became too much again. The Shadows left her mind, acting like a vessel of truth and lies, causing dagers of light to sear into the astral plane that devides each one's thoughts and souls. They aimed for her, and only her, searing the last bits of her sanity from any contact with her reality, cutting each bit of her lived in life, leaving it to float aimlessly in the recess of her mind to never be contacted again.  
  
Once again, it exploded.   
  
This time, she was unable to take it.  
  
And she screamed.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Doctor Kadowaki murmered, lifting her aching body from the floor. Lifting a large hand to the back of her neck, she grumbled, feeling a bump form. She limped towards the bed, and looked down at the sleeping woman, and gasped.  
  
Thin lines of crimson drained from her ears, the blood now drying in ugly brown welts. It soaked her pillow, and fell into her golden hair, staining it dark, while sweat dripped from her forehead and neck. All in all, Quistis Trepe looked like shit, aged beyond her years, yet still holding her youthful glowing self. Alive. Like an old woman in a young woman's skin, the sight of the bleeding woman made Doctor Kadowaki scream. Yet that wasn't the true reason she let her voice echo in the infirmary.  
  
Quistis Trepe blinked at her, and opened chapped and parched lips to whisper in a low weak voice, her corn flower blue eyes pained and bloodshot.  
  
"....help...me.."  
  
The corners of her mouth cracked. Salive dripped from one corner before her eyes rolled back into her head and her body wracked in convulsions. Kadowaki gasped and held the shaking girl's body down, safely, while reaching for the phone.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
The back of Seifer's neck tingled. He felt something was wrong in the air, but couldn't quite place it yet. A sudden sound came infront of his face, and he snapped out of his faze to see Raijin's huge hand infront of his nose, his thumb pointing upwards while his fingers folded towards his palm. He had snapped his fingers infront of Seifer's face again, while the young Instructor blinked.   
  
"Huh..?"  
  
"Hey, wake up!" Raijin smirked, lowering his hand to the table. "Ya know. How much sleep did you just happen to get last night? More then an hour I hope, ya know."  
  
Seifer nodded and took a bite from his hot dog. He lost his taste for chicken when he ate the Squall Specialty. To him, ketchup had the coppery taste of blood, and always it still reminded of when he carried her bruised and tortured body from the prison two years ago. "Yeah.. I don't think i slept more then two though."  
  
"SLEEPY?" came Fujin's voice. Seifer shook his head, and she sighed, clearing her throat before speaking again. "That's not good, Seifer." She whispered in a low voice, snaking a hand to Raijin, gripping his in her own.  
  
"Fatigued, tired, frustrated.. that about sums it up for me, Fuj." Seifer grinned at her, causing her to blush slightly. Raijin chuckled and chomped into his sandwich, grinning.   
  
"You should try to get some sleep, ya know. Doctor Kadowaki can give you some sleep vial if ya need it ya know?" he mumbled, his mouth full. Fujin glared at hm in disgust, and slapped his arm lovingly, looking into his brown eyes with her own unusual pair. Seifer marveled at how she now refused to wear the eyepatch, opting to leave it in her dresser. No longer was she ashamed of the devil eye she was branded with since birth. Red on black, he noticed. The only one who knew the truth behind the eye's unusual look was Raijin.  
  
"I know.. She offered. But I can't sleep. It just won't come to me."  
  
Fujin opened her mouth to speak, but let it hang there as she lifted her red on black and violet eyes to look behind Seifer. Raijin's face followed, as did Seifer. He turned in his chair to see a strict looking Rinoa walk forward, her face pale and her fists clenched. Instinct told him that it wasn't he who made her this way, but something else. She came forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, and kneeled down to be eye to eye with him. Her lips trembled as she attempted to speak, only to be cut off by the choking sounds in her throat.  
  
"S..Seifer.."  
  
"Rinny?" He whispered, using the nickname only Squall called her. He caught himself, and gulped. "I mean, Rinoa? What's wrong?"  
  
Rinoa whispered to herself, before talking again. "Seifer, I got a call from Doctor Kadowaki.."  
  
Now he turned fully to face her from his chair. His eyes widened, and his bottom lip trembled with words he refused to say, and quesions he wouldn't let himself ask. Fujin voiced for Rinoa to go on, and Raijin encouraged her as well. Rinoa gulped, and cleared her throat, running her free hand through her pony tail.  
  
"Seifer.. She called me.. And.. Quistis.. She's awake. But.."  
  
Seifer took in a huge breath, his chest feeling as if it were to burst, but he did not allow himself to exhale just yet. "What? What is it? Rinoa, tell me!"  
  
"She's awake.. but she's not doing very good.. Just.. go see her.. Just come with me. Hurry!"  
  
Rinoa let go of his shoulder and bounded out towards the exit of the cafeteria, leaving a stunned instructor with his posse behind. It took less then the time it would take for one to blink before he ran out the door after her, leaving Raijin and Fujin behind to take the shocking news into their own minds. Fujin looked at Raijin with fear in her eccentric eyes and gave a curt nod, before they as well left their chairs empty to run after the one good friend they had ever had in years.  
  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
start shameless plug Ahh.. another auther note! If you haven't yet, and feel really sad about something, go to my auther's page, and look under my favorite stories. Read The Balamb Garden Takerover!! by BEN!!!   
Trust me. You'll be laughing. Hard. Very hard. Don't forget to review!  
Not to mention it was written by my wonderful brother. And no, he didn't put me up to this. It's just a great story that need more coverage./end shameless plug 


	15. Ewww.... frisky..

Zell looked at the assortment of jewelry, and frowned. Nothing seemed perfect at the moment. Each piece was crafted somewhat shabby, and he knew by heart that once the one he chose got wet, it would rust out and probably give him lockjaw or tetinus. Origanally, he had made his own bar to be jammed through his tongue, but decided to take a look anyways. Now he regretted it, sort of. In his pocket his fingers circled around the sharp jeweled spike, small compared to the one his eyes caught on. He grumbled to himself as he picked up a jewel in the shape of a spike.  
  
"How about this one?" he asked. The lady behind the counter smirked.  
  
"Forty gil. Fifty with piercing sugah." She snaked out her tongue to play with the bull's nose ring she had, flicking at it.  
  
Zell shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well.. Seems decent. How much for a piercing with out any of these things?"  
  
The woman raised a thrice pierced eyebrow. "You got a bar?"  
  
Zell shifted in his pocket, reaching deep before pulling out a small black velvet bag He untied the silk ribbon at the top andturned it over lightly in his hands, letting a moon gem barbell, a gold and rose colored loop, a few small silver bars, and a diamond dusted apollo like spike. These were a few of his treasures, which rested along his now unused glove claw (he never again attached it to any glove; only merely liked to show it off, inside it's own little glass case) in their small velvet black pouch. Hours of his hard work and labour rested in them, each one, before he ever deemed them perfect. Searching his palm, he delighted himself by eyeing his moon gem barbell. He picked it up gingerly and smiled, liking the size. Looking at the woman, his lips broke out into a grin. "Yep, sure do! Will this do?"  
  
The woman narrowed her eyes slightly, takng the barbell into one of her hands. Her gloves held no fingers, crudely cut away, Zell noted, while she lifted the bar to her face and peered at it. Nodding, her pupils drifted to Zell who stood there, letting the jewelry he created drop back into the pouch. "Where on earth did you find something like this kid?" She whispered.  
  
Zell smirked at her. "I made it. So how much for the piercing only?"  
  
The women held out her hand and smirked. "Call me Lyric. An' I'll tell ya what I'll do. I look at you an' I think, 'He ain' jus' gonna wanna have a hole in his tongue' am I right?"  
  
Zell nodded at her, some what amazed at her almost precise assumption. Lyric continued on.  
  
"So, I say this, ah, what's yer name fella?"  
  
"Zell."  
  
"Zell.." Lyric let the sound roll off her three times pirced tongue before nodding. "You make up some more of this stuff," She twirled the barbell he handed her in the air and grinned. "An' since it's so good, all the body work you want on yourself and your girlfriend, if y' gots one, is free. How's that?"  
  
A smile crossed the young SeeD's face as he thrust out a hand to the older woman with piercings enhancing her pretty features all over her face. "You got a deal, Lyric..Lyric..uhh.."  
  
"Jus' Lyric, Zell. Jus' Lyric."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Uh-Uh-Uncle Laguna!?"  
  
"Little Elle, sweety..it's not what you think!" Laguna stammered, desperately trying to pull the white sheets up past his waist. Pickselle pushed herself under the sheets, praying to the Hyne that the earth will just open up and drink her down. She felt uttery cold underneath the warm sheets and blanket, and closed her near sighted eyes at the sight of a nude Laguna underneath. Oh, Hyne, she prayed, let me just die here, let me just croak, come on, it's the only way I think I can get through this.. She winced slightly as a headache began to pound inside her temples, making her nausaus, and she fought for control over her body to keep herself rom tossing up whatever she had for dinner the night before.  
  
"Uncle Laguna?" Ellone said. She raised her clasped hands to her lips and blinked. "I.. REALLY don't know what to think.. I mean.. Pickselle? Is that you?"  
  
Deciding to face the music, Pickselle closed her eyes and lowered the sheets from her head, carefully using an arm to hold it over her chest. She brought her steel blue eyes upwards, and sheepishly tried to smile through a haze of hang over pain.. "Hi-Hi Ellone.. Umm.. It's not what you think.."  
  
No one had made any effort to notice Squall's pale and blanched face. He stood, trying to realize what exactly had occured the night before in his father's rom, and felt Ellone's hands on his arm, gently shaking him awake from his trance like state. His blue eyes seemed misted over in an emotion no one in the room could describe, with his lips parted in shock, but the rest of his face in either awe or disgust. Fearing what he was thinking, Pickselle turned away from his peering gaze, and closed her eyes as her migraine started to work it's way in. Laguna pulled himself upwards, into a sitting position, carefully holding the sheet up. "Squall," he pleaded, with his eyes and his voice. "Please, son, say something. Please..??"  
  
Squall licked his lips, and blinked, his features returning to normal. He took a deep breath, and finally convinced himself the sight before him was in fact not another Sorceress like dream, or a nightmare as it were, not Rinoa playing a trick on him, or Irvine Hyne forbid. His eye twitched, and his upper lip curled, and the next word out of his mouth where nothing anyone had expected him to say..  
  
"Ewww...."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Quistis was sitting up now, huddling naked in a fetal position with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders that kept slipping to her waist. She breathed in the clean scented hospital like room, and desperately tried to convince herself she was safe. The doctor came by now, with a tray of a water and saline mixture, antispetic, and bandages, along with some pieces of cloth to wipe away the dried blood that trailed from her ears. Easing herself into a chair, Doctor Kadowaki soaked a gauze in the solution, and pulled Quistis' long blonde hair away from her ears to gingerly clean her neck. When the coldness of the liquid touched her skin, she flinched, pulling away and staring at the doctor with fear in her face. Kadowaki's expression softened and she nodded, standing up to turn the heat up in the room.  
  
"Is that better dear?" She whispered. Quistis nodded.  
  
Sitting back down, Doctor Kadowaki again shifts positions and uses a clean cloth to gently wipe at the dried blood on the young woman's neck. Screaping the brown off, she whistled low before pulling the sheet back up around her shoulders. "I don't see any wounds, Sweetie."  
  
"Because there aren't any." Quistis croaks, her voice rusty from unuse. Coughing, she leaned her chin on her knees, and stared straight ahead. "Who are you?"  
  
The doctor paused for a moment before continueing her clean up. "My name is Tayla Kadowaki. Please, call me Doctor or Doctor Kadowaki. Do you know who you are?"  
  
A blonde head shook slightly, singnaling doubt. Doctor Kadowaki took this as a no. "Well, your name is Quistis Trepe."  
  
"Quistis.." She repeated, letting the name imbed into her mind.   
  
"Yes." Kadowaki whispered, leaning up to wipe the last reminants of blood from inside her ear. She threw the cloth away, and lifted a Q-tip from the tray, dabbing it in the solution. "I see you don't have much of a memory.."  
  
"I guess not.."  
  
"Want to talk about it?"   
  
"...Yes." She whispered. Kadowaki smiled and stood up, walking to the other side of the bed with the tray to clean out the rest of her face and neck.  
  
"Well, your name is Quistis Trepe. You were a high rank Instructor at this Garden.." She noted the confusion in the young woman's eyes. "It means teacher dear. Some of your students are almost the same age as you.."  
  
"How could I have tought people who probably know just as much as I do about anything..?"   
  
Kadowaki's soft chuckle only succeeded in confusing Quistis more. "Oh, you do know a lot more about this earth then anyone else at the Garden. Except maybe your fiance."  
  
"Fiance?!" Quistis turned her body to face the doctor. "You mean I was engaged?"  
  
When the doctor nodded, Quistis' face fell. "I don't believe it.."  
  
"Well, believe it sweetie. There's a lot you don't remember, obviously.."  
  
A loud knocking was heard from outside the door just then, and both women turned towards the noise. A loud bellowing was heard, and a soft feminine voice calmed it down. Another aggressive feminine voice bellowed out, and a yelp from a man in sudden pain sounded along with a loud thump. Quistis wanted to laugh, but could only come up with a smile. Kadowaki grumbled under her breath in low tunes and stood up, placing the tray aside. Straightening her skirt, she whispered to Quistis "Be right back!" before retreading towards the Infirmary entrance. Quistis pulled the blanket around her shoulders, tight, and stared straight ahead. Quistis..Quistis.. she repeated her name in her head. It had no sense of familiarity at all.  
  
The door opened before Kadowaki could turn the knob. Seifer barreled in, looking around with eyes like a wild man before aknowledging the doctor. "Where is she?!"  
  
Rinoa, Fujin and Raijin came in after him now, much more calm then he was at the moment. ujin looked at her husband, who turned to her and shrugged before slipping his huge dark palm around her tiny pale one. Rinoa pressed her lips together and tilted her head, sighing. She knew she should have waited. But it was good news, and it was bad news, and he had to know. But he should have been tied down with duct tape and rope cable before the news ever hit his ears. In the past ten minutes that it took him to rush down here, he had ran in the hallway, knocked over a few plants, ignored one of his followers, the Almasy Allures, and almost tore the door off it's hindges just to get into the infirmary where Quistis was for the past three weeks. Rinoa gazed at him with a mixture of appreciation and awe. His feelings still lasted through out this whole fucked up ordeal. Amazing..  
  
"Doctor Kadowaki, where is she?! Damn it, I didn't run all the way here just to catch my breath." he snarled, still letting his face snap to and fro to study each corner of the room. "Did you move her?"  
  
Doctor Kadowaki shook her head, and opened her mouth to speak "Well, no but Sei-"  
  
"Thanks." He hissed, before almost running down the infirmary hall to her door. Kadowaki called after him in vain, but made no attempt to run after his retreading form. She turned to Rinoa, who merely shrugged and began stepping down the halls, followed by a paired Raijing and Fujin, who's hands where still clasped tightly in one another. Kadowaki sighed and followed them, picking up her clipboard before she left it behind again.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Edea patted her swollen belly and smiled. She had wonderful news to tell her husband. Her check up the day before with the Doctor was surprising to say the least. She was near five months now, each passing day she grew and grew with the beautiful swolen looks of mother earth on her side. Her hair was a deep glossed black, due to the pregnancy, but she'd shave it all off if she could feel these precious feelings forever..  
  
Sipping from her cup, Edea smiled warmly. What would she name the bundle of joy that will come to them in due time? Names they hadn't even discussed yet. Neither the sex of their future that rested inside her belly. Edea wanted to be surprised, even though Cid himself wanted desperately to know so he could go out and buy either a doll or a base ball cap. But she was persuasive in her actions, shaking her head each time he jokingly begged. He would then lay his hands on her tight extended tummy and murmer sweet daddy things to the baby, and kiss it gently, his eyes filled with joy at the soon to be arriving bundle.  
  
Four months to go, Edea mentally counted. Four months until I recieve Hyne's most precious gift ever bestowed upon anyone lucky enough to be able to take care of them.  
  
Lifting the phone, she paged her husband, who was currently substituting in a classroom. Class was over now. He should be here soon.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Squall?! 'Ewwww??' is what you say?!"  
  
Squall shrugged, his blue eyes wide with confusion. "I... Sis, I'm sorry. I just..damn it. I don't know what to say okay?"  
  
Ellone sighed, and wrapped her white shawl around her shoulders. "I know, Squall. But for now..let's.." She trailed off, looking at Laguna and Pickselle in bed. The young woman once again resumed hiding her head underneath the covers before mumbling and cursing to herself.  
  
"I was drunk, damn it.."  
  
Laguna shrugged, lifting a hand to his hair again. "And I.. I was tired, and sleepy, and..well.. the medication they have me, it makes my head go weird and the benzadrine, well, it makes me feel frisky and-"  
  
"HYNE enough, Dad! Oh man.." Squall paled once again, trying desperately to think of something to do. Shaking his head, he turned his back to the nude people in bed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Look. Sis and I are going to leave you two to go get dressed.. or something. You guys can explain out in the Quad. Meet up there..will ya?"  
  
"Sure thing Son."  
  
Squall nodded, still not facing them and began down the hallway. Ellone still stared at them, wide eyed like a deer caught in massive headlights before a leather clad arm and hand grabbed her and yanked her away from the door. Squall and Ellone's voices could still be heard from outside the room.  
  
"Squall! What are you doing?!"  
  
"Sis, let's just go to the Quad."  
  
"I know, But-"  
  
"Not now. Don't talk Ellone."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just..don't talk. I don't want to hear about my father feeling 'frisky' yet until I've had my coffee understand?!"  
  
"Frisky..? Oh..OH!..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"...eww..."  
  
The sounds disappeared from earshot now, and Laguna turned to the woman at his side who was currently hiding herself under the bedsheet, cursing the earth for not swallowing her form up. "Pickselle?"  
  
"Yeah what?" Came her muffled reply.  
  
"Umm.. can you turn around so I can get dressed?"  
  
Pickselle threw the sheets off her head now and glared up at him. "Oh, so NOW you're shy? Idiot."  
  
Laguna winced as she picked up the top bedsheet and wrapped it around her slim form and retreaded to the bathroom. Groaning, he picked up the bottle of pills on the side of his bed and shook his head.   
  
"This is YOUR fault. Not mine. YOURS." He thought for a moment, and closed his eyes. "Hyne.. How the hell am I gonna explain this to Squall.." Then he widened his eyes. "Hyne, I just told my own son I get frisky...!"  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Cid entered the office in a hurry. He had recieved Edea's page just a few short minutes earlier, and immediately took it as an emergency. The elevator dinged and as it's doors opened, he got stuck in them, and seethed as they opened fully, allowing his stocky body to run through. He was amazed to see Edea sitting down, sipping a glass of water with a serene look upon her beautiful face. Kneeling down, he leaned up to kiss her on the tip of her nose, causing her to smile.  
  
"Well, my dear, is something the matter?" He inquired, taking her hand in his.  
  
Edea shifted, trying to get comfortable, and grinned seeing Cid's other hand gingerly feel about her swollen tummy. "Well, that depends on how you see my news.."  
  
Cid frowned now, and took her hand in both of his. "Edea, is it about the baby?"  
  
"Yes.." She whispered, now unable to hold back her beautiful, joy filled tears that spilled down her cheeks, causing lines in her barely there make up. If she wasn't smiling, Cid would have immediately thought the worst, until she took both his hands and placed them on her extended tummy. "Yes, Cid...it is..about both of them.."  
  
Eyes widened. Mouth dropped. "..Both??"  
  
"Cid Kramer," Edea said, her voice wispy. "You and I are going to have twins."  
  



	16. Do we have time?

His footsteps echoed aross the halls, heavy yet fast at the same time. If only his empty hands held his Hyperion he woud have felt much more comfortable, but since his palms where empty he felt lost, bewildered beyond amazement that finally he would once again be the knight to his long lost Queen of the blue. Feeling along the last door knob, Seifer Almasy took in a deep breath before slamming it open, expecting to view the scared, child like waif of a woman which Quistis Trepe had atrophied down to while in her deep fearful slumber.  
  
He was wrong.  
  
Quistis viewed the landscapes through half lidded eyes, subtle and beautiful as the sun's rays caressed each feature on he face. She had indeed grown thinner, he mused, but she was still beautiful. Just happened to look the part of a starving orphan, a scared young girl of fifteen rather then her mature twenty two. Fear was subtle in her features, but so was the silence of awe around her. The light cascading through the open window encased her in sort of golden halo, her hollowed cheeks making her look like an angle. Breezes blew through the slightly, making her golden hair cascade from her shoulders to her back. She would have been a vision if it wasn't for the hard cold confusion her blue sea watery eyes held. One hand gripped the silk robe she was wearing, in white, holding the belt like it was her Save the Queen.  
  
"Hyne..."  
  
She faced him now, somewhat irritated at being brought from her state. When she noticed it wasn't the doctor, her face paled in fear.  
  
"Who..?"  
  
"You are so beautiful.."  
  
Seifer stepped closer to her, his face holding no emotion. Blank eyes drank in the sight of her animated body, and his foot steps neared her, closer, and closer still. Holding out a gloved hand, he whispered. "You live..you're here.. "  
  
She was scared. Who was this man? What did he want from her? She backed up slightly, yet he refused to do the same, instead cowering into her. She tried to make a sound, yet found that her unused voice was making it difficult. Blinking, she stared at him, and felt suddenly embarassed and harrassed as his eyes trailed her body from the top of her golden head to her bare toes. She immediately regretted combing out her hair and brushing it until she found it somewhat pelasing in her eyes, and the only thing she could do with out a shower at the moment.  
  
He stepped closer, his hand aprtially extended. Again, she stepped away.  
  
His heart told him he could calm her fears, if she would just let him. But he didn't see that possibly happening.  
  
"Quistis.."  
  
"...huh?"  
  
He raised a gloved hand to her face now, and advanced on her with a passion he hadn't felt for a long long time. "Quists.. I need to know.."  
  
"...need..to..?"  
  
Her arms came up now, gripping across her shoulders. His hand neared her chin, chewing on his lip before he spoke.  
  
"Q..Q-Quistis.."  
  
"...qui...stis..?.."  
  
He narrowed his eyes now, confusion setting in. "Why are you repeating everything I say?"  
  
Quistis blinked a few times, and lifted her arms to grip her shoulders, forming a cross on her chest. "I'm not.. really.."  
  
He pressed his mouth into it's usual frustrated line. The hell is wrong with you? "What's wrong?"  
  
Why the hell wasn't she running into his arms, sobbing horribly that she missed him, loved him, and wanted to make up for the time they were away from one another...?  
  
Then he realized it. Her face held no emotion, just confusion and wonder. Hyne, the confusion. Confusion at not only where she was, but who the hell he was. He could tell, because only two years earlier he had the same bewildered look on his own face. Except when he saw her for the first time he could remember, he had felt an unknowing familiarity that some how an angel from Hyne's heaven had decended here to guide him. What she seemed to see infront of her...  
  
Was a monster.   
  
A monster with a scarred face, unruly hair and beady green eyes with bags underneath them.  
  
Maybe not a monster. But not something humane.  
  
"Ohhhhh.. son of a bitch."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Seifer stepped away from her now, and suddenly felt like he was staring at some sort of animated doll. No brains at all, just a marionette puppet with it's strings cut. just sort of dancing in life with out any lead, no notion, nothing.  
  
"Nothing. Hmm." He held up his palm again. "Do you know this place?"  
  
She shook her head. His hand dropped.   
  
"How about.." he thought for a moment. "Do you know anything of your past?"  
  
A pained look crossed her face. His hand clenched into a fist.  
  
"Alright.." He growled. "Do you even know who the hell I am?"  
  
He saw her eyes waver for a moment, as if tryiong to process his face into a memory bank that had nothing on him. Deep down, though, he knew that she'd say no. The slight shake of her head confirmed his thoughts, so he cursed under his breath and turned on his heel towards the door.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"OOWWWWWW...Quith ith Urvine!" Zell screamed with a passion. Hs pierced tongue throbbed at the worst possible times. The hotdogs flowed freely like water this day at Balamb Garden, since most of the students had left on vacation to be with their families while the young Instructors couldn't leave for a few more days of their two week vacation, due to tying up personal ends and grading the last of their papers. Sitting in the cafeteria, however, Zell was nursing his sore tongue while Irvine decided to play with his pain. Every once in a while, during his munching, he would stick out his finger and poke Zell's cheek, hard enough to touch his tongue and make the blonde man squirm.  
  
"Will you thop ith??"  
  
"Haha," Irvine chuckled. "Not until you start talkin' normal boy. What on earth made you do that? Cid is gonna freak!"  
  
Zell groaned and hit his head. "I know. Don' remin' me."  
  
Selphie giggled, and snuggled closer to Irvine, placing a hand on his lap. "So why'd ya do it?"  
  
Zell looked at her and tried to smile. "Amie thaw one, an' thought it wath cool."  
  
Irvine burst out laughing, while Selphie leaned back and smiled. "Zell, that is so sweet of you. Going through all that for Amie."  
  
Zell shrugged, and stood up, stretching his weary bones. He began picking up his gear, and stuffing it into his back back, silently looking over his shoulder. Irvine ceased his laughing and looked at him, bewildered. "Man, where you goin'?"  
  
He pulled his packpack over his shoulder. " I promith Amie I'd thee her b'fore I go home."  
  
Irvine nodded and wrapped an arm around Selphie. "Yeah, me an' this girl are goin' to Trabia. See what we can do there, visit some of her old friends, let me hit on them...OUCH!"   
  
Selphie pulled her fist from Irvine's ribs. "Now now sweetie, " She said, in a saccrine voice. "You wouldn't."  
  
"I might."   
  
"No you won't!"  
  
"I might."  
  
"IRVY!"  
  
Irvine snickered and held his arms up to hold his own while Selphie playfuly pummeled him. "You didn't even comment me on my new dress!"  
  
"Come on, Selphie, I said you were pretty a week ago, geez woman you are so demanding!"  
  
"I am not!  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yes way!"  
  
Zell chuckled and left them to their nit picking and play fighting. Walking out of the cafeteria, his stomache grumbled and so did he as the tempting and meaty smell of the Balamb Garden's famous hot dogs drifted into his nostrils. Of all the days to get his tongue pierced.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Pickselle and Laguna sat at a table in the Quad, not daring to look at one another. Every once in a while Pickselle snorted, while just sat in silence, waiting for the arrival of his son. He kept his eyes elsewhere and never once thought to look at the young (almost half my damned age!) woman infront of him, while she stiffly crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the scenery around her. Laguna noted that she almost never smiled, and that itself was scarey about her. Hell the woman herself was freaky. Never again will he take that drug again before he sleeps. Never, never never. As a mattr of fact, he thought, I'm packing it away and giving it to Squall on his wedding night. No, screw that thought. I alrady admitted to him I get frisky. I've scarred the poor boy enough. Don't be there for him when he grows up, don't be there for him when he almost loses his love, don't be there for him when he achieves SeeD status, or when he becomes a commander.. But no, I'm there for him to remind him old people get frisky.. Hyne, I used the word FRISKY what is WRONG with me..  
  
Laguna's thoughts where interrupted by the heavy foot print sounds of Squall. Behind him tailed Ellone, looking oddly elegant with her white shawl wrapped around her body. Hyne, Ellone! Little Elle, he forgot about her. She had walked in as well..   
  
I'm cursed. That's what I am. I'm cursed.  
  
"Father.."  
  
Laguna gulped and looked up. "Son..I mean, Squall?"  
  
Squall waved a hand and sat down next to him, and Ellone next to Pickselle. Pickselle stole a glance at the young woman next to her and frowned. She seemed to still be in shock from the scene she witnessed the early morning. She felt sorry for her, in a way; walking in on your only father like figure doing.. well, the nasty.  
  
"Father.. Hmm. I really don't know what to say.." Squall started in, his voice low. He really didn't know what to say. He himself had never, ever been caught by his father..well. Squall coughed and cleared his throat.  
  
Laguna sighed, and leaned back into his chair. "I'm sorry son."  
  
Squall hesitated. "There's nothing to be sorry about, I don't think. I mean.. heh."  
  
"No son, I meant for saying I still get.. well.. ya know.. frisky."  
  
Squall scrunched his nose. "Ew.."  
  
Laguna looked at him wide eyed and curious. "Whatta ya mean 'Ew'?"  
  
Burying his face in his hands Squall mumbled. "You're not supposed to know your parents have sex." He soon paled at the fact he said that out loud.  
  
"I can't help it, Squall! The benzadrine makes me frisky!" Laguna wailed. Again Squall covered his ears.  
  
"Hyne, stop saying that word!"  
  
"What?" Laguna asked dumbly. "Frisky?"  
  
"HYNE YES PLEASE STOP SAYING THAT!"  
  
Laguna grunted and shrunk down in his seat, like a scared child who was caught stealing from the cookie jar. In silence the four sat, just wondering what to say, what do to in such an awkward situation like this. Squall opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a soft laughter.  
  
Squall looked upwards from his brooding position and stared at the source. "Sis?"  
  
Ellone laughed harder now, not evden attempting to make it lady like. She wrapped her arms across her waist and howled like a mad demon, screaming and gasping for breath while whooping and shouting at the top of her lungs. Soon she was laughing uncontrollably, leaning back into her chair for support while Pickselle placed a hand on her arm in concern.  
  
"Ellone?" Pickselle inquired, her voice full of concern. "Are you..?"  
  
"FRISKY!" Ellone whooped, opening her eyes and staring at the two men infront of her. "Frisky! Oh Hyne...You..we.. OH HYNE!" With that, Ellone once again collapsed into a fit of giggles and disarray, running a hand through her short brown hair before finally quieting down. Just when everyone thought she had calmed, once again she repeated the bad word in a whisper (Frisky!) and the laughter over fell her while she spoke. "We... you... fri-fir-fri-.. Squall.. scared of..." She let out a huge laugh before finally saying her part. "FRISKY! OH HYNE!" Once again she exhaled in a bale of laughter, while her 'brother' and Uncle stared at her as if she was being eaten alive by a geezard.  
  
"Ellone?" Laguna whispered. "This isn't a laughing matter honey."  
  
"Yeah sis, it isn't."  
  
Ellone stopped herself, trying to regain composure. "Squall?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"FRISKY!!"   
  
Loving the sight of Squall paling, Ellone once again bust up into a fit of laughter. "Guys, don't you get it?"  
  
Their blank stairs told her no. Ellone sighed and leaned on the table. "Think about it. Squall, Uncle Laguna. Think! Your own son caught you doing something he probably does but would die if anyone caught him? And he's trying to make it sound like the biggest problem in the world. What I'm saying is," She smiled warmly at them now. "Lighten up. Life's too short to not be laughing at the little things. And we have no idea how much time on Hyne's green earth we have left.. do we?"  
  
With that she smiled, and felt relieved when they smiled with her."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Twins?"  
  
"Yes. Twins, my dear."  
  
Cid blanched, and paled, running a tongue over his dry lips. "I..I don't believe it.."  
  
Edea placed her hands over her husband's and smiled warmly. "I know. Neither can I. But Doctor Kadowaki already said we're going to have two beautiful, healthy children. Of course, she didn't tell us whether they will be boys or girls.."  
  
"O-Or b-both.."  
  
Her face looked like it was staring in heaven. "Oh yes, both! Oh dear, I simply can't wait. Our own children, our own beautiful babies.."  
  
He nodded, suddenly feeling woozy. "..uh huh.. yes.. two more children.. not one.. two.."  
  
Edea looked up at her husband, confused. "Cid, dear are you alright?"  
  
Cid blinked a few times before pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and mopping his head with it. He stood up and backed away a bit, fear and shock etching his face. "I-I-I.. Edea..?"  
  
Edea stood up, concern framing her features. Gently sauntering to him, she held out her hands to steady him. "Dear? Dear...?"  
  
"Edea, my wife.." He whispered, taking her hands into his own. "A-Are we really having..twins?"  
  
Edea smiled and nodded. "Yes. Yes we are."  
  
Cid looked at her and smiled. "That's what I thought... if you'll excuse me? I..I have to...haa...haaaaaa...."  
  
His eyes rolled back in his head and a delirious smile formed on his lips.   
  
He felt like he was falling...falling...until...  
  
*Thud*  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Seifer Almasy sat on the Garden steps, staring out into the horizon. She didn't know who he was. Never. Didn't know of the feelings they once both shared, and the passion they had felt. It was gone. All gone. He looked to his side and frowned. With him, he had brought his lap top computer, and contemplated on writing another, last, entry in it. He was told to start the diary to help him deal with Quistis' death, but she wasn't dead anymore. Just their love, their passion was. So maybe she was dead afterall. Seifer sighed and pulled his legs up close to his chest. He heard light airy footsteps behind him, and turning around, he recognized the girl who was coming closer to him, and he groaned. Tarnai Lackmon, Almasy Allure number four. These girls are never going to leave him alone.  
  
"Hi Mr. Almasy!" She chirped, flipping her short black hair behind one ear.  
  
"It's Instructor Almasy, Tarnai. Please remember that." He grumbled, gripping his knees harder now. The girl just smiled and laughed, while gingerly, almost unoticably hiking her skirt up higher.  
  
"Okay, Instructor Almasy. "I was wondering, since it was my birthday last weekend, and, I turned eighteen..." Seifer could feel her thousand watt grin. "I'm so legal now.."  
  
"Happy birthday." He mumbled.  
  
Tarnai grinned. "Thanks! Anyways, the new project Mr. Kinneas has us on. I know it has to be done over spring break, but I'm not sure how-"  
  
"Ask Mr. Kinneas. He should have most of the answers." Seifer muttered, and turned away from her.  
  
Tarnai just smiled. Girl can't take a hint, Seifer thought. "I know, Instructor ALmasy, but you're so much better compa-"  
  
Seifer turned to her now, irritation showing on his face. "Look, Miss Lackmon. I want you to do me a favor. Can you do this? Just this small favor."  
  
"Sure!" she chirped.  
  
Seifer smiled sourly. "Tell yourself, and all your little Almasy allures.. And yes, I know they exist.. To stop vying for my damned attentions. It's getting very very old. I don't date my students. I don't screw my students, and I never have and I never will. So knock the shit off. It's getting very, very old."  
  
Tarnai paled. "But-"  
  
"No buts. I'm not sure if I'll even be returning as your teacher because of all this nonsense. Nothing is getting done, and I want to feel proud of my students, but apparently, not to sound sexist, I have more luck with the males and the females. I was assigned to this job to help secure compliant, working SeeDs for the future. And that's not getting done. Tell everyone in the class if they don't start listening, I'm going to have them transferred to Instructor Tillmut's classes, and those who do listen will continue in my classes. Is that understood,Miss Lackmon?"  
  
Tarnai nodded silently, and stood still. Seifer turned away from her and waved her off. "I want to be alone right now. Please go."  
  
He heard her walk away. And once again he decided to brood alone.  
  
He heard more heavy foot steps, not exactly Tarnai's, but who else could bother him at this moment, but one of those blasted Allures? He turned around, and shouted "Not now, Tarnai, I want to be alone!"  
  
"Huh?" A sweet serious vote said.  
  
Seifer looked around and nearly threw up. Quistis.  
  
Her hair had been washed and combed out and pulled back into a pony tail at the nape of her neck. Clothing, obviously borrowed from Amie until hers could be brought out from storage, consisted of a white t-shirt and jeans that clung to her curves. Her shoes where a pair of dark sandles, a pair that Zell had bought Amie for her birthday but didn't know her size. Obviously Quistis wore the bigger shoes well. Seifer sighed and looked away, ashamed. He was afraid but didn't understand why. Quistis sat down next to him, not so close, but near, and he relished the feeling that was lost for so long.  
  
"Hi.." she whispered, looking at the ground.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Doctor Kadowaki told me who you were. I didn't know."  
  
"I figured."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"What for?" He turned to face her.  
  
"Just.. not knowing." She cleared her throat and gazed outwards. "You know. I don't remember anything.."  
  
"That's calling the kettle black.."  
  
"What?"  
  
Seifer shook his head and stood up. "Nothing. Look, go to Xu and talk to her about your files. We have pretty much everything on them. She can explain."  
  
Quistis stood up and nodded. "Can I ask a favor?"  
  
"Now what." He muttered, not meaning it to sound harsh. She winced slightly, and held out her hand.  
  
"Can.. you come with me? I'm.. not sure.. What to do."  
  
Seifer smirked. "You mean you're not sure where Xu is."  
  
Quistis glared. "You always have to make me feel indifferent, don't you?"  
  
Seifer chuckled slightly, before his face once again resumed it's dark trance. "No. I don't."   
  
Taking her hand, he led her back into the Garden. Time to relive the past, he thought. Except this time, it's through her eyes. 


	17. Mood Swingin'

She flipped through the files and sighed. They were a story full of wonder and facinating tales of a woman's strength, and strong power and will to save the world. Sighing, she shoved the acheivement files aside and picked up another folder marked 'Personal History' and turned to the first pages of it, skimming the top. As soon as she started to read, about her birthdate, the file was snatched from her hands. She looked upwards into soft green eyes and scowled.  
  
"Why did you do that, Seifer?" She asked, crossing her arms.  
  
Seifer sat down enxt to her on her bed and shrugged. "You're not ready for that yet. The files have been updated. It's not a pretty sight."  
  
Quistis reached over his lap and attempted to snatch the folder from his grasp. "I am too. You have no right to keep my life from me, Seifer."  
  
He shrugged and stood up, puting the file in his coat. "I know that. But you've just woken up a few days ago. You're not ready."  
  
Quistis grumbled and stof up, facing him. "You don't understand. I might as well learn it now instead of an hour form now, a week from now, or a year from now. Now just give me the damned file."  
  
Seifer shrugged and sat down. "No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Seifer pulled the folder out of his jacket and skimmed through it. "Because it's too graphic, too detailed. You can't handle it, Quistis."  
  
Quistis sat down next to him. "Look." She half whispered, turning to him. "I can handle it. I need to. I read the other file, and it says you went through this same thing, right?"  
  
Seifer nodded slowly.  
  
"There, you understand then. I need to know about my past. My life. I don't remember a damned thing, and I truely doubt it'll come back to me in a flahs of fire works and sparklers." Taking his hand in her own, she looked longedly into his eyes. "Please. Help me?"  
  
His eyes trailed her distrought features. Her bright blue eyes seemed depserate, not something that was normal for her, he thought. Always used to be so full og hope, so full of dreams, with the fire inside her like.. a Pixie. Seifer felta lump in his throat and tried to speak but he couldn't... Until he felt her hands slither across hs chest, and down his arm, her eyes pleading.. the feel her her again...  
  
"Yoink!" Quistis shouted. Snatching the folder, she hopped up to the other side of the room and started thumbing through the folder.  
  
"HEY! Give that back!" He shouted. "Stupid cow.."  
  
Quistis giggled and hopped around the room, reading the file out loud., and kept herself away from Seifer's grasps. "Oh gee, now this isn't so bad! Quistis Trepe, Orphaned at the age of two." She looked at Seifer, who had tripped on the waste basket and fell down. "Oh, this isn't so bad!"  
  
"I'm warning you, Quistis Trepe, give that back!" He untagled his legs from the basket and trie dto stand up.  
  
"It's not bad, really," She purred, and continued to read outloud. "Adopted by Angustus and Raquel Trepe. These years during her foster father raped and abused her body...to..the extent...of.." She trailed off, her smile falling along with the rest of her face. Her lips mouthed the rods to herself, and Seifer could tell, she did not like what she read. He pulled himself up and stared at her, for a few moments, before kneeling back down to pick up the debris which his topple into the waste basket made. He could feel her light footsteps trail towards the bed, and heard her sit down heavily, sadly, and flip through the pages. It was a while before he spoke again.  
  
"...it's like a car accident, isn't it Quisty?"  
  
Quistis snapped up and looked at him. "Pardon?"  
  
Seifer stood up and and sat down next to her. "A car accident. You know it's bad, and ugly, but you can't do anything about it but look. Stare. A car accident."  
  
Quistis shook her head. "It can't be. I can't believe that.. this.. this.. type of evil existed.." she murmered, flipping through the pages, but not letting a word go unread.  
  
"Yeah, well it did." Seifer leaned on her bed, lying on his back with his legs over the side. "And you lived through it and accomplished a whole shit load of things no human can ever do in their life time. Well, no normal human." He smirked.  
  
"..I can't believe this happened.."  
  
"Well, how much did Doctor Kadowaki actually tell you then?"   
"A little.." She whispered. "A few things actually."  
  
He grunted. "Well, just exactly what?"  
  
She sighed, and pulled her legs underneath her. "Well, that I was an Instructor here, one of the best I'm afraid. You were one of my students, and so was Squall Leonhart.. And you were my favorite student."  
  
Seifer frowned and sat up. "Hold it, pause. What do you mean, I was your 'favorite' student?"  
  
"Well, that's what the doctor said."  
  
"Is that ALL?" He growled.  
  
"Well.. yes. What else is there?"  
  
Seifer sat up and supported himself on his arms, glaring at her. "She didn't say anything about us personally? I mean, away from the classrooms."  
  
Quistis shook her head, and turned back to her reading. "Is there anything she should have? Told me, I mean."  
  
Grunting, Seifer pulled himself into a direct sitting position, and took the file away from her. Flipping through the pages, he found what he was looking for, and placed it back down into her lap, pointing to a line of words for her to read. Mumbling something incoherently, he placed his hand back into his lap and stared at her. He watched as her eyes widened in amazement and fear, as her body twitched a few times before she grew rigid. She read a few more lines, and then turned to face him, her face as white as the sheet she sat on.  
  
"Y-Y-You...and me?" She muttered out. Seifer nodded.   
  
"I don't believe this.."  
  
"Well believe it, gorgeous. We were engaged."  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
"Cid?! Oh dear..!"  
  
Edea crouched by her husband, and lifted him up. Cid grumbled, shaking himself awake and stared up at her. "Dear Hyne.. this is embarrasing.." He panted, wiping his forehead with the handkerchief Edea handed to him.  
  
She chuckled, politely covering her mouth with her fingers. "It was a shock now isn't it? But it's true. We're having twins."  
  
Cid looke dup at her and grinned, scrambling to his feet. Embracing her, he held her against himself gently, as if trying not to hurt her and their unborn children. "Please don't think I'm angry Edea.."  
  
The sorceress laughed, throwing her hed back. "Oh of course not! I just figured you were as suprised as I was, dearest."  
  
"Well, I was." He took her hands into his own. "Are the children healthy?"  
  
"As healthy as can be." Edea gleamed. "I am exactly five months along, the doctor said. But of course.." She placed a hand on her belly. "I'm getting fat." Her eyes turned into a dark purple, signaling her sadness.  
  
"Oh Edea," Cid chided. "You cna be as big as a house and you would still be beautiful."  
  
Her eyes now turned a deep violet. "Are you calling me FAT?!"  
  
Cid rethought what he said. "Oh, uhh, of course not my dear! You could never be fat. Just a bit plump around the middle."  
  
Edea glared, her face flaring up. "So you ARE calling me fat!"  
  
"Uhm, no! of course not! I-"  
  
"CID KRAMER YOU ARE THE MOST EVIL MAN I HAVE EVER MET!!" Edea screamed, throwing her arms in the air and stalking away from him.  
  
"Edea, please!" Cid stumbled, walking after her. "I mean-"  
  
"Ohhhh you called me FAT! How could you!" She started sobbing, crying horridly. Cid attempted to comfort her, but only succeeded in getting almost thrown across the room. "Stay away from me! You made me.. FAT! Oh Hyne!"  
  
Cid groaned, and thought about jumping through the window of his office until he heard the phone ring.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Doctor Kadowaki stared at the vial, confused. She had checked it around twenty times before she finally admitted to herself that it was indeed Quistis' blood. But it couldn't be the right, not the results she recieved. Placing the vial down, she kept her thoughts to herself as she dialed Cid's office number. When he answered, he felt rushed, and Kadowaki thought on the date and smiled. Edea's mood swings should be starting very very soon. Possibly right now.  
  
"Headmaster Cid? It's Tayle Kadowaki."  
  
"Oh, Doctor!" He almost shouted. "Edea has gone mad! Mad I tell you! The woman has freaked out! She's on a rampag,e crying, saying she's fat, even though she isn't. I do believe she's been possessed again, although it has to be some evil demon from the future again, because not even Ultimecia is this cruel!"  
  
Doctor Kadowaki chuckled, which surprised Cid. "Headmaster," She began. "Edea is showing symptoms that occurs with all pregnancies."  
  
"What? Is there a cure?!"  
  
"Yes. Childbirth. She's having mood swings, and will continue to do so until the babies are born."  
  
Cid swore softly, and was chided by a once again sweet Edea for swearing. Cid pardoned himself from the phone and spoke to his very pregnant wife. "Yes dear. I love you dear...No, you are FAR from fat dear.... No, you still have the figure you've had since you were twenty.... Yes, dear, I'm the fat hog, not you dear.."  
  
Kadowaki laughed. "You're handling it well Cid. Now, I have something else to discuss, and I believe you and Edea should come down into the Infirmary before I tell you over the phone."  
  
Cid agreed, and told her he'd be there soon, and the Doctor wished him good luck before hanging up. Smiling, the doctor replaced the phone onto it's reciever and checked the charts again. Shaking her hed as if accepting the truth, she again picked up the phone, and dialed the number to Quistis' room, and knew that he would be there.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Laguna picked up his bottle of pills and tossed them to Squall. "Erm.. those are it."  
  
Squall looked over the lable and nodded, placing it into his coat pocket. "These are the...frisky.. pills." He spat out the word like a curse.  
  
Rubbing the back of his head, Laguna nodded. "Yep. Those are it.. so..."  
  
Squall nodded, and stood stiff. "You should contact your doctor. About them. See what their use is."  
  
"Yeah.. I'll do that in a few moments."  
  
"Yeah, you do that."  
  
"Yeah. I thought they were a painkiller. For the chemo pills they're making me take."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yes son?"  
  
"Don't ever mention that word to me again. Ever. Please?"  
  
Laguna smiled, and nodded. He closed the drawer and picked up the phone. "I'm going to call Kiros and Ward now. Let them in on the secret huh?"  
  
Squall nodded. "Yeah, have them contact your doctor. About the.. pills."  
  
Laguna dialed the numbers, while Squall walked over and closed the door behind him. He turned to his son and smiled, and was happy to recieve one in return. Holding up a hand to signal that his rings had been answered, he spoke into the phone. "Yeah? Kiros? Hey, I need to tell you soemthing... .what?"  
  
Squall looked at Laguna, curiosity coming out. He mouthed to him, "What's wrong?" Before Laguna held up his hand again  
  
"Kiros? What do you mean... Oh.. My..." The hair on Laguna's neck seemed to stand up on it's ends. "I...see. You don't know how problematic that made things... What? Shit!"  
  
Concerned, Squall stood up and sat down next to his father, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Laguna covered it with his own. "Kiros, how could.. I see. Well, I'll talk to you later. Yes, I know. And tell Ward I'll deal with him LATER. Yes I know. I'll be fine. Yeah man. Don't worry. It's alright. Yeah. Later guy. And tell Ward to make sure he's having fun now, because he sure isn't going to later."  
  
Hanging up the phone, Laguna turned to Squall, his face frozen in fear. Facing the older man, Squall shook him slightly, and spoke in a chilled voice. "Dad? What..What's wrong??"  
  
Laguna swallowed. "Squall. Give me back my pills."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they are going back to Esthar to be exchanged."  
Squall breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled. "Good. We don't need another problem like that again."  
  
"Oh, it wont." Laguna snarled. "Because Ward decided to play a nice little trick on me."  
  
"Trick..?" Squall asked dumbly. Laguna nodded.  
  
"See, Ward thought they were just some sort of vitamin supplement. So he decided to switch them with something else."  
  
Squall nodded. "I got that. What did he switch them with?"  
  
Laguna pursed his lips together and spat out one word that would explain everything. "Viagra."  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Doctor Kadowaki read the file, and waited for Seifer and Quistis to arrive. She had already given the news to the Headmaster and Edea, who were not contemplating on the situation, and the options the pair had. Cid wrapped an arm aroound his wife and sighed. He never figured this would happen to Quistis Trepe, of all people. And Seifer Almasy? Him.. In this position? Never. There had to be a mistake. But the doctor had already gone over it over and over enough to fatique her mental state. So there couldn't be a mistake.  
  
Now the only problem was getting them to accept it..  
  
"Hello, Doctor."  
  
Kadowaki turned around to see Seifer and Quistis, standing side by side cold shouldering one another. She winced and with out a word, motioned for them to sit down. Quistis did first, and Seifer stood behind her chair, opting to stand.  
  
"Well.." Kadowaki began. "Quistis, you do know we found you cwith petrifying weed around your body correct?"  
  
Quistis nodded. Seifer spoke up. "Did it have a side effect?"  
  
Docotr Kadowaki scowled. "Well, no.. the problem with her..is, well.."  
  
"Just say it already doctor. What did she do now?" Seifer chided in. Quistis reached up to playfully smack his arm, and he mocked pain.  
  
Kadowaki glared at him over the rim of her glasses. "Well, it's more like what did YOU do."  
  
Seifer and Quistis stopped play fighting and looked at her, both eyes wide. "What?" They said at the same time.  
  
Kadowaki sighed and started to explain. "Well, since you were petrified for quite a while Quistis, but even then, your body remained in the same exact state as it was before it was turned into stone. Except, you're about a year younger then you origanally should be, but that's irrelevant, and not very important. Of course, though, that means that even if you had a cold before hand, it would still be there. And you were in a coma for about three weeks.."  
  
Seifer cleared his throat and reached down to lay a hand on Quistis' shoulder. "Doctor, what exactly are you talking about?"  
  
Kadowaki sighed, and looked at Seifer with a twinkle in her eye. "Instructor Almasy, when was the last you time and Miss Trepe made love?"  
  
Seifer blanched, and Quistis giggled. "Uhh...Umm... ermm.. *cough* What?"  
  
Doctor Kadowaki groaned. "When was the last time you knocked boots? did the nasty? Had SEX Seifer, had SEX."  
  
Seifer felt like he was going to hurl, while Quistis took it better then he figured. Hyne, damned woman probably doesn't think she means with her. "Uhm.. About.. three weeks before.. She died.. erm.."  
  
Doctor Kadowaki nodded and checked the charts. She held out a hand to Seifer and smiled. "Congratulations. You're going to be a daddy."  
  
Seifer felt like he was falling. The blood no longerr reached his brain. His eyes rolled back, and he felt light headed and heavy at the same time. The floor seemed to rush up to greet him with open arms, until...  
  
*THUMP!* 


	18. You just had to say it, didn't you Squal...

"When are we getting married?"  
  
Squall looked up from his paperwork into the eyes of Rinoa. She planted her fists down on his desk and stared at him, smirking. One would think she said it in a joking fashion, but not Squall. He knew his love better then that, and he knew she was serious. It had been almost a year since he had first proposed to her, and they still had not set a wedding date. With Seifer's brooding form in a wheelchair, Pickselle Trest teaching him to walk, Fujin and Raijin dating, engagin, getting married all in the course of a few months, Laguna's cancer and Quistis' death being over rated, they hadn't the time to ever think on setting a date up. Even now, they were finding it harder and harder to find time alone. One aspect was gone, Laguna being called to Esthar for a meeting and an exchange of his medication, but still...  
  
Squall straightened up in his seat and leaned back, folding his hands behind his head. "Rin," He murmered. "You know we've been busy with the Garden and the sort. Our main concern was getting Seifer out of the wheelchair.."  
  
"And we did that. Next?" She interrupted, sliding on his desk. Squall took the paperwork he had finished and pushed it into the drawer infront of him.   
  
"Quistis washed ashore. She's been like my sister, Rinny." He said to her, pleading with her silently to make her understand. "We a;; thought she was dead, and now..  
  
Rinoa nodded. "Still not a good enough reason to not even set a date." She answered, sitting up on his desk to get more comfertable. A sure sign that this was an argument she wanted to win. "Her being alive should be good news."  
  
"It is... But my father's cancer..." He began lowering his head. Rinoa sighed and scooted herself across the desk a little more, reaching over to lift his chin to face her.  
  
"I love you, Squall." She whispered. "And I want to marry you. No matter what happens, I want to be by your side, holding your hand, and caressing your cheek, and in the future sometime, have you by my side when we clean the first scraped knee of our child when we have one." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "You DO want to have a child, don't you?"  
  
Squall smiled. "Yeah... I do. But.." He trailed off.  
  
"But what honey?"  
  
Squall reached up underneath her arms and pulled her over the desk into his lap. Rinoa snuggled into him, in a position that reminded her of when he first held her in the Ragnarok all those years ago. Leaning her head into his chest and lacing an arm around his neck, she sighed, playing with the lapels on his shirt. "But what, Squall?"  
  
He pulled her close now, kissing the top of her head, and hugging her hard. "I want my father to be there for me when I'm anervous wreck in the waiting room. He wasn't there for my mother when I was born, Rinny.." He couldn't go on. Squall again kissed Rinoa's dark hair and sighed into her ear.  
  
Rinoa moved her head to look up at him and smiled. "I understand, Squall. I know out of all those things you're worried about is Laguna, right?"  
  
Squall nodded. "Of course I am. We're just starting to actually become 'father and son' now. I've accepted him as family. I can't lose him already, Rinny." He nuzzled her nose with his own. "Not again..."  
  
Rinoa leaned up to gently kiss him on the lips. "I know honey. But it's in the past you know that. Now we have to deal with Quisty's baby, and-"  
  
"Her WHAT?!" Squall nearly shouted in her ear. Rinoa flinched and slipped off his lap, rubbing her temple. "You didn't know Squall?"  
  
Squall blinked a few times and panted, motioning to the water cooler. Rinoa nodded and retrieved some for him, and walked back, handing him the paper cup. He downed it in one gulp and groaned, clearing his throat. Crushing the cup in his hand, he tossed it to the trash but missed, and Rinoa sighed, leaning down to pick it up. "Rinny," he began. "Just when was I going to be informed of this?!"  
  
Rinoa smiled warmly. "As soon as you were chewing on some gum so I could choke you to death. Squall, Quistis is pregnant. But apparently only a few weeks into term, since she was exposed to the petrifying weed." She picked up a new paper cup and poured some water into it herself, and began to drink it down.  
  
Squall sighed. "So who's the father?"  
  
Rinoa choked on her water and coughed, causing Squall to stand up in concern. Almost jogging to her, he was stopped when she crumbled her cup in her hand and threw it at him, surprsing him and taking his stature aback. "Hey, what was that for?"  
  
Rinoa gave him The Look. "How could you say 'Who's the father' Squall! That is just cruel! Quistis is NOT some sort of slut! Ohhh you make me SO MAD!!" She practically screamed. She was pacing the floors now, seething, before Squall could catch up with her and grab her shoulder turning her to face him.  
  
"Rinny..." He muttered. "I have every right to ask. I know Quistis isn't a slut, I know she's a wonderful respectable woman, but all I asked was who the father was, and you take my head off. That must mean it's Seifer. That's good news, right?"  
  
Rinoa stopped, with her mouth open. "Wait.. of course it would be Seifer's, why wouldn't it?"  
  
Squall shook his head. "...I can't believe you forgot, Rinny..."  
  
She took a breath and glared at him, her eyes narrow with anger and disgust. But when she opened her mouth, she realized what he meant. Squall took note of it and nodded, saying "Don't you remember...?"  
  
The D-District prison.  
  
Quistis and Seifer.  
  
A few days before, maybe...they did...but...  
  
Hyne... Angustus. Angustus Trepe.  
  
Rinoa paled at the thought and the memory of what she put one of her good friends through. She collapsed to the ground, almost hyperventalating, and gasping to the Hyne. Squall followed suit, holding her against himself, praying, but also unbelieving that they would never have actually thought of the occurance with Angustus Trepe in the Prison when Rinoa was possessed. He held her for a few moments, which seemed like an eternity before he picked up the phone and dialed the extention to the Infirmary.   
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Seifer stared at the ceiling, thinking to himself. Doctor Kadowaki told Rinoa to relay the message to Squall about the new child Quistis was carrying, and he was given a pill for the bump on his head and was sent to his dorm. Quistis was given a file for caring for her unborn child and was sent to her dorm for some rest until she was called back into the infirmary to get another check up. He mused to himself again, tossing and turning every once in a while, thinking about her, and their child. Their child. He admitted to himself, that a long time ago he never would have thought that he, the Garden's most failed student, and her, Garden's most prized Seed and Instructor would ever consumate with one another to create another human being. Hyne, he never actually thought to himself that he would ever be a father. Hyne, he never thought he would actually live that long. But here he was, now, twenty one going on twenty two and soon to be a father along with the mother of his child, the pride and joy of Garden. Seifer smiled. My son. Or daughter. With the woman I love.   
  
What could be more beautiful?  
  
Sighing, Seifer rolled onto his side, and stared at the red numbers on his alarm clock, watching them tick by, until he felt suddenly sleepy. Snuggling himself into his bed, he stared ahead, and smiled to himself, preparing for a long rest. He had changed into a black tank top and a pair of shorts to sleep in, the black trench coat feeling very uncomfertable in the resurfacing heat. Another sure sign that it was summer.  
  
Until someone knocked at his door.  
  
Groaning, he sat up in his bed and politely yelled out "Yeah? Who's there?" Mentally slapping himself, he cracked his neck and sighed, reaching over to turn on his bedside lamp. "I mean, come in, sorry.."  
  
The door cracked open, and a voice rang "Are you decent?"  
  
Seifer smiled. "Of course. Come in, Quisty."  
  
Quistis walked in, a robe tightly wrapped around her slim body. Seifer imagined her with an extended belly and smiled inwardly, realizing that she would still be incredibly beautiful even in her ninth month. Leaning back into the headboard, he grinned. In the past week and a half since she had awoken from her energy draining coma, they had beome close, like friends, but maybe with a little more connection than any normal friends usually have. She carried with her not the file for the care of their child, but her personal history file, and she sat down on his bed, bringing her legs up underneath her and handed him the folder.  
  
"You read it?" he asked her politely. She nodded. "Well, some pretty interesting stuff in there, isn't there."  
  
Quistis ran a hand through her hair, and stared at him, not saying a word. Seifer picked up the file, and skimmed through the pages, every once in a while staring at her. Why was she being so damned silent all of a sudden? "Something wrong, Quistis?"  
  
She nodded, and opened her mouth to speak. "I... You and I. We were engaged, right?"  
  
Seifer nodded. "Yes. We are...I mean were."  
  
"I see." She whispered, looking away from him. "That means this baby is yours?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, it's not."  
  
Quistis looked at him, shocked. Before she could speak, Seifer leaned over to take her hand in his own, and search her face with his eyes. "It's not mine. It's ours. Yours and mine. So don't say it's mine because I am no way changing diapers on my own."  
  
Quistis giggled, covering her mouth his her hand. "Oh, I don't believe you.."  
  
Putting on a pained face, he smirked at her. "Oh gee, I understand now, you're just trying to cop out from the diaper changes, aren't you? Fine, I'll d the diapers, but no way in hell am I doing the breast feeding thing." He crossed his arms and shook his head vigurously from side to side. "No way, no how, nuh uh..."  
  
He felt her playfully slapping at his arm, but he could tell she was kidding with him. "Oh hush up! Don't be gross!"  
  
"Gross?! I heard babies have teeth like staplers, I'm telling you now, I am no way breast feeding the kid. Bad enough I'm on diaper patrol."  
  
Her nose crinkled up in that cute way he remembered, which made him give her the nickname Pixie. She sighed, leaning on an arm and smiled at him slightly, tilting her head. "We must have been in real love to be able to create a child."  
  
Seifer nodded, crossing his arms. "I think so. What about you?"  
  
"I can't imagine ever producing children with someone I didn't deeply care about." She whispered, staring at him. Seifer smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Neither can I."  
  
Quistis crept to him and nudged him to one side of his bed with her shoulder, and laid down next to him, taking his arm and wrapping it around her waist. Snuggling up next to him, and down into the pillow, she breathed in a sigh of comfort, and smiled, relishing the feeling of being protected. She felt his arm tighten firmly but gently across her waist, and she reached over to turn off the bedside lamb on the table, and felt his other hand stroke her hair.  
  
"Quistis?" She heard him in the darkness ask her.  
  
"Yes?" Quistis inquired.  
  
Seifer started to chuckle in a low voice. "Would you like to stay the night?"  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Irvine smirked at Zell, who was sitting with Amie. That evening, he had come back to the Garden with yet another piercing, this time in his left eyebrow. Irvine did admit that the bar looked good on the young man, and considered getting one himself. He laced his fingers with Selphie'sand smirked, sitting back into his chair. The young woman grinned at him and leaned her head on his shoulder, enjoying the dark evening as the moon cast it's bright shadow across the plains.   
  
"Sephie," Irvine said. "Whatta ya think about Quisty bein' back?"  
  
The young woman shook her head, not knowing the exact words. "It's..strange. I mean, we all went through the mourning of her death, and now, she's back. I mean, I love her I do. But it's just very weird. You understand, right Irvy?"  
  
Irvine nodded, and leaned against her. "More then you think. I'm happy she's back. I am. But, it's so weird... with her being alive, and all of us convincing Seifer to just forget about her and just get on with his life. I mean, how would he have felt if he was dating someone else, and happened to practically be serious with her, and Quistis ended up being alive?" He shuddered at the thought. "No one should ever be put in that position."  
  
Selphie wrapped an arm around Irvine's neck, and kissed him on his cheek. "I totally understand. No one should ever be made to choose between the one they love and the one they're in love with.."  
  
Irvine pulled away and stood infront of her, taking her hand into his. "I don't ever want to have to do that with you, you know this right?"  
  
"Oh, I know." She smiled. Irvine grinned at her, flashing one of his famed smiles.  
  
"So you promise me you'll live forever?" he murmered, kissing a trail from her forehead to her nose.   
  
Selphie giggled as soon as his lips met hers. "Sure." She said between kisses. "I promise I'll live forever."  
  
Irvine pulled away, smirking again. "Oh? And how do you intend to keep that promise?"  
  
Selphie wrapped her arms arnd his waist and leaned to rest her head on his chest. "Well, if I don't keep it, what are you gonna do about it, eh?"  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
  
Doctor Kadowaki looked at the blood samples she had at her table. Staring at them, she picked up Seifer's medical history and took his blood type and ran it through the machine, in an attempt to confirm. She had recieved the call from Squall about an hour ago, and she herself did think that perhaps it could be Angustus, but figured that through the times in expansion, that the baby was Seifers, and not by that terrible man. But when he revealed that they had just made love only a few days before Quistis was raped, then then she knew that there was the slight possibility. SHe pushed the dirty, disgusting thought from her mind and proceeded with her work.  
  
"Doctor.." A voice form behind her said.   
  
Kadowaki turned around and saw Pickselle standing there, with her arms crossed, looking everywhere but at her. "Yes Pickselle?"  
  
"Yeah.." The younger woman whispered. "I was wondering.. you know.."  
  
Kadowaki narroed her ees politely. "Do you need a morning after pill?"  
  
She shot her face up to meet the doctor's. "You know?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Oh. Well, I don't need a pill thanks." Pickselle whispered. "I can't have children, and I'm just assuming that Laguna doesn't have any diseases."  
  
Kadowaki smiled. "I examined Mr. Loire when he arrived here. He's clean."  
  
"Good." Pickselle looked over at the blood samples with interest. "What are those?"  
  
Kadowaki picked up a red vial and looked at it. "This is a sample of Seifer's blood." She picked up the other one, a smaller vial, with only a slight tinge of red liquid in it. "This is the baby's blood, the one Quistis is carrying."  
  
Pickselle's face scrunched up. "You mean she's pregnant?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I...see. The petrifying preserved everything then?" She inquired, picking up the vial of Seifer's blood and looking at it through the light.  
  
"What's what it does, dear." Kadowaki said, and gingerly removed the vial from Pickselle's grasp. "Petrified the fetus, her insides, everything to stone. if she had been broken apart she would never have been the same. It's strange, yes, but the weed is so rare it was shocking to say the least. And I can only assume she was on the ocean bed or the weathering of the salt water would have only done harm." Kadowaki sighed, picking up the other vial of blood and entering it in the machine to test their campatibilities. "Personally? It took me seeing her scars to truely believe it was her."  
  
"Like the one on her face?" Pickselle inquired. Kadowaki nodded and pressed a few buttons, and typed in Seifer's name, along with the synonim, baby X3.   
  
"Like the one on her face, her side, her thigh. The big ones." The Doctor sighed. "Of course she has a few others, but not worth mentioning."  
"Oh.." Pickselle mumbled. Then she snapped her attention to the machine the doctor was toying with. "What's that?"  
  
"Oh this?" Kadowaki said. "It's personal patient matters, Pickselle."  
  
"I understand." Pickselle sat down in a chair and looked out the window, and admired the view. Seifer, a father. Never would have thought that dork would be a father. She chuckled to herself. Like he would know where to put it..  
  
Kadowaki's audible gasp was heard, and Pickselle turned to face her, interested. "Something the matter, Doctor?"  
  
Kadowaki sighed and looked to the ground. "Do me a favor Pickselle. Go to Seifer's room and wake him up. Have him retrieve Quistisfor me. Can you do that please?"  
  
Pickselle nodded, and left the room. Kadowaki checked over the results a few times, and nodded to herself, convincing herself that there was nothing else to do. She picked up the vials and placed them on the counter, and looked towards the phone on her desk. Removing the piece from the cradle, she dialed Squall's office number, and listened to the rings until his voice was heard on the other line.  
  
"Squall Leonhart speaking." He said. Kadowaki took a deep breath.  
  
"Squall, it's Doctor Kadowaki." She murmered into the mouthpiece.  
  
"Doctor?" He asked, slightly confused. "Oh, oh right." He murmered. "Are the results in?"  
  
"Yes, they are Squall. Please bring your poor over worked self to the Infirmary. Seifer and Quistis should be here soon as well. I've sent someone to get them."   
  
She could hear Squall nod over the phone. "So I'm assuming you've got the results?"  
  
Kadowaki sighed into the phone. "Yes I do. I know who the father of her baby is."  
  
=============================  
A/N: Vote time! Let your voice be heard! In a review or e-mail, tell me who you'd like to be the father of Quistis' baby. I'm cool with any, I can write either way. So do tell ;) 


	19. Who's your daddy?

A/N: I am not afraid of Youngju Kim's gunblade! NYAH!!! NEVER!!! You'll never take me alive!!!! Angustus Trepe... Mwhahahaha...!!!  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
She puffed out a smoke ring, and watched as it drifted to the air and disapeared when it hit the ceiling. Pickselle, she asked herself, why are you even still here? Taking another drag, she exhaled the smoke in a sigh. Seifer's woman was here, and for some reason or another she had a connection with her, and there would be no way to get out of this beautiful prison with out alerting anyone. Not that she wanted to. She'd never admit to anyone that she felt a connection with the blond woman after all, and it wasn't just that she was the Amethyst Ghost from Winhil. Strange woman. Very strange indeed. Thinking back, she knew exactly how the blond felt anyways. Pickselle herself couldn't remember anything past a year, no childhood, no memories, nothing. All she could remember was wahsing ashore the Winhil beach and being taken in by the owners of the beautiful mansion. She snubbed out her cigarette in a trash bin, and waited a few moments to see if it would catch fire. Smirking when she realized it wouldn't, she wiped the smile off her face, knowing what was the very reason she had to get Seifer and his woman. It pays to be a snoop when the doctor isn't looking.  
  
She stepped towards Seifer's door and knocked sharply, awaiting his mumbling reply. When she heard none, she remembered the sleeping aid the Doctor had given him. Her eyes narrowed and she turned the unlocked door, pushing it in.   
  
The sight before her made her want to weep. Seifer was holding onto her, tightly, his arm around her waist. But his fingers were gently stroking her flat stomach, as if cradling his child? If it was his. In his sleep he looked satiated, gentle, like a father should be. He took the news well after he had awoken, smiling stupidly and mumbling names of his son. When the Doctor had said it might be a girl, he started mumbling names for a girl as well, as if lost in some sort of dream land. Yet now he was in a dreamland, still gently stroking the woman's stomach at his side, like the baby was already born. Pickselle ached at the sight. It was beautiful to her. And she hated to have to awaken him. She hated the thought that the baby wasn't his as well..  
  
Just as she was about to move, his eyes opened slowly, showing green slits. He stopped his toughing and looked at pickselle, still in a sleepy state and whispered to her "What are you doing here?"  
  
Pickselle sighed slowly, and stepped towards him, whispering "Doctor Kadwaki sent me to get you. And bring her."  
  
Seifer groaned low, and sat up, cracking his neck. "Something wrong?"  
  
Just lie, he doesn't deserve to know from me. "No, nothing."  
  
"Ding." Seifer whispered. "Wrong answer."  
  
How do you know? "What?"  
  
"You're lying, Pickselle." He said in a low voice, turning back to Quistis.   
  
"I am not."   
  
"Are too." Seifer lifted the blanket higher, from under neath him and wrapped it around Quistis' sleeping body. "I can tell. You say things short, with out giving your own opinion."  
  
"So what.." Pickselle mumbled, sitting down on the bed.   
  
"So you tell me why. I know it can't be for just a check up, I was seen yesterday. And Quistis was too. Kadowaki is too busy to see us twice in one week." He mumbled, leaning down to kiss the top of Quistis' head. He stood up then, and opened his closet door, looking through his clothing.  
  
Deciding to change the subject, Pickselle traveled onto another area. "Well, I can see you and Quistis are getting along well."  
  
He was surprised to hear Seifer's low chuckled form the closet. "It happens when you both share a child."  
  
Silence then. Pickselle stood up and went to the door, easing it open. As she was about to leave, Seifer caught her arm. "Hold it, what's wrong with you?"  
  
Pickselle shook her head, and attempted to yank her arm free. But Seifer held her in a girp of iron, bringing her away from the door. Shutting it behind her he glared at her. "Don't lie, Pickselle. The minute I mentioned my kid with Quistis you...you..."  
  
Seifer thought he had the answer there, and he let her go. "Pickselle... I'm sorry.. Damn."  
  
He was sorry? "What the hell are you talking about, idiot?"  
  
Seifer shook his head sadly, looking at the ground. "I didn't know you fancied me...I didn't...I mean.."  
  
"What?!" Pickselle almost shouted. "That ain't it stupid!"  
  
He winced at her sharp tone. "Well, geeze.. sorry. What is it then?"  
  
"You're an idiot."  
  
"I know that already, but why when I mention my kid.." He trailed off. His kid. His kid... right? "Pickselle, does this have anything to do with the baby? Is the baby healthy?"  
  
"Yeah.." Pickselle mumbled, crossing her arms. "The baby's healthy. Growing alright so far, the doctor says."  
  
"Then what is it, Pickselle, I hate playing these stupid games with you."  
  
Pickselle took a deep breath and looked away from him. "Do you remember what happened in the D-District prison? They were talking about it. I don't know shit abut what happened, but apparently it's important, cause of the baby..."  
  
"You mean Angustus Trepe?" He said the word like a curse. "That shit scum from a geezard's ass hole. Of course I remember what happened..." Seifer snarled and turned to Quistis, who was sleeping in his bed still. Pickselle realized exactly what happened at the D-District prison, just by the way he was looking at the sleeping woman. How horrible it must have been, for both of them...  
  
Seifer turned back to Pickselle, obviously angered by the reknewed thought of this Angustus character. "What were they saying?"  
  
"Just...Just that.. well they weren't sure.. If this Angustus guy was...well.." She couldn't go on. Me and my big fucking mouth."  
  
"...If.. Angustus is the father?" He murmered, staring at her. His face held a pained look, and his fists were clenching and unclenching at his sides. Pickselle feared he would use them on her if she didn't think fast.  
  
"Y-Yes.. Just.. Don't tell the doctor about me telling you. Or my ass is grass." She begged.  
  
"Leave Pickselle."  
  
"Seifer? Are you-"  
  
"Please. Just go. Just get out."  
  
Pickselle nodded and opened the door. Taking a deep breath, she called over her should to him, and hoped her words wouldn't fall upon deaf ears. "Seifer. I..I don't think it matters who's the biological parent.. Just as long.. as the kid has someone like you. You already love the baby. Don't deny yourself a chance with her, and the baby. Just because of something stupid that happened, and was out of both of your control.."  
  
Silence from him. He didn't even move. So she continued.  
  
"..you were an orphan once. Just.. don't let the kid grow up with out a father. Let him call you daddy. Or her. Just don't deny yourself a chance with a child... because of something as little as blood."  
  
Seifer waited until she closed the door behind her before he even allowed himself to breath. Opening his eyes, he looked at Quistis, sleeping, in what he would deem her purest form. Almost afraid to wake her up, he stepped to her bedside and was about to shake her awake. With the blanket wrapped tightly around her body, she murmered something in her sleep, and Seifer frowned. Leaning down, close to her lips, he turned his head and listened to the sounds she spoke. Her mumbling insued, yet all he could make out was.. the shadows..?  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
In the Infirmary, Ellone sipped from her cup, and chuckled. Squall repeated the scenerio with her, telling her of the evil pills called Viagra and Ward. She leaned back, and smiled at him, enjoying Squall's company. He was more open now, happy, then when she last visited on the death of the Instructor. Her lips curved into a smile when Squall mentioned Rinoa's small out burst the nights before, and she too asked him the same question.  
  
"Well, little brother when are you getting married?"  
  
"Hyne.." Squall groaned, sliding back in his seat. "Not you too, Sis."  
  
Ellone smiled at him over the rim of her cup. "Well, you did get engaged. Why haven't you at least set a date?"  
  
Squall shrugged. He didn't feel like repeating the same reasons he had with Rinoa. There was just too much to do and so little time to do it in. Now, all those things topped with the baby of Quistis and... who ever, there just wasn't any time. He thought so, and he voiced these concerns with Ellone, who just merely chuckled and set her cup down. Taking his hand into her own, she smiled.   
  
"Squall, it's time to get hitched. Why don't you take the minute to at least take some time to yourself? Take a month, you've put in enough over time and worked hard enough to deserve twice that. Just set a date and work around it."  
  
Squall sighed again, and looked away. "Sis, I have too much to do right now-"  
  
"You don't wanna get married do ya, puberty boy?"   
  
Ellone turned behind her and saw Seifer standing there, Pickselle behind him and Quistis at his side. He whispered in Quistis' ear, and she nodded, leaving, and Pickselle followed her. Sitting down, he looked at Ellone who smiled at him, and poured him a cup of coffee from the pot and set it down infront of him. Taking a few sugar cubes, Seifer dropped them into the cup and stirred, looking at Squall. "You don't wanna get married do you?"  
  
Squall shook his head in disbelief. "No, it's not that.."  
  
"Then what is it?" He took a sip from his cup and set it back down, staring at Squall. "Or you think history is gonna repeat itself?"  
  
Squall glared at him. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Seifer shrugged, and leaned down on the table, lacing his fingers together. "I'm guessin' that you don't wanna get married because of what happened with Laguna. Right?"  
  
Sapphire eyes sneered at him and looked downwards in silence. Ellone pursed her lips together and sipped from her cup, waiting for the pair to talk. Squall looked from her face to Seifer's and shrugged. "What if I'm sent somewhere when Rinoa's pregnant? Laguna never came back.."  
  
"Man, you gotta let go of it, Squall. You've got a great lady on your hand. Just cause Laguna's your dad doesn't mean you'll be repeating history." Seifer whispered low, staring into his cup. "Accept the fact you're your own person. Right?"  
  
Doctor Kadowaki came forward now and tapped Seifer on the shoulder. He looked up at her and nodded, standing up and taking his coffee mug with him. Throwing one last glance at Squall and Ellone, he followed the doctor into the hall way, and sat down in her office. He was mildy surprised to see Quistis and Pickselle there, sitting in two chairs next to the wall. Quistis looked downward, while Pickselle fingered a pack of cigarettes in her hand, and kept looking at the open window, then glancing at the blond at her side. Seifer sat down and crossed an ankle over his knee, leaning back into his chair.  
  
"Well, Instructor Almasy.." Kadowaki began, shuffling a few papers in front of her. "Pickselle just told me she blabbed to you."  
  
Seifer shrugged, and felt tempted to take one of Pickselle's cigarettes. "Yeah. But not until I forced it outta her. So I know why I'm here. And I know why she's here," He jammed a thum to Quistis. "So why don't we just get this over with?"  
  
The doctor sighed, and looked back down at her papers. "I've checked the results at least twenty times, Seifer. And tested them about twelve. You do know I had to do this, right?"  
  
He nodded. Hyne, give me strength to keep my head outta my ass, and not strangle this woman for taking forever.  
  
"Well, I gave the right ages, and the confirmation, and checked on Quistis birth control pills, and found them to be just hemeroidal tablets. Apparently, she had been taking these pills that only control her period. That explains why she's pregnant." The doctor mumbled, picking up a new file and handing it to him. "I stopped giving the the actual birthcontrol when her hives started showing due to the over active hormones. So I gave her this brand. Of course, I forgot to mention they weren't birth control." The doctor grimaced. "Of course, there's nothing we can do now aside from an abortion."  
  
Quistis squeeked out a strangled cry, and looked at the doctor, shaking her head lightly. Pickselle numbly wrapped an arm around her shoulder and murmered comfortably, like a mother into her ear. Seifer winced slightly, and turned back to Kadowaki. "Now that this charming information is told.." He muttered. "Why don't you just tell me is I'm going to be a father or not?"  
  
Kadowaki nodded, and lifted another paper. She shocked him by asking a question he had yet to think of an answer to. "What if it isn't yours?"  
  
"Excuse me?" He snapped up from his brooding position.  
  
"I said, what if the baby isn't yours? What will you do then?"  
  
Seifer blinked, and opened his mouth, and closed it, looking like a fish out of water. He pulled in his breath and thought in his mind what the answer to that question was. What if a rapist fathered a child with the woman he loved? He couldn't possibly blame Quistis or the child for that sick man's deeds..  
  
"Truthfully, Doctor Kadowaki?" He said, in a low voice, not looking at her.  
  
"I expect no less, Seifer."  
  
He trailed his eyes to Quistis, who was staring at him with her big blue orbs, and suddenly, strangely, he felt like he was drowning. Blinking a few times, he still felt himself being etherial, drowning, weightless. And he liked it.  
  
"Seifer?" Kadowaki asked him, somewhat impatient.  
  
"..It's my kid. No matter what. My kid, Doctor. Mine. Doesn't matter who was the sperm doner. My kid. It's going to be a part of my life, just as much as she is." He whispered. Drowning..  
  
Kadowaki leaned back, smiling. Standing up, she went around her desk and planted a hand on his shoulder. "Congratulations.... Daddy. The baby is yours, by blood, and obviously, by heart."  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Rinoa walked down the hall with Ellone, talking about the days of Squall's youth. She enjoyed immensly the tales Ellone would say, the trials the young man went through all the time while growing up with his friends. At times she wishe dshe could have been there, talking to him, taking his hand when he felt like he needed to be needed. But she wasn't, so living vicariously through Ellone's tales proved useful, and Ellone was more then willing to share.  
  
"And then, one time, when he took Quistis' favorite card, she-"  
  
"Sis?" A deep voice rang from behind him. Ellone turned around sharply, and saw Squall, walking closer to them. He was smirking, slightly, with his hands in his pockets, strutting like the lone wolf he was type casted. "Can Rinny and I have a moment alone?"  
  
Ellone nodded, smiling, Pulling her shawl over her shoulders, she walked down the hall way, smiling to herself. Squall didn't say anything until he saw her round the corner, and when she did, he looked down at Rinoa and smiled. "Rinny, are you free in May, around the twenty third?"  
  
Rinoa frowned, tilting her head. "What do you mean...?"  
  
Sighing, Squall leaned down on one knee, and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. "Rinoa, will you set a date to marry me?"  
  
Rinoa stood still, staring at the box. Taking it in her hand, she opened it, slowly, to reveal a neat diamond set in silver. The band was engraved on the inside, with words she remembered form long ago...  
  
"...I can't dance?"  
  
Squall chuckled low then, and stood up, taking her into his arms. "Yep. Those were the first words I ever said to you. The first time I ever fell in love with you."  
  
Stiffling tears, Rinoa leaned in close and buried her face in his shoulder. She felt his hand run along her hair, and his body relaxing into hers. It was a few moments before he spoke. "So, how about May? I have about a month off, and our family's are free..."  
  
Rinoa looked up at him, and leaned her chin on his chest. "When you say family's, you mean the Balamb Garden, Laguna, and everyone, right?"  
  
He took her chin into his palm and kissed the tip of her nose. "And your father."  
  
She pouted, and pulled away, looking at the ground. "You invited him?" She grumbled, her mood obviously changed.  
  
"Yeah. I did." Squall reached for her, and she pulled away. "Look, I know how you feel about him. But Rinoa, face facts. He's a part of your life, whether you like it or not."  
  
"No, he's not! I choose who's a part of my life, and who isn't!" She shouted at him. "And you had no right to invite him! How could you, Squall?"  
  
Groaning, Squall walked closer to her, but didn't reach out to comfort. "Because he's your father, Rinoa. And he helped us, a LOT. He loves you. Get over yourself already, and let it go."  
  
"Get OVER myself?!" She shouted and screamed at him now, resorting back to her whiny self. "I won't! You can't make me!"  
  
"Hyne..." He grumbled, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Just.. drop it Rinny."  
  
"Okay, I will." She said sweetly.  
  
And dropped the ring to the floor.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
A/N: I was wrong. I am afriad of Youngju Kim's Gunblade.  
Please don't hurt me? 


	20. Beautiful children

  
Zell fingered his ear gingerly. Four more piercings in the tender lobe caused a slight dull ache, which made him swear if he turned the stud even slightly. But Lyric told him to, and Amie really REALLY loved the new holes he put in his head. How was Ma Dincht going to react to his new sense of style? Hopefully the same. He planned on getting at least three more before her visit later this week. Leaning back into a chair, he loved the lounge here. It was almost always empty and it gave him time to be alone.   
  
Infront of him, he fingered the new gems he made for Lyric's collection of piercings. He even pondered another tattoo, on his arm, declaring his love for hotdogs. Maybe.  
  
Behind him, he heard light airy footsteps, but deeme dthem too light to be his love's. Turning, he saw a short woman, her hair pulled back away from her face and bangs brushng her eyes. "Oh, hey Rinoa!"  
  
"Hi Zell." The brunette murmered, sitting down next to him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Eh, nuttin'. Just thinking of some more stuff to pierce." He grinned at her, making sure she noticed the shining purple, blue, black, and white stones in his ear.  
  
Rinoa narrowed her eyes and tilted her head slightly, taking a longer look. "Zell!" she almost shrieked, clasping her hands infront of her mouth. "Again?"  
  
He nodded, grinning from ear to pained ear. "Yep! I'm gonna get one here," He pointed to just under his lips. "And here." To his nostril. "And to here." Now, pointing to his other ear. "Ma's gonna freak!"  
  
Rinoa smiled at him, and leaned back in the seat, the smile gently ebbing away.Taking notice, Zell turned his body to her in a confused state, his blue eyes full of questions. "What's up Rhino?"  
  
She flinched at the much hated nickname given to her during a fated attempt at attacking a grat with Squall's Lionhart. Unused to the heavy weight of the blade, she had fallen forward when she attempted to swing it, dropped it, and headed face first into the soft belly of the grat, like a Rhino, causing it to scream and die. Zell had been the only witness to this event, and she had threatened his life with her Shooting Star if he ever breathed a word to Squall. So he just simplified things by calling her Rhino whenever no one was around. But for now, she just didn't want to fight, only talk. Talk. "Zell, Squall and I had a fight. About a week ago. It's over, but I still feel then tention. He hasn't even apologized!"  
  
"What?" the blonde young man asked dumbly, raising an eye brow. "The perfect couple? Arguing? What brought it up, Rinoa?"  
  
Sighing, she shifted positions and leaned back, kicking off her shoes. "Well, he invited General Carraway to our wedding. I mean, I was so happy he finally set a date, but then he just had to invite him.." She groaned, and crossed her arms childishly. "Everything was going so perfect.."  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa, Rinoa." Zell interrupted. "You mean to tell me you and Squall had a fight because he invited your own damned father to his own daughter's wedding?" Her nod confirmed his accusation. "Rhino, you are one of the greatest friends a guy can have. You know that right?"  
  
Rinoa nodded dumbly, unsure of what else to do. "I..guess so. Thank yo-"  
  
"But sometimes you can be an immature little army brat." He interrupted, before she could finish her thanks. Rinoa stared at him, eyes narrowing dangerously, and Zell hastily attempted to explain. "What I mean is, hey, look, it's been how long now? You haven't even seen him in the past year. Think about it girl! There are others who would kill for a chance to meet our fathers. You're lucky, Rhino." He ran a hand through his mow hawk styled hair. "I know I'd like to see my father again."  
  
Rinoa nodded slowly, taking in the information bit by bit. "Your real dad or Mr. Dincht?  
  
"Pa Dincht. He died a few years after I was adopted. My grandfather was mostly in my life, actually. He acted like a father figure Pa couldn't." Zell sighed, leaning down in his seat just a bit. "He told me old war stories, and man was I always ready to hear them. I look up to him the most in my life. My Ma the next."  
  
Rinoa nodded. "So.. what do you think I should do?"  
  
Zell grumbled and stood up, standing infront of her. Planting his fists on his hips he shook his head sadly at her. "Man, Rhino you really don't get it. What I think you should do is eat some crow while calling your father, and wash it down with humble pie while begging for Squall's forgiveness. Cause girl, you fucked up."  
  
Scowling, Rinoa stood up and pulled her hair from it's pony tail, nodding. Flipping her hair back, she blew out a breath that tossed her bangs up wards. "I...guess your right, Zell. But you don't know how hard it is to get along with Daddy.."  
  
"Hey, you said Daddy! Not General Carraway" He whooped with mock joy, and Rinoa giggled slightly, holding her finger tips to her lips. Zell smirked at her and rubbed the back of his head. "Look, Rhino, I figure that from what little you've said, and what I've actually gone out and looked up in the library newpaper collection that you think your dad blames you for Julia's death, right?"  
  
Rinoa shook her head. "It's not that, Zell. It's just that.. After Mom died he grew so cold, stopped holding me when I cried.. I was only three but he sorta showed me he didn't love me.."  
  
"Ah, that's bullshit Rhino. He just sorta dealt with Julia's death wrong ya know?" Sighing, he lifted his wrist to his face and stared at his watch. "Hey, look. It's about noon time there. Want some crow?" Zell smirked, picking a phone off it's cradle.  
  
Sighing, Rinoa took the phone from his hand. "I...guess so."  
  
"No guess. Just do it. And to make sure I'll be sitting right here." Plopping back down on the couch, he smiled at her, flashing his tongue ring to see if he could get a rise. Rinoa just smiled and stuck her tongue at him, and leaned down to finger the numbers on the cradle, and held up a hand to silence the chucklign Zell. Quieting down, Zell gingerly propped his feet up on the table and rolled his arms back behind his head.  
  
Rinoa's lips pursed together, and sighed. Hearing the manly voice on the other line, she whispered "Hel-hello?"  
  
"Yes? This is General Issachariah Carraway speaking. Who is this?"  
  
"Daddy..?"  
  
She heard a gasp. "Rin..Rinny?"  
  
"D..D-daddy.. Yeah.. it's me.. I just wanted to say.." Zell nodded at her, giving her mental support. "Are you free next May?"  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Quistis sighed, leaning back into her seat. Gently she stroked her hands over her flat stomach, and pondered what she would look like a few months from now, with an extended belly like the Headmistress Edea Kramer. But then again, she was carrying two children, and Quistis' womb only beared one soul. Would she get as large around the middle as Edea? The woman was nearly five months into term now, and she looked like she had just swallowed a ruby dragon. Breathing a congested sigh, she sat up and sipped from her cup, a vegatable vitamin drink the doctor mixed up for her, to be sure her body didn't lose the minerals it needed to keep the baby alive. She twitched her eye slightly as she tasted the drink, and set it down on her desk, sticking her tongue out in mock gag.  
  
"You look so cute when ya gag, ya know?" Raijin's voice bumbled in from the doorway. Quistis looked up and saw him and his lovely wife Fujin inside her room. Quistis envied the girl's hair and it's natural wave. It looked like strung silver, in a below the shoulder cut. Her strong angular features where enhanced with her pale skin, and her interesting eyes, a shade of violet with the other being demonically red on black, only included in her mysterious beauty. A slight smile on Fujin's lips formed and her arm looped around Raijin's, holding him close to her comfort. The simple movement between two young lovers made Quistis pang with a feeling she was feeling for a while. Mostly when Seifer was around, and they were in the company of this pair.  
  
"Gee, thanks, Raijin." She smirked. "Nice to know I'm pretty when I'm sick."  
  
"Morning sickness?" Fujin's unusually soft voice chided. She leaned her silver mained head upwards to plant a sweet kiss on Raijin's lips before removing him from her grasp. Her graceful yet heavy steps treaded towards Quistis, and she kneeled down by her, feeling her forehead. "Fever, negative."  
  
Quistis gingerly removed her hand from her face. "No, no fever Fujin. So far, everything is going sweel, says the doctor. In a few days she's going to determine the sex of the baby." She smiled. "I don't know if I should be excited or...whatever."  
  
"Squall!" Fujin smirked, pointing to Quistis. Raijin came up from behind her and tapped her shoulders with his large gentle hands. Standing up Fujin embraced him close, letting him stroke her silver main. Just that intimacy made Quistis shiver. In her heart she knew she had something with the scarred, good looking Instructor before, but for the sake of the Hyne, none of it was remembered. Only bits and pieces, like a jagged puzzle, formed when she drove herself to migraines by trying to remember. In her dreams, she could see glimpses more clearly, of the Instructor with out a scar, with short close cropped hair, chiding at her. Calling her names she knew deep inside weren't true. But when she attempted to think back to being in love with him, all she could feel was somewhat of a deep fondness where a passion once roared. Thought it was obvious where his feelings stood. He apparently wanted to spend every damned waking moment with her, and usually she escaped to her dorm just for relief.  
  
"Oh.. right. He says whatever all the time, doesn't he?" She whispered. Looking at her feet, she suddenly became very interested in her shoes. Light ankle boots, zipped up the side worn with her constant pair of torn up jeans. The clothing taken from the storage center and given back to her fit almost perfectly, but most of it was much too skin tight, cute looking in a strict, orderly way. But not something she wanted to wear. So had she fished through for a black t-shirt and jeans and slipped them on, enjoying the looseness of the fabric. The day before she had gone shoppong for the 'womanly undergarments' with Selphie. That itself was an experiance she didn't want to relive for a long long time. The girl's high shrieks of what was 'cute!' and would make Irvy 'crawl at my feet and beg to lick my boots' made her uneasy. Most of the time she spent in the bathroom, feeling the morning sickness that accompanied her pregnancy, but more then once she could have sworn that it was Selphie's overly sweet additide that did the trick.  
  
"Ya know, we just came by to see ya. See if you're holding up okay, ya know?" Raijin piped in, once again wrapping a comforting arm around Fujin's waist. "If ya need anything, me an' Fuj are in the coed dorms ya know. Room 0221. Just come by anytime, we'll be there for ya, ya know!"   
  
Fujin nodded, smiling while wrapping her own arms around Raijin's neck. "Anything." She said, her eyes glistening with happiness. "Help."  
  
Quistis didn't know why or how, but she understood the silver haired woman's strange speech. Nodding, she gave a grin to the pair as they left her to her thoughts. The smile faded from her lips and she held still, very still, feeling the world suddenly lift itself from under her feet. Shutting her eyes tight, she prayed to the Hyne to make it stop, get it over with, until she realized that there was no way in hell it will. Gripping her lips, she rushed her way towards the bathroom, tears threatening to spill fom her eyes before she pulled the door open and buried her face into the toilet bowl, throwing up the vitamin concoction the doctor forced her to drink. When she was through, she wearily flushed the toilet, and fought off the urge to destroy every male being on the face of the planet to keep other females from becoming what she was.  
  
Two months pregnant.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
"...There's a lady who's sure... all that glitters is gold..."  
  
It had been a long, long time since he had ever picked up his guitar. Yet now, he was strumming the strings like there was no tomorrow, playing an old song by Led Zepplin, Stairway to heaven. The strings fitted his fingers to perfection, his tips callous from strumming, yet now still tinged with just a little pain from misuse. but he enjoyed the pain. It mae him feel alive, as the notes strung through the air like glistening melodies of long unheard loves. With out a hint of a smile, he sang out the tune, the beautiful lyric put to the test by his vocal cords.  
  
"...And we're buying... A stairway..." he trailed off, strumming the last notes to the song.  
  
"Heaven." A familiar voice said.   
  
Irvine looked up from his guitar singing to see Squall standing in his doorway, leaning against the frame. The younger man obviously hadn't shaved in a week or two, stubble growing fondly on his face. Smirking, Irvine lifted a hand to his chin and felt his own scratchy goatee, strokng it lightly. "Man, you need to shave."  
  
Squall shook his head, no emotion showing on his face. "I don't think I can deal with Zell shaving around that thing in his face."  
  
Irvine nodded, setting the guitar down. He stood up to his full six foot frame, and stretched his arms over his head, yawning. "Yeah, well, at least he doesn't save his shaving cream anymore. But hey, I kinda like the piercings m'self."  
  
"So why don't you get some?"  
  
"Hah, I said I liked the piercings, Selphie doesn't." Irvine laughed at his own joke, looking around his room. "Bad enough she wants my goatee gone, but she won't get her way this time." He stroked the auburn hair on his chin fondly, and Squall smiled slightly.  
  
"Have you seen Seifer around? I need to ask him if he feels up to restarting his classes next monday." Squall asked. "I'll be relieving you of the duty as soon as he coresponds."  
  
Irvine breathed a sigh of relief, smiling wide. "Good! Those damned Almasy Allures are never gonna get off my back. 'What's Mr. Almasy doing right now? Where is Mr. Almasy?' Hyne, Squall, I swear I wanted to slap each and every one of them until they screamed MY name." He gave Squall a confirming wink, and once again laughed at his own joke. Even Squall had to admit it was slightly amusing. "So, well, Seifer's out on the Quad. Quistis needed some rest so he practically carried her to bed. I'm tellin' ya Squall, he's smothering her. I guess he wants this baby as much as the next guy would."  
  
Squall slowly nodded. "I...guess so. I just can't believe it though."  
  
Irvine smirked and sat back down, propping his feet up. "Our lil' Quisty.. alive. I cut my hair for nothin'."  
  
The scar across Squall's face creased slightly, and Irvine started laughing, fending off the rolled up pieces of paper flung from the Commander's hands. "Hey hey, Squally I was jokin'! Sheesh, I'd shave my head bald for a year if it meant Quisty would be back. What I really meant was that, hey, we know she's pregnant right?"  
  
"Yeah.." Squall sat down on his chair, folding a hand underneath him.   
  
"Well, look at those two. The kid's gonna be absolutely gorgeous. Seifer ain't an ugly guy, and Quistis is one fine piece of woman. Only way a kid will ever match that child's beauty is gonna be me and Sephie's as soon as we're ready to start a family." Irvine reached over across his bed and picked up his cap, and flung it on backwards. "Speakin' of which, I heard 'bout you and Rinny."  
  
Squall shook his head sadly. "I know. But I'm not wrong this time. She has to face her father some time, and now might as well be that time, right?"  
  
"Maybe. Whatcha doin' sittin' here and talking to me for? Go, talk to the woman and explain your reasons. Dork, I swear, if your head wasn't screwed on.." Irvine continued to mubmle tiredly, removing his hat from his head and placing it over his eyes. "Don't mean t'be rude Squall, but I'm tired as hell right now."  
  
"I get the hint. Sleep well Irvine. And thanks." Squall stood up and listened for the muffled sound of 'no problem' arise from his tired friend. Smirking slightly, he walked out of the room and down the halls towards the Quad where he was going to tell a very well rested Seifer Almasy that he was going to send him into a teeny bopper minefield. That's what the Almasy Allures were, really. A teeny bopper mine field with Almasy tatooed across their chests. Squall knew of their little game. The first girl to kiss Instructor Almasy would be hailed as a heroine, and the first one to go any further would be hailed as a Goddess. By then Hyne Squall knew he didn't have to worry about that anymore, now that his Sissy Trepe returned.  
  
He continued on his way, but stopped dead center. Coming from across the hall was the last person he wanted to see at that moment.  
  
Rinoa.  
  
Squall opene dhis mouth to speak, but not until Rinoa began running down the hall towards him, her arms spread open. Slamming her body into his, she almost caused him to sprawl on to his behind, as she held tightly to him, her arms wrapped around his neck. In a low voice she breathed the words that cured everything that was wrong at that moment in time.  
  
"Squall.. I'm sorry." 


	21. Life aint a video game.

Her fingers trailed the whip with slight familiarity. She lifted it upwards, letting the light gleam off the Energy crystal at it's tip, and smiled, watching the light reflect of it's sides. A soft chuckle escaped her throat, and she shook her head, frowning. A Save the Queen. Swiping a lock of hair behind her ear she looked it over, eyeing the strip of leather and marlboro tenticle in her hand. It was still well oiled, this beauty was, and she stretched to excellent limit. The care taken for this expensive weapon was excellent. Pickselle looked up at Seifer and smiled at him, pulling the whip into a tight coil in her hands. "I thought you were kidding when you said she had a Save the Queen."  
  
"I don't lie. Sometimes." Seifer mumbled, using a cleaning cloth to wipe Hyperion.  
  
"I understand. You've been taking fairly good care of it too." She lied. It was like brand new, and not well over three years old.  
  
"Yeah, well, it was important to her so I just wanted to." He mumbled, wiping Hyperion clean.  
  
"Quistis must have been one special girl.." Pickselle began, unraveling the beautiful whip again.  
  
"She still is." Seifer whispered, taking the whip from her grasp and putting it back into it's case.  
  
"I see." Pickselle stood up, and picked herself up from his bed. Coming here, she had asked him about the Training Center and it's inhabitants, how it worked and if it were possible for her to visit there. At the time he was oiling the incredible whip, carefully, as if he was feeding his own child. Inquiry revealed that it belonged to the Trepe woman, and the Energy Crystal at it's tip revealed that indeed it was the Save the Queen. She could only now believe him when he said he had a friend with a Strange Vision. She asked for his guidance and he had nodded, stood up and retrieved his gunblade, and asked her if she could use her powers for force, and she nodded, even though she had never used them for that reasoning, ever. Yet now, here she was making her way to the training center behind the tall Intructor.   
  
They arrived quickly afterwords, and Seifer kneeled down to remove Hyperion from it's black case. He seemed in heaven with it in his hands, and he smiled up into the jungle scenery, his eyes glittering happily.Suddenly, he laughed, heartlessly, evilly, the sound scaring the woman behind him. Seifer turned to Pickselle, who was eyeing him curiously and hastily explained "This is the first time I've been here in a long long time. Sorry."  
  
"A sorry case you are." She joke, then looked down at her hands. The glowed an eerie green, and she smiled primly.   
  
"Anyways," Seifer began. "This is the training center. We come here to practice, be alone, or blow off steam. It's somewhat fun, especially if you want to be alone. Over there, " he motioned with Hyperion "is the 'secret place.' Kids go there to make out, be alone with out any monsters, the works. Usually to break curfew and feel a little stuffed in at their dorms." He started walking and waved her out wiht his hand. "Let's go find some grats and bite bugs. No T-rexuars. Hard as hell they are, but I've got Shiva junctioned."  
  
"Shiva?" Pickselle asked, and stepped after him, pushing some shrubbery aside.  
  
"Yeah." A swipe of his Hyperion cleared a way. "A guardian force. Very useful against those damned dinosuars. I know you know about GF's."  
  
"Yeah I do. Hey what's that?"   
  
Pickselle pointed towards what looked like a humongous mosquito. Seifer nodded and smirked. "Bite Bug. Easy. Go one, make an attempt. Shoot at it with one beam, we're behind it and it doesn't notice us yet."  
  
With a nod of her dark head, she lifted a shaking finger towards the bug and concentrated. White beams of light twirled around her finger, and a dot of sweat beaded on her forehead. Concentrated light burned from her finger tips and lashed out at the bite bug, pulling it into a large bubble as it screamed. Pickselle twisted her palm over and closed her fingers into a fist, while at the same time the energery bubble closed it, the bug screaming as it's life was crushed from it. In a few moments, it was dead, fried, and it's charred remains fell to the floor and were absorbed into the earth. All that was left was a dark clod of dirt.  
  
A whistle caught her attention and she turned to him, confused. "What? What is it?"  
  
"Nice work, Picky. Killed it in one shot." He murmered, pulling himself from the foilage to examine the remains. Kneeling down, he picked up a screw and smiled. "Here." He said, handing it to her. "In concession of your first official monster kill."  
  
Pickselle frowned. "But it's not my first ki-"  
  
"Yeah, it was. I saw your face, Picky. Next time, don't lie." With that, he slung Hyperion over his shoulder and walked deeper into the jungle, with Pickselle following behind.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Selphie sat down, munching happily on her sandwhich. Infront of her sat Quistis Trepe, picking at her food, a far cry from Selphie who was relishing each bite. The nitpicking got to her at that moment and she frowned, looking at Quistis with agrivation.   
  
"Why aren't you eating?" She asked, lifting a fry to her lips.  
  
"Just not hungry, I guess." She looked at Selphie, her eyes waterly clear. "How are you and Irvine?"  
  
Selphie chuckled, choking down her food with a splahs of coke. "Great! He's being a real sweety, even stopped hitting on most of the female calvary here. Well, at least when I'm not in his presense." She snickered then, smiling brightly. "How about you and Seifer? How are you guys doing?"  
  
Quistis sighed, still picking at her food with a fork. "There is no 'us' if that's what your wondering. We're getting closer.."  
  
"I hear a 'but' coming on." Selphie interrupted, sipping from her cup. "Talk woman."  
  
Quistis felt the dam around her heart burst open, and her mouth flooding with the problems she was feeling as of late. "I know, I'm pregnant with his kid, but he seems to think that he has to be by my side for every thing! Being the over protective boyfriend, but he's not my boyfriend. I don't remember much of our past, even if it IS coming back in glimpses. But I don't remember any sort of 'love' we shared." She mumbled, lifting a piece of her salad to her mouth. "And frankly, he's smothering me. I don't need a constant escort."  
  
"What do you remember?" Selphie leaned in, listening. All Quistis did was shrug.  
  
"About Seifer? Or everyone else?"   
  
"Oh.. Let's start with Seifer first." She grinned, pushing her food to the side. Clasping her hands infront of her, she grinned evilly and waited.  
  
An elegant hand lifted to her face, and Quistis thought for a moment. "Well, he doesn't look like he does now. He has.. shorter hair. Close cropped, and no scar. But every time I look at his face it's snarling at me. Or calling me something." She lifted her own drink to her lips. "Yeah, very fun, Selphie. I'm shocked I ever fell for him. Maybe it was just a drunken night."  
  
"Sure," Selphie chimed in, grinning. "A drunken night that lasted over half a year."  
  
Quistis glared at the laughing younger girl, and sipped from her drink, refusing to discuss the subject further. Selphie couldn't finish her cackling until Quistis looked away, realizing her own face was the reason. This was the few times in a long time she had been out of the dorm room, and she wanted to enjoy it instead of being hassled about the scar faced Instructor. She was having enough problems with the staring young boys who seemed to constantly stare at her, as if in a dream. A slight few of them stumbled backwards and fainted. A select few of the female patrons seemed to be in disbelief. It was confusing to say the least. Quistis placed her drink down, and leaned on her palm, staring off into a distant horizon only her eyes could see.  
  
"I didn't mean to tease," Selphie's voice rang in her ears. She picked up her purse and fiddled around inside it. "But I just..well.."  
  
"Why are they staring at me?"   
  
"Huh? Who?" Selphie spun her head around in Quistis' direction. There she saw a table,which seated at least three boys, staring at Quistis with awe in their eyes. Peering closer, the boys noticed her staring and once again resumed their stance, crowing into one another like clams. But Selphie continued to stare, until Quistis called her off.   
  
"Well? What's going on?"  
  
One more glance, before Selphie gasped in surprise. "Holy shit!"  
  
"What?! What is it?!" The blonde demanded, resiting the urge to strangle her friend.  
  
"We gotta get outta here. Now." Selphie started packing her things up, hissing to herself when she almost cut her hand on her opened pocket knife.  
  
"Huh? Geezus Sefie what's going on with you?" Quistis stood up, packing her things into her leather back pack as well. Selphie turned to her, her green eyes wide with fear and laughter, a strange mix, and said a word which she figured would explain everything, and would have if things were under normal circumstances..  
  
"Treppies."  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
"Ha! Odin! Beat you, little brother."  
  
"....whatever."  
  
"Ahhh..." Ellone picked up the cards, and shuffled them, placing her brother's face in her pack. She couldn't help it if she had alot of practice. Staying in Esthar where every thing was done for you wasn't much fun, so she challenged each and every cardplayer she could find until her substantial collection grew. Deeply, she longed for the constant turmoil this Garden had, and secretly found her brother lucky. "You know, you can ask me."  
  
"Huh?" Squall looked up at her, shuffling his own cards. He was seated infront of her, at his desk, the papers piled in the OUT box. At any given moment new ones would pile in and keephis fingers busy for the matter, so he accepted his sister's challenge.As long as he didn't ave to give up his crown. "What are you talking about?"  
  
She smirked, tossing her pack into her purse. "I know what you want to ask me, Squall. So why not spit it out already?"  
  
Squall's eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance. Of course she would know. She'd known him for how long now? "I don't believe in going up tosomeone and just ask."  
  
"Even if it means to help two very very good friends?" She chided in. His fist clenched and unclenched in a matter of moments.  
  
"...no. I don't know."  
  
"Squall. I know what you want me to do. And I will do it. Just name a time and a place, and I'll get cracking on it. But I need the detailsformyour first." Ellone reached over and encased Squall's wrist in her hand. "She's my sissy and he's my brother too, you understand."  
  
Squall let out a breath he never knew he was keeping in until the air brushed past his lips. Gazing at her, his sapphire eyes seemed to waver just a bit before he looked away, stood up, and paced the room. Ellone decided to be playful at that moment and paced with him, rubbing her chin in a thinking man's pose while following his heavy footsteps. Squall turned around and she bumbed into his back, falling backwards her wait like structure caused and grinned up at him, stiffling a laugh. Groaning, Squall turned back to his desk and sat on the edge, his hands firmly clasped infront of him. Gazing upwards, he looked at Ellone and suddnely felt... weak.  
  
"Sis.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I need you..to help. Quistis. Pickselle.They'reconnected, and.."  
  
"Spit it out, Squall."   
  
"Help them remember for Quistis, just what the hell happened when she died. And for Pickselle.."  
  
Ellone sat down in a chair, and crossed her legs. "About Pickselle?"  
  
"Find out just what the fuck that..woman is. And why she's a Sorceress." He continued, sliding off his desk. The sound of his beeper going off interrupted the talk, and he reached towards his hip, unclasping it and frowning at the number. "Irvine? Ugh..."  
  
Tapping on his phone, he called the former cow boy's extention, holding up an apologetic hand to Ellone. "Yes? Irvine, what do you....What? Make sense, damn it.... Hold on." He clasped a hand over the mouth piece and looked at his sister, a swan lookon his face. "Hey, this might be a while Sis. You wanna leave, it's alright, but Irvine's going to come up, and it's kind of private."  
  
Nodding, Ellone stood up and gracefully trailed her way towards the elevator. Squall waited until her form disappeared from the room before releasing his hand and lifted the receiver to his lips. "Alright, Irvine, now you've officially gone fucking nuts... Yes I swore,I only cuzz at crazy people... Excuse me? Yeah like your one to talk, Mister... That's insane... I....Well, you might have a good point.. We'll talk about it when you get here okay? Alright, Squall, over and out."  
  
Squall hung up the phone and sat down, wondering to himself about Irvine's phone call, and the absolute truths behind it.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
"MA!!!!!" Zell screamed, running up to Mrs. Dincht. His hooded sweat suit and pants made mobility easier as he ran up and hugged his mother in strong muscular arms. Amie trailed behind him, bent on letting the pair aknowledge one another with hugs and loving reunion. Almost a year had gone by with Zell being too busy to pay his mother a visit, and Mrs. Dincht working on her bridal shop idea before either one had a chance to visit. It put a strain on their very close relationship, and mother and son both teared up at the sight of one another.  
  
Zell pulled away from her smothering arms. "Aww Ma, ya just got allmushy infront of my girlfriend."  
  
Ma Dincht only spoke a few murmering words and hugged her son again. "Where is she? Amie? Amie?"  
  
The young girl smiled, and walked forward. "Hi Mrs. Dincht." She said in a low voice. "How was your trip?"  
  
The older woman smiled, and brought the young girl into her arms. "Oh thank you for asking dear! Oh it was just as tiring as always. But the scenery was just as wonderful as ever." Ma Dincht smiled at the young girl, and lifted her hand in her own. "You just look beautiful as always, young lady."  
  
Amie smiled, unsure of how to respond. Ma Dincht grinned and turned away from her, back to her son. "Now Zell, let me see that handosme face...AHHH!!!"  
  
Zell stepped back, a confused look on his face. When he frowned, he realized why his mother screamed in horror. The piercings. The fours in his left ear,the two in his right. The stud in his nose and the brow bar in his face. And finally, the spike in his chin and tongue she obviously noticed when he opened his mouth wide. Blinking back in horror, Ma Dincht stepped away a few steps, and shook her head.  
  
"Zell Mortimor Dincht! Just what the HELL have you done to yourself?!" She shouted at him. Zellcowered in fear.  
  
"Ma! It's alright! I...I just.." He cringed. Losing battle.  
  
Mrs. Dincht lifted her hand up and took the only unpierced part of his right ear and started bantering in on him. "Zell Mortimor Dincht, did I say you can poke holes in your beautiful body like that? did I? No! I didn't! Now you and I are going to go wash those holes from your beautiful face right now!"  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
"Oh how could you have been so insane?! First that drunk night and that tattoo, now this! You must be sorry about this now aren't you?!"  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
They walked back, hand on ear towards the Garden, with a smirking Amie behind them.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
"I can't believe you never thoughyt of it, Squall." Irvine paced the room impatiently, sputtering forth his usual timeless banter. "I mean, if Quistis is alive that could very wellmean that-"  
  
"I know, Irvine." Squall gruffed from his seated position. He was back in his usual thinking man's pose, holding his forehead in his hand, only looking up to give Irvine a glare and say his own part. "I just..I just don't know."  
  
"Yeah, well, partner." The cowbow snarled. "We all shoulda known. He should have as well. But Seifer's off in lala land of being a daddy and was just too damned happy that she was alive." Sitting down, he planted his feet on the desk, crossing his legs at the ankle. "An' learning how to walk. And Pickselle.."  
  
"Don't. Don't say it, Irvine." Squall looked up from his brooding position to glare at him. "Just don't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"...If you do, then it'll be real. And we can't have that."  
  
Irvine slammed his feet on the ground. "Squall, you don't fucking understand! Just say it! It's fucking possible, that since Quistis is alive, then Raquel might be too. Squall, face realkity damn it. Stop living in a world where we're just some sort of video game, and in the end everything turns out right." Squall's face fell, and irvine quickly recanted his words. "I'm..sorry. Didn't mean that."  
  
Squall shook his head and leaned back, staring at the ceiling of his office. If Quistis was alive, then.. Damn.  
  
Why can't things ever be just like the video game?  
  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
A/N: http://www.geocities.com/superviolist/ffantasy/fanart.html  
Excellent fan art from a number of artists! 


	22. Pickselle Revealed

"Selphie WAIT! Hold on a damned minute!"  
  
"NO! We gotta get going! Shit I never knew.. damn it why didn't we think of it sooner?"  
  
"Selphie... STOP!!" Quistis screamed, yanking her arm from the younger girl's grasp. Selphie turned around, fearfully with her eyesbrows raises and bend on asking Quistis just what she was thinking. Opening her mouth to speak proved futile, as the buzzing of the intercom ran in her ears.  
  
"Will Quistis Trepe and Pickselle Trest please come to Commander Squall Leonhart's office. Repeat, Quistis Trepe and Pickselle Trest please come to the commander's office."  
  
"The hell..?" Quistis muttered, looking at the walls.   
  
Selphie didn't chance it. Snatching Quistis' hand, she dragged the screaming and protesting (loudly) blond towards the elevator, who kept asking (once again loudly) "What the hell are Treppies?!"  
  
**************************  
  
Seifer looked up, listening to the sounds of the intercom. Without moving he whispered "Pickselle, that's for you. Let's go."  
  
"That wasn't very challenging." She whined, throwing back her long dark hair. "All we fought were bite bugs and a few grats. I thought this was a place to wind down."  
  
"It is," he muttered, clearing the way back to the entrance with Hyperion. "If you find a T-rexuar. But we're not going dino hunting today."  
  
Pickselle groaned and fell into step with him, exiting the training center. They stayed silent while walking the halls, every once in a while Seifer giving a smile to a flurry of Almasy Allures, and gritting his teeth when they smiled back in their dazed looks. Again. Had his outburst from before even dented their exterior? Staring into the biggest group, his eyes wondered the faces until he caught the dark, short haired head of Tarnai, and motioned a hand to make her come over. The girl just about leaped as if she was flying over to him, smiling like a rag doll running over to him. "Mr. Almasy?" She chirped. Seifer winced at the sound.  
  
"..yes. I thought I told you to knock the crap off." He scowled. Unfortunetely, the girl thought of it as some sort of endearment.  
  
"Yes sir, we know. I told them but they wouldn't listen." She sighed. "It's like, you know, they took it in stride or something, chalked it up to you just feeling crappy." Tarnai brought her gleaming eyes up to Seifer, smiling in what he thought was insane and reminded him of that Happy Toys truck from the movie Maximum Overdrive. "I guess I'm the only one who understands you..."  
  
"That's fine, Tarnai. I'll talk to you monday." With that, he grabbed Pickselle by her arm and continued towards the elevator with Pickselle bitching in tow.  
  
**************************  
  
They arrived at almost the same time, Pickselle and Seifer trailing after Quistis and Selphie. When the other pair arrived, Quistis looked up at them and frowned slightly, not really liking the sight of Seifer with another woman. Even if it was Pickselle Trest. Pushing herself down into her seat, Quistis severly disliked the nagging feeling inside her that the sight brought on, but chalked it up to morning sickness, even if it was well into the afternoon.  
  
Infront of them held Squall and Ellone, with Irvine behind them. Squall cleard his throat and called the attention of the four others to himself before he spoke. "Well.. we only called Quistis and Pickselle.. But I guess this involves you Seifer. Selphie.."  
  
"I'm not leaving with out Irvy!" Selphie shouted, smiling broadly. Irvine grinned at the fire sprite, while Squall groaned.   
  
"Fine, But once this thing get's started all of you leave." He pointed to Seifer. "Beside you."  
  
Seifer shrugged, and sat deeper into his chair, waiting for the Commander's thoughts. Looking to his side, he saw Quistis glance at him but quickly turn away. He wanted to smirk, but with the fire hazard hot head next to him, he decided not to, instead opted for listening to Commander Leonhart.  
  
"Alright. Ellone has agreed to make an attempt to try and get Quistis' back. Well, her memory I mean. Send Quistis back in time, and Pickselle to, because of the obvious connection..." Squall trailed off, looking to the floor.   
  
"No fucking way."  
  
Squall looked up, shocked. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I said," Pickselle stood up, angry. "No fucking way. I'm not letting some one trance along inside my head like it's their property. It's my fucking brain, damn it, and I don't want anyone inside it."  
  
Seifer groaned and slumped against his chair. "You don't do it Pickselle, then Ellone will have to be forced to." He smirked an evil smile. "And trust me, it's not very fun."  
  
She shook her head angrily, crossing her arms. "I don't want to be invaded, Seifer. You wouldn't understand. The feeling of getting mind raped isn't the best in the world." With that she turned to leave.  
  
"Pickselle, wait..!"  
  
Turning her dark head around, Pickselle glared at where the voice was coming from. Quistis stood up and walked to her, a stern look on her face. At that moment, Pickselle remembered the strict instructor look she always seemed to hold in the pictures Seifer had in an album, that he once and only once shared with her. Remembering those pictures weren't hard. They housed one of the most beautiful women Pickselle had ever seen in her life, with a strict look and beautiful demeanor. But cold. A frigid ice queen. A far far cry from the woman Seifer described. With a little heart, she wondered what kind of man Seifer was, to melt the ice that carried this woman.  
  
But now the very same woman was pleading with her to help her regain her life back.  
  
"Please..." She seemed to grovel. "Just...please. I can't live much longer with all this.. This new information. I need to know who I am, m-my past, my present.."  
  
"So what?" Pickselle snarled. "YOU let her invade you, not me. I have no urge to get mind raped by your friends!"  
  
Squall walked forward, crossing his arms. "Look. Pickselle." He murmered, not facing her. "I know, about you, what you know and don't know."  
  
"What are you talking about, Commander?" She sneered, trying to sound strong when in actuality she was feeling invaded. "My life is not your affair."  
  
"What little you know about." Seifer chided from his sitting position. "I told them about you, Picky. They know about how you've lost a whole shit load of your life. I told them you don't know crap about who you are and where you were born. Nothing. Even us orphans have the knowledge of files."  
  
Seifer stood up then, and walked towards her, brooding angrily. "So. Are you gonna accept your past, or deny someone we all love the chance to know hers?"  
  
*******************************  
  
"MA!! Come on!"  
  
"Hush! If you didn't do this to your beautiful body then I wouldn't be so mad!"  
  
"Awww Ma..."  
  
Zell worked over his papers and looked up every once in a while at Mrs. Dincht, who rambled on angrily, pacing back and forth infront of him. She had released his ear begrudgedly, and instead began a rant on poking holes in his body with out her permission, and he redounded by saying he was well past nineteen and had the liability to do what he pleased. That only entitled her to become more angry at him, and start screaming, and ranting and shouting,m then screaming some more until she just decided that a guilt trip was key.  
  
"They can get so dirty, you understand.."  
  
"I know, but I'm taking care of them."  
  
"..you better...your grandfather had that many.."  
  
Zell looked up from his work, interested. "Grampa? He had piercings?"  
  
Ma Dincht sighed and sat down. "Yes, your father's father had piercings. A lot of them! Much more then you do now. His wife was so angry at him. They were both so young when they married and had your father, but they were happy. He never let the holes close, but he wouldn't wear the earrings around you, just so he wouldn't give a bad impression.." She reached up to stroke Zell's hair, and murmered "Your hair is so soft, like chocobo fur."  
  
"Kweh!" Zell chirped happily, bringing a smile to her face.   
  
"Oh Zell.." She murmered, bringing him close to her and holding him tight. Zell wrapped his muscular arms around her stocky body, and felt tears of joy come to his eyes.   
  
"Ma, I'll introduce you to Lyric. Me an' Amie are gonna go down there tomorrow anyways. Why don't you tag along? She'll talk to ya, clean and clear and tell you about the whole thing I swear it's safe." He smiled, a big toothy grin, that could only make Ma Dincht smile, and chuckle a little. Nodding her head, Zell whooped for joy and started in on his tales of telling her that she wouldn't regret it. He only stopped when Mrs. Dincht's strict glare made him, after he mentioned "You just might want a few of your own!"  
  
The knock on the door made them stop their chattering. Calling for the knocker to enter, Amie appeared, smiling. "Hi Zell, Mrs. Dincht. I.. I have something to ask you."  
  
Mrs. Dincht smiled warmly at her and stood up, stepping towards her. "Anything my dear. You're like the daughter I never had."  
  
Amie blushed, and smiled weakly. "That's what I'd like.."  
  
Zell's face fell in astonishment. Something about the tone in Amie's voice scared him. But in a good way.  
  
Amie took a deep breath, and gave Zell a look that made his heart melt. Turning back to Ma Dincht, Amie smiled as sincerally as she could at the older woman. "Mrs. Dincht, would you allow me to have your son's hand in marriage?"  
  
The last sound was of Zell Dincht, falling backwards, and hitting the floor.  
  
********************************  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this." Pickselle leaned back in her seat, propping her feet up on the long couch while Quistis did the same.  
  
"Shh... I need to concentrate." Ellone whispered, rubbing her temples.  
  
"Of all the damned things to do..."  
  
"Pickselle, please.." Squall begged.  
  
"..playing games with the ghosts of the past.."  
  
"Pickselle.." Seifer began, kneeling by Quistis and turning around to glare at the other woman.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Shut the fuck up."  
  
"..."  
  
"Everyone, please.." Ellone continued, sitting down. "I need silence, and concentration on both of you girls." Rubbing her temples, Ellone leaned back into her chair and murmered some inaudible words. "Squall, I'll have to take you with me, is that okay?"  
  
"Alright." The commander said in a low voice. Pointing to the other three in the room, he said "Soon you'll have to leave. That means you too Seifer."  
  
"No," Quistis said, sitting up. "I want him by me."  
  
Seifer pined a look at Squall, who groaned and waved them off with a flip of his wrist. Smirking to himself, Seifer once again kneeled down by Quistis, and took her hand in his. His other hand was held on her forehead, stroking her brow gently. Pickselle eyed the both of them wearily, then slumped back into the couch she lay on a bit more. Love. Blech. Turning her face forward she caught a glimpse of the other two lovebirds, Irvine and Selphie, cradling one another helplessly. Selphie's head was cradled against his chest while was stroking her hair, and murmering in her ear words only those two could understand. They contrasted one another, with his tall lanky form and her short frame, but somehow fit perfetly. Squall. Squall was just happy enough standing over there by his desk, waiting to be held. Like a damned puppet. But the puppeteer Rinoa wasn't with him. Poor kid. A puppet with cut strings. In love with someone who right now was probably working on the next classes projects and not here holding his hand. He motioned with a hand to irvine and Selphie and the pair nodded, stepping out of the office and Squall too laid down, quietly. But his pain was still etched in his features for the raven haired woman.  
  
Love. Blech.  
  
"Let's get this over with." She murmered. Laying her head back, she listened to Ellone's instructions on how to make this as painless as possible, and mumbled to herself that this was still stupid. Then she was put into a deep sleep filled with peaceful nightmares, of dancing villians and the claws of an animal woman, who was hell bent on killing her kin.  
  
*********************************  
  
Edea ate her lunch fast, and Cid stood back, in amazement. Pregnant women can eat. Edea had always been a bird of an eater, her slender form showing clearly that, but now, as the beach ball of her belly extended she seemed to devour everything in sight. Cid was reminded of a cartoon, where Wyle E Coyote ate a dynomite stick, his belly extended, and blew up. With half a heart he pondered if this was going to be a reaccurance.  
  
"Cid," Edea started, wiping her lips with a napkin. "Why are you staring at me like that?"  
  
Think fast Cid. "You just look so beautiful with that pleasant glow of pregnancy on you."  
  
"Oh Cid." She blushed, looking away like a coy dove. "Now don't be getting any ideas, understand?"  
  
"Yes dear."   
  
"How are the kids doing?" She inquired, sipping from her cup.   
  
Cid sighed, leaning back into his chair. "So far so good. Quistis is currently two months into pregnancy, of course she doesn't show it, but still-"  
  
"EXCUSE ME!?" Edea shouted at him. Cid looked at her with surprise in his eyes. Rethinking back to his words, he blinked, and then realized what he did.   
  
Hyne, give me strength.  
  
********************************  
  
She felt like she was in a tunnel. Being pushed through it by a raging wind. A scream.. Who the hell was it? Her? Was it her? Fuck no.. Don't scream damn you. You can't scream. You can't. You don't feel it I do I do you can't fucking scream. Just don't. Please. If you scream I know what I did and I don't want to know what I did. Stop forcing me. Stop it. Just stop. The tunnel, is that a light? Is that a light? Oh Hyne no, it is her...  
  
Why is..Why is she saying those things to me? Why? I don't know her. How could I know her?! No.. why am I..I can't stop! I can't stop hurting her! i'm ripping into the tender flesh.. I love the tender flesh...take it, eat it..take that bitch..your beauty isn't going to save you now.. Your kindness won't take you away from me.. your boyfriend won't either.. Is that him? That is isn't it? He's just as beautiful as you, with his rage ripping across his face, entwined with the fear of losing you..   
  
The shadows told me you would.. The shadows? Who the hell are you to tell me? They told me what you did.. lying, thieving little whore.. he stole you fom me.. I thought.. no.. you stole him from me? Who are you? And why am I clawing your leg out like that..?  
  
Clawing you clawing you fall with me fall with me never die in vain never die in vain..  
  
Pain..  
  
"Oh my God..."  
  
Pickselle snapped her eyes apart, awake, and stiffled a scream with her fists. She felt something warm and wet on her hands, and was surprised to see she was crying. Sitting up too fast, her head began to spin, and she laid back down, and studied her surroundings. Squall was pulling himself upwards, slowly, while Ellone collapsed out of pure exhaustion into a chair. Seifer was stroking Quistis' forehead, she hadn't awakened yet? Wait there she goes..  
  
Quistis murmered slightly, and opened her eyes. Familiarity worked, shockingly, as she narrowed her sapphire orbs when they fell onto Seifer's face. Her features softened, and she smiled, lifting a hand to stroke his chin. "Hey handsome..."  
  
Seifer leaned down a bit more, taking that hand in his own. "Pixie?"  
  
"I don't know if that name applies to me.. you know that.." She whispered, in her playful strict instructor's voice. Seifer chuckled, and shook his head, leaning down to kiss her on the chin.  
  
"It's really you, isn't it?" He said against her lips.  
  
"Erm.. yeah.. Except..."  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm never gonna get used to Ellone doing that.. " Quistis grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck. Seifer fell into her embrace, breathing a sigh of relief that finally she had come home.  
  
Squall swore to himself, gripping his temples and looked at Pickselle. Shaking his head in disbelief, he stood up and walked to her, his hand on his gunblade. Ellone saw his reactions and stumbled towards him, grabbing his arm and shouting into his ear. Turning sharply, Squall hissed at her something under his breath, but the sequence still caught Seifer and Quistis' attention. Seifer kissed Quistis' forehead and stood up, standing infront of an enraged Squall.  
  
"What are you doing man?! Have you gone completely insane?"  
  
Squall glared right ahead at Pickselle and snarled to the man next to him "Get away, Seifer.. just get the hell away."  
  
Emerald eyes raged with anger. Seifer lashed out with his fists and dragged Squall close, putting them nose to nose. "No! That woman helped me when I lost everything! I won't let you hurt her!"  
  
"Idiot!" Squall screamed. "She IS the fucking reason you lost everything! MORON THAT'S RAQUEL!"  
  
Seifer's jaw dropped, and he let Squall go. Turning around slowly, he faced a scared Pickselle, who was searching the room for a different way out. She climbed off the couch, and stood up, crossing her arms not daring to meet anyone's eyes.   
  
"...Raquel...?"  
  
He wanted to lash out. He wanted to scream. But no sound was escaping his unhinged lips.   
  
"..no.." Ellone whispered. Seifer and Squall turned to her, confusion written across their features. "She isn't..Raquel.. She's.. both of them."  
  
"Excuse me?" Quistis spoke up, for the first time.  
  
"I said. She isn't Raquel, guys.. And that's not Quistis. They're both of them, Raquel and Quistis. You guys, Raquel merged with Quistis, remember?" She pointed to Raquel and Quistis. "They aren't each other. They're both! But.." Ellone sighed, her face crumpling. "I..I don't know who's who mostly. Pickselle has some of Quistis features, but Quistis.." Ellone trailed her eyes to the young woman, who was sitting back in the couch. "Quistis.." She concentrated on the woman a little more, stepping closer and eyeing her features. "She has Raquel's..."  
  
"Her WHAT Sis?!" Seifer shouted, his hands clecnhing and unclenching at his sides. "SPit it out already!"  
  
"Seifer shut the hell up! Let Sis do her damned thinking." Squall grumbled, walking over to the two women.  
  
Ellone murmered, stroking Quistis' hair. "....She has Raquel's sorcery. Quistis is a sorceress."  



	23. Don't fall, you might love it.

Her toes curled over the edge, sifting dirt between the crevices. Right now, memories of black dawns and claws that formed her fingers still remained. Vividly she remembered the painful stretching and ripping of her fingernails from the skin, and the claws tearing through the tips of her fingers forming. Another flash, and the pain of merging with a lion demon, as it tore into her chest, engulfing the heart that no longer retained it's home in it's cavity. Blood now, as the demon tore into her, and took control. Fighting for that control. Fighting. Constantly fighting, and for what?  
  
A clod of dirt fell over the edge. She watched it fall, and shatter.  
  
Fighting for the right to call her daughter a whore. Pickselle wrapped her arms around her waist, and gazed into the waters below. It would be so easy to just...gently fall. Leave this earth. Let the waters below engulf the falling form. Down out her screams in it's crashing waves. High tide was now, the waters lapping the sand hard, taking with them bits and grains from the shore. What if she missed, and hit the hard grains instead? She may not die. Drowning seemed so beautiful right now, and she hoped to the Hyne that no one fell into the washing waters below. Instead of diving to save them, she might just watch and then drown after them.  
  
"Pickselle..."  
  
She turned around and saw Irvine. He was smiling sadly at her, with his coat wrapped tightly around his body. His hands where in his pocket, and even though she couldn't see it, she knew he had Exeter inside a secret pocket. He had taken to wearing a black cowboy hat again, and now he tipped it towards her in a solemn welcome. Winds picked up the hair he had left, that fell barely to his shoulders and amber colored locks licked his neck and jaw line. Smiling weakly, he stepped forward now, not removing his hands from his pockets. "Whatta ya think you're doin' Pickselle?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" She tried to snap back, but the words only came out as a weak, shrill sound. "I want to be alone."  
  
"I don't think that's it." Irvine whispered, stepping closer. He peered over the edge to the crashing sea, and whistled. "Long fall, Raquel."  
  
"My name..." She breathed low. "Is Pickselle. Pickselle Trest."  
  
"It's Raquel Trepe. I thought we already figured that one out." Irvine murmured, still staring at the oceans.  
  
"Maybe. But it doesn't matter. Raquel is dead... But no one seems to see that but me."  
  
Irvine looked at her, sadness tracing his handsome features. "Kinda hard when you're standin' there in front of us. Raquel killed Quistis. You gotta realize that it's kinda hard for us to accept you when our childhood friend died in your grasps."  
  
"Damn it!" Pickselle turned to face him, stepping away from the ledge. "I don't care what you say, Irvine! Raquel... Raquel did some really horrible things to Quistis. But I'm a different person now then I was then. For Hyne's sake, can't you see?"   
  
Irvine nodded. "I can see. Are you sure you can?"  
  
"What are you babbling about?"  
  
Stepping forward, he looked over the edge again. "You wanted to jump, didn't you?"  
  
No answer. Pickselle stood stiffly, wrapping her arms around her waist.  
  
"Everyone else, it took some time to let it sink in. Not everyone hates you. We're torn, Pickselle. We're torn, because we don't know whether to hate you for killing someone we love, or love you for helping Seifer walk again." He sighed, taking off his hat. "So we decided to be mutual. We've accepted you, and Quistis, after a few talking too, decided the same." Irvine held out a hand to her, and waited patiently for her to take it. "I know how you feel, Pickselle. I know how hard it is to just freakin' be yourself with one hell of a past behind ya. I screwed up the biggest mission we ever had. The first one we got, all I had to do was shoot. An' I missed. Because of that, Sefie's home Garden was blown up. Everyone thought it was Zell's fault, but if I had just made the damned shot with out flippin' out, it wouldn't have needed all those repairs, an' all those kids wouldn't have died." He lowered his arm, and turned his back to her, stepping away. "Think on that, Pickselle." He murmured, the winds carrying his voice. "Your former self may have killed our friend, but I killed the woman I love's home, friends, loved ones..." he carried on. "...her loves before me. A lot of people, Pickselle."   
  
Pickselle stammered out, walking towards him. "I didn't know. I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah, well..." Irvine waved it off, smiling slightly. "It happens. Oh hey, we got some more info on you an' Quisty. Apparently, you're so young because you absorbed some of her youth too. Funny huh?"  
  
"Does that make her older?"   
  
"Nah, not really. See, ya just took a little, but it expanded in you for some reason. Sorta like how she's got some of your sorcery, but you can still use it." He scratched his head. "Kinda weird isn't it?"  
  
"More like confusing." Pickselle smiled. "Well, look, let's go back. Just... take some time off. Seifer's teaching his very first class today, isn't he? Since he left to Winhil?"  
  
Irvine laughed, and held out the crook of his arm. "Sure is! And I had Quisty take my place, just so she can see what a following he had. He's got one hell of a following now, and his classes are a mix of Treppies and Allures...oh Hyne this is gonna be hilarious."  
  
****************************  
  
"Alright. Everyone." Seifer cleared his throat, and stood up from behind the desk. "For this week, Instructor Trepe will be taking Instructor Kinneas' place, just to let her regent the feel of the place. For the older classmen, you will know who Miss Trepe is, and for those who don't, take this week to do so." Sitting back down, he motioned for Quistis to write the assignment and do further explanations.  
  
She stepped up the black board, and lifted the chalk, cutting into the wall with it. "Alright. First off, for the field missions, I will join the next few students for their Fire cavern exams." She placed the chalk down, and turned to look at the classroom. "Are there any questions?"  
  
A young man raised his hand. "Uhh, Miss Trepe?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How the hell are you alive?? You died almost two years ago!" He almost shouted at her. Quistis raised a regal eyebrow.  
  
"Well, it's a long and personal matter. But let's just say the issues surrounding my death were greatly exaggerated." She left it off with a wink, making the classman blush.  
  
From behind his desk, Seifer smiled, and stood up, walking towards Quistis. Taking her hand in his he whispered a thanks into her ear, and she smiled, pushing her glasses further up her nose. She was somewhat surprised when he left a lingering kiss on her cheek, and the looks of the female classmen ended up being brutal. She half-heartedly wondered if these girls where the Almasy Allures that Irvine had warned her about, and one look at the younger one, Relise, confirmed her suspicions. Note to self. Bring Save the Queen to bed with me at night.  
  
"Also, I wanted to announce to you all, that you are cordially invited to the nuptials of me and Miss Trepe." Seifer eyed the crowd, and watched as a million female-faced fell. "There's not a wedding date, yet, but when there is, you all can come." He smiled. "If you finish your damned work assignments."  
  
The room filled with congratulations, and Seifer wrapped an arm about Quistis' waist. "Oh, and by the way, class ends in fifteen, and those who are scheduled to go to the fire cavern, stay. The rest of you, get outta here."  
  
The class cleared out, almost everyone giving the pair best wishes, and most of the females sneering at Quistis. It didn't bother her much, only every once in a while she would smile back at them. Most of the Treppies, who were too glad to have her alive, ignored the fact that she was now engaged to one of the most ruthless enemies they had ever had, and spread the word to everyone. Some even asked what they should bring to the wedding, which were replied with 'just your selves' and money, from Seifer's part. A nudge in the ribs from Quistis silenced that tart reply.  
  
Relise and Argo stead behind, waiting for them to led into the fire cavern. Smiling, Quistis walked forward and bowed to them both. "Relise? Argo? Are you prepared?"  
  
Both students nodded, with Argo stepping forward. "Yes Instructor Trepe. Fire cavern right?"  
  
Quistis nodded. "That's right young man. Your main objective is to collect your max amount of fire and ice spells. Also, she isn't here right now but Amie Tailborok will be joining us."  
  
"Ooooh Instructor Dincht's girlfriend??" Argo said, practically salivating. "What a dish! I didn't know she was a SeeD candidate."  
  
Quistis smiled and started walking. "Yes. She is quite skilled with the Sai."  
  
Relise snarled. "What the hell is a sai?"  
  
"Watch the language Relise." Quistis warned. "A sai is a three pronged knife. Usually used in pairs. Amie is well skilled with them. Now, do be certain, I have four guardian forces with me. You each will get one, and use it's abilities just to draw magic, is that understood? Nothing else."  
  
The students agreed, with Relise glaring a hole into Quistis' back. Ignoring the young woman, Quistis set out towards the library, where she would remind Amie of her appointment.  
  
********************************  
  
Zell woke up with his mother's palm on his face and a cool damp cloth on his forehead. Blinking back the sleepiness, he looked up at Ma Dincht and smiled weakly, enjoying her presence immensely. Lifting a heavy arm, he gently gripped her wrist and allowed Ma Dincht to help him sit up. As soon as he was fully erect, he looked around the room for Amie, who wasn't present.  
  
"Ma, where's Amie?" he asked, fear etching his words.  
  
"Well, Zell, she had some work to do in the library." The older woman smiled warmly at him. "So, why don't you and your mother have a nice little talk?"  
  
"Awwww Ma..." Zell mumbled, edging himself back against his pillow. "I didn't know Amie wanted to get married."  
  
"I can tell." The older woman chuckled, leaning back into her seat. "You fell right on your face when she asked. She is in complete love with you, Zell."  
  
Zell smiled, and leaned over his knees. Amie had asked him of all people to marry him. Not like he hadn't thought of it himself, of asking her. But wasn't that the way it was supposed to be? The guy asking the girl, her crying happy tears and pulling him up from bended knee. But, that was why he loved Amie so damned much…her complete spontaneity. Total fly like the wind seasons inside her, her eyes, her face, her body, even if he hadn't the pleasure of being with her yet, some how he knew that it would be magic with her every time. Every time. Even being with her, in her presence was magic. Deeply, Zell pondered, was this what it felt like with Squall and Rinoa? Irvine and Selphie?  
  
Seifer and Quisty?  
  
That thought darkened it. How Seifer reacted to her death. Quistis...dying. What if he lost Amie tomorrow? She goes on her field mission now, what if she gets severely hurt by a Bomb in the fire cavern? The thought chilled him to the bone. Amie...  
  
"Mom?" Zell sheepishly looked up at Mrs. Dincht.  
  
"Yes Zell?"  
  
"Can I marry Amie?"  
  
**********************************************  
  
The battle was going well. With a span of a sai, the fire of a gun and the clank of a staff the children had collected more then enough magic to fit their needs, and junction for higher stats. Quistis wiped the sweat from her brow and called off the students, one by one, and walked towards the entrance of the fire cavern. Exiting the hot cavern into the cool evening air was a breather, and a far cry from the humid and dank cave they had just almost wiped out. Walking forward, Quistis began walking on the path with the students in tow, commenting them on their skills.  
  
"All of you, you did a wonderful job. Got enough fire and ice, and quite a few cures as well. I'm proud of you, and so will Instructor Almasy." She smiled, looking behind her at the students. Amie and Argo smirked arrogantly, while Relise seethed at the mention of Seifer. "Is something wrong, Relise?"  
  
Relise scowled and shook her head. Quistis sighed and continued to walk ahead. "Now, Relise has Enc-none junction, so we should have no problems with any monsters while walking back. They will ignore us, thank Hyne, because all of us are wiped out from the Fire cavern, right?"  
  
Amie laughed and walked up beside Quistis. "Sure, Instructor Trepe. That was tough!"  
  
"Well, it should be. Prepare you for the field battle." Quistis wiped her forehead again, and looked into the distance. "Let's ditch through the forest here. Enc-None will keep us safe."  
  
The students all agreed, and pushed themselves through the thick brush into a clearing. Quistis stretched and sat down on a fallen log, leaning over her knees. Her eye twitched, and she gripped her lips with her hands, and breathed in the clean air. Amie had a concerned look on her face, and kneeling down, she placed her hands on her knees. "Instructor Trepe? Quistis? Are you okay?"  
  
Quistis nodded, putting her hands in her lap. "Yes, I am now... MMPH!"  
  
Her hands went fast to her lips now, and squeezing out a few tears, she threw up behind her, while Relise and Argo watched with surprise. Amie reached to pull her hair back, away from her face and looked at the other two, whose eyes were wide with fear. Mouthing 'She's pregnant!' to them, Argo breathed a sigh of relief while Relise's face just darkened. As soon as Quistis finished, she spat once more and turned around, standing up unsteadily.   
  
"...That was embarrassing…" she murmured, holding a hand to her throat. "I'm sorry about that..."  
  
"It's alright, Instructor Trepe. We understand." Argo came forward now, holding a canteen of water. "You're pregnant?"  
  
"Yeah... I am." She looked up at Amie and gave her a 'Gee, thank you' look. "Seifer and I are going to have a baby."  
  
"Wow..." Argo mumbled. "Congratulations! Do you know what it is yet?"  
  
Quistis opened her mouth to answer, under a large roar in the distance disturbed them. Turning to face it, Quistis frowned and tilted her head in confusion. "That...That's awfully close..." She turned to Relise, who had not cracked a smile since the expedition started, and gave her a questioning look. "Relise. Did you junction Diablos?"  
  
The young red head sneered at her. "Yes I did. But I took it off when we left the cavern. Enc-None shoulder still is in effect right?"  
  
Quistis' face fell. "No...NO IT ISN'T!!"  
  
Before anyone could speak another word, the source of the growls came through, tearing the forest apart. It uprooted trees left and right, throwing the trunks at the scared students and Instructor. Relise screamed loudly, piercing everyone's eardrums while Argo shouted out "STOP!" and fired bullet after bullet into the raging beast. Amie gasped loudly, and pulled her Sai from her sides, and twirled them around her fingers, preparing for the battle ahead. She shouted above the roaring rampage that the dinosaur was weak against ice, and threw a blizzaga at the screaming beast. It swung its tail and knocked both Relise and Quistis down, with Quistis screaming in pain. Leaping up and brandishing her whip, Quistis advanced, snapping it into place. Reaching deep into her mind, she found the spell she searched for and cast it upon herself, shouting out "AURA!"  
  
A yellow light engulfed the young woman, and then the sound of a running motor filled the air. Soon the dinosaur was gone, disappeared into space.  
  
The battle was short and unexpected, as the students collapsed in a heap of adrenaline. Breathing deeply, Quistis smiled, feeling the chemical in her blood thin out.  
  
"Good job guys." She said, smiling. "Excellent work." Looking at the young redhead, she scowled "You and I, Relise, need to have a talk."  
  
Amie looked up at Quistis, confused. "Are you alright Instructor, you don't look so good."  
  
Quistis wiped her forehead again, and felt blood. Her head started spinning, and suddenly she fell to her knees, her eyes watering. Coughing, she felt a stinging fluid in her throat, and she spat in to the ground. Blood. The dinosaur had hit her harder then she figured, and as the adrenaline rush she was feeling wearing off, the pain began to set in. Cramping pain, as if... no. Whimpering, she fell to her side, clutching her midsection in agony, clenching her teeth to keep from screaming.   
  
Amie crawled next to her, fear etching her face, and whispered "Q-Quistis?"  
  
"...g...get h-help..."  
  
The last things she heard were the screams of Amie at Relise and Argo, her commands, before she coughed up blood and saliva, and let it drip down the corner of her lips, before she succumbed to the darkness.  
  
  
**********  
Special thanks to Fly who beta read this  
You fucking rock :) 


	24. Tears down her back.

"Squall, how about purple and maroon? Those colors seem to go nicely with one another.."  
  
Squall nodded in a dreamy haze, staring out the window. The plans for a wedding seemed to be nothing but rubbish to him. Whatever happened to getting married to one another as the most beautiful union between two people? Right now, all it was doing was plotting to take out half his pay checks for the rest of his life. At the moment, he was talking to not only Rinoa, but General Isaacariah Caraway, her father. Thank Hyne he had offered to chip in for the deal, sicne it seemed Rinoa wanted half the worlds' supply of flowers and light chandelers. It was scarey, none the less, trying to keep up with her demands. So instead of tallying up the cash, Squall decided to drift off, and pray to wake up with out a bill the size of the flower field they both loved..  
  
...the flower field..  
  
"...with chocobos.."  
  
"What was that young man?"   
  
Shaking himself away, Squall attempted to stand up. But the precarious positioning of his chair on it;s back legs caused him to slip and fall flat on his back. Rinoa's gasps and General Caraway's stiffled laughter did almost nothing to cease Squall's scowling as he gingerly brought himself up from behind his desk. "Well I'm sorry... I mean.. I'm sorry Rin. It's just that.."  
  
Rinoa lifted an eyebrow and smiled. "That....?"  
  
Sighing, he pulled himself into a standing position. "I.. I just want things simple. I mean.. Half of Deiling shouldn't be invitied because they passed you on the street you know."  
  
Rinoa scowled, while the General smiled. "That's not true, Squall. We HAVE to invite Zone, and Watts, and Angelo of course.."  
  
"Angelo?" Squall inquired. He looked over the edge of his desk at the poor dog, who was silently suffering with him.  
  
"Yes! he's going to be the ring bearer!" Rinoa squeeled happily. "He's going to have this cute little bow tie, and carry the basket in his mouth, and a few flowers in his collar..  
  
Sighing, Squall leaned back and once again resumed his dazy dreaming.  
  
Angelo covered his eyes and groaned.  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
Fujin smiled primly, and tossed back her silver mane. She ran the hairbrush through the thick strands happily. For the longest time she strived to grow her lovely hair out, instead of the usual short cut she had when she was part of the DC with Seifer and Raijin. But now, as she once again fluffed her hair, she enjoyed the feeling of it trailing down her back in silver waves. Also, Raijin appreciated the view from their king sized bed, and he let her know with a wolf whistle. Blushing showing up on pale skin, and pink lips curling into a smile, she still felt giddy when he showed her any affection.   
  
"Rai.." She murmered, staring into the mirror. "Do you...?"  
  
Raijin looked at her with curiosity, sitting up in the bed. "Do I..?  
  
She turned to face him, tilting her head to the side. Her white satin night shirt was almost the same color as her skin, making her look almost ethereal against the light. Raijin sighed, drinking in the sight as she playfully tugged on one of the silver locks of hair. "Do you.. think I'm pretty?"  
  
Raijin grinned, white teeth showing against dark skin. "Of course, Fuu! Why would ya think otherwise?"  
  
Twirling around to face the mirror, she sighed. "My chest is a little too flat, I'm a bit too pale. I can't seem to gain any weight.."  
  
Raijin chuckled, and leaned back, his hands supporting his head. "You complain about some of the most beautiful things aboutcha, ya know?"  
  
Fujin stuck her tongue out at him, and he laughed a little more. Leaning in deep with her knee, she crawled in beside him and pulled the covers up, patting it around her waist. Leaning towards Raijin, she kissed his cheek, and waited for him to turn his face to hers and deepen their kiss. he always did that, and she marveled at how wonderfully she could respond, enjoying the taste of his lips upon hers. When he proceeded to do just that, Fujin's arm came up around his neck, and pulled him close, letting a soft moan escape her lips.  
  
Suddenly Raijin's eyes snapped open, and he gently nudged Fujin away. "The phone's ringin' ya know?"  
  
Fujin groaned, and sat on the edge of the bend. "Goes to show us we should never have gone to bed early."  
  
Raijin snickered and picked up the phone. "Raijin speaking, ya know?"  
  
His wife stood up and ventured back to the mirror, and picked up her bursh once more. Brushing her hair would never become a chore for her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Raijin's face fall, and fear creep in. The brush stopped mid stroke as she pulled it out of her hair and set it down, confused. Stepping close to Raijin, she waited until he hung up the phone to talk. "Rai-Rai, problem?"  
  
Jumping out of the bed, Raijin ran to the closet and pulled out his SeeD uniform. "Fuu, we need to get to the infirmary. Quisty's in trouble."  
  
With out so much as a blink, Fujin followed his lead, taking out her uniform and preparing for the infirmary.  
  
****************************************  
  
Quistis screamed. The pain wracked her body like nails digging into her stomach, being driven in one by one with a hammer the size of the Ragnarok. Liquid seeped between her legs, and again she screamed, not in agony, but in fear at the realization of what was happening within her body. Pulling herself into a fetal position on the moving gurney, she moaned inwardly, and blinked back tears, pulling her thighs together to keep from blacking out. The pains in her midsection where creeping up to her pain with short stabs. Absent mindly she felt Amie's soft hand on her shoulder, and the young woman murmering things into her ear she could no longer hear. She was dragged away from the pained Instructor by Selphie, and Irvine stayed in the waiting room with Argo, asking about the incident. The young man told him everything he could, until Irvine finally nodded his head and walked out, telling Selphie to stay behind so he could begin preparing for the onslaught Seifer was going to be. Kadowaki had called to his room, and relayed his thoughts to thr group before continuing her examination of Quistis.  
  
"Damn it.." Amie hissed after Quistis was taken into a room with Doctor Kadowaki. Selphie sat in a chair across the room, and hoped the cadets would speak as if she wasn't present. "We shoulda gotten to the Infirmary faster. And shouldn't have told Instructor Almasy."  
  
"Why not?" Argo challenged. "He deserves to know."  
  
Amie sat down in the waiting room, and dropped her face to the floor. "I know. But you don't know Seifer. She's going to get her ass kicked if Quistis...loses.."  
  
"Dont." Argo said. "Relise screwed up. Yeah, she did, big time. But she didn't know how to junction Diablos' Enc-None. I know for sure. Well.. I think so."  
  
Amie looked up at Argo, a disgusted look on her face. "Listen to yourself! Sticking up for her? She does TOO know how to junction, they taught it in Instructor Tillmutt's class!"   
  
Selphie looked up at them, and frowned. "Relise forgot to junction Diablos? How could she, she excelled in that particular aspect."  
  
Amie looked at her and sighed. "Ignore Argo. He's letting his crush get in the way of what happened. Relise didn't junction Diablos, and a T-Rexuar got us. Quistis was hit in the stomach and knocked down. She was hurting pretty bad, but was able to use her Degenerator attack against it. It took care of it, but then Quistis collapsed."  
  
Selphie's face darkened, and she stood up. "Where is Relise?"  
  
"Uhm.. I think she's in the halls, Miss Tillmut." Argo spoke up. "Please.. Don't do anything to her?"  
  
Selphie squinted her eyes menacingly. "We'll see." With a turn on her heel she walked out of the Infirmary and motioned for Amie and Argo to remain behind when they stood to follow. Argo sat down in a heap while Amie stayed standing, flashing him an angry glare. Walking to the phone, she picked up the reciever and dialed Zell's room, and hoped he'd be awake.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Irvine rounded the corner to Squall's office. This was going to be hard. Mentally, he prepared himself for this. Psyching himself up, twisting his head from side to side to loosen his tensing neck. From behind the door he heard voices, Rinoa's and her fathers, but Squall remained silent. Unusual, Irvine pondered, Squall silent during his own talk of the wedding? Lifting a heavy arm upwards, he rapped noisily, almost desperately against the wood and metal paneling. Listening hard, he heard Rinoa call out to Squall again, and a crashing sound that got his brain running. Were they hurt? Being attacked? Hyne, the Infirmary was already busy...  
  
The door opened and Rinoa's face came into view. "Irvine?"  
  
"Rin," He starts. "Where's Squall? We have an emergency."  
  
"Right here..down here.." Squall groaned. A black gloved hand appeared on the edge of the desk, gripping it. A few swear words and a runbling of Squall's chair later and his face appeared. Resting his tired chin on the edge of the table, Squall sighed. "What is it now Irvine?"  
  
Irvine ran a hand through his auburn hair. "It's Quisty. She had an accident. She's in the Infirmary right now, and.."  
  
Squall brought himself to his feet. "What kind of accident?"  
  
"T-Rexuar, Squall. Apparently, one of the kids forgot to equip Enc-None with Diablos, and they were attacked."  
  
"Are the kids' safe? Who forgot to equip it?" Squall muttered, looking around for his jacket.  
  
Rinoa stepped towards him and retrieved it from the back of her chair. Irvine stepped into the office, nodded to General Caraway and proceeded to tell Squall the events. "Well, she was hit pretty bad. Got it with Degenerator, but apparently was hurt in the process. Complaining of bad muscle cramps in the stomache, and might have a fractured pelvis. but so far, no broken bones, but.."  
  
"What?" Rinoa chimed in, handing Squall his favorite jacket. "What's going on?"  
  
Lifting a hand to his hair, he ran it half way until he let it sit on the crown of his head. "I.. I think she's losing the baby. Selphie's there too, with Amie and Argo. Oh yeah, Relise is the one who forgot to equip Diablos.."  
  
Rinoa frowned, stepping out of the office. "Relise is a master with equipping. How the hell could she have forgotten to...?"  
  
Irvine interrupted her. "One word, Rinny. Allurres."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Relise is the president."  
  
"Oh..." She murmered, before starting down the hall. "Fuck."  
  
***************************************  
  
"Relise?"  
  
The young girl turned around, frowing at the woman who spoke. "Instructor Tillmutt?"  
  
Selphie smiled sweetly, and advanced on the young girl. "Relise, what happened tonight?"  
  
Tossing back her hair, Relise smiled primly. "Well, Miss Trepe forgot to equip a right GF.."  
  
"That's one." Selphie muttered. Relise looked at her confused.   
  
"What?"  
  
"That's one week's suspension you're getting." Selphie snarled. "Keep going, wanna make it two?"  
  
"Miss Tillmutt.." Relise mumbled. "What's going on?"  
  
A fire like rage sifted into Selphie's senses. This little bitch actually had the nerve to ask her what was wrong? Purposely she forgot to junction a guardian force, and then plays dumb so she could save her own sorry hide? Selphie quenched her thirst for blood with the realization that she was just a young, (stupid) girl who seemingly had a crush on her very own (taken) teacher, and got jealous of his beautiful (pregnant) fiance. Yet she took it a step further and forgot (didn't) junction the right Guardian Force to prevent (stop) any encounter with the T-rexuars that now roamed and migrated around Balamb. This young girl who was aspiring (going) to be a SeeD let her emotions conflict and nearly caused one of the Garden's most esteemed (best) instructors to be wounded. (Die.)  
  
"What is going on, Relise," Selphie snarled at her, unable to contain her anger any more. "Is that you will be court marshelled for your stupidity! And don't even begin to play games with me, young lady. You are here by suspended from garden for one week! And will NOT be allowed on the field exam for two months. Understood?!"  
  
"What?!" Relise shouted, bunching her fists at her side. "No! That ain't fair!" She cried, tears welling up in her eyes. "I worked hard for this! It's not right Miss Tilmutt! It was an accident! I don't know about GF's too well-"   
  
"Accident?!" Selphie, who was shrieking now, and advanced towards Relise. "Accident?! The fuck is wrong with you?! I PERSONALLY taught you how to equip a GF and it's abilities! So don't give me anything about not knowing how!"  
  
Relise clenched her mouth shut, and nodded, letting Selphie's rage wash over her. Cringing, she nodded when Selphie spoke the last rights. "Also, you are being taken out of Seifer Almasy's class."  
  
"HEY!" Relise snapped angrily. "Wait, this has nothing to do with him. He's a great teacher, he is, and-"  
  
"You can't seem to handle your crush well Relise, so I'm taking you away from the source." Selphie said primly. "Now, go back to your dorm, and sleep tonight, because starting tomorrow, community service for you is going to be big." Turning on her heel, Selphie made her way back towards the Infirmary, and heard Relise mumble under her breath. Narrowing her eyes, she tiwsted around to face the young woman. "What did you say, Relise?"  
  
"Nothing, Instructor Tilmutt." Relise muttered, crossing her arms. Selphie stepped forward again to the young girl  
  
"No, you said something. Say it, now, Relise." She growled.   
  
"I said.." Relise muttered looking at her former second favorite Instructor defiantly. "That maybe if Miss Trepe wasn't too busy knocked up pregnant she would have been able to handle herself better."  
  
It didn't take more time then to blink when Selphie lifted her hand and punched Relise across the face, hard enough to send the girl sprawling to the floor. Stiffling a sob, Relise looked up at Selphie in shock, gripping her cheek in pain. Batting away tears, Relise huffed and brought her face to Selphie, holding the red imprint of her fist on her cheek. "W..Wh-What did you do that for?!"  
  
Selphie pressed her lips together in a thin line. "I'm having you put on psychiatric leave indefinetely."  
  
"What?! You can't do that!" Relise screamed, pulling herself to her feet. Leaning against the wall, she glared daggers Selphie. "You have no right!"  
  
"I have EVERY right, Relise! Your obscession with Instructor Almasy has gone completely over the damned wall. As of now, you are suspended indefinetely, on psychiatric leave, and you tell those fucking Angies, Alloys, or whatever the hell they're calling themselves now to cease and desist their stupid, ignorant handlings of Instructor Almasy, and as of tomorrow I will issue them into different classes." Selphie stepped towards Relise, who backed up against the wall in fear. "Is that understood?"  
  
Relise nodded, primly setting her lips into a line. "Yes Miss Tilmutt."  
  
"That's INSTRUCTOR Tilmutt, Relise. Now get your ass back to your dorm and pack your crap. You're not going to be here for very long." Selphie turned on her heel and reentered the Infirmary, leaving a shell shocked Relise to sob in the hallways. The young girl slid down the wall, crying harder then she had ever cried before in her young life. How could she have let such a young crush cloud her judgement? And now, it has caused her to lose everything she worked so hard for in the Garden. In the midst of her crying, she never noticed the Instructor she fawned over pass by her in the hall, and disappear into the Infirmary.  
  
***************************************  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?!"  
  
"Seifer, calm down!" Zell screamed. Amie was in his arms, her face buried in his shoulder. "Dude, stop trying to wake the fucking dead man. This is an Infirmary, not the Training Center."  
  
Seifer sat down in a chair, and growled. "I need to see her, Zell. it's not every day Squall comes to my room and yells at me that Quistis is in trouble."  
  
"Yeah, well, dude chill. Quisty'll be fine. Look, here comes Doctor Kadowaki now."   
  
Zell pointed towards Quistis' room. Kadowaki stepped out and sighed, Fujin and Raijin at her side. Turning ehr head and seeing the distrought Instructor, she let out a sigh and waved Raijin and Fujin off, and whispered something to them. Nodding, Fujin walked towards Seifer and smiled weakly at him, while Raijin followed her, a sad look on his face. He didn't even look at Seifer, seemingly couldn't stand to see the fear written on his face. Taking this as a bad sign, Seifer walked up to Kadowaki and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"How is she?" He whispered, his eyes darting from Kadowaki to the door.  
  
The doctor sighed, and lowered her head. "She's fine. But the baby.."  
  
"...Hyne..."  
  
"I tried.. Seifer, I'm so sorry." She whispered, taking her hand into his own. Seifer pulled it out, and looked to the floor.  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
Kadowaki nodded, stepping aside. "She's a little upset, so be gentle. And Seifer.. I'm sorry I couldn't save both of them."  
  
Seifer nodded, and placed his hand on the doorknob. "One question."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"...was it a boy or a girl?"  
  
Doctor Kadowaki's face fell, and she looked away. "It was a girl."  
  
Seifer stifles a groan and shut his eyes tight, laying his head back. Taking a deep breath, he nodded at Kadowaki and asked if there was anyone else in the room with her. Kadowaki aknowledged that Rinoa was with her, and asked him if she could remove the girl from the room, if he wanted time with Quistis alone. Seifer shook his head, mumbling that he would do it instead, so Kadowaki nodded and retraced her steps down the halls, looking back over her shoulder every so often. As soon as Seifer felt her eyes off him, he twisted the knob and opened the door, to see Rinoa sitting on Quistis' bed, holding her hand.  
  
  
The sight made him ache. The look on her face, of pure regret and sorrow, with helplessness edging the sides. No matter how hard Rinoa tried to talk to her, she barely recieved a grunt, or a nod from Quistis' direction. It made his eye twitch. He didn't like his eye twitching. It was the first thing he remembered doing after he had fallen from the skies. When Ultimecia set him free. The first thing he did, falling into the seas, was drag himself Raijin, and Fujin to the shores, then let his eye twitch. Then cry. He cried. He pulled himself from the water and cried. He laid his passed out friends into the sand, and cried.   
  
Shaking the thought from his head, he cleared his throat. The sound made Rinoa look at him and blink. It made Seifer think of a lap dog that had been denied it's dinner for a reason unknown. Tilting his head to the door, he motioned for Rinoa to leave, and the young woman nodded, standing up. Bidding Quistis farewell, she walked towards Seifer and whispered. "I'm sorry."  
  
Seifer nodded. "So am I.. what happened?"  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
A frown creased his features. "No.. I don't.. Only an accident happened on the field exam.. Rin, what's going on?"  
  
Rinoa lifted a cool hand to his cheek and sighed, staring into his eyes. "I'll tell you later. Right now, she needs you." With that, she walked out the door, shutting it gently behind her.  
  
The sound of the door closing made Quistis look towards him. If she wasn't so drugged up, he figured, he could hold this memory in his mind forever, enjoying the sight of her laying there, just staring at him. But the time of this sight was rancid. They had just lost their baby, due to circumstances, and just from the pained look on her face..  
  
..her beautiful face..  
  
...he knew, she blamed herself.  
  
Walking closer to her, he watched at her eyes followed him, when he sat down on the bed, tilted his head slightly and held open his arms, waiting for her to pull him close. She didn't do it. Seifer scooted closer, and reached for her, only for Quistis to turn away and close herself off, resuming her Mighty Quistis stance she was famous for. Except now, he didn't want her to be strong. He wanted her to fall into his arms and just plain cry. Let the damn break. Mourn the loss. Seifer sighed, and once again reached for her, only to be stopped this time by her voice.  
  
"...don't..please."  
  
Seifer frowned. "What's wrong?"  
  
Quistis turned to him, her bottom lip trembling. Her eyes held unshed tears. "M-M-My b-baby.."  
  
He hushed her with a finger to her lip. "Our baby, Quis."  
  
"..d-dead.."  
  
"No..Aww..Fuck.." Seifer groaned. Now the sight of her feeling remorseful brought on his own emotions. Stifling a sob, he reached for her once again, and this time she didn't move. Her cries tore through him, sadly, and her tears wet his shirt clear the through the skin. Sobs ripped into his ears, as her arms circled his neck, tight enough to cause pain. Feeling around her bare back, together they mourned the loss of the child they never had, but spent many silent moments thinking of. Of names, of times, of abilities.. Of where it would go, how they would raise it.. Of how they would cherish it as their first born..   
  
Seifer traced his large hands around her pale, bare back, and didn't know, until he saw his own tear fall down her silky smooth skin and puddle slightly in the crook of his thumb, that he was shedding tears for the lost child as well. 


	25. Dreams

Pickselle dug her toes into the sand, scowling. This wasn't fun at all. Go down to the beach, have a moment to yourself, think of what you want to do, blah blah fucking blah. But in this cool evening, at least she was away from the ruckus of the Garden, seemingly held into it constantly. It quiet here, and despite the depths she had been through, with the realization of her true past, for some reason the quiet of this serene beach did little to settle her nerves. Reaching into her breast pocket, she pulled out a pack of her favorite brand and tapped a cigarette out, lighting it with a tiny flame she ommitted from her finger tip, and sucked on the filter long and hard. The smoke clouded her lungs and stung slightly, making her cringe a little before exhaling.   
  
"Cigarettes will kill you, Picky."  
  
"I don't really give a damn at this point Seifer." She muttered, with out removing the cigarette from her lips. Instead she inhaled once again and blew the blue gray smoke outward. "And stop calling me that ridiculous name. Idiot."  
  
"Hmph." Seifer stepped down on the sand. Finding a place next to her, he lowered himself gently, and slipped on a wet piece of seaweed. Catching his balance, he swore under his breath and took off his stained jacket with slight difficulty, and set it on his lap. "Then stop calling me idiot."  
  
"I call you moron, not idiot. There's a difference, you know."  
  
"And what difference is that?" He reached over and began to unlace his shoes.  
  
"I don't know yet. When I tell ya I'll letcha in on that particular secret." Another drag and she snuffed out the cigarette in the sand. "So how you holding your sorry self up?"  
  
"Fine." he muttered, pulling off his shoe and the sock after it. "Quistis isn't doing as well as I am. Had to be sedated." His nimble fingers started in on his other boot.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. You must have been looking real forward to that kid, Seifer." Pickselle murmered, gazing out into the crashing waters. Now she appreciated the sereness it expelled. Some what like a calming drug. A tranquilizer. Huh, ocean scenery, tranquilizers. Cute. Real cute.  
  
"More than anything..." Seifer groaned. He leaned back into the sand, with a confused look on his face. Pickselle frowned at him.  
  
"What are you thinking? Right now I mean."  
  
"I'm a selfish bastard Pickselle." he murmered, not looking at her. "I'm a selfish piece of shit."  
  
"Why say that?" She asked him, pulling her pack from her pocket again. She felt the need for a cigarette again, especially after hearing this little admittance from him.  
  
"Because. If I had a choice, to save either one of them, I'd have picked Quistis." Lifting a hand, he pulled the rubber band from his hair and let the strands free. "I'm glad.. in a way that Quistis is alive and well. I mean.. I lost her once. I don't ever wanna go through that Hell again. But I mean, if they came to me and said 'Look, I'm sorry, but Quistis is brain dead but the baby's fine' I think I'd feel a lot worse." He turned to her and frowned. "Selfish, ain't it?"  
  
Pickselle shook her head and lit another cigarette. "Not at all. See, in the man's view, they feel that hell, the woman can always have another kid. Cause hell, you're not the one with it permanantly in your body for nine months. Mothers grow attached to the big belly that forms."  
  
Seifer scraped a fist full of sand from the earth and frowned. "Still doesn't explain my selfishness. I mean, I'd give anything to have the baby back."  
  
"Even trade the child's life for Quistis'?"  
  
"...Never."  
  
"See, you just made my point." Pickselle scoffed, drawing in her cigarette some more. "You barely hesitated there. So, it's how ya feel. Sure, I assume a lot of guys would. And maybe some women too. A father can think he can have more children all he wants. But he knows deep down if he loses the woman he loves and lives for, there ain't no way to get her back." She stubbed out the cigarette. "Call it cold, call it stupidity, but it's the truth, Seif."  
  
Seifer decided not to continue the conversation. Digging his toes into the sand along side hers, he frowned, tilted his head and looked out into the ocean. "What about you."  
  
"What?" Pickselle asked, looking at him. "What about me?"  
  
"She's your daughter. Even if you don't remember raising her." And I can't say I liked how you did that, he thought to himself.  
  
"Hrmph. How am I supposed to react? I'm young enough to be her sister, for Hyne's sake. She ain't my blood I know that. Well, maybe she is now." Pickselle lifted a foot and shook off the sand. "It's stupid, really. I mean, come on, I have no motherly instinct, I'm barely twenty three, and what now? I just lost my granddaughter from a daughter I never actually knew I had? And look how I raised her. My own daughter. No, Seifer, I may have been Raquel, but damn it, I'm Pickselle now. That woman is a far cry from who I am."  
  
He nodded, taking in the information. "You're right, I guess. I can't blame you for what happened."  
  
"Exactly." She said, putting her pack back into her pocket.   
  
Seifer nodded. "It has to be hard on you, Pickselle."  
  
"Yeah." She murmered. "That's why in two days I'm gonna go home."  
  
Seifer raised an eyebrow and stared at her. "Back to Winhil?'  
  
"Yep. Come on down sometime. They say those nights are something else."  
  
He nodded, confused. "Does Martica need you?"  
  
Pickselle fingered the pack on her pocket. "No. She called a few times to see whne I was coming back, so I might as well not disappoint. But hey, I'm still your thereapist right? So I'll be calling back here a few times. Ya know, just to check up on your sorry ass." She pulled her pack out and tapped another cigarette from it. "Sides, the stress in knowing some girl's crush killed your kid ain't gonna do much to help you, so if you ever need to talk-"  
  
"Hold it!" Seifer said, his voice rising. The sound shocked Pickselle enough to drop her cigarette from her lips. "What the hell do you mean some some girl's crush killed my kid?!"  
  
**********************************************  
  
Squall paced his office angrily. Rinoa primly smiled as she typed up a report on his computer, and tried to ignore the scene infront of her. Irvine and Selphie stood together, palms clasped together while next to them sat Relise holding an ice pack to her damaged face. Selphie's face held a smug smirk,while Irvine simply stead by her, being the unmovable wall of support she obviously was going to need. The call had come in to Fujin, who was quite surprised at it's content. A young, smart, sweet and kind Instructor who's carefreeness made her the favorite of many, had actually commited a crime in the Garden, a sullen crime of assault and battery of a high ranking student.  
  
To put it in terms easiesly understanable.  
  
Selphie kicked some girl's ass.  
  
Or at least that's how Irvine told it to Squall, with Fujin and Raijin secretly high fivng Selphie in the halls.  
  
"I don't believe you, Selphie." Squall muttered, still tearing up the floor rug with his pacing. "How could you assault a student like that? Just because she said a bad remark about Quisty?"  
  
"Well don't bitch at me, Squall!" Selphie angrily stared at Relise, her fists clenching again. "This stupid little-"  
  
"Selphie.." Irvine murmered in a warning. His fist clenched tighter over hers. "Chill girl."  
  
Selphie scowled at Relise and leaned into irvine. "She purposely forgot to equip Diablos. Because of that stupidity, Quisty nearly died!"  
  
Squall groaned and leaned down on his desk, looking at a pile of papers that he was assigned once the incident was court marshalled to him. "I understand the suspension for that, but isn't expellation a bit much?" he picke dup the paper and read it further, his eyebrows creasing together forming a wrinkle in the scar that faded slightly over time. "And a psychiatric evaluation? For the time? What the hell Sel?"  
  
Selphie grunted. "She's the leader of the Almasy Allurres Squall. Ya know, that crazy group of idiot girls who think they can lay Seifer?"  
  
Squall sighed, realization sinking in. "Yeah. I know. They're worse then the Treppies we had... or have now." he turned to Relise and scowled "What the hell were you thinking?"  
  
Relise looked at the ground and didn't say anything. Squall reached over and shook her shoulder, lightly. "Hey, wake up. Talk Relise, and we might make a deal. Maybe."  
  
Relise looked up at him, her hazel eyes brimming with tears. "I don't know. I just forgot. That's all. I thought that Diablos' Enc-None would still be in effect if the GF wasn't equipped.."  
  
A groan from Selphie got their attention. "Bullshit, Relise. You were the best in my damned class! I stressed it for a week! Put it on every damned test I gave you! How could you have forgotten? Huh? You didn't equip Diablos because you hoped you'd get attacked. And from Amie and Argo, I hear you pulled back mostly. Why? So Quistis could get hurt?" Selphie started to rage on. "You are the most disgusting sight I have ever seen!"  
  
"Selphie!" Irvine shouted. His voice fell on deaf ears.  
  
"You are sickening Relise! And I don't care how the hell I do it, I'm going to get your pathetic ass expelled! Or in the very least transferred! There is no way in hell I'm letting you back in the same room as Seifer, EVER! Because no matter what you do, no matter how you sue, you nearly got one of my best friends killed!" Selphie began to advance on the young girl, in a rage similar to Fujin's. "You, young lady, are going to see JUST how angry I get when someone, even as minuscule and stupid as you, even make an attempt on my friends!"  
  
Swearing, Squall stepped in front of Selphie, and spread his arms. "Knock it off, Selphie! Damn it!"  
  
The young woman snarled at him and shoved him aside, stomping towards the Exit. Irvine mumbled under his breath and ran after her, looking over his shoulder at Squall and Rinoa one last time before leaving the office along with Selphie. Almost immediately after they disappeared, Fujin and Raijin appeared, walking through the door in a strict stance, and saluted Squall, becoming at ease. Relaxing slightly, Fujin trailed her eyes towards Relise and smiled sinisterly at the frightened young girl, producing a squeek of fear from her. Smiling, Fujin brought her gaze to Raijin, who stood tall and glanced her way before setting his sights on Squall.  
  
"Disciplinary commitee at your disposal Sir."  
  
Squall nodded towards Relise. "Do something with her. Have Amie and Argo answer your questions, if any, concerning her punishment. Choose wisely, but nothing to the extent of expelling her."  
  
Fujin snickered low and Raijin grinned. "Yes sir," he said. "We'll take care of her. Night Squall."  
  
"Good night Rai, Fuj."  
  
As the left the office, with Relise in tow, Fujin place a strong hand on the young girl's shoulder, and smiled evily at her.  
  
"YOU. FAILURE. HURT FRIEND. MUST PAY."  
  
She leaned closer to the frightened cadet. "And that price, dearie, ain't gonna be cheap."  
  
****************************************  
Quistis tossed and turned, gasping for air. She was drowning again. And again and again. Water filled lungs. Cold water that just kept getting colder, until it formed ice in her lungs. All the while she just screamed, but ended up drowning again, her voice coming only in bubbles that floated away. Twisting and turning again, screaming and seeing bubbles until the shape of the bubbles changed.   
  
Changing into the shape of a baby..  
  
A new born baby girl.  
  
Suddenly she didn't feel as if she was drowning anymore. More like floating. No sound at all.. But the child is so beautiful..  
  
Her blue green eyes, the way her nose gently curves downard, reminiscent of her mother, but her strong high cheekbones prove her father's genes inside her tiny body. Growing up, fading into adolescence, and then to adult hood and staying there. Then her face changing back into the child's face, so full of innocense and love when she looked at her.  
  
Being a new born..rosy cheeks, blue green eyes giglling up lovingly at her, making Quistis' heart yearn to hold her, caress her, name her. So she reached up towards the child, and watched as it's head shook with blond ringlets, almost platinum in their golden shine. It became a toddler now, reaching towards her, gurgling with happiness and Quistis' heart melted. She could feel it's nearness, the girl's warmth, and gently, ever so carefully took her into her arms.   
  
Cradling the child against her chest, she cooed at it, and sighed, loving the feel of the bundle of warmth close to her heart.  
  
Then the child screamed.  
  
Quistis gasped and looked down at the baby, her eyes wide. It was bloody, and scratched up, with claw like things protruding from her plump little body. Again, the child screamed in pain, looking up at her with tears in it's eyes. It started to grow, evolve, into an adolescent, and scream at her, scream at her..  
  
"...STOP...MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Quistis shouted at her, words she couldn't hear. The girl grew into a teenager, and her eyes rolled back into her head.. she looked so much like her daddy....  
  
Her Daddy.... Seifer...  
  
She moved her arms from the girl, letting her fall to the unknown ground, and looked at her blood covered hands...  
  
Except they weren't hands anymore...  
  
They were claws.  
  
She awoke, screaming into the dark night, calling his name, and calling for her daughter. Kadowaki ran into the room, slamming the door open, and wrapped her large arms around her, holding her down, desperetely trying to keep her from ripping her IV line from her own wrist. Quistis' shouted, and screamed, struggling against the grip of the doctor but failing , before being pushed hard back against the bed. Kadowaki reached for a syringe and injected it's contents into the IV line, and waited a few moments before the young woman's screams ende dup being cries of pain and angst, tears streaming down her face in jagged clear lines. The only words Kadowaki could make out before she left into blissful sleep was "My baby...My baby... I killed my baby..."  
  
Kadowaki stayed the rest of the night with her.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Seifer thanked the Hyne he made it to his room in one piece.  
  
He thanked the Hyne he had the power to get to his room.  
  
Once again, he thanked the Hyne for the will power not to follow Pickselle to the girl's dorm and commit a murder.  
  
Collapsing on his bed, he flung his arms outwards and stared at the ceiling. Relise. Relise caused him to lose his daughter. His daughter. Damn her to Hell! Seifer knew she was part of the Almasy Allurres, the starting factor of that damned group. With the Treppies, they weren't so damned harsh towards Seifer and Quisits being together. They looked up to her as one of the most beautiful, intelligant, elegant Instructors in Garden. They respected her and adored her for her grace and accomplishments. But what did those damned Allurres do? All they cared about was losing their virginity to him. Looping themselves across his belt, becoming another tap in the wooden wall, that's all that seemed to run in those girl's heads these days. Now, they even lost all sense of security with it, not careing if he knew or what not, just hoping that if he DID know they'd have the least bit of a chance.   
  
Even blowing up at Tarnai proves useless. Those...things just took it in stride and piled on more make up, hemmed their skirts up higher, and unbuttoned their shirts a bit more. Which was a bit weird looking to say the least, considering their outfits zipped from the bottom up. more and more each day he saw at least a few more girls with button down jackets, obviously sewn by hand, and more and more each time they would try for the seductive route, gently fingering the buttons until it either popped off or out from it's loop. One time Gandri even winked and licked her lips at him. All he could remember was how she stained her teeth bright purple. Sending her to the bathroom to wash her face fixed that problem.   
  
Where the hell did these girls get the notion he liked purple so much?  
  
It used to drive him wild before she supposedly passed on. When she was teaching them. How she would sit at her desk, wearing a white silk tank top and jeans while they all took their tests. When she first came to the classroom on a casual day, a rare day, when she wasn't wearing her war uniform or SeeD uniform. When he was so much younger. When her hair was down all the way, and slightly raggy, as if all she did was jump out of bed and run a few fingers through it. No make up, no jewelry, just natural beauty. One day stood out prominantly in his mind, where she crossed her legs unnoiticably seductive and sucked in her cheeks while she slightly nibbled on her pencil eraser, deep in thought. He almost succeeded in acing that damned test if her hands didn't trail slightly to her tank top and nimble fingers played with the top button of that tank top.  
  
Damn that tank top, he thought when he recieved his test score of a C minus. And damn her.  
  
Damn it.  
  
A knock from his door shook him awake. Groaning, he sat up on his bed and called out a rude "Come in."  
  
A spikey haired head poked itself in, large blue eyes blinking. "Seif?"  
  
"Hey Zell." Seifer mumbled, standing up. He stepped towards his closet and opened the doors wide, eyeing the tidy spread. No one could call him a slob. Kneeling down, he kicked off his boots and placed them inside, and eyed a few tank tops that just might prove worthy of sleeping in.  
  
"Well hey man, what's up?" Zell asked, plopping himself on the bed. Leaning forward, Seifer looked at his hands. They were wringing themselves out, although Zell's face was calm, his hands proved he was actually the complete opposite.  
  
"What's up? Nothing. Just found out about Relise." Seifer snarled, throwing a black tank top on the bed. "Can't tell you how hard it was to not follow Pickselle to the female's dorm ring.."  
  
"Yeah man.. Hey.. did ya know?" Zell asked, staring at Seifer.  
  
"Know what?" Seifer asked, moving towards his drawers. He tossed a hairbrush onto the bed, next to Zell.  
  
"Amie asked me to marry her man..." Zell mumbled, looking at the floor.  
  
Smirking, Seifer turned to him. "Marry eh?" He said, hooking his thumbs underneath his shirt and pulling it over his head. "Something tells me you're not too thrilled about that."  
  
Zell shook his head in denial "No man, I am, I mean, I am in love with Amie. She's my life you know? But.. You understand. it's a HUGE fucking step. I mean, we're gonna go meet her mom tomorrow. With Ma. Her dad died in the sorceress war, so.."  
  
"Your babbling." Seifer tossed his shirt at Zell, and planted his fists on his hips. "Man, I know it's a huge step. But you gotta get with it. If she wants marraige, and it won't seem to change anything you guys have now, then-"  
  
'"It will change.. Hyne, it is gonna CHANGE."  
  
"Huh?" Seifer walked over to the side of his bed and pulled the tank top over his head, smoothing it out. "Why?"  
  
"Dude.." Zell murmered. "Amie and I haven't even had sex yet."  
  
Seifer had to stiffle a laugh. "You mean you guys..?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Not once?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Not even when you went away for the weekend?"  
  
"Nuh uh."  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Amie's beautiful. Don't tell me she's still a..."  
  
"SHUTTUP MAN!"  
  
Seifer laughed then, unable to hold it in. "Man.. are you kidding? You've been dating for almost three years. Dude that is rare!"  
  
Zell grumbled and stood up, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, well.. It's her first time, not mine. I mean, damn it.. What if I'm not good enough? What if I'm too small? too big? Too rough?" Zell cringed. "The hell man..."  
  
Seifer smiled and went back to his closet, pulling out a pair of sweat pants, and shuttin the door. Reaching down to unzip his jeans, he walked towards his bathroom and left the door open so he could hear better. "Well hey man, don't worry about it. When it happens you'll get through it. Same thing with me and Quistis. 'Cept I didn't know just what the hell I should do." He pulled down his pants and threw them into the hamper slipping on his sweats. "But if you're really desperate, try talking to Irvine. That guy seems to have enough experiance for anyone."  
  
Zell smiled. He never thought of the cowboy Cassanova. "You're right man. Thanks!"  
  
With that, Zell bid farewell when Seifer walked out of the bathroom and left the room, leaving the door open. Sighing, Seifer shut the door, and once again fell onto his bed, desperate for sleep. The realizations of that day, that evening were too much to think on such a tired mind. Pulling the sheets back, Seifer crawled into bed, and let his thought drift on, and on, until finally a disturbed sleep took him in it's clutches and refused to let go until morning.  
  
  
  
  
**************************  
Does anyone know where I can find the story Ripples of Love by Sonia Kerr/Cloud24? She took it down, and I would be the most slap happy puppy if ANYONE can give it to me/send it to me. My e-mail is rhirhodes@hotmail.com.  
Help a fellow author feed her need for reading? :) 


	26. Sleep on the disturbance

Relise sniffled slightly, gripping her suitcase handle tightly in her hands. She didn't know why she was here. All she knew was that there was an accident and she was the cause of it. It happened so fast, when the silver maned woman of the DC took her by the shoulder and shoved her down the hall roughly, almost making her collapse to her knees. As she stumbled ahead, the woman they called Fujin slapped the base of her skull, hard, causing Relise to gasp and cry out in pain. Choking back a sob, she carried herself towards the office, her belongings in tow and once again was seated down in a strange place with not a single friend in sight.  
  
The huge man, Raijin he was called, eased her roughly into a chair infront of a big desk. He then traced his steps behind it and sat down, looking into the drawers while the silver haired woman stood beside him. Making a low noise, Raijing picked up a large stack of papers, and placed them on top of the desk. Relise looked at them and noticed a post it note stuck to the top, stating in prim cursive "Case for Relise."  
  
"What's that?" She asked, staring at the stack of papers. Raijin clicked his tongue and leaned back, crossing an ankle over his knee.  
  
"Those are the papers you're gonna sign, ya know?" He stated matter of factly. "So we don't gotta sue."  
  
"Sue?!" Relise chided, gripping the handle bars of the chair. "Why sue?"  
  
Fujing snarled at her, her pale face darkening. "MURDERER!" She shouted, slamming a fist on the table. Relise jumped and stared up at the young woman, who's fierce look etched her features in solid anger. "KILLER."  
  
Relise's bottom lip trembled in an unshed sob. "No.. That's not true. It's not! I'm not a killer.."  
  
Fujin rolled her eyes at the young girl and stood up, lacing her fingers behind her back. "Relise," She said, in a soft voice. "By Balamb law, you caused Quistis Trepe to lose her child. By that same law, she has all liability to sue you for every fucking dime your family owns. Unless you sign these papers proclaiming you expelled from Balamb Garden, Quistis Trepe and Seifer Almasy can sue you."   
  
Relise's eyes widened in fear, while Raijing leaned on his desk, folding his elbows to support his chin. "Relise, ya know if ya don't sign them, they can sue. An' we're willin' t'make a deal ya know?"  
  
The young woman nodded, sniffling a little. "What kind of deal?"  
  
"Easy." Raijing began, leaning back into his chair. "You sign these, and you'll recieve psychiatric evaluation for a year. We'll keep the incident private, and Instructor Trepe already agreed to it, but you're gonna be expelled from the school, and a permanant restraining order will be in affect with Seifer Almasy and Quistis Trepe, until they relinquish it."  
  
"What if I don't sign it?"  
  
Fujin glowered at the girl. "Simple." She murmered sinisterly. "We'll have you arrested and sentenced for murder. The restraining order will be in affect, and you'll still be expelled. Except this time you'll be charged for the murder of a child." Fujin grinned cheerfully at that. "You know, Relise, Seifer Almasy and Quistis Trepe are very good friends of mine. Especially Seifer."  
  
Relise gulped and nodded, her eyes flashing around the room.  
  
"And you do know, who the Godmother and Godfather of that baby was, now, don't you Relise?" Fujin said, her voice like sugar.  
  
Relise shook her head slowly, but deep down she knew exactly what the scarey, silver maned woman with the red on black eye was going to say. Fujin leaned on her fists, planting them on the table and edged closer to Relise and snarled at her. "MINE. Mister Altone and I where the god parents of that baby. So in fact, you committed a double murder. You killed our child as well. You lied about it. You tried pitting the blame on Quistis, who happens to be healthy as a Grendal and denied yourself chance for anything here at Balamb Garden. So, Relise, for the...BEST... interest of yourself, and our sanity.." Fujin sneered at her, and thrust the pamphlet of papers towards her. Pointing down, she traced a manicured nail along a line and snarled "SIGN."  
  
Shaking hands picked up a pen and scribbled her signature, and let the pen fall from her hand, gently onto the table with a clap. Smirking, Fujin picked up the pamphlet and sighed. "Get outta my face and pack the rest of your shit Relise." She murmered facing her back towards the scared student. "And I don't wanna see you around here anymore."  
  
Relise mumbled something in a shakey voice that Fujin could not hear. Pulling her suitcase close to her, she stepped towards the door and paused, looking back over her shoulder. "F-For what it's worth, Mister Altone, Mrs. Altone.. I am sorry."  
  
"That's right." Raijin spoke in a low monotone. "You are a sorry, sorry person. Ya know?"  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Two weeks passed so fast. Pickselle had left, given everyone her number and asked them to call if she was needed. Quistis was allowed out of the infirmary after three days, and given a sleep aid for when she needed. Headmaster Cid had not allowed her to instruct for the time being, but she could roam around freely if she wished. Nothing, he promised, would happen to her here as long as he lived, but Quistis felt it was a mute promise. Cid couldn't stop anything drastically big from happening in her life, no more then Seifer could. Headmaster Cid had a wife who was well into her sixth month, carrying his twins, and that made Quistis suddenly lurch with sadness. Empty, and cold was what she was feeling, as if a part of her was ripped away. Phantom pain, they called it. But that didn't matter. At least the nightmares had stopped. Absentmindedly she flicked at the bathwater she was soaking in and leaned back, trying to relax in the sandlewood and peach rose smelled aura the incense she burned on the table created.  
  
A strong large hand stroked her hair, pulling it away from her face, and she snapped awake from her day dreaming. Leaning back, she felt his hard chest against her naked back and relaxed, deeper still, and hid her thoughts away. "Seifer.." she murmered, placing her arms on the edge of the tub, feeling the cool glass. "I don't understand..."  
  
"Under stand what." Seifer stated, covering her left arm with his own, leaving his other hand tangling in her hair.  
  
"Why Relise would do this..." Quistis murmered, leaning her head back to lay on his shoulder. "It just isn't right."  
  
Seifer stroked her hair, pulling it back again and leaned down to kiss her temple, letting his lips linger longer before he answered. "The girl's just insane. I just wish I saw it sooner."  
  
She looked up at him, a sereness in her eyes. "It's not your fault."  
  
"Not yours either." He whispered, tracing her jaw with an index finger.   
  
"...maybe.." Quistis closed her eyes, relishing in his touch. His finger trained downwards, onto her neck and then to her shoulder. "Maybe.. we weren't actually ready for a child... Maybe it was Hyne's way of telling us not yet."  
  
Seifer blinked, and became rigid for a split second. He felt his finger trailing across her collar bone. "Your saying that Hyne doesn't want us to have children, Quisty. Are you sure?"  
  
"..No. I'm not." Quistis whispered. "I wanted the baby."  
  
"So did I.." His hand trailed deeper now, to between her breasts. His thumb brushed gently against it's side, feeling her sleek skin below the water. "Was a girl."  
  
She let out a heavy sigh. "I know. Kadowaki told me. Seifer.." She brought her eyes to the ceiling. "I'm sorry.."  
  
Seifer let his hand trail across her torso to gently cup her shoulder, wrapping her in a strong arm. Lacing her fingers with his other hand, he brought them to her other shoulder, and embraced her, quietly, silently. "Don't be. I'm an ass for saying it, but if I had a choice..." he trailed off.  
  
"You'd rather have me alive then lose us both." She finished for him. "Right?"  
  
"Something like that." Might as well keep the rest to himself.  
  
"I know. And it's okay." Quistis murmered, pushing herself deeper into the water. The edge came up to just under her chin, and she sighed. "I needed this."  
  
"So did I." He pulled a hand free and lifted a fist full of water in it, letting the droplets dance back into the tub. They glistened in the still light, catching the rays reflecting dimly. Opening his palm, he traced it along her collar bone again and sighed deeply, sitting back. "You don't know how hard it was to live, Quistis."  
  
"When I was gone?" She asked, turning on her side to face him. Seifer backed up a little and nodded slowly, staring into her eyes. Drowning.. and loving it. "I don't remember anything while I was stoned.." She laid down, ontop of him, and trailed a finger around his shoulder.  
  
"Oh?" Seifer smirked. "So while we were all saddened and worried and scared about you, you where down in the Deep Sea Research center smoking joints?" He gave her a playful sour look. "How cruel."  
  
Quistis' eyes narrowed and she slapped at his chest, and Seifer grimaced, and started laughing. Pulling herself up next to him, She leaned her head on his shoulder and murmered something low, and felt his hands trail across her back. He stirred against her leg, his breathing becoming shallow with each breath he took, his eyes becoming distant and glazed. Shifitng positions, she let him enter her gently, making it fast and quiet, with only her whimper to prove the climax. Seifer's heavy breathing cooled down when he groaned, tightening his eyes and tensing his body before relaxing back in the water with the woman he loved resting on his chest.  
  
It was a few moments that passed before he realized she had fallen asleep. Gingerly, he lifted himself from the tub and cradled her in his arms, wiping the water from her hair and face. Wrapping a large towel around both their bodies, he carried her towards teh bed and laid her down, crawling in next to her before he too joined her in deep slumber.  
  
********************************************  
  
Irivne sighed and leaned back into his chair, staring at the ceiling. Squall's office was stuffy and tiring, ever since he found an unusual remark on the world map, he had called Irvine in with Rinoa to decipher it's coordinates and accumilate a plan. It was getting late in the afternoon now, and Selphie had wanted to do a few last minute shopping sprees before they went for a long awaited rest in their bedroom. but no rest for tonight, until Squall figured out just what exactly was screwing with the world. The man was like a time bomb, each time he tried to zoom in on the shattered ruins of the plane he was shot away from it, and he always complied with slamming a fist to the desk and swearing. Lifting his ehad up, Irvine winked and Rinoa and made kiss like sounds, just to get a rise out of Squall. When Rinoa gigled it worked, and the commander turned to face the former cowboy and snarled at him.  
  
"Stop hitting on my fiance!"  
  
Irvine chuckled. "Well man, stop hitting on my equipment."  
  
"...this computer isn't yours.." Squall mumbled turning back to the monitor.  
  
"It ain't yours either man. Chill out. Look." He picked up the computer print out and read off a few numbers. "The coordinates are right here. We can take the Rag tomorrow and check it out. It's easy as that man." Irvine flung the papers down, and sat back in his seat once again, frustrated.  
  
Rinoa grimaced and picked them up, staring at them. "I don't understand.." She murmered, looking at the print out and reading each line carefully. "It's at the missile base. Look Squall." She pushed the papers towards him. "Look. It's underground as well. Selphie and Irvine and I destroyed the missile base. Remember?"  
  
How could forget that he almost sent the woman he loves to her grave... "Yeah. I do. But that place is a barren landscape, and i can't get a proper read out on it. I don't wanna investigate something dangerous, Rinny."  
  
Clicking her tongue, Rinoa leaned against his desk. "I know that, Squall. But look at the facts. We can't get a decent word out, so we'll just check it out tomorrow. How's that? The Ragnarok's in full working gear, and your running yourself, me, and Irvine ragged. Why don't we all just get some rest? It's the only way we can think clearly. Tomorrow, we'll brief everyone on it, and choose a squad to go." Rinoa grinned. "Who knows? We just may find a paradise."  
  
Squall scowled up at her, but his features softened after a few moments. Grumbling, he saved the data he had worked with and shut off the computer, standing up and stretching. "Fine. Let's get some rest tomorrow everyone. I know for a fact Seifer and Quistis went to bed early, so we'll be up at 5 am sharp."  
  
"Five am?!" Irvine growled. "Ah, man Squall you damp everything. I was plannin' on sleepin' in tomorrow."  
  
"Tough shit." Squall muttered, smirking. "That's what you get for hitting on my fiance."  
  
"I wasn't hitting on her!" Irvine whined. "Honest!"  
  
Rinoa smiled warmly and laced an arm through Squall's. "Oh so I'm not pretty enough to be hit on?"  
  
"Aw, that ain't it Rin. It's just that-"  
  
Rinoa's eyes widened in mock anger. "So I'm not pretty?"  
  
Irivne remained silent and looked at the ground, redness seeping into his cheeks. "I ain't gonna risk Squall breaking my face in just to tell you I think his girlfriends' hot." Looking up he grinned at both of them. "So Squall, by the by, I need to know, can I use your computer for a few? I got a few reports to type up an' mine's not working."  
  
Squall sighed and nodded, looking to the floor and forwarned irvien that if broke anything, he'd have to kill him. Rinoa chuckled and pulled Squall out of the office, waving waiflike to Irvine behind her. The young cowboy saluted her and sat down at the desk, turning on the computer. Checking out the files, he finally found what he was looking for. His one passion aside from guns, women, and Selphie.  
  
Mine sweeper.  
  
  
***************************  
  
Short, yes, but I'm also short on time. 


	27. Good Secrets

Irvine mumbled in his sleep, tossing and turning in the chair he slept in. That night, until well in the morning, he had worked harder then he had ever worked before, creating his own fields, and searching desperately for the chance to save Smiley from disgrace. He murmured some more, as visions of X's and flags dances across his mind, along with the little round figure's "o" mouth shape the instant before he clicked on a repulsive little grey square, fearing what he might find. Fear now, as he gasped when he hit a mine, and the smiley face died. Gentle strong hands grasped at him now, as the field soon turned real and the smiley was left bleeding, dying, gasping at him for help. It's head sprouted shiny brown hair, and it's pupils turned green, and it's facial features softened, lengthened, and resembled something close to Selphie at that instant.  
  
Grumbling, Irvine waved a hand outward and shouted in his sleep. "No more, tonight Sefie, please, I'm only one man!"  
  
One the other side of him, the playful brunette burned as red as a tomato.  
  
Seifer pulled his hands away from the flinging Irvine and tuned to look at Selphie, waggling his eyes playfully. "Well I see what Irvine here's dreaming of."  
  
Recieving a playful slap, Seifer smirked and backed away from Irvine's limp body and crossed his arms. Quistis turned to Squall. "Can you wake him up? We have to get going sooner then later."  
  
Frowning, the SeeD commander stepped forward and leaned closer, gently shoving the sleeping man. "Irvine, come on. We have to get a move on. Damn it I should never have let you use my computer. I should have known all you'd do was play mine sweeper..."  
  
Irvine mumbled something under his breath. Squall grew a confused look on his face and leaned in closer, as well did everyone else. "Irvine, what are you sayi- OOMPH!"  
  
An unusually strong Irvine wrapped his arms around Squall's neck and rolled over in the large chair, pulling the young man underneath him. "Yeah.. Sefie Irvy want's sum shugah.." He then attempted to kiss a struggling and squirming Squall, who was flinging his own arms everywhere. The sleepy man just wrapped a leg around Squall's middle and murmured in his ear "Have you b'n a bad lil' gurrrl....?"  
  
"HYNE!!! HELP ME!!!" Squall shouted at the shocked onlookers. Irvine made kiss noises and stroked Squall's chin.   
  
"Sefie you need t'shave..." Irvine opened his eyes drearily, blinked, then opened them wide again. "Squall...?" He choked out. "SQUALL?!"  
  
"LEMME GO!"  
  
Irvine let out a shrill scream and pushed Squall off the chair. The commander fell flat on his back and grunted once he hit the hard floor. Rinoa yelped and ran towards him, kneeling down to support his back as she eased him upwards into a sitting position, stroking his chin. Shutting his eyes tight, Squall groaned as he lifted himself with a little help from Rinoa while Irvine cowered in the chair. "Squall, are you okay?" She asked, wiping his forehead that had accumulated sweat from fear.  
  
"Erm.. Yeah.." Squall grimaced, staring hard at Irvine. "Kinneas, from now on I don't want you near my computer!"  
  
Irvine nodded numbly and whispered something under his breath. Selphie's face etched with worry as she ran towards him, placing her hands in his lap. "Irvy? Are you okay?"  
  
"...S-S-SSSS....SOAP..." Irvine shrieked out, rubbing his neck in a fury. "I need soap!"  
  
Behind them they heard at first a snicker, then full blown laughter from Seifer. He gripped his ribs and screamed, howling, as the sight before him just seemed to get better and better. Beside him Quistis stood, her fists planted on her hips, glaring at him with just the hint of a smile on her face. Straightening himself up and wiping his eyes, Seifer looked at her and flashed her a grin, holding his arms out spread eagle. "What?" He asked. "It was funny!"  
  
"It was not!" Quistis muttered, tilting her flaxen head. "They could have seriously hurt one another."  
  
Seifer blinked a few times and gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"That's better."  
  
"SOAP!" He squealed, leaning close to her. Quistis backed up a little, as Seifer advanced. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he nuzzled her neck ferociously, shrieking "SOAP! SOAP!" Quistis giggled, and started to laugh as he tickled her rib cage. Slowing down, he hugged her close, kissing her temple and mumbling "Soap soap soap.."   
  
Irvine snickered. "Get a room, you fools."   
  
Selphie slapped his shoulder. "Oh hush it's cute!"  
  
"Not if you just had Squall attempting to shove his tongue down your throat!"   
  
Selphie thought on that for a moment. "Actually, it wouldn't be too bad.."  
  
"Hey!" Irvine whined.  
  
"Enough, enough." Rinoa chided them with a smile. "Let's just get seated and have the meeting get started already?"  
  
Hastily, Irvine picked himself up from the chair and grasped Selphie's hand. Together they walked towards their respective seats, and Irvine leaned down to pull Selphie's out for her. She plopped down fast, and he eased into his own chair, his cocky swagger never missing a step. Lifting a heavy leg, he plopped it onto the table, oblivious to Rinoa's glare. She stepped behind him and slapped his foot, and took her own seat next to Squall, who was furiously typing on a lap top in front of him. A gentle hand on his shoulder shook him from his gaze and he nodded, closing the computer in front of him. Seifer and Quistis sat down in their own chairs, with Seifer laying back in his seat languidly, and Quistis, the constant strict observer, placed herself comfortably in hers, crossing her legs underneath the table. Seifer's arm laced across the back of her chair, his hand fitting the back of her neck. With out even knowing it, he tangled his fingers in her hair, and played with the silken strands and brought his attention to the Commander.  
  
Squall sighed and pulled out some instructions, looking them over. "I fixated these an hour ago, while we were trying to wake up Irvine." He grumbled. "Now, the mass we found out is moving. When we saw it yesterday, it was originally placed on the suburbs of the destroyed missile base." He gave a glance towards Seifer, who winced when he mentioned the ruins of the Missile Base. "Now we're not sure what type of movable structure it is, but we figure it to be some type of ship. What kind, we don't know but for it to move that fast it has to have the speed of, or faster than the Ragnarok." He pulled out the printouts from the night before. "Now we see here that it's now outside the confounds of Deiling, but the power read outs we got from it show that it's energy level is at an all time low.."  
  
"So it's resting?" Quistis asked, leaning forward with curiosity. Squall nodded at her, and lifted the printouts a bit closer to his eyes.  
  
"Seems so. That means it doesn't run on fuel. Which could give us the chance to get to it before it takes off. Which is the plan." Squall sat back down and leaned back. "Now, what we're going to do is fly by Rag tonight and stay at General Caraway's. Tomorrow we investigate it, just to make sure it's not a threat. Any questions?"  
  
Seifer nodded. "Is it going to be just us? Or...?"  
  
"No, Zell isn't going to come." Rinoa looked up at him. "He's taking some time off to celebrate his engagement to Amie. Beside it's just an investigation." She leaned back into her chair, and rested her face on her hand. "Beside, it's just an investigation. We shouldn't need him for this."  
  
Seifer nodded and leaned back into his seat, pulling his hand from Quistis' hair. Plucking out a pencil from his pocket, he twirled it around to help pass the time.   
  
"Now.." Squall continued. "After this meeting, we get packed right away and head to the hanger. Headmaster Cid and Edea are in Deiling staying with Mister Caraway as well, so this is just us acting out on our own. If you guys need anything, you come to me, and try to keep from bothering them too much. Edea's having enough time pregnant than to deal with us, and they will be staying there until their children are born."  
  
Selphie grinned. "Oh I know! Hyne, Edea's as big as a house now. Oh I can't wait! Babies! She's gonna be due in a few months you know that right? Three months and we'll have two beautiful babies! I can't wait!" She wrapped her arms around her body and sighed. "It just makes me want a few babies of my own. Just the thought of babies running around the Garden with the pitter patter of cute little feet!" She turned to Rinoa excitedly. "Can't you just feel it Rinny? Babies! I want two! Or three! Doesn't it just make you guys want a baby?" She trailed her eyes from face to face.  
  
A loud snap of wood disrupted Selphie's marveling. Turning her head towards the last couple, she gasped.  
  
Seifer's hand gripped the broken pencil unusually, seemingly digging into his palm. His other hand was gripped tightly by Quistis. Her face was pale, and her eyes glazed over as if in a trance. She had straightened her back, and sat tall. Bottom lip trembling, she remained completely still, aside from shaking fingers that traced along Seifer's thumb. Seifer himself was ashen now, aside from a twitch in his eye and his fist that held the broken pencil. Tiny droplets of blood fell from his fist to the black table, blending almost instantly into the color.   
  
Selphie grimaced, and stood up from her seat. Walking along side the table, she clasped her hands in front of her and whispered "Guys.. I'm sorry.. I forgot.."  
  
She got no response. Stepping closer, she laid a hand on Quistis' shoulder. "Quisty..?"  
  
Quistis snapped awake and sneered angrily, throwing Selphie's hand from her shoulder. Standing up, she threw her chair back and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Selphie yelped in surprise and sniffled, turning to Seifer. Touching his shoulder, she whispered her name, and gasped in surprise as he dropped the pencil and gripped her wrist tightly in his own. Looking up at her, he snarled "Great going" before he too leapt from his seat as well and followed Quistis out of the office.  
  
Shaking, Selphie started to sob when she glinted down at her hand, tinged red with Seifer's blood. "I didn't mean it!" She cried, her chest heaving. "I didn't! I swear.. Hyne.." She sniffled, and ran from the office as well.   
  
Squall sighed, sorrow filling his features, he gazed back at Rinoa, who pursed her lips together and nodded, standing up from her chair. "We better get going, Squall." She murmured. "Let's get Irvine-"  
  
A loud snore interrupted her. Blinking twice, Rinoa turned to look at Irvine. He lay half in his chair and half on the table, sound asleep, his mouth agape and his tongue threatening to pop out of his mouth. Once more a snore escaped from his lips as Rinoa covered her own with her fingers, to keep from laughing. Squall groaned and pointed at the sleeping cowboy.  
  
"This time," He whispered. "YOU wake him up."  
  
Rinoa arched an eyebrow. "Oh? And have him do to me what he did to you?"  
  
Squall thought for a moment, before walking to the water cooler and filled a cup. Stepping back, he turned to face her and smiled, tossing the water, cup and all at the sleeping man, and smirked as he sputtered awake, gasping and blinking at the couple. Spitting out water, he glared at Squall and sneered "What the hell was that for?!"  
  
Squall stopped smiling and turned serious. "I didn't want you to try and make out with me again. Now get packing. We have to reach Deiling by noon."  
  
Irvine glowered and lifted his weary form from the chair. "Whatever..."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Seifer tossed his suitcase ontop of the bed. He was finished packing, and now waited for Quistis to zip hers up as well. Marveling, he watched her actions, at how simply she put things aside and zipped her suitcase, taking only the barest of things, a few changes of clothes and underwear, and a tube of lipstick being the one of the few indulgances she placed inside. The rest where a comb, a hairbrush, a silk nightshirt he knew she fancied wearing, and a black hair clip. Pulling back his hair, he asked her "Aren't you going to take any hairbands?"  
  
Qusitis eye'd him. "So I can't use yours?"  
  
"Hyne no, woman, you always lose them. We go through a packet of those things a week because of you." He snickered, enjoying the glare she gave him. "Well it's true. And do you know how much they cost lately?"  
  
Quistis narrowed her eyes into sapphire slits and smiled slowly, shaking her head. Sighing, she went back towards the bathroom and picked up a packet of maroon hairbands and tossed them into her purse, laying that ontop of the suitcase. Noticing her stiff stature, Seifer leaned on the bed. "Whatcha thinking?"  
  
She brought her gaze to him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You're resorting to Mighty Quistis mode."  
  
"I am not." She snorted, pulling her suitcae off the bed.   
  
Seifer gazed at her, sympathizing. "Quistis.. I felt the same way when Selphie mentioned the children. I know how it feels." He crept closer to her, holding out his hand. "Don't shut me out. I want you to know you can come to me anytime you need to. Or just want to. You may not need that closure, but I do."  
  
Quistis sagged, her body just falling. He felt her then and there, her blue magic projecting her feelings, a small price to pay for the power she could weild. Usually she could keep control of it, shutting it off like a switch but when she was feeling someting strong, powerful, it emulated off her like the rays of the sun, and at that moment Seifer could feel it. After the death of their baby, she had become a bit colder to everyone, a bit stiff, except when she was alone with him. With him, her guards fell and she opened up just a little bit, allowing him to actually feel her.  
  
Now, though, she let them down completely. Enhanced by her unused sorcery, her feeling escalated around him, surrounded him and dug into his brain. He could feel her, feel her senses, taste her sadness, and almost felt his tears drift down his face as surely as hers were right at this moment. This one action was the most intimate thing he ever felt her do, or allow him to feel. The real her, full, unadultered trust.   
  
Gasping, Seifer felt the waves leave him, his surroundings and his body in a flash. Blinking, he lifted a finger to his chin and felt the wetness, even though he couldn't remember crying. Staring at her, he whispered something unintelligable to his own ears, and she turned around, completely unemotioneless and stared ahead like a ghost. Seifer reached for her, blinking his eyes, and wrapped hisstrong arms around her unmoving form, feeling her relent in his grasps, wrapping her own arms around his neck. Molding her body to his form, he held her tightly, for what seemed like forever until she gently pulled away and looked at the floor.  
  
"There.." She whispered, wiping her nose. "That's how it feels.."  
  
"It's not your fault, Quistis."  
  
"I keep telling myself that, Seifer. I keep telling myself that but each time I do it just feels like a lie. I should have junctioned Diablos, not trusted Relise with it.. but all I had was Toneberry.." She whispered, blinking back her own tears. "But it doesn't matter now.. does it?"  
  
Seifer shook his head, and took her hand in his own. "What matters now is us, right?"  
  
"Yeah.. us." turning around, Quistis picked up her suitcase with one hand a flung back her hair with the other. "Well.. we better get going now right?"  
  
Seifer nodded and picked up his own suitcase. "Quistis."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you. Don't forget that."  
  
Her smile brought him from the mood she put him in. "I love you too."  
  
****************************************  
  
The trip in the Ragnarok with with out any hitch. Irvine slept most of the way, wkaing up as soon as the plane landed and groaning, chiding himself for sleeping so much. Selphie piloted, with Rinoa behind her just to watch incase she decided to give the plane a whirl in the way of twisting it every way possible and making near dives into the ocean. Seifer and Quistis were mostly quiet during the flight, whsipering to one another every once in a while, with Squall glancing at them in concern every so often and breathing a sigh of relief to see that they actually weren't so bad, even if they did happen to get a late start. Turning towards Rinoa, he wrapped an arm about her waist and called to Selphie "Land here, Selphie. We can walk the rest of the way."  
  
The entered the town of Deiling, almost mesmerized by it's eternal darkness. It was lighted like day time with it's expanding lights and loud crowds. Rinoa took it all in stride, walking towards her father's mansion with ease, saying hello to most of the people around her who knew her. When they reached the mansion and showed the guards their pass, they were greeted by a joyous Edea and Cid, and each took turns hugging their children happily. Gently she ruffled Squall's hair and hugged Quistis, and then took rinoa's hands in her own, calling her stunning, before advancing to Irvine and Selphie.   
  
"Oh you children, I know you're here on a mission but it's just so nice to see you all again!" She said happily, reaching for Cid. "It's only three in the afternoon, so you rest up for a bit before dinner and we simply must gossip."  
  
Quistis smiled warmly, and opened her mouth to speak, but Seifer cut her off. "Matron, if you don't mind, Quistis and I would like to take a walk around the town for a little while. We'll be back in time for dinner, promise."  
  
Edea smiled warmly, and nodded. Bowing low, Seifer gripped Quistis' hand tightly in his own and pulled her towards the door, her astonished look never falling from her features. Squall frowned, and shook his head. "I wonder where those two are going?"  
  
Selphie scowled. "It's all my fault, it is! I never should have upset them this morning."  
  
Rinoa smiled sadly at her and turned to Cid and Edea. "Where is my father?"  
  
"General Caraway is out right now, fetching supplies. I can show you to your rooms if you wish." Cid said, gazing at the students one by one, studying them. His eyes fell on a smirking Irvine, who seemed to be keeping soemthing to himself. "Instructor Kinneas, are you hiding something?"  
  
Irvine snickered, and stood straight up. "Maybe sir."  
  
"Well then what is it?"  
  
The cowboy smiled. "I know where those two are goin'. Seifer told me."  
  
"Is it important?" Squall asked.   
  
Irvine shook his head. "To them, it is, and to us, it depends, But for now, I'm wide awake, and starvin'!" He looked mournfully at Edea."Can you mention any place where I might be able t' try out the delicasies of this charming town?"  
  
**************************************  
  
"SEIFER! Where are we going!" Quistis shouted as he pulled her through the crowds. Seifer only glanced back and gave her a wicked smile.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"No! Come on, Seifer..!" She shouted, pulling her arm away. "I'm not going a step further until you tell me."  
  
Sighing in pleasant defeat, Seifer pointed across the street. "There. We're going there."  
  
Quistis frowned as she read the sign that adorned a lovely shaped building. It was a romantic palace like place, beautiful in it's own right, yet cozy and comforting all the same. Her lips mouthed out the words as her eyes widened in shock gasping for breath. Bringing her hands to her lips, she batted away tears that threatened to fall before she turned her gaze towards the man at her side.  
  
"A...wedding chapel..?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Seifer you're...You can't be serious about this..." She murmered, a smile threatening to form on her face. "Are you?"  
  
He turned towards her then, pulling her in his arms and kissed her deeply. "More serious then anything, Quis. I want this to happen. Don't you?"  
  
Quistis stammered out a 'yes' and nodded her head, a concerned smile forming on her lips "But what about a witness? And our friends?"  
  
"Oh.. Irvine should be by any moment now." Seifer said with a smile. He held out an elbow towards her and tilted his head to the chapel. Quistis laced an arm through his and leaned on his shoulder. "As for everyone else? They'll understand. They just want us to be happy. 'Sides, Squall and Rinoa have their own wedding to plan."  
  
"Irvine knows?"  
  
"Yeah. He helped me put it together. Also, he says you may not wanna go through with it, so I made him PROMISE to help me drag you in the chapel and force you with a pen to sign." Seifer smiled warmly at her, and leaned down on one knee. "But if you will permit it, Quistis Trepe, will you marry me?"  
  
Quistis sighed, never taking her eyes from his. With a slight upturn of her lips, she nodded, and allowed him to grasp her hand tightly in his own, and together they walked towards teh overly lit chapel and awaited the arrival of the lone cowboy, Irvine Kinneas. 


	28. Who said you could take my shirt?

"I love my little Quisty, and my Seifer." Edea whispered as she sipped from her cup. "Why would they not wish to tell me of their loss?"  
  
Rinoa sighed and leaned back into her chair. Edea was upset over her being left out in the cold of the news that had inhabited Garden since her and her husband's maternal leave. Quistis and Seifer losing their child over the angst of an up and coming SeeD who's crush was taken a little bit too far, her little Zelly getting engaged to that polite Library girl, and now, her little Squall was all grown up. All of them had grown right before her eyes, and her heart melted with the nostalgia of the past. Her children, all grown up. Sipping from her cup once more, she gazed at Rinoa and gave a sad smile.  
  
"I wish they trusted me more. I can take the sadness of the loss of their baby. If they would only trust me to be a part of the healing process more." Edea murmered, gazing out the window.  
  
"They trust you," Rinoa said. "They just didn't want to give you any more angst then you've got already. You know you're almost due."  
  
"They should understand that even if I'm almost due, they should be welcome to come to me." Edea set down her cup on the table next to her, and crossed her fingers over her belly. "No matter what condition I'm in they should always feel the need to come to me with their problems."  
  
Rinoa tilted her head and smiled sadly, pointing to Edea's well founded belly. "Maybe that's it."  
  
Frowning, Edea looked to her hands. "My babies?"  
  
"Yeah.." Rinoa said, lifting her eyes to meet the Matron's. "This morning, Selphie made a remark about them and Quistis flipped. She just froze up, and so did Seifer. He didn't even notice he stabbed himself on an accident with a broken pencil. When Selphie tried to talk to Quistis, the instant she touched her she lept out of her chair and ran out of the room. Seifer too." Rinoa sighed, looking out the window. "It's possible, they just don't want to be reminded."  
  
Edea lowered her eyes shamefully. "I never thought of it that way. I should have." A frown formed on her delicate features, and she gazed at Rinoa discomfortably. "This SeeD girl, did she get punished?"  
  
Rinoa raised her eyesbrows and sipped from her cup. "More then you can say.."  
  
"Excuse me Rinoa?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
She trailed off on how she found him, Seifer, dealing with a tyrant young woman. At first she had come from the corner, carrying her workload when she heard the voices. Stepping back she hid around the corner and peered over to watch the scene unfold. Seifer was standing there, clad in his attire of a black shirt and jeans, glaring down at a young woman who seemed infatuated yet scared at the same time. Upon closer examination, Rinoa realized she was Relise, and held back the urge to interrupt their talk, somehow prevent a murder in Balamb Garden, but couldn't find the strength to do so.  
  
"Relise.." Seifer mumbled low, deep in his throat. "Tell me the truth. What exactly happened on this exam?"  
  
Relise flipped back her hair and looked up at him with pleasure of being in his presense. "Well, someone forgot to equip Diablos-"  
  
"You said Miss Trepe did." He spoke, with a sinister smile. "You claimed my fiance was the one who forgot to equip Diablos."  
  
The girl stammered, tripping over her tongue. "Well yeah, she said we wouldn't need it."  
  
"You're lying, Relise..." Seifer muttered, looking away. Pulling himself into an upright position, he crossed his arms and scowled down at the fearful cadet. "Now look here, girl. The only reason I'm not ripping your head off and shoving it up your ass right now is because I'd get put in jail and I don't want to lose my fiance again. Are you listening? I said fiance." He snarled down at her. "Not girlfriend, so you might as well stop your stupid antics of trying to break us up."  
  
Rinoa cringed as she watched Relise snarl up at him "She isn't right for you!"  
  
"And some flimsy little bitch like you is?!" Seifer then looked away from her and caught on with Rinoa. Their eyes met at that moment and she saw him wince a little, as if being watched wasn't such a good thing. She eye'd him warily, then nodded, before he would turn his face back to Relise and shout at her a bit more. "She may not be right for me, Relise, you're correct with that. But she is fucking perfect for me, in all ways possible. The last thing I want is some lousy little snot nosed wet behind the ears bitch like you to fuck things up that way!"  
  
Temper temper.. Rinoa thought. White teeth chewed on her bottom lip while she continued to watch the scene before her unfold.  
  
"But Seifer!" Relise whined.  
  
"For the last fucking time it's NOT SEIFER! It's Instructor Almasy to you, so get used to it. Until you're at my fucking rank is when you can call me Seifer, but for now, it's Instructor Almasy, nothing else!"  
  
Relise gulped and nodded, bringing her face to the floor. Seifer leaned towards her, glowering. "I know what the fuck you did. I know you're the one who forgot to equip enc-non AND Diablos, and you did it on purpose. You may not have wanted things to go as far as they did, but they did. You fucked up, and I don't ever want to see you again. Is that understood?"  
  
The young woman nodded, still not looking at him. Giving her a curt snort, Seifer turned on his heel and proceeded to walk away until Relise, her fists clenched and tears running down her face screamed at him "It's not my fault! It's YOURS!"  
  
Rinoa gasped inwardly as she saw Seifer's back tense up and freeze. Twisting around, he scowled down at Relise and hissed through clenched teeth "What did you say?"  
  
The younger woman stood defiantly at him and snarled "It's your fault! And hers! She should never have gone out if she was pregnant! It was dangerous, and she shouldn't have been out there anyways."  
  
Seifer corssed his arms over his chest and glared at the young girl. "And why do you say this charming little scrap of nonsense?"  
  
Relise smirked at him, adamant on being right. "Because look at her. She's a flirty, annoying, ditzy blonde. Just the type to get knocked up before she was even married."  
  
Rinoa couldn't take it anymore. Standing up straight, she stalked over to Relise and shoved her aside, to face her. "Relise.." Rinoa hissed. "The woman you were speaking of was a SeeD at fifteen, an Instructor at sixteen, and one of the people who saved the world from the terror of Ultimecia. She's raised kids to be SeeDs as her own since she was sixteen, and was often younger then those she taught. But she has always remained her statuesque stature among others, and proved to be kind and friendly as well. So what if she got pregnant before she was married? Does that matter?"  
  
Relise shook her head slowly. "I guess..it doesn't."   
  
"Good." She turned to Seifer and smiled slightly. "Seifer, Squall and I are going out to dinner this weekend. Would you and Quistis like to come?"  
  
Seifer shook his head, planting his fists into the pockets of his jeans. "No. Sorry Rin, but for the weekend I just need some time to relax for a bit. And I don't think Quis would be up to it."  
  
"Of course not." Relise murmered. "She's too busy killing your kid to do anything else."  
  
A stinging slap cut the air, and once again Relise gasped in shock. Lifting a finger to her lip, she felt and tasted the slight tinge of blood soak the soft skin, before she brough her eyes to the two Instructors infront of her. Seifer still held his hand in his pockets, with a slight smirk on his face, but Rinoa's where clenched at her sides. Her teeth ground together before she spoke.  
  
"You, Relise, are the most pathetic little bitch I have EVER KNOWN! You are nothing but a little..a little.."  
  
"Meanie?" Seifer chided in.  
  
"MEANIE!!!" Rinoa screamed, and once again slashed a hand scross the scared girl's face. "You are pathric! Go! Get out of Garden! We don't need morons like you! Get the hell outta my sight!"  
  
Relise pursed her bloody lips together and nodded, scuffling herself away. A low groan from Seifer brought Rinoa's attentions to him. He was still smirking, yet now he was actually showing the signs of a grin. Bringing a heavy arm around her shoulders, he kissed the top of Rinoa's head and whispered "Thank you. I couldn't hit her. Xu would totally have my ass."  
  
"So you're living vicariously through me eh?"  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
Rinoa smiled as she retold the tale to the Matron, who placed her empty cup on the table she sat near. "And that's what happened. Made me promise not to tell Quisty or else."  
  
Edea gave an exhausted look and shook her head, clicking her tongue. "That's Seifer for you. Smart, but a little hotheaded."  
  
Rinoa smiled, tilting her foxen chin downwards. She was speaking to the woman who practically raised her fiance since he was barely old enough to understand his losses. This woman had made Squall into the man he was. A beautiful, strong Lionhearted fool. Sighing, she leaned back into her chair and crossed her legs, giving Edea a wicked smile.  
  
"Matron...?"  
  
"Yes Rinoa dear?"  
  
"Can you tell me about how Squall was like as a child...?"  
  
Edea smiled warmly. "I would love to, Rinoa. Except now, I promised Cid he adn I would go for a walk. You can join if you'd like?"  
  
Rinoa shook her head slightly, standing up and stretching her arms. "No thanks Matron Edea. I might as well get some rest myself. Have a nice walk, and if yuo see my father, can you please tell him I'd like to talk to him?"  
  
After recieving Edea's nod, Rinoa bid her farewell and left the room. Passing Cid in the hall, she grinned up at him before entering the room she shared with Squall, and Cid hid a pleasant grin. Crfeeping into Edea's study, he shut the door behind him and stared down at her beautiful, pleasantly plump form.  
  
"Edea?" He whispered. "Is everyone taken care of?"  
  
Edea looked up at her husband and nodded. "Yes. Yes they are. Are you ready?" She asked, standing up.  
  
Cid gave her the crook of his arm and grinned, his smile shining. "As ready as I forever will be."  
  
********************************************  
  
"I can't believe we're doing this."  
  
"Believe it."  
  
"And you told Irvine? You know what a big mouth he has!"  
  
"Hey! I resent that remark!"  
  
"Fuck, Cowboy what took you so long?" Seifer grumbled, giving Irvine the most evil of eyes. "Here I figured we'd be in the old folks home by the time you got your ass here."  
  
Irvine gave Seifer a slick smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, but I got kinda 'busy' ya know what I mean?"  
  
"No, I don't." Seifer growled. Irvine waggled his eyebrows at him, and Seifer's eyes went wide and he nodded, backing away with a slightly disgusted grin on his face. "Alright, I get it. Now come on, you're our witness, remember?"  
  
"Yeah yeah.." Irvine grinned, nodding his way into the church, Leaning back he gripped the hands of Seifer and Quistis and yanked them inside the small chapel laughing as Seifer tripped over the bunched carpeting in the interior. Quistis trailed her blue eyes over the delicately sculpted statues and pleasant smells of white roses in the air. Compared to the busy streets of Deling this was a pleasant change of pace for her, the quiet serene atmosphere seemingly soothing the souls of whom stepped into this charming place for solace. Feeling his eyes on her, Quistis smiled and turned to Seifer, who was grinning like a mad man before he tore his gaze from her face to trail it across the features of the tiny chapel.  
  
"I..like it." He murmered, looking back at her. "I'm shocked something this serene even exists in Deling."  
  
Quistis looked up at him with the slightest hint of a smile on her lips. "How did you know about it?"  
  
Seifer shrugged. "Just saw it when we came in here. Irvine actually recommended it."  
  
Shaking her head, Quistis gripped Seifer's arm as the cowboy behind them muttered that he'd take care of the pastor and the cerimony, just so they could consider it a wedding gift from everyone's favorite sharpshooter. Quistis tilted her head and smiled at him, Irvine grinning back at the pair every once in a while as he spoke to a priest. Feeling Seifer's arm wrap around her shoulder, Quistis sighed as she leaned inward, towards the warm comforting man he was, and laid her hand on his chest. "I can't believe we're doing this..."  
  
"What? You don't wanna do this?"  
  
"Oh it isn't that." Quistis murmered, gazing up at him. "It's just different. I never expected to be married like this.."  
  
"You never expected to be married at all if I remember right."  
  
"Well..."  
  
Irvine thanked the priest loudly, and turned towards them with a grin on his face. Searching the area around him, his eyes glowed when he caught the sight of a pretty flower arrangement, small, and pinned to the wall. Smirking, he gripped the stems and gently tugged at it, puling it free from it's casing. Stepping close to Quistis he blushed a little when he handed her the flowers, then leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "Congratulations beautiful."  
  
Quistis gave him a soulful stare before smiling and nodding her thanks. "Irvine, I can't believe you knew about this and didn't tell me.."  
  
The cowboy snickered, smirking down at her. "Like you would have believe me. 'Sides, I fear Seifer's Hyperion to your whip anyday. Least I can chop that damned thing up with out ya knowin' 'stead of his damned gunblade."  
  
Quistis chuckled a little while Seifer smirked, wrapping his arms around Quistis' shoulders. "You got that right, Cowboy." He said snidly, leaning forward to kiss her neck. "Then again since this one never let's it leave her side, ya got to wonder.."  
  
"Hey!" Irvine almost shouted. "Perfect for the honeymoon!"  
  
Quistis lashed out with a snarl and Seifer chuckled. Irvine ducked to avoid her swipes and almost knocked down a flower arrangement. Stumbling back to his feet he almost fell backwards again and landed into the arms of the priest. The older gentleman raised an eyebrow in his direction, and Irvine grumbled, tripping words on his tongue along the lines of "I'm pure!" and "Sorry..Sorry.. I'm not into men.." before brushing himself off and standing stragiht, looking everywhere but at the priest's amused eyes. Quistis liked the look of him, tall, slightly bulky with the perpetual white collar a clean ivory. His face held a bulky grey beard, along with his white hair was was slightly balding. His stature and looks reminded her of Headmaster Cid, and she smiled warmly at him and was pleased when he returned the same look.  
  
"Hello. My name is father Cortez. Shall we begin?" His deep voice sounded. His lips parted to show a pleasant grin, and Seifer nodded, removing his arms from her body and stepping to her side.   
  
The priest opened a bookleyt and wrote in it, picking up a sash and tying it around the couple's wrists. "I do hope you do not mind if I rush this." He whispered. "I have another couple behind the wings awaiting to be wed this way."  
  
Seifer grinned. "See, we aren't the only ones."  
  
Quistis smiled up at him, then back to the priest. "I'm surprised we won't have a double wedding.."  
  
Father Cortez smiled at her, his grey eyes twinkling. "That would be a lovely idea, but I'm not so sure the others would like it.."  
  
"Wouldn't hurt to ask." Quistis said. "I mean, it would save time, and maybe we could make a few new friends.."  
  
"Right," Irvine muttered, looking towards the wings. "Hey Pops, can ya go ask them for us?"  
  
Father Cortez gave Irvine a glare before departing into the left wing, leaving a nervous couple and a rampaging cowboy behind. Irvine chuckled low and crossed his arms voer his chest, looking back towards Seifer adn Qusitis. They were nervous themselves, with Quistis looking away from Seifer, her lips moving silently in a prayer while Seifer seemed to keep his cool, only his deep breathing betraying his emotions. Using his unwound hand to feel along the silken sash, he gazed at Quistis in wonder, and liked the way her pale features contrasted brightly with the dark flowers.  
  
"Quis." He murmered. She looked up and snapped her attention to him. "You sure you wanna do this?"  
  
"Having second thoughts?" She whispered. Seifer shook his head and kept his mouth shut. Looking towards the wing, he heard a slight giggle from a young woman and the laughing voice of her soon to be husband approaching. Something about the sound made his eyebrows furro together in confusion. It was too familiar to just let go.  
  
Father Cortez came froma round the wing with a smile perched on his plump lips. "Well, they have agreed to the joined wedding. They see it as a pleasant experiance also." Moving to the side, he raised an arm towards the opening of the wng and announced "Here they are. Come in friends."  
  
In they walked. The man was a short, sticky build individual, yet almost Quistis' age it seemed, he had piercings covering most of his handsome features, and his hair was combed upwards in an awkward style. He wore a pair of tight fitting jeans with a black tanktop underneath a blue flannel shirt Seifer immediately recognized. The woman had a braided rop that trailed down her back in a dark shade of auburny brown, and her lilac eyes traced over her lover's affectionately. The blonde man leaned down to give her a peck on her cheek before turning to the pair infront of him. When he did so, his bright blue eyes widened in shock, and he nudged the lady at his side towards them, and she too, stood there with her mouth agape in shock. Blinking back into realization, the young man squeeked out "SEIFER?!"  
  
"ZELL?!" Seifer and Irvine said at the same time.   
  
Quistis looked at the young woman's shocked face and murmered out "Amie..?"  
  
Amie gasped Quistis' name, her fingers to her lips. Behind them trailed Ma Dincht and a strange, tattooed woman with a lot of piercings. Mrs. Dincht smiled at Seifer and Quistis, while the woman with the tattooes adn peircings placed her hands on Amie's shoulders."Well." She said, grinning. "The name's Lyric. I'm Amie's mother. How do you three do?"  
  
All where in subtle shock, before Seifer could blurt out the only idiotic thing that came to mind. "Zell who the hell said you could wear my shirt?!"  
  
******************  
I hate having very little time and george on my back.  
FOR GREAT FAN ART GO HERE! ALL OF YOU! YAY!!!!!  
http://www.geocities.com/superviolist/ffantasy/fanart.html  
AND SIGN THE GUESTBOOK.  
I didn't beg/plead/shine Superviolist's shoes to get my artwork up there for no reason.....  



	29. Squall won't mind.

"I don't believe you Zell. You told us you wanted time off to come to terms with your newly found engagement. But whatta ya do? You come here to get hitched, right under our noses!" Seifer shouted at the younger man, throwing his arms in the air in frustration. "Whatta ya have to say for yourself?!"  
  
Zell groaned. "I thought you guys' where goin' to Dollet! How was I supposed to know it was Deling?! They both start with D!"  
  
"Still doesn't explain why you're currently stretching out my shirt." Seifer snarled, looking away.  
  
"I had nothing to wear!"  
  
"So you raid my closet? Next you're gonna tell me you've got Irvine's underwear on!"  
  
Zell smirked. "A man's gotta look good for his wedding, dude."  
  
Quistis slapped Seifer on the back of his skull. Ceasing his walking, Seifer turned around and snarled at her. "Don't make me divorce you."  
  
"I'll get everything in the divorce, you know that Seifer." Quistis smirked. Seifer just groaned and gripped her hand harder.   
  
Together they walked down the busy Deling streets, hand in hand alongside Zell, who every once in a while leaned down to nuzzle Amie's neck. The young librarian girl giggled like a school girl, and hugged her new husband close. After the initial shock and realization that both couples had entered the chapel for the same reason, they participated in a quiet, intimate double wedding with the two mothers holding behind them flowers that mimicked their bouquets. After exchanging their kisses and untying the sash, they thanked and paid Father Cortez and left the chapel in a hushed argument, with Seifer chiding over Zell wearing his shirt, yet making no attempt to retrieve it. Ma Dincht 'Hmm'd' low in her voice and gave Lyric a glance before waling up to the two argueing men and planting a strong hand on their shoulders.  
  
"Why are you two arguing?" She asked, pulling Zell's face to her own.  
  
"He stole my shirt."  
  
"I had nothing to wear!"  
  
Lyric smirked at the two men and stepped forward, her arms crossed over her chest. "Sure. I know 'xactly whatcher feelin'."  
  
Seifer turned to the tattooed woman. "What?"  
  
Ma Dincht smiled warmly. "Your friends weren't with you. Squall, Rinoa, Selphie and the Kramers are probably deep asleep by now. They weren't by your sides when the most important moment in your lives occured. So, now you're married and all that's left is spreading the news."  
  
Quistis narrowed her eyebrows, heaving a sigh. "I never thought of that.."  
  
"Which is the precise reason you're not argueing like these two numbskulls here." Lyric chided in, smacking Zell and Seifer's heads together. The grunted inn pain, gripping their temples and giving her a sadistic look. "Don't go lookin' at me like that, boys. You know I'm right."  
  
Seifer smirked. "No way. All I wanted was to be married to Quistis."  
  
"Sure, Seifer. Sure." Lyric chided. "And you seriously think your friends are gonna be slap happy that you two got hitched with out a notice to them?"  
  
Behind them Irvine snickered. "True..True... Gee oh what will we do?"  
  
"Shuttup Cowboy." Zell muttered.   
  
"Shouldn't say that to your best man, man!" Irvine cackled out, screeching with laughter. Both couples rubbed their temples, sighed, and felt an upcoming headache. The shrill cry and scolding of Rinoa was enough to make their brains crumble in pain. Cid and Edea themselves woulnd't be too pleased. They were like parents to all of them, and this was how they treated their constant kindness? By running off and getting married at the spur of a moment, not even bothering to inform them? Drawing his eyes from each face, Seifer grumbled under his breath "Let's just keep this to ourselves, alright everyone? After the mission we'll tell them."  
  
"Yeah.." Zell murmered. "We..We can't tell them just yet. After the mission, right?"  
  
Seifer scowled "You're coming with us on this? You realize it'll look weird to have you prancing in with your girlfriend, your girlfriend's mom, and your mother?"  
  
Zell smirked. "Hey that's my WIFE you. And let's just say that you guys went out to dinner and found us and we chatted up a bit. How's that?"  
  
"It won't work." Quistis murmered, gazing up at Seifer. "We're already late as it is. We might as well tell them the truth. It won't hurt.. And we can't lie."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Shuttup cowboy."  
  
*****************************************  
  
Squall paced the room, growling under his breath with each step he took. They had been gone for hours now, HOURS, and they KNEW how early they were to depart to the moving ship sight, but where they here? No. Now, at almost eleven in the evening, they would be coming in, tired as hell, possibly begging for sleep or coffee, and what will Squall do? Squall will shout at them, yes! He half tripped over a scuff in the rug under his feet. Hyne what if something happened to them? What if they were hit by a drunk driver while crossing the street? Or mugged, Hyne help them? Squall stopped mid step and gazed over at his sleeping angel, who had passed out a long time ago. Smiling, he stepped towards her and kneeled down, pulling her fingers to his lips and kissing the tips.  
  
"Rinoa.." He whispered. Her slight whimper proved to him that she was indeed still in a deep slumber. Gently, he trailed a finger along her jawline, and stared in awe at her beautiful features. Her slightly cherub like face, to her pointed fox like chin, the dark lashes that gently brushed her cheecks as they fluttered oh so slightly while she dreamed. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and nothing could ever compare to her fragrant lovliness, her free spirited ambition. Nothing could ever compare to her. No one will ever compare to this sleeping angel.   
  
Once again he whispered her name. "Come on, sweetie. It's time for bed."  
  
Another whimper, and Squall was lost.   
  
Leaning down, he kissed her gently on her cheek. Selphie had fallen asleep earlier, much earlier, and she as a light sleeper was awoken by Edea and she pulled her weary body off to her own room to retire. Cid helped her along the way, to make sure she didn't pass out in the hallways. Edea and Cid had gone to bed hours before, with Rinoa opting to stay up and wait with Squall for the remainder of the night, awaiting the arival of the couple and Irvine. Sighing, Squall reached down and eased his arms gently underneath his sleeping girlfriend, feeling her body grow limp underneath his fingers. Smiling, he lifted her light weight into his arms and gently carried her out of the office.  
  
Mumbled voices jerked his tired senses awake. Scowling, he took careful steps towards them, shifting Rinoa's weight in his arms and edging tirelessly towards the sounds.   
  
"We have to tell them, Irvine." Quistis? Good she made it back in one piece.  
  
"We don't gotta really! Serious! They'll just freak anyways..." Cowboy's hiding something..  
  
"Shuttup already man. We gotta tell them, and that's final." Seifer's fine too..  
  
"Man I can't believe it.. How do ya think they're gonna take it?!" Zell? The hell...  
  
Deciding that action would prove more useful then words, Squall pulled Rinoa deeper into his embrace and walked towards the sounds. Stepping somewhat heavy, he finally found them, and more. Quistis, Irvine and Seifer had brought with them Zell, Amie, a strange looking tattooed woman who stood behind Amie like an over protective mother cat and Mrs. Dincht? Just where the hell did they go?  
  
"Tell us what?" Squall whispred loudly, staring at the six people who accompanied the entry hall at the moment. Shocked gasps and faced turned towards the wondering Squall, who's eyes where slit sapphires. In his arms his angel murmered and snuggled closer to him from her awkward posiioning, and Squall thanked the Hyne silently for Rinoa being a heavy sleeper.  
  
"Squall.." Qusitis whispered. "I..ahh..."  
  
Seifer coughed while Zell and Amie turned bright red. Irvine covered his mouth with his hand, hiding a smile while the two mothers smiled warmly at the young Commander. Lyric chose that moment to come forth. "Well hello there young man. The name's Lyric, and I'm Amie's mother." She extended a hand towards Squall, who merely nodded to the limp body of Rinoa nestle din his arms. Gazing at the stunned couples, his eyebrows furrowed together and he muttered "Just what is it you're hiding?"  
  
"Erm.. Squall?" Zell spoke in a hushed tone. Reaching for Amie's hand, he gripped it tightly to his chest and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Squall, Amie and I got married."  
  
Squall's eyes widened in shock. His mouth dropped open, and he blinked a few times, letting the realization of what Zell said sink in. Married?! Now?! What?! Gulping down the dust ball that seemed to encase his throat, Squall cleared his throat and steadied his steps, holding Rinoa close. "I...I...Hyne..."  
  
"Oh man! You took that better then I figured!" Zell shouted with glee. "Oh, Qusitis and Seifer got hitched too! Ain't it great?!"  
  
That moment was the very same instant, where thirty years down the road, Rinoa would tweak her lover's nose and tease him about. That was the moment Squall gasped out words that were compeltely unrecognizable, and Rinoa's sleeping body hit the floor with a loud thud.  
  
************  
I wrote this when I was half asleep.  
Sorry it's short. 


	30. Dear Hyne for out in Heaven..

A soft moan escaped from her throat, and a stinigng pain was filtering through her skull, roadmapping savage lines of pain. She tried to understand what this was, what this pain was, and concluded it to be a concussion. Nausua in her throat caused her to choke slightly, and cough, tasting the stinging bile in her throat, and she groaned, not willing her body to move. Soon her ears cleared up and she heard voices, around her, murmering voices, and listened close until her body could react normally.  
  
"Married.." Squall murmered.  
  
"Yep!" She heard Zell chime in.  
  
"Married.."  
  
"Ha, Purberyt boy's been saying that since we walked in. Squall, man, you alive in there?" Seifer scoffed.  
  
"Married.."  
  
"Squall, why don't you put Rinoa to bed?" Quistis' voice rang out from the darkness.  
  
Married? Rinoa's thoughts echoed inside her head. Who was married? Was her father married? Did she and Squall get married? If so, how could she not remember it? Memories began to wander inside her head, and immediately, she attuned to Squall's close grounded additude and the sounds of everyone's scared voices that someway, some how, they were caught. Her limited mobility, she had to some how be shackled. Mumbling to herself, she tried to wave her arms into she felt something long and soft, covered in fabric in her hands. Squall gasped, and immediately she knew that this had to be some sort of lever. Growling, she wrapped all five fingers around it and pulled as hard as she could, clawing at it with her long manicured nails.  
  
When Squall screamed loud enough to wake the dead she let go. Feeling herself being roughly moved onto soft billowly fabric, once again she heard shrill cries and high note whimpering, and opened her eyes. "Squall..?"  
  
Infront of her stood Seifer, Quistis, Zell, Amie, Irvine, Mrs. Dincht and a woman she didn't recognize. Seifer's eyes were wide open, and his mouth hung agape as he stared next to her. Zell was doing the same, aside from cringing and holding his stomach, as well as Irvine who was trying desperetely not to laugh.   
Behind him the tattoo'd woman and Mrs. Dincht where quietly chuckling, as Amie nudged Zell in the rips with an elbow, while Quistis' face mimicked Seifer's. Confused, Rinoa sat up and murmered, gazng at the shocked yet pleased faces and asked "What's going on?"  
  
Seifer blinked and pointed to the space next to her. Following his hand with her eyes, Rinoa looked towards the other end of the couch and gasped.  
  
Squall sat huddled in a fetal position, tears running down his eyes leaving shiny marks on his cheeks. His eyelids were shut tight, and he groaned every few seconds, then whimpered, as his eyebrows furrowed together to try and combat the pain he felt. His hands were clutching his groin, and his knees where brought up to his chest, and he cursed every so often. Rinoa gasped and stood up, kneeling down towards him and wiping his hair from his eyes.  
  
"Squall? Honey are you okay?"  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Rinoa leaned in closer, putting her ear towards his lips. "I can't hear you Squall, talk louder."  
  
"D...D...Don't..."  
  
"Don't what?"  
  
"D..Don't...Ev..Ever...have sex..with me.." He gasped, opening his eyes slightly. "AGAIN!"  
  
Rinoa gasped, and behind her the group roared with laughter as her cheeks tinged with the color of a red rose.  
  
******************************************  
  
The next morning, Squall held an ice pack to his groin, ignoring the cat calls of Irvine and Seifer. Toether they sat in the breakfast nook, each holding their loved one's hands respectivly, while eyeing the commander and his fiance. Mrs. Dincht and Lyric, after explaining their presense, had left the early morning to get back to work and resume their usual aspects, with Mrs. Dincht talking to Lyric about piercings and tattoo's. They held a long intensive conversation, and Mrs. Dincht accepted the reasonings of Zell's fetish and how safe Lyric made damned sure he'd be whenever he recieved a new body change. Satisfied, Mrs. Dincht and Lyric spoke all the way home, with Zell and Amie wishing them a safe trip and promising they'd be home soon.  
  
Squirming in his seat, a sorrowful looking Rinoa trailed her eyes to Seifer and Quistis, and smiled weakly. "So you guys got married?"  
  
Seifer looked up from his plate and nodded. "Last night with with these two." he motioned towards Zell and Amie.   
  
Rinoa sighed. "Why didn't you take me with you?"  
  
Taking a gulp from his cup, Zell wiped his mouth with his wrist. "We didn't really know we were anyways. Well me an' Amie didn't. We came here, saw the chapel and thought awesome." He gave Rinoa a sympathetic grin.   
  
"Oh." Rinoa murmered sadly, looking down into her plate. "Well, I guess so. I jsut wish I was a part of the cerimony."  
  
Quisits smiled, lacing her fingers together and leaning on her elbows. "We still plan on having a bigger cerimony. It's just.." She trailed on, gazing at Seifer. "It just felt right at the time."  
  
Rinao smiled warmly, cheering up a slight bit. "I can't believe Irvine's big mouth didn't spill the beans earlier."  
  
"Neither can I." Selphie growled towards a smirking Irvine. "Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
"It was a secret!" Irvine said, holding his arms up in defense. "I was sworn not to tell."  
  
"You could have told me! I can keep a secret!"  
  
"No you can't!"  
  
"Oh yes I can!"  
  
"No. Way."  
  
"Yes way!"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Squall shouted, staring at the argueing pair. "Neither one of you can keep a secret. There, problem solved."  
  
Selphie scoffed and crossed her arms, while Irvine scowled. "Sure, this coming from Mister Blue Di-"  
  
"ACHEM" Seifer cleared his throat loudly, kicking Irvine under the table. The cowboy winced slightly and he too laced his arms over his chest. Seifer pushed his clear plate away and wiped his lips with a napkin, giving Squall a glare. "Alright, PB, what do we do now?"  
  
Finally happy to have the floor to himself, Squall murmered a little and leaned on the table. "Alright. In an hour everyone prepare yourselves. We've confirmed that the moving prodigy is in fact an airship. Last night it moved thirty miles south of here, and using the Ragnarok we're gonna high tail it towards it for a full investigation. Everyone's been getting bad vibes since it was discovered, and after reviewing the situation carefully, apparently it does have some life forms on it. We've discovered that only one is actually human."  
  
"Human.." Seifer murmered, looking tired. "That means the rest of them are monsters. Correct?"  
  
"Right." Rinoa chided in. "So before we go, everyone, upgrade your weapons to the max you can, and we'll devide GF's accordingly. It's not like we first thought, adn Amie? Zell? We're gonna need your help."  
  
"Sure thing!" Zell chided in, wrapping an arm around Amie. "I'll go. Amie's gonna stay he-"  
  
"I'll go." Amie smirked, leaning back. Turning her face to Zell she growled "We need to go into town so I can update my sai's."  
  
"You brought them with you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Okay then." Squall muttered, standing up and placing his ice pack on the table. "Alright. We'll pair off when we get there and then figure out what we're gonna do. For now, let's get thinking on strategy. I have a feeling that this is gonna be big."  
  
"Easy for you to say." Selphie whined. "I can't upgrade until I find some Odine bands!"  
  
"Odine bands?" Seifer murmered, staring at her. "Oh crap that reminds me." Pulling himself form his seat he excused hismelf from the table and exited the dining hall. Selphie frowned slightly and looked at Quistis, confusion written in her face. "What was that about?"  
  
Quistis shrugged and shook her head. "I have no idea. But I need something called a Leather Core Set to upgrade my Save the Queen. Do you know where I can get one?"  
  
Selphie frowned a little and shook ehr head. "No, sorry Quisty.I've never even heard of it. Whatcha gonna upgrade to?"  
  
"It's a whip Irvine told me about, called the Donna Matricks. It's weird, because I've never heard of it before." Quistis said, confusion wrapping her features. "But Irvine said it's so powerful it can make a man fall to his knees with just a shout, and have him groveling." She shook her head defiantly. "It's a silly idea for a whip.."  
  
Selphie's eyes widened. "Quistis?"  
  
"I mean, seriously, a whip that makes a man fall to his knees and grovel? What kind of.. Why are you staring at me like that?" Quistis muttered, giving Selphie an evil glare. "What? What is it?"  
  
"Alright, I'm back." Seifer stalked into the room, holding a small package. He tossed it into Selphie's lap and muttered "Happy Birthday" before taking his seat once again next to Quistis. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he leaned in to kiss her cheek and was given one in return, before he looked beyond his wife at Selphie. The young Trabian girl gently opened the box and gasped as two gleaming bands winked in the light up at her. Picking one up gently in her fingers, she eyed it closely and recognized it as an Odine Band, the exact same kinds she had been searching for forever.  
  
"OMI.." She whispered. "Seifer where on earth did you find these??"  
  
Seifer grinned. "I found them in a little shop in Winhil, when I was sent there. Knew theyw ere what you needed, so I bought them. Happy birthday sprite."  
  
Selphie yelped happily and jumped from her seat, getting close to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh thank you! Thank you thank you thank you! I've been looking for them forever! Oh!" She tightened her grip and Seifer choked slightly. Letting go of him, she excused herself and bounded out of the dining hall towards her room.  
  
Quistis shook her head and smiled. "Seifer?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're a weaponry expert. Can you tell me about a whip Irvine told me about? You may be able to help."  
  
"Dinna Matricks, huh... Irvine..." Seifer gave in his 'warning voice' he usually used on disobedient cadets. With that the cowboy wiped his mouth and muttered "Excuse me" and stood up, picking up his dishes and exiting the dining room. Seifer smirked slightly at Quistis. "Lemme guess. He said you needed a Leather Core Set?"  
  
Frowning Quistis nodded. "Yes, a Leather core...set. Hold on a minute.."  
  
"Oh whip me, Quistis sama."  
  
Quistis burned red and slapped Seifer's shoulder, while he just laughed.   
  
*******************************************************  
  
It was an hour later that the SeeDs bid farewell to the Matron and headmaster, and embarked upon their journey. Entering the Ragnarok, Selphie decided to co pilot instead of run the plane, repeatedly cracking her newly reformed Alternate vision. Zell and Amie took their respective seats next to one another, as Irvine flew the plane with Squall hanging over his shoulder giving instructions. Whipping out Hyperion, Seifer began oiling the blade, eyeing it in the light as Quistis pulled and rebunched Save the Queen until it had regained it's right dexterity. They spoke not a word as they rode the plane towards their destination, only listening to Squall say orders and then ask their opinion.   
  
Rinoa sat behind them, sharpening her Shooting Star. The white feathers, junctioned with Pain magic, glistened in the light as she polished the gleaming feathers with the sharpening stone, and running a piece of paper along it to check it's sharpness. Smiling with pelasure, she nodded curtly before setting it back in it's case and readjusting the bracelet on her wrist. She leaned over the seat and tapped Quistis on the shoulder. "Hey Quisty?"  
  
"Yes Rinoa?" Quisty whispered, rolling her whip back up into it's coil.  
  
"I'm..sorry. For this morning. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you." Rinoa whispered, leaning her head on her hands. "I'm happy for you. Please know that."  
  
Quistis nodded, smiling warmly. "I know Rin. It's just we really needed this.. I hope you understand."  
  
"I do, I do." Rinoa grinned. "I'm kinda jealous actually. Me and Squall are still engaged, even if he did happen to take forever to set a date." A sigh escaped her throat. "It's actually really romantic.. wasn't it?"  
  
A smile formed over Quistis' lips. "It was. Very. And I don't regret doing it." She gripped Rinoa's hand gently and whispered "It's gonna be the best day of your life."  
  
Nodding, Rinoa pulled away and leaned back into her seat. "I just don't..well. It's not very like you."  
  
Quistis smirked. "We've all changed a lot. All for the better." She motioned her head across the seat at Seifer. "Especially him."  
  
Rinoa smiled. "Congratulations Quisty."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The intercom buzzed, and Squall's voice was heard. "All right everyone. We're landing in about twenty. Prep yourselves, the scanner says we're coming up to some major power frequencies, with a ton of magic. So juntion yourself against -OOMPH!  
  
All at once the Ragnarok lurched forward, sending a screaming Squall into the control panels. Curisng, he pulled himself to the floor and gripped Selphie's seat. The young messenger girl latched onto his arm and shreiked as the plane spiriled towards the land. Shouting, he crawled up the pilot's chair and screamed, grabbing onto Irvine's jacket lapels.   
  
"Irvine!" He screamed, pulling himself up. "Irvine?"  
  
The cowboy was fast asleep, his eyes rolled back into his head and his mouth agape. Cursing, Squall placed two fingers on his neck and felt for a pulse, and was satisfied to see that Irvine was indeed alive. Pulling himself to his feet, he gripped the steering wheel and growled, pulling the nose of the plane upward. Feeling strained, he shoved Irvine aside, and gave up, instead opting to sit on his lap while piloting the plane. It was then he realized that one of the engines and a burner on the Ragnarok was sputtering, and then suddenly exploded. Screams came from every corner of the Ragnarok, and sweat dripped down into his eyes while he pulled the plane level with the ground and slammed on the intercom.  
  
"EVERYONE!" He shouted into the microphone. "Get yourselves prepared! We're gonna crash! Put on your seatbelts because this is gonna be one hell of a ride!"  
  
More screams from inside and plane, as Rinoa's beautiful, perky face flashed inside his mind. Her smile, her grace, everything about her, beautiful in every way possible. Beside him, Selphie froze, gripping the handles of her seat until her knuckles turned white. Her lips trembled in a prayer, she repeated to herself over and over again.  
  
"Dear Hyne for out in heaven please keep us safe and keep us alive during our times travels and our lives dear Hyne for out in heaven please keep us safe and keep us alive during our times travels and our lives dear Hyne for out in heaven please keep us safe and keep us alive during our times travels and our lives dear Hyne for out in heaven please keep us safe and keep us alive during our times travels and our lives dear Hyne for out in heaven please keep us safe and keep us alive during our times travels and our lives dear Hyne for out in heaven please keep us safe and keep us alive during our times travels and our lives dear Hyne for out in heaven please keep us safe and keep us alive during our times travels and our lives..."  
  
A scream from Squall and Selphie silenced herself, shutting her eyes from the horror that fell infront of her. The nose of the plane was heading straight towards the dark plains, nose down while it's engine burst in a flash of fireworks and flames. A massive jerk in the winds caused Squall to be jerked upwards, slamming his head into the steering wheel. groaning, he closed his eyes against the pain and cursed again when crimson droplets began to drip down his face, blurring his vision. His tongue snaked out to catch one of them, and he clenched his teeth, and screamed into the intercom until his throat went raw.  
  
"EVERYONE! BE PREPARED! WE'RE GOING DOWN!!!!"  
  
The last sound he heard, from the rumbling of the struggling Ragnarok engines to the screams inside was teh child like voice of his friend, his companion, and the co-pilot of the falling bird.  
  
"Dear Hyne for out in heaven please keep us safe and keep us alive during our times travels and our lives..."  
  
*********************************************  
A/N: Fanfiction.net is my family affair! I just wanted to take this short time out to thank all those who have reviewed this story so far, and tell you that I love each and every one of you for your wonderful support.  
  
On another side note, I'm giving a shameless plug for Korngo, who is my *OTHER* brother on this sight. He's only got one story up, and he's scared shitless of what people are gonna think, so if you love me, please, go review? :)   
  
Hyne bless you all. 


	31. 

Squall was the first one to wake. His head throbbing, he searched around in the dank cockpit for something, anything, to tell him he wasn't away from them. Groaning he pulled himself to his feet and searched around him, opening his eyes just a slit asthe light of the morning sun wafted in to his skull through his eyelashes. With a gasp, he fell back down, and waited for his ebbing energy to revitalize before continuing his search. A look around him told him that indeed the Ragnarok had crashed, but remained in one piece, and he replayed the events in his mind to rationalize the factor of their crash.  
  
"....dear Hyne for out in heaven..."  
  
Twisting metal.  
  
"Everyone! If you have any last minute I love you's to say, spill them out! We're going down! Fucking hell, we're going down!"  
  
"...please watch over us..."  
  
Burning sensation as smoke filled his nostrils.  
  
"Damn it Irvine! Wake up! Hyne, please, WAKE UP!"  
  
"...through our times and travels..."  
  
Impact on the land as the Ragnarok crashed into the hard earth.  
  
"Oh... Hyne.."  
  
"...and keep our lives safe..."  
  
The runbling of the ground beneath them.  
  
"If anyone has any I love you's to say, spill them out! WE'RE GOING DOWN!!!"  
  
"...for all eternity.."  
  
A slam of his forhead when the impact became too much, and finally blessed darkness.   
  
Squall looked around him, noting the plane was still fully intact, aside from some damage to the engines that Zell could fix in a few hours. Taking a deep breath, he studied his surroundings and fixated his gaze on the ship infront of him, outside the window, and he studied it. It was much like the Ragnarok itself, except it was a dark shade of hunter, with something that looked like a glass dome overhead. Grunting, Squall sat on his hunchs and promptly fell to his side. Just a few more minutes of rest, he promised himself.  
  
Deciding against it, Squall pulled himself to his knees and leaned against Selphie's seat. The young woman was passed out cold, dark blood staining the side of her face, drizzling down her neck and covering her once bright yellow dress crimson. Tiny hands curled into one another, in an unusual position that Squall feared she had broken her wrists. Reaching upwards, he gingerly felt around them only to realize that it was just a slight sprain, possibly from banging her hand against the side door. Her head was slumped against the seat, her eyelashs kissing her cheeks as they fluttered open slightly, bringing a stare into Squall's own sapphire orbs. What she saw was frightening.   
  
Dried dark lines criss crossed Squall's face, marring the handsome features with dark maroon. A fresh line cut into his skin above his left eye brow, oozing fluid into a swollen eye. His shirt was cut down the middle, where another small yet deep gash lay, that poured blood over his abdomen and pooled in the crevice of his leather pants, over filled, and fell between his legs onto the hard metal floor in tiny droplets that made only the slightest of sounds. Whimpering, Selphie raised a finger, whispered,and a healing light engulfed the cuts on his chest and face, healing them almost instantly, knitting the tiny torn skin fragments together again. The slow blood dripping stopped, the sweling in his eye lessoned, and Squall groaned, lifting himself to his knees to face her. Reaching to push a lock of her hair behind her tired face, he pulled his glove off and laid his palm on her hands, whispering "Curaga." She closed her eyes and let the icy spell heal her sprained wrists and mend together the dark cut on the side of her head.  
  
"Sh..Shoulda worn a seat belt." She stammered out, closing her eyes. Squall merely smiled and nodded, turning his attention to the pilot in the other seat.   
  
"Irvine?" He muttered, pulling his weary body towards the cowboy's slumped figure. Irvine's face held a slack look, his skin pale and clammy to the touch. Dried sweat matted his hair to his forhead, his mouth was cracked and bleeding, and a thin trail of saliva dribbled from the side of his torn lip. Aside from the bruising on his forhead in the shape of Squall's belt buckle, the rest of him seemed fine. Standing to his weary feet, Squall turned to Selphie. "Sel," he said. "Please, go check on the others...Ri...Rinoa..."  
  
The young woman stood up on shakey legs and nodded, dragging herself towards the back hanger. Jamming a few buttons with her thumb, she waited until the lift readied itself before collapsing ontop of it and letting it raise her into the hanger. Squall waited until she had disappeared into the floor before turning his attentions on the sleeping man in the pilot seat. Leaning down, he shouted Irvine's name over and over, but the man wouldn't rise. Cursing, he searched his pockets for a vial of the coveted Phoenix down, and smiled smugly when his finger tips touched the neck of the bottle. Lifting Irvine's face upwards, he opened his mouth and let the bitter liquid dance on the cowboy's tongue, letting it fall in drop by drop until the device was empty. Tossing it aside, Squall start slapping Irvine's face gently, only recieving the utmost of a groan, until he gripped his shoulders.  
  
"Irvine... Come on man, wake up.." Squall begged. Inside, his heart was wrenching, his mind running a million miles a moment. Finally, when he gave Irvine one last hard shove that resorted into nothing, a strangled cry escaped his throat and he collapsed onto his knees, and folded his hands together.  
  
And he prayed.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Selphie was scared. Selphie feared for everything that was aboard the Ragnarok. She feared for everyone aboard the fallen plane, but most of all for irvine. Squall had wanted her to leave that instant, that minute, and she was unable to catch a glimpse of her cowboy's face, resting peacefully in the pilot's chair as if asleep. Except his whole bottom face was adorned with crimson fluid and saliva, his skin as pale as new fallen snow, and his body.. his beautiful body stiff, in an awkward position, not like it was when he usually slept. Irvine always slept with his arms wrapped around her, no matter what if they had a fight earlier or anything for that matter. He was never stiff, cold, like he was at that moment. Moaning in sorrow, Selphie wrapped her arms around her shoulders and hugged herself, pretending it was his strong, muscular arms holding her after a night of sweet passionate love making, or just on a cold night where his hands would give her a warming rub on her back, or if she had awoken from a bad dream and his scent would remind her of where she was, where she will always be..  
  
Except now, this nightmare was going on forever.  
  
And she didn't seem able to wake up.  
  
Pulling herself together, Selphie wiped the tears from her eyes with a thumb and carried herself towards the passenger seats, feeling along each one. "Rinoa?" She called out loudly, trying to find the slightest hint of life. A soft moan from the seats closest to her, Selphie yelped with surprise when a hand snaked out and gripped her ankle loosely. Looking down, she recognized the metal rimmed red leather only as Ergheiz, and she kneeled down, cupping the hand in her own.  
  
"Zell?" She choked out. Cuts marred his strong forearm, and when he lifted his face to meet hers, she gasped loudly, dropping his hand to the floor with a loud thud. The ring in his left nostril had been torn out completely, along with a hoop in his left ear. The cartilage of his right ear seemed to be just dangling from soft bone and flesh, and hia hair hung infront of his clear sky blue eyes made him look as if he was chewed up, coughed up, licked from the floor and swallowed. The way his right eye kept wincing, Selphie administered it to a fractured orbital bone, and she reached out tentively to touch it. Zell cringe when she tapped around his eye, and found the crack, and administerred a Curaga. The young martial artist seemed to fall in pleasure as the numbing, icy fingers tranced across his body, curing his ailments with ease. Pulling himself to his feet he smiled warmly at her. "Thanks Sefie."  
  
Selphie's lips trembled at the much loved nick name Irvine gave to her. "N-No problem."  
  
Zell fell back into one of the seats and closed his eyes. "Where's Amie?"  
  
"What?" Selphie asked, searching the rest of the hanger.   
  
"Amie, Amie, Selphie, she got up to go check on Quistis and Seifer. Rinoa went with her." He opened his eyes in shock, and leapt to his feet. "AMIE?!"  
  
"Just wait right here.." Selphie murmered, pushing Zell back into his seat, then changing her mind by pulling him back up. "Wait. Go back up towards the cockpit, Squall needs you. I'll find Amie."  
  
She pointed the way and reluctantly Zell agreed. Pushing himself towards the lift, he punched in the code and felt suddenly sick as the lift lurched upwards towards the hanger. Giving Selphie one last look of agony, he gave her a curt nod before turning away and gazing upwards. Selphie pursed her lips together and made her way out of the hanger, she pushed back away from some fallen cables and damaged lockers. They had fallen infront of her, blocking her path and she cursed and banged on the wall with her fist. If desperate times called for desperate measures, she pondered as she pulled Alternate Vision from her pack, then this is it. Holding the nunchuchus in the air she chanted out "Slot, Rapture!" and watched with a slight tinge of pleasure as the empty destroyed lockers floated heaven woard and disappeared into oblivion.  
  
Using what was left of the strength in her legs, Selphie made her way towards the hanger, where she hoped to find the rest of her friends safe and sound.  
  
If not, then someone was gonna pay. Dearly.  
  
**************************************  
  
Rinoa lifted a hand to her face, and felt along her skull for any deep cracks. Cursing as she found one at the base of her skull, her eyes drifted the small compartment she was in for something to stop the blood flow. Her search brought for nothing, and she cried out in anguish, stiffling a sob in her throat as she pulled at her blue dress, untying the front to take it off. Bunching it up, she pushed it towards the back of her head to stop the flow of blood that dribbled down her neck. Searching her mind, she found only a few Curaga spells, and cursed herself for not refining and stocking up on the precious magics of life. Throwing a hand back, she issued use of one of the few spells she had left and grimaced as it's cold ice like fingers gripped her, shook her and pinched back together the cuts on her head.  
  
Grimacing, Rinoa stood up and sighed, breathing deeply, trying to steady herself. Leaning on one of the overturned stools, she readched for the panel on the side wall and flipped on the emergency light generator and issued it about an hour before the full plane would be totally operational with energy. Standing up, Rinoa walked towards the door, looking at her surroundings and spotted a moving figure in the corner. Willing her legs to move forward, she spotted the figure and immediately recognized it as Amie's fallen, mishapen form. A soft moan from the girl, and Rinoa rushed through her mind for a Life, and quickly cast it upon her. Pushing the young girl upwards, Rinoa sat down infront of her, holding her up and studying Amie's features.  
  
Even though her hair was tangled, and with only a few bruises and a goose egg on her forehead the size of a T-rexuar, Amie was fine, responsive to the light, and Rinoa's gestures, nodding whenever she had to. Rinoa helped her to her feet and Amie brushed herself off, raising a finger to her nose and then pointing to the air, casting a Cura spell on her own body. Rinoa nodded with surprise, and Amie grinned.  
  
"Zell taught me how to cast spells." She murmered, watching the shock drop from the other woman's face. Walking towards the cabinet, Amie pulled her Sais' from the space, and twirled them in her hands before slamming them into two compartments at her hips. "Is everyone alright?" She asked Rinoa. "Is everyone okay?"  
  
Rinoa shook her head slowly. "I don't know Amie. I just woke up myself." Reach under the cubbard as well, Rinoa pulled out Shooting Star and strapped it to her wrist. "I came here to put this away until we landed, and then I heard Squall shouting. Next thing I know it I'm passed out with a huge gash on the back of my head, and you're here with me."  
  
Amie tilted her head mournfully. "I came here to get my Sais. I wanted to sharpen them before we went down." She looked around the place, and grimaced at the chaos inflicted rec room. "I don't believe this.. Let's go check on everyone else, 'kay Rinny?"  
  
Rinoa nodded. "Yeah. I'll check in the upstairs hanger and you check-"  
  
"You want to see if Squall's okay." Amie interrupted.  
  
A slight nod from the woman and Amie smiled. "I know. I wanna check on Zell. Look, if we can't find anything meet me back here okay? And look." She reached down into her back pack and pulled out two identical two way radios, handing one of them to Rinoa. "Contact me when you find something okay?"  
  
Rinoa smiled weakly and gave a fast nod before running out of the room. Amie grimaced as she walked towards the opposite side and opened the second door, running outwards towards the closest compartment for investigation.   
  
**********************************  
  
Quistis sat up fast, too quickly for her position, and shrieked as the blood rushed through her head and seemed to burst her skull. Gripping her temples she cried out in pain as she fell to her knees and buried her forhead into the hard floor to wait until the throbbing ebbed away. During these few moments she recanted on just what the hell happened. All her memory could provide her with was a recant of Squall's screaming voice, her hand being gripped tight enough to cause pain and then darkness. She checked her body and found nothing out of the ordinary, and sighed, giving thanks to the Hyne. Leaning back down, she gasped when her hand felt a hard, fabric covered object, which she immediately induced as an arm. She turned her gaze towards it, and successfully suppressed the urge to scream.  
  
Next to her Seifer lay, passed out and seemingly coma tose with his green eyes gazing skyward in a blank stare. With the amount of bright fresh blood that was overlapping the old dried crimson Quistis issued that he had at least lost a pint. His white jacket was stained beyond any repair, and his black vest, once very mobile was stiff with dried fluid of life. Bruising on his neck and face, but other then, he seemed perfectly fine. If he would just...  
  
Seifer blinked, and stared up at her. When he met her eyes, he watched her hands clasp and grip one another infront of her, and tears fell from her beautiful water blue eyes. Cocking his head slightly, he frowned a little and remained perfectly still, just watching her breath. Raising a hand to her cheek he caught one bereft tear in his finger tip and let it dry there. "What's your problem?" He asked her, his voice groggy.  
  
Quistis smiled, standing up and lending a hand down towards him, pulling him upwards gently when he grasped it. "Let me see your face." She whispered, frown coursing her eyes as she looked over his features carefully. "Seifer, it's a broken nose."  
  
'No shit." Seifer grumbled, pulling himself into a seat. "Feel like fucking hell." He looked up at her, the slightest glint og hope in his eyes. "How much cure magic you got?"  
  
Quistis searched her mind, holding up a hand to ask for silecne while she concentrated. "I'm maxed out on everything." She said with a slight tinge of arrogance in her voice. "I refined like crazy back in Deling."  
  
"Good." Seifer grumbled, forcing himself to snap awake. "Can you cast a bit of that on me Pixie? I've got some, but I don't have the damned energy to do it myself."  
  
Smirking, Quistis rolled her arms towards her shoulders and closed her eyes, concentrating before thrusting her hands outward to engulf Seifer in an ethereal blue light. Seifer shut his eyes tight, and groaned deeply, the ice of the Cura numbing him, then forcing the bones of his face to knit together and heal his bleeding. When it was done, he touched his nose slightly, soem how enjoying the slightest pain it gave that a newly healed bone does. Turning to Quistis he gave her a curt nod before glaring at her features. "Why are you smirking like that?" he asked, his voice with just a tinge of annoyance.  
  
"You realize that's the first time in a long time I've heard that word form your lips?" Quistis murmered, turning away. "You called me Pixie."  
  
Seifer grunted. "Yeah, well.. I forgot. Is all."  
  
"I see." Quistis picked up her whip and coiled it, strapping it to her slim waist. "It's just been a long time, Seifer."  
  
"Yeah. Sure has.." he murmered, pulling Hyperion to his side. "What exactly happened? Do you remember?"  
  
Quistis opened her mouth to speak when the door slammed open, revealing a tired but healthy Selphie. She smiled weakly at them and bounded over, cracking her Alternate Vision before slipping the nunchuchus behind her back. Quistis shot her a strict worried look while Seifer gave her a blank stare, waiting for her to magically some how explain what exactly happened to them, and why they crashed so hard.  
  
"Guys!" She exclaimed. "Are you guys okay? Seifer, your face...?"  
  
"Broken nose. Quistis had some cura, I'll be fine. Where is everyone?"  
  
Selphie's face dropped. "I think...They're up on the bridge. Or at lease I saw Rinoa heading up there, and I sent Zell there too. He was in bad shape.."  
  
Quistis' features etched with worry. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know, Quisty. Irvy passed out at the wheel, and then the plane screwed up, and.. Oh man.." She whined, looking towards the door. "Irvy.."  
  
Quistis closed her eyes and looked away, crossing her arms to shield herself. Seifer gave her a glance before turning to Selphie and muttering "Come on, let's go see if everyone's alright. Okay? Up to the cockpit."  
  
*****************************  
  
Amie layed her tired head on Zell's chest, murmering sweetly in a low voice while he cradled her close. Both sets of eyes where on the Commander Squall, who had finally suceeded in waking up Irivne and was questioning him on the aspect of the plane. Irvine held an ice pack to his forhead and groaned, shutting his eyes tight every once in a while to combat an upcoming migraine.  
  
"Irvine, what happened?!" Squall demanded, crossing his arms. "We coulda been killed!"  
  
"I know." Irvine grumbled, leaning back in his seat. "I don't know, honestly Squall.."  
  
"What are you junctioned against?" The comannder asked, his voice a bit softer. "We're all junctioned against the effects of Sleep magic."  
  
Irvine glared up at him. "I'm not, Squall. All I'm juntioned against is Berserk and Confusion."  
  
Squall glowered. "I thought I told you...Nevermind. Forget it. Thing is now you're awake, finally." Turning to face Zell, Squall sighed. "Where are the others? Are they okay?"  
  
"We're here!" A loud, chirpy voice sounded. Confused, Squall looked around him and saw Quistis, Seifer and Selphie rise up on the platform, with Selphie grinning and Seifer rubbing the blood off his face. Quistis had her arms crossed, and her face had a hollow, empty look to it, making Squall's frown deeper. "I found them! And Rinoa too, she'll be here soon."  
  
Nodding, Squall sat down and rested his face in his hands. "Is everyone okay?" After a barrage of answers, he help up a hand to silence them. "Okay, fine. Zell, you start to work on the Ragnarok, while we head out for investigation. Since it's obvious there's a 100% sleep field here, junction yourselves against it. Is that alright with everyone?"  
  
The group nodded, and prepped their weapons. Squall turned to Irvine and smirked. "Irvine?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Fucking junction right this time."  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************  
Oui.. sorry it's so short :) Thank you for your support!  
Also, a side note: The webpage I am advertising is not mine. it belongs to the super talented superviolist :) Sign her guestbook. Please.  
  
  
  
  



	32. Reunions

His hands sweated right through his gloves, leaving a moisture imprint where ever he places his palms. He couldn't help it. The air in this ship just didn't feel right. Heavy and electric, a sign that nothing was good here. Pure evil. Purest of all evils. Disgusting. He couldn't be the only one sensing this...evil. Could he?   
  
No. No way. He looked at the faces of everyone beside him, then finally down at the face of the woman he loved.   
  
Fear. Angst. Confusion. Love. All of them. All of them were here.  
  
He wasn't alone after all.  
  
Stripping off his gloves, Irvine wiped his palms on his pants again. No way would Exeter be able to hold it's own in his slick grasp.  
  
"Alright Commander." He whispered. "Where to?"  
  
A grunt from Squall's direction and Irvine sagged. No answers for now. To keep his sanity, he looked again st the trusting faces of his friends and family. Seifer's gaze was intent, and flashing every once in a while at Quistis. Irvine could feel the man's fear seeping through his pores like a cold sweat. To see Seifer like this was frightening. The man was a stone cold thriller when he needed to be (now would be a perfect chance to show case that talent) but his soft spot was showing at the precise time it wasn't needed. Quistis, however, was absolutely delighted to be back in the field after so long. She seemed to relish the little action they were getting, peeking behind corners, eyeing the surroundings with glee. Next to her where Zell and Amie, he cracking his knuckles while she brandished her Sai's, clinking them together to test their sturdish dexterity. Irvine had to admire the way that girl could pull off a tweed coat and pants as a war suit. Even Selphie still wore her famed Yellow sundress, and now wore a pair of short shorts underneath for modesty's sake.  
  
Finally infront of them were Squall and Rinoa. Hard to speak of them seperately, since that was the way they would never be. They were each other's rocks, even in this hell hole, to lean on, to take comfort on when times grew weary and hard. It would have been a beautiful sight, if they all weren't in this monstrocity of an airship.   
  
The walls seemed to fiercly close in on them, no matter how large the actual structure was. The glass dome from above glistened darkly upon the group, seeimingly winking sinisterly at them. No matter the size of the airship, it seemed so tiny from the inside, as if it were more machinery then actual space, consisting of one large hallway that seemed to have no end in sight. The walls held small, tinkering lights, that glowed when ever the body heat of someone even came close. Squall frowned and kneeled down, looking at the lowest light on hte left side.   
  
"Hmm."   
  
"What is it?" Seifer asked.  
  
"I don't know. Just seems real familiar. I get a weird feeling about these things." Squall murmered, feeling along one with a gloved hand. "Maybe I'm just going crazy, but these things just feel familiar." His eyebrows furrowed together. "I don't like it. They feel familiar.."  
  
"Even though you've never seen them before?" Rinoa whispered, leaning down next to Squall and lacing her hands underneath her knees. "I don't feel it though.."  
  
"I do." Quistis and Selphie spoke at the same time. Both women looked at one another then at seperate light panels on the walls. Quistis lifted her covered fingers to a blinking peach colored one and frowned, while Selphie looked at bright green one and smiled warmly. "I don't like it either." Quistis murmered softly.  
  
"Oh I feel great!" She chirped. "I don't know what you guys mean. This makes me feel.." She reached a hand upwards, and touched it, glove free. "I feel..."  
  
Within a blink of an eye she collapsed, falling dead asleep into the arms of a shouting Irvine...  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
Yellow daisies danced across her eyes. A strong, pale handing holding them, grasping so hard to the stems his knuckles grew white. Her own hand, soft and slender taking it into her arms, and gazing down, watching as a single tear, like a drop of dew, caress the petal and fall down to the floor, a tiny splash seemingly so loud it crushs both people's ears. Green eyes meet blue and he cries.  
  
"Selphie, don't leave.." He speaks. Again she feels her soul tearing itself out of it's shell.  
  
"I have to, Alek.." She sighs, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Balamb garden has so much for me.. but I'll write, promise."  
  
"No you won't. Everyone who leaves says they will, but they don't. Please don't leave Selphie.."  
  
A gentle hand touchs his face, his own tears sliding down his cheeks. Selphie's heart lurchs forward, and he captures it in his palms, caressing it, nurturing it like he did with her. In Trabia. In their home. In their room.  
  
"Please don't leave me.."  
  
And she screamed.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
"Sefie?!" Irvine shouted at the shaking girl. Her body wracked with sobs and her screams torturing his ears, Irvine screamed until his throat went raw for her to awaken and arise up the cheerful woman she once was. It was to no avail, as he felt strong arms pull him away and saw her being carried by Quistis, laying her down on her lap and stroking her face. Looking wards into Seifer's emerald glare he scowled and pulle dhimself away, facing the older man.  
  
"Why didja do that for?!" He shouted, his fists clenched in anger. "I'm tryin' to help Sefie!"  
  
"Idiot." Seifer hissed, looking behind to the quivering young woman. "She's in shock, and you sitting there freaking out like a moron won't help one damned bit."  
  
"She needs me." Irvine growled. Seifer merely shook his head and motioned towards the two women.   
  
"Shuttup. She's waking up."  
  
Selphie moaned, and with a little help from Quistis lifted herself upwards. Her green eyes flittered once, twice, then one last time before they snapped awake. Turning towards Irvine, she held out her arms and he encased himself in them, burying his face in her neck, breathing in her scent. Her tired arms wrapped around his body lazily, and she sighed, once again feeling normal, and full of happiness. Pulling away, Irvine wiped her face with his hand, and cupped her chin with the other.  
  
"Are you alright Sefie?" He whispered, kissing her gently on her lips. A slight nod and he smiled weakly. "What happened?"  
  
Selphie shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "It was strange Irvy.. It was when I just left Trabia, and my old boyfriend didn't want me to leave, and then.." She trailed off, blush tinging her cheeks rose. "We just... started.."  
  
"Never mind, Sefie, I gfet it." Irvine whispered. "But just by touching that thing it sent you back?"  
  
"Yeah." She whispered, looking at the blinking square light. "It did."  
  
"But the only person who has that power is Ellone, isn't it?" Rinoa spoke up, walking towards Selphie and Irvine. "She's the only one I can think of."  
  
"We're not talking about who has the power, Rin." Squall spoke. "We're talking about how that thing made Selphie go back, but not me when I touched it, or Quistis."  
  
"It could be body heat activated." Quistis murmered, gazing at one of the blinking squares. "You and I are wearing gloves. Selphie isn't."  
  
"Maybe." Zell chided in, taking a glove off. "I'll check it out-"  
  
'Hold it." Seifer reached out to grip Zell's wrist. "We can't risk that, not yet. I don't know exactly what the hell is happening, but we gotta keep moving ahead." He brought his gaze to Squall. "Right, fearless leader?"  
  
Giving Seifer a sapphire glare, Squall curtly nodded. "Yeah. Right. Let's go. And don't touch a thing."  
  
They followed him to the debths of the earth, to the future, and to the Heavens themselves on his leadership, and he wasn't about to fail them now. Some how, their presense, their trust made the trip a lot easier. Even after all they had been through, this airship, this monstrocity was enough to instil fear in everyone's hearts. Yet still they followed, like a band of rogues and their leader, into any dark abyss he led them to, always confident and caring. At times he wanted to reach out and touch them, see if they were real. Never a doubt in his mind that they were, but just one touch, one feel for closure would help. Just slightly.   
  
Clearing his throat, he led the way down the dark hallway, peering at his surroundings. When the clearing came through, he growled. Atop the clearing held an abnormally large platform, where a squirming, crying body was held. Her face covered with a helmet, her body wired up to different machinery, each wire stinging her as she moved. Squall stared up at her, momentarily memorized by the sight, and found a taste in his mouth that begged his stomach to turn over.Looking back to his friends, he noticed their shocked gazes, and he raised a hand to silence them and keep them at bay as he took a step closer, being careful not to disturb the howling woman. Pulling out Lionheart, he acended closer, looking for a way to get above to the platform.  
  
"Seifer! Zell!" He whispered. "Come help me."  
  
Snapped from their phases, Seifer and Zell nodded, stepping forward and putting their weapons away. They began searching, and Squall considered climbing up the thin shaft towards the woman until Zell spotted a think metal ladder and whistled towards the other two men. Nudging Zell aside, Squall motioned for himself to go up first, and have the other two follow behind, and acended the ladder with Seifer, then Zell in tow. Below them Rinoa and Selphie decided to come forward and stand beneath the ladder, while Quistis remained in her place, gazing upwards and ignored the stabbing pity she felt for the confined woman who's tears seemed to flood the helmet. She didn't notice a fleeting cascade of darkness from behind, silencing her with a needle prick.  
  
Climbing onto the platform, Squall began to pry at the helmet, but stopped when the woman shrieked. "Damn it." He hissed, and the woman stopped crying.  
  
"Squall?" A muffled voice said through the helmet. He froze.  
  
"The hell...?" He muttered, and pulled away. Seifer reached over and gently started to pry open the helmet.  
  
"You know her?" He asked, nudging Zell for assistance. Zell snapped outta his thinking and reached across her to shove his hands under neath the binding helmet.  
  
"No.." Squall murmered. "She seems familiar... Seifer, give her your jacket."  
  
"What? Oh." Seifer kneeled upwards and pulled his jacket off, wriggling out of it and draping it across her body. Zell muttered under his breath that he loosened the helmet, and both men leaned back on their hunchs, and watched.  
  
"Got it..... BOOYA!" Zell shouted happily, pulling it off in one fell swoop. Sighing contently,he dropped the helmet to the floor with a loud clang, and gazed at the woman's face.  
  
"Hyne...!" He gasped, his sea blue eyes growing wide. "ELLONE?!"  
  
Ellone gazed up at him, her eyes shiny. She wanted to hug him, wanted to feel her little brother in her arms and hold him close, and whisper that she loved him and missed him so. But the wires and cabled imbeded into her skin prevented any movement, each slight tremor causing pain. In gasps she said their names, one at a time, and gazed warmly at them despite the agony she felt flowing through her veins. When Seifer reached to pull out a while, his eyebrows furrowed, and he inspected it closely, and gasped when he realized that they inbedded into the skin, and no knowledge at all as to where they actually ended up. Slapping Squall in the arm when he tried to pull out another wire, he pointed to her arm and made him see the truth.  
  
"It's inside, Squall." he whispered. "It's inside."  
  
"What?" Squall murmered, peering closer. "Shit.. No wonder those lights can make us see the past.. Sis is practically powering them."  
  
"So whatta we do?" Zell asked.  
  
"...If it's inside, we might be able to cut the off on the outside." Squall looked at Ellone. "Will that hurt?"  
  
A shake of her head, and Squall nodded, standing up and pulling out Lionheart. Zell pulled the wires tight, while Seifer painfully made sure they stayed imbedded into her skin. A flash of blue, a cry of semi fear from Zell and a few wires were cut, falling out of place. Ellone muffled a cry when Squall raised the gunblade over her head to slice off the last remaining wires with anothe flash of eerie blue. Finally they fell dormant in large heaps, and Zell pulled out a pocket knife, starting to shorten the wires as close to the skin as possible, and Seifer threw the remains to the floor. Leaning down, Zell picked up her limp body and rested her head against his shoulder, looking towards the ground.  
  
"Hey, who's got some float on hand?" He mumbled, looking towards the drop.  
  
"Quistis does.." Seifer mumbled under his breath. "Have her cast it."  
  
Zell nodded and shouted to the ground. "Yo Quisty! Gimme some float up here will ya?!" No answer. "Quistis?"  
  
"The hell is going on?" Seifer demanded, standing up next to Zell. "Wait.. Where is she? Rinoa! Where the hell is Quistis?"  
  
Rinoa blinked and turned around, frowning. "Quistis?" She called out, hearing her voice echo. Stepping towards the hallway, she called out Quistis' name again and again, and heard nothing. Amie's face paled with fear, her hands creeping towards her lips before she closed her eyes and concentrated, casting her last Float up towards Zell. He floated down next to her, behind him Squall and Seifer jumped down carefully, landing perfectly on their feet. Seifer looked around the place and screamed her name, and suddenly started to freak out.  
  
"QUISTIS! Where the fuck are you!?"  
  
"Seifer calm down!" Rinoa shouted, clenching her fists at her sides. "She's around. She probably just went to find something, look for something."  
  
"No.. She wouldn't have left with out telling me." Seifer babbled. "Something is wrong. Something is fucking wrong."  
  
A slight murmer from Ellone caused everyone to turn around sharply and gaze at her. Again she murmered the same phrase, which no one could understand except Seifer. A strangled cry escaped his throat as he stepped carefully towards Ellone, breathing deeply and tried to calm his nerves.  
  
"Sis.." He whispered. "Please.. Where is she?"  
  
With a strangled cry Ellone shut her eyes rightly, and brougth Seifer's ear to her lips. "The Shadows... The shadows..have her.."  
  
"Oh Hyne.." Seifer muttered. "Zell, take her back to the bird, and get the damned thing running. We've got to find Quistis. NOW."  
  
**************************  
  
"YOU!" She screamed, lashing out at him with her voice. "You're dead! How could you..!"  
  
"Why not, my little Quistical?" The man sneered at her, his voice wretched and warm. A disgusting grin slid across his features at her, and he reached towards her, only to have her bite his hand. Hissing, he pulled his fingers away and gripped them tightly, traces of bloos staining his palms. He gazed at her, with half a paralyzed face. "You're still the little bitch I always knew."  
  
"And you're still the same disgusting, slimey bastard." Quistis growled, fighting her shackles. "LET ME GO!"  
  
"I don't think so." The older man murmered, leaning down to face her. "No one, ever, gets away from Angustus Trepe. I thought you would know that by now. Your little boyfriend didn't count on me being alive. He should have stabbed me in the heart before he left."  
  
"No fucking way.." Quistis growled. "You don't have a heart to stab."  
  
"Bad little girl." Angustus sneered, his face wrinkling with sadistic age. "This from the young woman who killed her own mother? You, speak of heart?"  
  
"Shuttup." Quistis hissed, looking away.   
  
Agustus reached over and gripped her chin harshly. "What you don't realize, Quistical, is that it took me months to be the man I am now. It was easy, tricking you fools with this Esthar airship. You know, once you take the President's little neice, he's damned sure to do whatever you please."  
  
"You're a sick bastard!" Quistis shouted. "You manipulative incorrigable piece of shit! Hooking Sis up like a piece of meat-"  
  
"Just be glad that I only reserve my sexual favors for you, my dear." Angustus murmered.  
  
With that, he bent down to her lips and kissed her, savagely. His hands trailed across her body, groping and prodding dangerously as he swallowed her screams that seemed to echo off the walls into an oblivion. Pulling away, he sneered at her, his eyes raging with an anger she had never seen.   
  
"You're still one hot piece of woman, Quistical." He murmered, letting his gaze drift over her body. "Nice outfit too. Shows off ever curve I've owned.."  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"I've been there, my dear. And your little sex puppet sent me. So, now, with the help of you and your friends.." He trailed off, leaving her, to instead toy with a control panel. "I'm going to take you with me. Think about it. You and I, together for eternity."  
  
"Nothing could induce vomit more." Quistis growled, pulling at the shackles. The wall behind her grated against her back, and the feeling of being tied up made her sweat. Angustus merely snickered as he typed up a new pass code into the computer's hardrive, and then broke off the control panel.  
  
"Quistical.. It's ravishingly beautiful. With you fools away from home, I had more then enough time to capture little Ellone, and play with you like my pawns. It's much mroe fun with real live people, then with little wooden pieces.." he murmered, gazing upwards. "You realize, you and I have a half hour to live?"  
  
Quistis remained silent, brooding. In her mind, she raced, calculated and prayed to the Hyne for help, in any way it could be recieved. A stinging slap forced her from her trance like state, and she looked up into the snarling face of her father, as he once again became level face with her.  
  
"No one can save us now, sweety. If I have to take them down with me, I will."  
  
"Fuck you, Trepe." A deep, angered voice sounded.   
  
Quistis turned her head towards the sound, and smiled with relief. "Seifer.." she purred, feeling herself swell with emotion.   
  
Angustus lifted himself from his position and glared at the younger man. "So, I see you still live. And you're walking! How sweet!"  
  
"How the fuck you're still alive I have no idea.." Seifer snarled at Angustus, pulling Hyperion from his side. Behind him, Squall and Rinoa appeared, along with Amie and Selphie. Irvine relayed the back, cocking Exeter into action. "..But I'm gonna make damn sure you won't be."  
  
Angustus howled with laughter, planting his fists on hips hips. "You can't. No way in Hell you can get outta here in time. You've only got a half hour until this ship begins to sink. No way in hell you can fight me off and save your precious little woman as well."  
  
"By the Hyne.." Seifer growled, "I'll sure as hell try."  
  
Angustus Trepe smiled maliciously, and reached under his long coat for his own weaponry of choice. "You best rethink that, son. Save your own life. Let me keep hers." He pointed a long katana at him, smirking.  
  
"NEVER!" Seifer screamed, throwing himself at Angustus with all his might. Behind him, Squall and Rinoa ran forward to Quistis, desperately trying to free her from the ties that bound her to the walls. Irvine ran up to them and shoved Squall aside, hissing "Move!" before taking aim.  
  
"Quistis, I'm sorry if I miss, but.." He murmered under his breath. He muttered "Protect!" and cast it on Quistis before putting the tip of his gun directly onto the shackle, and fireding off a round of AP Ammo. Quistis shouted and pulled her hand free, inspecting it while Irvine walked around and did the same to her other wrist. Another shatter of metal and the links fell free, and Quistis fell into Rinoa's arms.   
  
"Agh.." She groaned, shutting her eyes from the lingering gunpowder. "Thank you Irvine."  
  
"Anytime. Now come on! Let's get going!"  
  
Squall held them back and pointed. The fight between Angustus and Seifer had excelled towards the catwalk, thrity feet above the ground. Amie and Selphie where frozen in place, unsure of how to proceed on the narrow strip of metal they used for their fighting ground. Every time they attempted to proceed Seifer would curse at them, his words keeping them at arms length. The swords clanged against one another, until Angustus shouted and then shoved his blade fast and forward, narrowly missing Seifer.   
  
"Ha, you can't beat me kid! No one can!"  
  
Seifer tripped slightly and stumbled forward, using Hyperion for leverage. "You're not hurting her again... EVER!"  
  
Squall shook himself out of his funk and looked upwards. The clock was counting down, fast, to the last ten minutes. "DAMN! SEIFER WE GOTTA GO!" he screamed. "We've only got ten minutes!"  
  
Selphie and Amie screamed, pulling back and running tpowards the tunnel form which they came. Behind them ran Rinoa, who looked back for the last time and gripped the ring she wore around her neck and whispered a prayer before following the other two girls. Irvine held his gun upwards, and pointed it towards the fighting individuals, and cursed. "They're moving to fast Squall, I can't get a clear shot!"  
  
"JUST GO!" Squall screamed, throwing Irvine into the tunnel. The cowboy stumbled slightly, before catching himself and throwing his body into a fast paced sprint, gripping Exeter tight. Selphie slowed down a bit, and waited for him to catch up, then grabbed his hand and together they ran towards the opening.  
  
Five minutes.  
  
"SEIFER! COME ON! The ships gonna blow!" Squall screamed, grabbibg Quistis by the arm. The two men kept on sparring, ignoring the calls. A swipe of a katana connected, ripping open Seifer's shirt and spilling forth slippery droplets of crimson. Groaning, Seifer clenched his bleeding wound and struck upwards with Hyperion, and growled as Angustus blocked.   
  
"You'll never fucking get away with this, Trepe." he growled, pushing Angustus towards the ledge.  
  
"If I die.." Angustus hissed. "I'm taking you with me!" He pulled the sword away, and swiped at Seifer's feet, causing him to slip and grip the ledge of the catwalk.  
  
Quistis screamed, and ran towards the catwalk. Squall ran after her, and grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "Quistis! Let's just go! Come on!"  
  
"We have to help him! Squall, LET ME GO!" She cried, struggling against his grasps.  
  
"No! Quistis we don't have time! COME ON!" Damn it, Squall hissed. "Forgive me, Quisty." Throwing Quistis to the ground, he quickly cast scan and checked her defenses. Drawing the last remaining Sleep she held, he quickly turned and cast it upon her. Quistis screamed, trying to block the spell, but instantly fell under it's power, growing limp. Struggling with his own emotions, he picked her up gently and laid her across his shoulders, casting one last glimpse to the fight on the cat walk.  
  
"Seifer! Let's go! We don't have time!"  
  
Ignoring him, Seifer reached up from the ledge and grabbed Angustus' ankle, and let go of his grip on the ledge.  
  
And fell.  
  
"SEIFER!!!!"  
  
Two minutes.   
  
No time to go back.   
  
Not while you're so close...  
  
Squall ran down the hall way, not daring to let the tears in his eyes show. Quistis' weight grew heavy, and he switched shoulders, looking back every once in a while holding onto the slim chance that maybe, hopefully, Seifer was right behind him, snickering over how he had tricked the evil man into dying while he still lived.   
  
The catwalk wasn't that high...was it?  
  
The Ragnarok in sight, Squall made the last assumptions of time and calculated it at less then ten seconds. Roaring to life, the plane lifted off the ground the second Squall came close, jumping into the hangar, spraining his ankle and sending Quistis' limp body flying. With a grunt, he gazed over at her and saw that sleep was almost worn off, her eye lids fluttering slightly, her eyelashs kissing her cheeks. It was painful to watch, and Squall grimaced and looked away, towards a window. Pulling himself upwards, he limped towards the pane of glass and caught a last look at the airship as the Ragnarok spinned away.   
  
...don't look...  
  
The other airship was sinking, fast, into the icy waters below.  
  
No one came out. No one. Angustus Trepe was finally dead.  
  
So was Seifer.  
  
Once upon a time he would have loved to see the sight of his former enemy, drowning, kicking and screaming for air as the waters swallowed him whole. Would have dreamed it every night with relish, and would have personally held his head down, lavishing in the screams of his dying enemy, finally, just to remind him that he too was human.  
  
And could die.  
  
It was so long ago. Things change. Time flies.   
  
Time heals all wounds.  
  
Even his scar was fading..  
  
It didn't start fading until he returned, with no memory of what he had done, forced him to cry, forced him to realize that it wasn't all so bad.   
  
Forced him to realize that he was human too.  
  
A whimper filled the void, before Squall could realize that it came from his own throat. Through blurry, tear filled eyes he caught a glimpse of light blue, walking towards him, and then leaning down to encase him in strong feminine arms. Rinoa's scent filled the air, and in his ears he heard the faint voices of Irvine and Amie, surrounding Quistis and picking her body up and bringing it towards the cockpit, possibly to join Ellone when Rinoa waved an arm in a motion for some privacy.  
  
A small part of his mind, he tried telling himself that Seifer made it, that he WAS in the Ragnarok, that he WAS the one who slapped Zell's back, him, not Irvine, when they boarded the bird. Yet each time he tried to put Seifer's face in the picture, he failed.  
  
If only he didn't look out that damned window.  
  
In silence, with the woman he loved in his arms, he cried, for the first time in years. Long ago he mourned the passing of an enemy with a chastised glee. Now, he was mourning the loss of his friend.   
  
Don't look out the damned window.  
  
Don't look.  
  
Don't feel.  
  
Just don't.  
  
*********************************  
THE END.  
Sorta. Epilogue coming to an ff.net near you!   
Okay it's coming to this one. 


	33. EPILOGUE

I read his diary. I knew his thoughts, his feelings, everything he did while I was gone. The entries stopped when I came back, but what little he did write was enough. I thought I understood him more then I could ever realize, until I opened up this lap top and read his thoughts, his worries..   
  
He was paralyzed. That's something I didn't know. Even when I visited the Infirmary with him on my arm, and the damned stares of those, what do they call themselves? Almasy Allurres, yes, that's correct. Even with their stares on my back, burning through my clothes, I should have known something was up when every time we passed an old wheelchair, fit for a full grown man, he would touch it gently, and smile slightly, and refuse to answer any questions I would ask him about it, and why it meant so much. I had no idea he spent so much of his life in it. I wish I could have been there, to support him, hold him, and tell him exactly how I felt each and every day we were together. No more passing moments, ever.   
  
Winhil. That's where I was. I don't know why I was drawn there. Possibly because of Pickselle? Thank Hyne for petrifying weed, or I wouldn't be alive here now to say this. I still have the scars on my thigh and my face due to the battle we went through. The scar upon my cheek has faded now, to an unnoticable white line. I just can't tan. Scar tissue doesn't tan. The scars on my legs are easily covered in loose fitting pants, so they are nothing to worry about. Looking in the mirror I see the one that so mimicked his, slashing across between my eyes, and I feel pain.   
  
He held me so tight when our baby died. He wanted to be strong, but I felt the wetness on my back that puddled in the crook of his hand. It took weeks to get over it, but eventually we conquared that hurdle, but not with many failed attempts. No one can say the name Kaldea with out me still freezing. We were going to name our little girl Kaldea. I always thought it was so beautiful, and he agreed.   
  
When we came back, Ellone was immediately sent to Esthar's hospital. They found out that each of the wires that were connected to her where actually imbedded into some nerve tissue, and they had to operate to get them out. Her arms are riddled with scars now, and she always wears long sleeves to hide them. Squall demanded to know from Laguna why he didn't contact them when she disappeared, and Laguna told him that Angustus had kidnapped her and demanded that he recieve an Airship, or the Lastork to be precise, for her return. Of course Laguna would do anything to save Ellone and gave it to him. Ellone wasn't returned, but Angustus threatened to kill Sis if he tried anything. So what could Laguna do?  
  
Outside I can hear the memorial service, but I am not going to attend. He isn't dead in my heart. Inside me, he lives, in another form all different.   
  
I swore Doctor Kadowaki to secrecy when I started throwing up. Her tests concluded exactly what I knew all along. I was pregnant again.  
  
But this time, I won't take any chances. I know that somewhere, in this Garden, there's another Relise.   
  
The shock of the realization has worn off now, and as I pack my clothes, I sign the last thing I need to sign before I pack my purse and pull the last remaining bits of objects I have. I'm almost too scared to go through his things...  
  
I have enough money. I was never a big spender, always saving for a rainy day.   
  
It seems now, my downpour has come.  
  
***********************  
  
Cid Kramer reread Quistis Trepe's resignation form and sighed. She had given it to him in the morning of Seifer's memorial service, and left by the afternoon, when everyone was out drinking and eating their sorrows away. On the bottom of the form, she had scribbled a small note stating that she would call as soon as she got to where she wanted to be. But that was three weeks ago, and still no call. At this moment all he could think about was his wonderful wife Edea, and where she was at this instant.  
  
Giving birth to his very first newborn children.   
  
He was giddy with excitement, and almost too scared to enter the birthing room where Doctor Kadowaki had warned him that if he thought Edea's mood swings were bad, just wait until he was around a very much in pain sorceress. So he opted to stay in the waiting room, bring along a few pieces of work while it happened, and wait, while reminiscing about old times.   
  
When Squall had found out about Quistis' departure, he cried out in disbelief. She was a high ranked SeeD and Instructor, she would never abandon the Garden, ever. But his thoughts were crushed when Cid handed him her resignation form, claiming 'personal indifferences' and searched her room only to find out that it was as if she had never been there. Only Seifer's clothing and personal items remained, and once again Squall cried out in anguish over seeing them. It took him two weeks to recover enough to assume Commander again, and he did it with an iron fist and a cold heart.   
  
Rinoa found out through Squall, and told everyone in the group about her departure. Most of it was shock and disbelief, but deep down they knew she was telling the truth. No note, nothing left behind except an empty promise to make a phone call that they felt for sure might never come. She was always such a private person, her thoughts her own and Seifer's, and she relished the love he shed upon her. When he died, she didn't even attend the memorial, instead opting to stay behind and mourn with a candle to light the tears down her face.   
  
Everyone's step lost their bounce, especially Selphie who had come to love and admire the Instructor the most. She wanted to know every reason, every detail, yet the truths were hard to come by. The Treppies, who had an ear for everything, even knew nothing about the leave of absense by Quistis, no matter how many time Selphie threatened with Slot. The knew what had happened at the memorial when she caught the Allurres making gestures about how far they had gone with the long gone Instructor, and one even went as far as to say she was pregnant with his child. They ended up in so much pain that Selphie gladly dealt, and took her punishment with a hint of relish that if Irvine and Zell hadn't pulled her off the group, she may have killed them, and no one doubted she would.  
  
Twin cries filled Cid's thoughts and his eyes widened when Doctor Kadowaki entered the room, pulling off her latex gloves with a hint of a smile in her face.   
  
"Are you ready to see your newborn baby girl and boy?"  
  
Cid gulped, feeling flushed. "One...of each?"  
  
The doctor smiled. "Yes. One of each. now come on, headmaster, sir. Meet your children."  
  
"Yes Cid Kramer. Come see your wife. She's been asking for you."  
  
Cid pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the thin sheen of sweat from his forehead. Nodding, he stepped past the doctor into a white room, eyeing his sweat dreanched yet beautiful wife. In her arms she held two beautiful dark haired babies, who's rosy cheeks resembled their fathers, and who's beautiful, slightly slanted almond eyes resembled their mothers. Edea glanced up at her husband and smiled, her eyes twinkling, almost too in shock to speak. Cid pulled a chair next to her, and leaned down to kiss her damp forehead, and silently asking to hold one of the precious articles in her arms.   
  
Lifting the young baby to his chest, Cid grinned wide, sniffling a little before gently dabbing the tears in his eyes. Edea whispered, and he looked at her with pride, appreciation and awe at how she had delievered two of the most beautiful things in the world. "yes my love?" he whispered, turning his gaze back to the small child he held in his arms.  
  
"Cid.." She murmered. "I want to name this one.. Quistis Contessa. We can call her Contess, or Tessa, for short.."  
  
He smiled at her, and brought his eyes back to the little boy he held in his arms. "This one.. is going to be Seifer Gabrian." He glanced at Edea. "We'll call him Gabe for short."  
  
They held the sleeping babies to their chests until Doctor Kadowaki send Cid away so Edea could fully dress, and they could begin their lives together, anew.  
  
**********************************  
  
Maybe I should have left a note.  
  
Maybe I should have told them...  
  
No. It wouldn't be right.   
  
I can't let them know that once again Quistis Trepe of Balamb Garden is knocked up. If Rinoa knew, she'd blab to any living soul, and I'd lose this one too. I can't lose the last part of him I have, not again. It still hurts to know that while I stand here at this train station, my two luggage bags at my side, that he isn't by me, and won't help me in raising our son, daughter, or maybe twins and triplets, or whatever, I want to be surprised. Kadowaki knows the sex of the baby, but I asked her not to tell me. I want this one, I already love this one. So even if it came out a Grendal I'd still love it, no matter what.  
  
The train's rolling in now, and I step aboard. My compartment if I remember right, is near the back, so I head over there. I still get some stares and awe'd glances due to my looks. I've always known I was attractive, not so sound arorgant. But with a trolly of fans who worship the ground you walk on, and jaws drop enough to break their toes when you walk out in a short skirt, well, what can you expect? They want to bring you home to momma so you can teach them how to cook? Somehow, I wanted the scar on my face to turn them off. Too bad it won't happen.  
  
I found my compartment, and I notice it's next to a kind looking gentleman. He's an older man, with graying temples, and he flashes me a polite smile before he enters his own cabin. I'm almost afraid to get a drink around here for fear someone will hit on me. I don't think I can take it. I doubt I ever will again. maybe someday, after my baby's born, I'll see what I can do. For now, I only have one destination. That destination is to live my own life now, away from Garden, start new. I've recieved so much pain while being there. I loved it all, I truely did, but now that things have changed, I need to crash and burn everything in my past and figure out just where I'm going so i can raise my child. Alone.  
  
I don't want their help. I don't want any Allurres after me again. I just want my freedom. And my freedom is what I'll get.  
  
The bumpy train ride etches an emotion in my I don't want to show.  
  
The passing scerey enhances it.  
  
Don't look out the window..  
  
Don't.   
  
Just don't.  
  
But I can't help it.. Ever since we returned all I could do was think and ponder what went wrong, what did I do to deserve this? I lost Seifer, I lost my baby, and now, I'm pregnant again with a horde of angry fans just itching to get their female fingers around my throat. I had no choice but to leave. It was the strongest thing I could do.   
  
But now, as I'm alone, I can finaly weep. I can finally mourn.  
  
And I do.  
  
I do.  
  
I cry.  
  
*********************************************************************  
A/N: NO ALTERNATE VISIONS!!  
Official ending to this story, is THIS one.  
It's nice and short.. and now that I think about it there's only one more series to go in this lil' story arc.  
I want to thank each and everyone for putting up with this story. It got harder and harder and harder to write.. which is mostly why the gaps between them were so far. *sighs* and why it got so predictable. Most of the reviewes were absolutely wodnerful, and I thank you all for them very much :)  
Oh well next time, this is Malice Shaw signing off saying, Good night, and best to ye!  
Personal Note: Caterchipillar, where are you??? *wants to read the rest of Just once, another great lil story* 


End file.
